Akatsuki High School!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: SPOILERS E U.A! Estrelando: Itachi e Deidara e todos os membros da Akatsuki como colegiais normais! Normais? Oõ É humor, é drama, é romance... é tudo! FICHAS ENCERRADAS!
1. Eu quero uma vida mais normal!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL**_  
_

_As vezes eu queria que a minha vida fosse mais normal. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Sabe qual é o problema das provas de múltipla escolha?! A RESPOSTA CERTA ESTÁ LÁ, E VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTÁ LÁ, MAS VOCÊ NÃO ENXERGA ATÉ QUE O PROFESSOR CORRIJA!

_Era o que o meu colega de quarto e de classe estava reclamando, olhando para a sua prova que tinha um "ZERO" bem em cima. u.u_

**Deidara: **Claro, você não tem esse problema. ¬¬

_É claro que não! Minha reputação é mais importante. u.ú_

**Deidara: **Itachi! Responde!

_Este sou eu, Uchiha Itachi. E este aqui do meu lado, reclamando da própria burrice, é Deidara. Por pura obra do acaso, ou quem sabe, para o meu azar, moramos juntos, estudamos na mesma classe, nos conhecemos desde o pré, temos a mesma idade. Claro, com evidentes diferenças físicas e mentais. Obviamente, ele é burro, eu não. Ele é loiro e eu sou moreno. Ele tem olhos azuis, e os meus olhos são negros. Resumindo, eu sou melhor que ele em todos os sentidos._

**Deidara: **Putz, você tá falando mal de mim mentalmente! EU SEI! Òó

_Apenas temos essa habilidade em comum: adivinhar o que o outro está pensando. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Hm...

**Deidara: **UUUUGH! Só a Tsubasa para consolar essa pobre alma...

_Não somos anti-sociais. Temos uma turma relativamente grande. Bem, a Tsubasa, na verdade, é uma espécie de... xodó. Coitada, tem que aguentar o Deidara na rabiola toda vez que se encontram. Ela entrou esse ano no colegial. Ela é toda formal conosco. Mas tenho que admitir, ela é uma fofa._

**Itachi: **Ela deve estar na sala de Artes, vai lá.

**Deidara: **E enfrentar a fúria do Sasori-danna? Nem a pau! Nesse horário ele tá lá. òó

_O Sasori é o nosso vizinho. É o único que suporta o porre que é o Deidara. Ambos gostam de Artes... deve ser a única matéria que esse idiota vai bem. Oh, sim... Deidara está devendo dinheiro pro Sasori, por isso ele está o evitando. u.ú_

**Voz: **OLHA A BOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Deidara: ** ARRRRRGH! **–leva bolada – ** X.X

**Itachi: **... **–Olha para a janela quebrada-**

_Tenho uma leve idéia de quem foi o descoordenado. ¬¬_

_**(5 minutos depois... )**_

**Hidan: ** Hehehe... foi mal aí, Dei... n.n'''

**Deidara: ****-Segurando um saquinho de gelo na cabeça- ** Vai se ferrar, Hidan... Òó

_Esse é o Hidan. Ele é capitão do time de futebol e é fã de culinária, fato que não esconde de ninguém. Mas ele só cozinha coisas vermelhas e com uma faquinha estranha. Ele também é burro._

**Hidan: ****-Tentando mudar de assunto- ** E aí? Foi bem na prova? n.n'''

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso irônico- **Pfff..

**Deidara: **CALA A BOCA! Òó

**Hidan: **Er... acho que não... n.n'''

**Deidara: ****-Choramingando- ** Primeiro, a prova... depois... uma protuberância bem na cabeça... VALEU, HIDAN... u.ú Minha vida não pode ficar pior!

_É. Nem a minha. ¬¬_

**Voz: **HIDAN, ACHEI VOCÊ!!! Òó

_Não, pode ficar sim. ¬¬_

**Hidan: **Ka... Ka... Kakuzu... n.n'''

_Esse mal-encarado aí é o Kakuzu. Eis a única coisa que você deve saber sobre esse ser: Nunca, repito, NUNCA fique devendo dinheiro pra ele_. _É o exemplo clássico de Yankee, tem o rosto todo costurado. Provavelmente o corpo também. ¬¬_

**Kakuzu: **Hidan, seu maldito... cadê os três mil ienes que você me deve, desgraça? òó

_O Hidan tá devendo dinheiro pra ele faz séculos. ¬¬_

**Hidan: **Er... minha mãe tá doente... n.n'''

**Kakuzu: **CÊ DIZ QUE ELA TÁ DOENTE DESDE O GINÁSIO!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara: **Essa desculpa num cola mais... tenta a do frango na garganta do teu pai! Eu peguei o professor de japonês nessa, huahauahau... 8D

**Itachi: **Você deveria se preocupar com as próprias dívidas, Deidara... u.u

**Deidara: **Huh? Como assim? Oõ

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso maléfico- ** Olhe para trás...

**Deidara: **Oõ **–Olha para trás-** OO Sa... Sasori-danna... n.n''''

**Sasori: **Na verdade, hoje eu nem vim cobrar... ¬¬ Tô de saco cheio.

_O Sasori, de quem falei antes, é todo metódico e tão inteligente quanto eu. Mas ele descoloriu o cabelo de vermelho, e ficou que nem um delinquente. Claro, eu sou mais popular que ele. u.u_

**Voz Feminina: **Bo...bom dia...

_A cara emburrada do Deidara se desfez. Ele vai dar o bote em 3...2...1..._

**Deidara: **TSUBASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! \o/

_A Tsubasa é tão pequena que conseguiu se esconder atrás do Sasori. Ela vive grudada nele, mas desgruda quando encontra o Deidara. Agora, por exemplo, ele está abraçando a pobre como se fosse um daqueles ursinhos de pelúcia. Xi, ela tá sufocando. Tadinha, vou salvá-la._

**Itachi: ****-Puxando a Tsubasa para longe de Deidara-** Deidara, estava sufocando ela. ¬¬

**Tsubasa: **X.X

**Deidara: **Nya, eu não posso fazer nada! Ela é muito fofa! \n///n/

_Odeio concordar com ele. ¬¬ A Tsubasa é bem pequena, não passa do nosso peito. Tem olhos bem expressivos e azuis, e cabelos cor-de-mel que chegam nos ombros. Vive vermelha, muito fofa mesmo. Claro que eu só falo isso mentalmente. u.ú_

**Itachi: **Tsubasa, você viu o Sasuke ou o Kisame?

_Sasuke é o meu irmão mais novo e colega de classe da Tsubasa. Enfezadinho e emo, dou graças à Deus por não morar mais com ele. Kisame é o cara que eu mais tenho afinidade, por ele obedecer a tudo o que eu falo. Hm... queria que o Deidara fosse assim. ¬¬ Eu mandaria ele morrer._

**Tsubasa: **O... Sasuke-kun está na sala de aula... e o Kisame-senpai estava com o Hidan-senpai da última vez que eu o vi... o///o

_Olhei para Hidan, que estava a um passo de ser morto pelo Kakuzu._

**Itachi: **Hidan.

**Hidan: **Hmmm? **–Nariz sangrando-**

**Itachi: **Cadê o Kisame?

**Hidan: ****-Pensando-** Ah, da última vez que eu vi ele... tava armando treta com as meninas lá perto dos vestiários... **–Leva um soco-**

_Esqueci do péssimo hábito que o Kisame tem de ficar espiando as garotas trocarem de roupa. ¬¬_

**Itachi: ****-Entregando um bilhete à Tsubasa- ** Vou atrás dele. Tsubasa, entrega isso pro Sasuke, por favor.

**Tsubasa: **Ha...hai!

**Deidara: **Declarando o seu amor? Huahauahauhaua! 8D

_Não fui atrás do Kisame antes de jogar o Deidara pela janela._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ao chegar nos vestiários, avistei Kisame brigando feio com uma das garotas._

**Garota: **AAAAAAAAAAH!!! VOCÊ VAI DESEJAR NUNCA TER NASCIDO DEPOIS DESSA, KISAMEEEEEEE!!! ÒÓ

**Kisame: **HMPF! VOCÊ É A ÚLTIMA GAROTA DESSA TERRA QUE EU QUERIA VER SE TROCANDO, PEIN!!! ÒÓ

_Ah, era a Pein. Ela anda com a gente e vive brigando com o Kisame. O cabelo dela é lilás, bem claro. Vive usando uma flor branca falsa na cabeça e joga futebol, igual ao Hidan... que, por sinal, a conhece a mais tempo que nós. As vezes tenho a impressão de que ela gosta dele... sei lá. ¬¬ Ah, o Kisame é um frick metido a Yankee, parece um tubarão azul._

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui, analisando os meus amigos? Oõ Deixa eu acabar com essa briga antes que o coordenador chegue e coloque a culpa em mim._

**Itachi: **Pein, Kisame, parem com isso.

**Reles meninas: **Itachi-kun... o////o

**Pein: **NUM AMOLA, UCHIHA ANIKI!!! ÒÓ

_Ainda hei de descobrir a razão do "aniki". ¬¬ Pena que a Pein não é que nem o Kisame... acho que me escutar seria a última coisa que ela faria na vida... u.ú_

**Kisame: **Itachi-san tem razão, Mina-chata! Não quer mais uma suspensão, né?

**Pein: **... u.ú

_Dá-lhe, Kisame. O Deidara tá chegando aí, muito pê da vida. A queda deve ter sido alta. XD_

**Deidara: **ITACHI, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! ÒÓ **–Todo arranhado, moído e roxo. XD-** PENSE DUAS VEZES ANTES DE RESPONDER: SERÀ QUE EU MERECIA MESMO  SER JOGADO JANELA ABAIXO??? ÒÓ

_Sim!_

**Itachi: **Não sei... –

**Hidan: **Qxui txa rolandxu aíx? (Tradução: Que tá rolando aí?) Oõ **–Todo machucado-**

**Todos: **OO

**Pein: **Não sei quem está em pior estado... oo'

**Deidara: **Cala a boca. ¬¬

**Voz: **Senpais, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? O intervalo já acabou!

_Essa voz... NÃO!!!_

**Deidara: **NÃO!!! VOCÊ NÃO!!! SAI DE MIM!!! ÒÓ

**Kisame: **Ah, Tobi, sai fora, seu chato. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Mas o Tobi é um bom garoto... óò

_Esse é o Tobi. Ele é um ano mais novo do que a gente e vive enchendo o saco. Mas, se formos comparar... o Deidara é mais chato. u.ú Bem, vou voltar à sala de aula e deixar esses estranhos aí. Minha reputação como melhor aluno da escola não pode cair._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Deixa eu falar um pouco de mim. Estou no terceiro ano colegial, classe A. Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi. Minha estrutura familiar é simples: pai, mãe, irmão mais novo e eu. Infância... relativamente normal. Amigos... bem, sem comentários. Os únicos que estudam na mesma sala que eu é o Kisame e o Deidara. É isso. Mas você já deve ter deduzido._

_Minha vida é relativamente normal... pelo menos, foi... ¬¬_

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (LEIAM):

Yo, minna!!! Antes de mais nada, já devem saber que essa fic contém SPOILER, mesmo sendo uma U.A. Revelamos aqui, oficialmente, o nome da personagem feminina da Akatsuki, e, futuramente, apresentaremos também o nome e a aparência verdadeiras do Líder. Quem não acompanha o mangá, e não gosta de Spoilers, não pode ler de forma alguma. n.n

Nyooo... as fichas estão abertas até eu cansar, viu:D Na verdade, eu quero uns personagens bastante criativos!!! As únicas informações básicas que peço à vocês são: **Nome, idade, classe (1º, 2º ou 3º ano), características físicas. **Vocês podem enfeitar como quiser, por exemplo, dizendo com qual personagem gostaria de ficar, ou ser amigo... etc etc. XD Fecharei as fichas apenas quando achar que é o suficiente e de ter escolhido os melhores. \o\

Nya, deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! \o/

Ja!


	2. Festival Cultural: NÃO!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ação, Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! Capítulo 2 -**

_Sabe qual é a pior semana do ano?_

**Deidara: **Sabe qual é a melhor semana do ano?!?!?!

_Essa. Sabe por quê?_

**Deidara: **Essa! Sabe por quê? \o/

_Por que é a semana de preparação para o..._

**Deidara: **FESTIVAL CULTURAAAAAAALLLLL!!!! \o/

**Itachi: **É... os dias em que eu tenho que redobrar a minha vigilância sobre você e Hidan, para evitar que destruam a escola. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Ahhh! Mas eu só fiz isso no ginásio! Òó

**Itachi: **Mentira. ¬¬ Lembra no primeiro ano?

_**-Flashback-**_

**Hidan e Deidara: **FESTIVAL! FESTIVAL! FESTIVAL! \O/

**Itachi: **... (_Vai ser um looongo dia. ¬¬)_

_Primeiro ano era responsável pela recepção:_

**Itachi: **DEIDARA E HIDAN!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara e Hidan: **Oi? n.n

**Itachi: **O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!?!?!?! Òó

_Vocês tinham construído duas enormes estátuas de vocês mesmos para a entrada do festival, comendo mais de três quartos da verba toda! Òó_

**Deidara: **Não é óbvio? Todos vão apreciar a minha Arte quer eles queiram ou não!

**Hidan: **Sim! E depois do festival...

**Deidara: **BAAAAAANNNNG! Uma grande explosão leva tudo pelos ares! \o/

**Itachi: **INCLUINDO AS PESSOAS NÉ????? ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Taí... não tínhamos pensado nisso. XD

**Deidara: **Nóis paga a indenização! XD

**Itachi: **Que seja mas... TIREM ISSO DA ENTRADA AGORA! ÒÓ

_**-Fim do Flashback-**_

**Deidara: **Ah... bons tempos... teria sido uma explosão tão bela...

**Itachi: **¬¬

_Essa é a única semana em que a minha paciência se esgota. ¬¬ _

**Hidan: **AEEEEEEE DEI!!! SÓ DÁ NÓIS NO FESTIVAL!!! \O/

**Deidara: **É NÓIS HIDAN!!! ACHÔ A BRITADEIRA???

**Hidan: **CUM DIREITO A CAPACETE! VUMBORA!!!

**Deidara: **TÉ MAIS, ITACHI! SI VÊ NA SALA DE TEATRO!!!

_Ahhh... é. Tinha me esquecido da peça e... BRITADEIRA??? Òó_

_**-Deidara e Hidan já haviam sumido-**_

_Essa semana vai ser mais longa do que eu pensei. ¬¬_

_**Primeiro Dia –**_

**Sasori: ­****-Sem vontade alguma-** Ó... Rapunzel, Rapunzel... jogue-me suas tranças... –

**Pein: ****-Também sem um pingo de força de vontade, taca uma trança minúscula, mas pesada, na cabeça de Sasori. –** Tó. Se vira. ¬¬

**Sasori: **X.X

**Itachi: **Quem é o diretor dessa... peça? OO'

_**-Não muito longe dali...-**_

**Kisame: **Atchim!

_**-...-**_

**Itachi: **¬¬

_**Segundo Dia –**_

_**-Reunião com o Grêmio Estudantil-**_

**Itachi: **Também temos que orientar os alunos do primeiro ano com o portão de recepção...

**Kakuzu: ****-Levanta a mão-** òó/

**Itachi: **Sim, Kakuzu? ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Quanta grana a direção tá dando pra nóis gastar em entreternimentos para estranhos? Oõ Que desperdício!

**Itachi: **¬¬

_**Terceiro Dia –**_

_**-Ajudando os alunos do Primeiro Ano-**_

**Itachi: ****-Com auto-falante-** COLOCA MAIS PRA ESQUERDA... NÃO! A SUA ESQUERDA! ÒÓ VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO COOPERANDO E... EI! ALGUÉM AJUDE O UZUMAKI ALI! ELE FICOU PRESO!

**Naruto: **SOCORROOOOOOOOO!!! T-T

**Sasuke: **Deixa aquele dobe lá. ¬¬

**Itachi: ** ¬¬

_**Quarto Dia –**_

**Itachi: **DEIDARA E HIDAN! VOLTEM AQUI E CONCERTEM A BROCA QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM NA SALA DE ORIENTAÇÃO VOCACIONAL! ÒÓ

**Deidara e Hidan: ****-Correndo-** POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?! FICOU DEMAIS!!!

**Itachi: **NÃO FICOU NÃO! SÓ PORQUE TEM O FORMATO DA BRITNEY SPEARS NÃO QUER DIZER QUE FICOU LEGAL! ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Admita! Você gostou! Huahauahauhauaha! É nóis, Dei! Conseguiu as dinamites?

**Deidara: **Claro!

**Itachi: **NÃO QUERO NEM SABER O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER COM ELAS!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara e Hidan: **MUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAHAUAHAUAH!!!

_**Quinto Dia –**_

**Itachi: **TOBI! O QUE ACONTECEU???? OO

**Tobi: ****-Todo preto-** Eu... não...sei... se repente... uma explosão... ugh... X.X

**Itachi: **DEIDARA! HIDAN! VOCÊS ME PAGAAAAMMM!!! AGORA VENHAM CONCERTAR O ESTRAGO DAS BARRACAS MONTÁVEIS! Òó

_**Sexto Dia –**_

_**-Voltando a ajudar o Primeiro Ano-**_

**Itachi: **SASUKE! TIRA A TSUBASA DALI! AAAAAAAH! VAI CAIR!!! VOCÊS DUAS AÍ! Er... YAMANAKA E HARUNO! QUEREM PARAR DE PINTAR AS UNHAS E VIREM DAR UMA AJUDINHA!? AAAAAAAAAH! CAIU! SASUKE! A TSUBASA CARAMBA!!! Òó

**Naruto e Tsubasa: **SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! T-T

**Itachi: **COMO ELA FOI PARAR ALI??? OO'''' CHEGA! INUZUKA! CHAMA O HYUUGA O ROCK E A MITSASHI DO SEGUNDO ANO PRA VIM AJUDAR! APROVEITA E TRÁS O TOBI!!! ÒÓ

**Kiba: **Falow! Òó

_**Sétimo e último Dia –**_

**Itachi: ****-Amarrando Hidan e Deidara e colocando no armário de vassouras-** Pronto! Agora não incomodam mais! ÒÓ

**Sasori: **UCHIHA! A PEIN TÁ BRIGANDO COM O KISAME DE NOVO E TÃO DESTRUINDO TODO O CENÁRIO DA PEÇA! Òó

**Itachi: **T-T

_**Dia do Festival Cultural! –**_

**Itachi: **Pelo menos... tudo acabou bem...

**Pein: **Suas olheiras tão até dando pena. ¬¬ Cê viu o Hidan?

**Itachi: **Provavelmente... AINDA NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS... **–Sorriso maléfico-**

**Pein: **OO' Err... certo.. vou lá buscar ele... n.n

**-No armário de vassouras...-**

**Pein: **Hidan? Ué? O Deida-aniki também é? Oõ **–Desamarrando Deidara primeiro-**

**Deidara: **ESTOU LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **–Sai correndo –**

**Pein: **Uia, mal agradecido. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Me desamarra também? i-i

**Pein: ****-Desamarrando o Hidan-** Foi pra isso que eu vim, né. ¬¬

**Hidan: ****-Levantando-** Upa... valeu. **–Sorriso-**

**Pein: ****-Vermelha-** Pro...procure não se bater com o Uchiha aniki... ele tá bravo.

**Hidan: **Tá. Valeu! **–Sai andando, com as mãos nos bolsos-**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Deidara: **SASORI-DANNA, SEU BAKAAAAAA!!! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI LÁ ME SALVAR, SE SABIA QUE EU TAVA PRESO A MAIS DE 25 HORAS???

**Sasori: **Não existe 25 horas. ¬¬ E eu não fui te salvar porque você tá me devendo grana e esse foi o seu castigo. u.ú

**Itachi: ****-Com olheiras profundas-** Eu te deixava lá para sempre, se eu pudesse. ¬¬

_O festival estava acabando. Finalmente..._

**Deidara: **EI!!! EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA!!! ºOº

_Essa não..._

**Deidara: **RODADA DE PIZZAS LÁ EM CASAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! o/

_Ele esqueceu que a casa também é minha? Oõ Rodada de pizza? Bagunça? Eu mereço... meu carma deve ser imenso. ¬¬_

**Hidan: **EU OUVI ISSO? RODADA DE PIZZA? AEEEWWW!!! VUMBORA!!!

**Sasori: **Legal... chama o resto do pessoal.

**Deidara: **VÔ CHAMAR A TSUBASA!!! TSUUUUUUUUU!!! **–Sai correndo-**

**Itachi: **Deidara... eu ainda vou te expulsar de casa. ¬¬

**Deidara: **:D **–Não ouviu-**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_O que esse povo todo está fazendo andando comigo pra casa?_

_Ah, é. ¬¬ O Deidara chamou todo mundo pra uma rodada de pizza. Quero logo me formar pra ficar bem longe desse cara. Agora, ele está carregando a coitada da Tsubasa no colo, como se fosse mamãe e bebê. Pff... que ridículo..._

**Kisame: **Por que a Pein teve que vir também? ¬¬

**Pein: **Pizza de graça, cara! PIZZA DE GRAÇA! o9

**Itachi: **Eu é que não vou pagar... **–Abrindo a porta do apartamento-**

**Deidara: **Então... quem paga?

_**-Silêncio mortal-**_

**Todos: ****-Olham para Sasori-**

**Sasori: **!!! ... Só porque eu recebi um extra do trabalho, ouviram? ¬¬

**Hidan: **AEW, AKASUNA!!! O9 PIZZA DE GRAÇAAAAAA!!!

**Itachi: **... **–Abrindo a porta-**

_O nosso apartamento é até bem grande. Tem duas suítes, um lavabo, uma sala e uma cozinha. Pelo menos dava pra aquele povão todo entrar e ainda ficar confortável. Mas eu gosto da minha casa limpa, e o Deidara nunca deixa. ¬¬_

_**(5 minutos depois, esperando as pizzas...)**_

**Hidan: **Tsubasa-chaaaaaannnnnn... olha o garoto com rosto boniiitooooo!!! **–Sorriso-**

**Tsubasa: ****-Escondendo-se atrás de Sasori- ** o///o

**Deidara: **Por que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim? ÒÓ

**Sasori: ****-Sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça de Tsubasa-** Ora... não devemos paparicar "gatos"... n.n

**Deidara: **i-i

**Pein: **KISAMEEEEEEE!!! VOCÊ ROUBOU!!! **–Jogando as cartas no chão-**

**Kisame: ****-Igualmente, jogando as cartas no chão-** ROUBEI NADA, PEIN-PERUA!!!

**Hidan: **Ei, Itachi... cê soube que vai entrar uns alunos novos na escola?

**Itachi: **... soube sim...

**Hidan: **E que vai ter um professor novo também?

**Itachi: **Sim, Hidan. ¬¬

_As vezes ele consegue ser mais irritante que o Deidara. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Putz... isso aqui tá um saco... ô Itachi... cadê aqueles sakês que tavam guardados?

_Sakê? Que sakê? Oõ_

**Itachi: **Não tem sakê nenhu...

**Deidara: ****-Abrindo uma garrafa de sakê-**

_Ah, aquele sakê. ¬¬_

**Kakuzu: **SEU DESGOVERNADO!!! AINDA SOMOS MENORES DE IDADE!!! Òó

**Deidara: **E daíííí??? Nóis vai fazer 18 em pouco tempo mesmo...

**Pein: **Isso... isso... passa pra cá. **–Bebendo um copo de sakê-**

_Vocês devem estar pensando: que bando de delinquantes juvenis! Mas... na realidade... já vamos fazer 18 mesmo. Epa! Mas isso não é razão pra beber e... onde ele arranjou aquela garrafa de sakê? Oõ Oh, as pizzas. O Sasori foi atender a porta e trouxe umas 10 pizzas pra mesa. Eu arranquei a garrafa na mão do Deidara e joguei janela abaixo. Troquei por refrigerante. Ei... tá faltando alguém..._

**Itachi: **Deidara... e a Tsubasa?

**Deidara: **Huh? **–Olha para os lados e começa a chorar-** TSUBASAAAAAAA... i-i

_Olhei para fora da cozinha e a vi organizando as cartas que a Pein e o Kisame haviam pego para jogar. _

**Itachi: **Tsubasa, não quer comer pizza?

_Ela pulou de susto ao me ver ao lado dela. Está corada._

**Tsubasa: **A...A...A...A...Arigatou...ma...ma...mas e... as ca...cartas? A...Alguém po...pode cair... com elas aqui... no chão...

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso-** Não se preocupe, deixe-as aí que eu obrigo o Kisame a arrumá-las depois. Vamos comer. **–Estende a mão-**

**Tsubasa: **Ha...hai! o///o

**Deidara: ****-Desligando uma câmera-** Pein, não se esqueça que temos que colocar esse vídeo no próximo jornal virtual da escola... o nome vai ser: OS RAROS MOMENTOS LEGAIS DE UCHIHA ITACHI... que artístico... **–Olhos brilhantes-**

**Pein: **Pods crer... huahuahuahuahua...

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho-** SE...SEUS...

_O Deidara ainda me paga. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **OKAY!!! VAMOS COMEÇAR A FESTAAAA!!!! **–Levanta copo de refrigerante-**

**Todos: **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

_**(No dia seguinte...)**_

_**-Montanha de corpos no meio da sala da casa de Itachi e Deidara. Tsubasa foi a única a ir para casa, acompanhada de Itachi, que deixou os "corpos" de seus amigos lá. Quando retorna...-**_

_Agora... o que eu faço com essa montanha de gente bêbada de refrigerante? Oõ_

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (**LEIAM**):

Yo, Minna! Puxa, fiquei muito feliz com as fichas... está difícil escolher... mas no próximo capítulo já é possível que eles apareçam! Claro, alguns só vão aparecer depois! n.n Aos que já me mandaram as fichas, queria que concordassem com o pedido abaixo:

**Caso seu personagem seja escolhido, por favor, esteja de acordo e ciente de que ele poderá ser submetido a qualquer tipo de situação. Não gostaria de ficar lendo reclamações depois, então, já estejam de acordo para que eu possa começar a introduzir os personagens. Qualquer tipo de dano moral que venha a causar, não tenho responsabilidade. (Sim, pode acontecer)**

Aos que ainda não mandaram as fichas e desejam mandar, estejam à vontade, desde que esteja de acordo com o pedido acima. Aos que já mandaram as fichas, se eu não obtiver a autorização acima, não poderei introduzir os personagens!

Obrigada à todos que participaram e vão participar! Estarei esperando novas fichas! (Quem já mandou pode mandar outras!)

Ja!

**AGRADEÇO:**

_**-Mari Santoro**_

_**-Rodrigo DeMolay**_

_**-DessaLocatelli-chan**_

_**-S2Taty Anja S2**_

_**-Alice - AC**_

_**-Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'**_

_**-Mari Sushi**_

_**-xP Quarteto Fanfixo xD**_

_**-Lecka-chan**_

_**-Marih-chann**_

_**-.-xKarlinhax-.**_

_**-Nick-sama**_

_**-sakusasuke (Resposta: Não é minha primeira fic, não. Tenho outras 4 contas aqui no Fanfiction, mas, por motivos pessoais, não vou dizer quais são, tudo bem? Podem me encarar como novata. XP)**_

_**-Kiyuii-chan**_

_**-Andressa-chan**_

_**-Sary-chann**_

_**-yuukochan**_

_**-Hyuuga Uchiha Sora**_

_**-**__**Mariah-chan17**_

_À todas essas pessoas (Salvos algumas que não mandaram fichas), por favor, mandem uma review ou uma MP confirmando o pedido! Obrigada_

**Quartzo Cristal**


	3. Itachi vai casar? A primeira aluna nova!

_E pra piorar... ainda tenho que conhecer o aluno novo, por ser presidente do Grêmio e representante da minha classe. ¬¬ Ah, ainda não disse como minha turma está dividida, né? _

_Eu, o Deidara e o Kisame estudamos na turma A_

_O Sasori e a Pein na turma B_

_O Hidan estuda na turma C_

_E o Kakuzu na turma D_

_A Tsubasa está na turma F do primeiro ano, e o Tobi na turma C do segundo ano. _

_Muita gente se transferiu pra cá nos últimos tempos... u.ú Agora, eu estou indo falar com a diretora, para conhecer o novo aluno._

_Preciso de um vice-representante urgentemente. ¬¬_

_Ah, o Tobi está comigo. Parece que o aluno está no segundo ano, e vai entrar na classe dele._

**Tobi: **Itachi-senpai, chegamos.

**Itachi: **Okay, vamos acabar logo com isso...

_Mal acabei de falar e a diretora abriu a porta bruscamente._

**Tsunade: **ITACHI! TOBI! A ALUNA SUMIU!!! ÒÓ

_Então era mulher? Oõ Como assim, sumiu?_

**Itachi: **Diretora Tsunade, acalme-se, por favor...

**Tsunade: **COMO ASSIM, ME ACALMAR??? ELA ESTAVA QUI, AGORA NÃO

TÁ MAIS!!! ÒÓ

_É a mesma coisa que "sumir". ¬¬_

**Tobi: **Não tem idéia de pra onde ela foi?

**Tsunade: **Se eu tivesse, não estaria desesperada assim, Tobi. ¬¬

**Itachi: **Diretora Tsunade, você tem uma reunião daqui a pouco. Deixe que nós

procuramos a aluna nova...

_Apesar de nem sabermos como ela é. ¬¬_

**Tsunade: **Sério? Deixo com vocês então. u.ú **–Bate a porta-**

_A falta de educação é moda agora? Oõ_

**Itachi: **Tobi, vamos logo procurá-la. Ela pode ter se metido em confusão.

**Tobi: **Hai! òó7

_Tenho a impressão que hoje vai ser mais cansativo do que a semana de preparação_

_para o festival Cultural. ¬¬_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Pein: **QUE CANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIRAAAAAA!!! **–Espreguiçando-se-**

**Sasori: **Depois de ter levado uma bronca daquelas do professor de EF você está

cansada? Oõ

**Pein: **Pffffffff.. tô neeeem aííí "praquele" professor de tigela. E nem meia tigela é! Já

deu uma olhada no cabelo dele? Fogo da juventude? Por acaso ele tá achando

que eu sou o quê? Aquele Lee? ÒÓ

**Sasori: **¬¬

**Pein: **Falando em segundo ano, vô bater um papinho com o Tobi... cê vem?

**Sasori: **Não, eu vou ficar na sala de Artes com o Deidara.

**Pein: **Falô. **–Chuta a porta da classe 3B e sai andando que nem marginal, em**

**direção à classe 2C-**

_**(Classe C do Segundo ano, próximo às janelas, Neji e Tenten conversavam...)**_

**Neji: **O Tobi ainda não voltou, né? Ele tinha que entregar as circulares para a viagem

escolar!

**Tenten: **Ele tava todo animado mais cedo, dizendo que ia conhecer um aluno novo, e

tal... u.u

**Neji: **Hm... **–Leva um chute por trás- **ARGH! OO

**Pein: **Ô guri, cadê o porre do Tobi? Òó

**Neji: **Pe...Pein-senpai... OO'''

**Tenten: ****-Sem interesse algum-** Ele tinha saído com o Uchiha-senpai mais cedo,

dizendo que iam conhecer um aluno novo... –

**Pein: **Bah, então ele num tá aqui e... **–Leva um tapinha na cabeça-** QUEM FOI O MOR...to? Hidan? Oõ

**Hidan: **Yooo! n.n Então o Tobi não tá é? Eu ia entregar as circulares pra ele...

**Pein: **E o que isso tem com o fato de você ter me dado um tapa na cabeça? ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Você tava precisando... n.n

**Pein: **MORRA!!! ÒÓ

_**(Confusão geral na sala do Segundo Ano C. XD)**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Eu estou a mais de meia hora procurando alguém que nem sei como é. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Tobi, encontrou?

**Tobi: **Não, senpai... i-i

**Voz: **AEW, ITACHI! TOBI! QUE CÊS TÃO APRONTANDO?

_E mais essa agora... ¬¬_

**Tobi: **Deidara-senpai! Não estava na sala de Artes?

**Deidara: **Tava... :D

_**-FlashBack-**_

**Sasori:** Deidara, pega a tinta vermelha ali pra mim na prateleira...

**Deidara:** Okay... _(O cara nem pede por favor. ¬¬)_

**Sasori:** ... **–Pintando uma tela-**

_CABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!_

**Sasori:** OO

**Deidara:** ART IS A... BANG!!! \O/

**Sasori:** DEIDARA! ÒÓ

**Deidara:** Opa... :D Tó sua tinta... **–Sai correndo-**

**Sasori: **VOLTE AQUI, SEU MALDITO!!!

_**-Fim do FlashBack-**_

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Deidara: **:D

**Tobi:** **-Não entendeu direito-**

**Voz: **Puxa, puxa... vocês são bonitinhas, hein? Não querem brincar um pouquinho?

**Voz feminina: **Po...por favor... temos que voltar para as nossas salas... óò

**Voz 2: **Ah, que é isso... vamos brincar um pouquinho ali vamos...

**Voz feminina 2: **Deixe-nos ir... óò

_Que confusão é aquela? Oõ A Pein e o Hidan tão chegando ali. (O Hidan está_

_terrivelmente desfigurado. OO)_

_Aproximei-me do local onde ouvia vozes, e vi uma garota ruiva e a Tsubasa rodeadas_

_de Yankees mal encarados. Ei! Òó_

**Itachi: **O que vocês estão fazendo?!

**Yankee 1: **Xi, sujou, é o Uchiha! Vamo dar no pé!

**Yankee 2: **Que é isso, cara! Já viu esse maricas lutar alguma vez na sua vida?

Huahauahau!Mó CDF!

_Maricas? MARICAS? AAAAARGH!!! ODEIO SER INSULTADO!!! Òó_

**Deidara: **TSUBASAAAAAA!!! MINHA FOFINHA!!! VEM CÁ, VEM!!! **–Dá um**

**soco alearório que acerta o Yankee 1, logo depois, carregando Tsubasa no colo.-**

Quem é essa? É sua amiga? Uia, num é que é fofa, também?

**Yankee 2: **Ca...cara! Cê tá legal? OO'''

**Yankee 1: **X.X

**Yankee 2: ****-Encara o Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Estalando os dedos-** Você vai ficar que nem ele...

_**(Dois minutos depois... XD)**_

**Yankee 1 e 2: **X.X Uuuugh...

_Hmpf. Bem feito. ¬¬_

_Enquanto todos me olhavam, atônitos, fui ver como estavam as duas garotas. Pelo_

_visto, a outra que estava com Tsubasa é a aluna nova. O Sasori chegou, junto com o_

_Kakuzu._

**Kakuzu: **Foi mal aê, galera. São da minha gangue. Vou dar um castigo neles quando

acordarem.

**Sasori: **Deidara, largue a Tsubasa e venha consertar a prateleira que você explodiu. Òó

**Deidara: **Nyaahaaaaaaummmm!!! Eu quero ficar mais com a Tsubasa! óò

**Tsubasa: **n.n'''

**Pein: **Uia, num é o Kisame ali?

**Kisame: **Pessoal, eu... vi o que aconteceu pela janela... OO'''

_Praticamente a turma toda estava ali. Hm? A aluna nova tá me olhando estranho._

_OO''' O que eu faço? Não sei lidar com garotas! A Pein não pode ser considerada_

_uma garota, né? Agora parei pra olhar bem ela. Ruiva com os cabelos presos em dois_

_rabos de cavalo cacheados, olhos negros e brilhantes e... nossa... a Pein não teria essa_

_comissão de frente nem se dormisse por 10 anos inteiros... Oõ Bem, deixa eu dar um_

_jeito nisso..._

**Itachi: **Você é a senhorita aluna nova, não é? **–Sorriso-**

_**(Silêncio por parte de todos os presentes)**_

**Aluna nova: **Si...sim... o///o

**Itachi: ****-Estendendo a mão-** Muito prazer, eu sou Uchiha Itachi, Presidente do Grêmio

Estudantil. Esse aqui é o Tobi, representante da sua classe.

_Ao invés dela apertar a minha mão, pegou-a com as duas mãos e a estendeu próxima à_

_ela. Seus olhos estão brilhando. O que é? Oõ_

**Aluna nova: **Meu nome é Naru Tori, por favor, case-se comigo! Ò////Ó

_Hã? OO_

**Itachi: **Hã? OO

**Deidara: **Hã? OO

**Tsubasa: **Hã? OO

**Sasori: **Hã? OO

**Pein: **Hã? OO

**Kakuzu: **Hã? OO

**Hidan: **Hã? OO

**Kisame: **Hã? OO

**Tobi:**Hã? OO

**Naru: **Por favor, case-se comigo! ò////ó

**Todos: **HÃÃÃÃÃÃ?????? OO

_Esse foi o começo... de um inferno! ÒÓ_

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

Yo, minna! Aqui está, a primeira personagem que eu escolhi! **NARU TORI**! Muito

bem elaborada, detalhada, e a peculiaridade em sua personalidade rendeu exelentes

idéias! Autor(a), parabéns! Não sei quem é, pois escolhi sem ver os nomes.

Agora é o seguinte. De mais de 30 fichas que recebi (Contando com as recebidas em

MP), escolhi apenas 6. Dividi os postos de 1º, 2º e 3º lugar em dois personagens! Ou

seja, Naru Tori e mais um personagem ganhou o primeiro lugar, mais dois o segunto,

etc.

Agora, se não forem ficar chateados, farei os personagens aparecerem bem lentamente.

Se não quiserem esperar para saber quem foram os outros escolhidos, por favor,

me peçam para apresentar uma lista no capítulo 4, okay? Mas eu acho bem mais

divertido esperar a surpresa, nééé? \o/

Muito obrigada a todos que participaram, fiquei muito feliz. Espero que ninguém fique

chateado caso o personagem não tenha sido escolhido, isso ia ficar muito chato, né:D

Ah, esse capítulo foi mais uma apresentação da personagem! O capítulo 4 será maior.

:D

Ah, estou aberta à sugestões para a continuação da fic! \o/ Quero muitas sugestões, não

tenham vergonha de mandar!

Ja!

**Quartzo Cristal**

**-Tv pifa e volta, com a cara do Deidara sorrindo. XD-**

**Deidara: **ESPECIAL... UNIFORME DA ESCOLA! \o/

**Cristal: **Huh? OO'

**Deidara: **Oras essas, Quartzo-chan, você nem explica como a gente anda vestido! Òó

**Cristal: **Ah, é mesmo, me esqueci... oo'''

**Itachi: **Uma irresponsabilidade como escritora. ¬¬

**Cristal: **i-i Tá booom... continuem... i-i

**Deidara: **Caham... **–Puxa um quadro- **O uniforme escolar masculino de verão:

consiste em uma calça preta e uma camiseta social branca. 8D Mas o de inverno já tem

um casaco simples preto e uma blusa de manga complida branca. 8D Tem uma gravata

também, mas quase ninguém usa. 8D

**Itachi: **O uniforme feminino de verão: é uma saia preta com duas faixas que vão aos

ombros, com uma camiseta social branca. No inverno, o casaco preto igual ao

nosso cobre esse conjunto... u.u

**Cristal: **Mas que falta de criatividade! ÒÓ

**Itachi: **E de quem acha que é a culpa? Oõ

**Cristal: **T-T

**Deidara: **Para mais informações, mandem uma MP para a nossa querida autora Quartzo

Cristal, pedindo uma imagem dos uniformes. Não se esqueçan de enviar o e-mail da

seguinte forma:

QUARTZO(underline)CRISTAL(arroba)HOTMAIL(ponto)COM

(Nota: Esse e-mail é só um exemplo, ele na verdade não existe, mandem por MP!)

**Cristal:** Ehehehehehehehe... 8D Mandem sugestões para capítulos, hein?

**Itachi: **Se mandarem, ganham...

**Cristal: **JÁ SEI!!! QUEM ME MANDAR SUGESTÃO GANHA UM BEIJO DO

ITACHI OU DO DEIDARA OU DO SASORI!!!! 8D

**Deidara:** PARA OS MENINOS... GANHAM UM BEIJO DA PEIN OU DA

NARU!!!8D

**Pein, Naru, Itachi e Sasori: **EI! ÒÓ

**Itachi: **Que merdx é essa? Não vou beijar ninguém! Òó

**Cristal: ****-Ignorando-** Ou seja... mandem sugestões e vocês estarão ganhando. 8D

**Cristal e Deidara: **JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! oo/ oo/


	4. Não sei lidar com garotas!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

**Boa leitura!****  
**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! - Capítulo 4**_**  
**_

_**(Pein e Sasuke conversavam encostados em uma das janelas do corredor...)**_

**Pein:** Ne, ne, Uchiha-chan, que livro é esse? Oõ

**Sasuke:** Cinderela... o professor de literatura mandou ler...

**Pein:** Aquele professor mascarado? Ele vive lendo livro pervertido... u.ú Eu me lembro quando ele mandou a gente ler isso aí.

**Sasuke: **Você não gostou? É um belo romance...

**Pein: **Não. Na verdade, eu tenho um pouco de pena da Cinderela...

**Sasuke: **?

**Pein: **Pra alguém falar com ratos a situação deve estar realmente desesperadora... –

**Sasuke: **¬¬

**Voz: **SAI DA FRENTE!!! Òó

_**(Itachi passa correndo desesperadamente por eles)**_

**Sasuke e Pein: **OO

_**(Um minuto de silêncio)**_

**Voz: **ITACHI-SAMAAAAA!!! ME ESPERE!!!

_**(Naru Tori passa rapidamente por eles)**_

**Sasuke e Pein: **OO

_**(Mais um minuto de silêncio)**_

**Sasuke: **Quem era aquela? Oõ

**Pein: **Uma tal de Naru Tori, do segundo ano. Ela tava sendo perturbada por uns yankees ontem e desde que foi salva pelo Itachi não larga do pé dele. ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Oh, entendo... **–Volta a atenção ao seu livro-**

**Pein: **Quer ouvir como foi? Foi até engraçado...

**Sasuke: ****-Fecha o livro e olha para Pein- ** Continue...

_**-FlashBack-**_

**Aluna nova: **Meu nome é Naru Tori, por favor, case-se comigo! Ò////Ó

**Itachi: **Hã? OO

**Deidara: **Hã? OO

**Tsubasa: **Hã? OO

**Sasori: **Hã? OO

**Pein: **Hã? OO

**Kakuzu: **Hã? OO

**Hidan: **Hã? OO

**Kisame: **Hã? OO

**Tobi:**Hã? OO

**Naru: **Por favor, case-se comigo! òó

**Todos: **HÃÃÃÃÃ?????????????

**Itachi: ****-Perturbado-** Ca...ca...ca...casar?!

**Kisame: **HÁ! Hidan, você me deve 300 ienes!

**Hidan: **Droga! ÒÒ

**Deidara: **LEGAL! Agora que o Itachi vai casar, a casa é só minha! \o/

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho-** E...e...espera aí! Eu não disse que eu vou casar! Òó

**Naru: ****-Olhos marejados-** O senhor... não quer casar comigo? i-i

**Itachi: ****-Com pena-** Err... eu... **–Olha para Sasori com o olhar "socorro, me ajude"-**

**Sasori: ****-Aproximando-se-** Tori-san, essa coisas levam um pouco de tempo... você não

pode sair por aí pedindo as pessoas em casamento... n.n

**Naru: **Não posso? óò

**Sasori: **Não... a pessoa pode se assustar entende? **–Sorriso-** Veja como o pobre Itachi já

está, coitado...

**Itachi: ****-Estado de choque-**

**Sasori: **Além do mais... não temos idade pra casar... n.n

**Deidara: **Merdx! A casa ainda não é minha? Oõ

**Pein: **Naru-chan, Naru-chan, que tal você deixar o Uchiha-aniki pensar um pouquinho?

Ele vai pensar no assunto com carinho, NÉ, UCHIHA-ANIKI??? **–Olhar**

**assassino-**

**Itachi: ****-Estado de choque-**

**Hidan: **E se ele casar, eu vou perder 300 ienes pro Kisame! ÒÓ

**Kisame: **Nem vem! A aposta foi: quem seria pedido em casamento antes, Itachi ou

Deidara?

**Deidara: **Eu tava metido nessa? OO'''

**Kakuzu: **Não se esqueça dos 3.000 ienes que você me deve, AINDA, Hidan. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Ahem... err... meu pai está no hospital por causa de uma asa de frango na

garganta... ehehehehehe... n.n

**Deidara: **n.nb

**Kakuzu: **¬¬

**Itachi: ****-Cai no chão-**

**Pein: **Eeeeeei... ajudem aqui! O Uchiha-aniki pirou de vez... ¬¬

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

**Sasuke: ****-Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não rir-**

**Pein: **Pera aí! Num ri ainda não! Aí anteontem foi assim...

**-FlashBack-**

**Itachi: ****-Abrindo a porta da sala, com cara de morto-** Bom dia... –

**Deidara: **É bem raro você chegar depois de mim... 00

**Itachi: **Eu estava refletindo sobre como eu não consigo lidar com garotas...

**Deidara: **Ah, você nunca conseguiu... n.n

**Pein: **Sério? Ele tem até fan-clube aqui...

**Deidara e Itachi: **Huh? Oõ

**Pein: **Desde o primeiro ano, que você tá aqui, as meninas montaram um fan-clube

"Príncipe Itachi-sama"... com o intuito de proteger você das viúvas-negras... ¬¬

**Itachi: ****-Não entendeu-**

**Pein: **Esquece... não é algo que você precise entender... u.ú

**Deidara: **Pein, essa sala não é sua... ¬¬

**Pein: **Bah, e daí? Num bateu o sinal ainda e...

**Itachi: **AAAARGH!!! OO **–Sente um peso sobre as costas-**

**Voz: **ITACHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BOM DIA!!! **–Dá um beijo no rosto de**

**Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho-** NA...NARU-SAN!!! PODERIA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM???

OO'''

**Naru: **Hai! n.n **–Sai das costas de Itachi e agarra o braço dele-**

**Deidara: **Naru-chan, bom dia:D

**Naru: ****-Encarando Deidara-** O senhor é o amigo da Tsubasa-chan! **–Aponta para**

**Deidara-**

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso-** EU MESMO!!! Mas me conta, como você conheceu a Tsubasa?

**Naru: ****-Encosta a cabeça no ombro de Itachi-** Nya, nos conhecemos desde o ginásio...

mas eu me formei antes dela e fui para o colegial em outra cidade, quando voltei

pra cá, acabei encontrando ela aqui!

**Itachi: ****-Tentando se soltar das mãos de Naru (sem sucesso)-**

**Pein: **Eeeeh... então vocês já se conheciam?

**Naru: **Hai! n.n **–Sorriso-**

**Deidara: **Naru-chan... n.n

**Naru: **Hai? oo

**Deidara: ****-Aponta para Itachi a metros de distância, correndo-** Seu... "noivo" fugiu.

n.n

**Naru: **AAAAAAH!!! ITACHI-SAMA, ISSO NÃO VALEEE!!! OO **–Corre atrás-**

**Itachi: ****-Correndo desesperadamente-** FIQUE LONGE DE MIIIMMM!!! T-T

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

**Pein: **E tem sido assim desde então... u.ú

**Sasuke: ****-Começando a ficar roxo de tanto se segurar para não rir- **Pfffffff...

que...que... pfff...

**Pein: **O mais surpreendente foi o fato dele não saber lidar com a situação...

**Sasuke: ****-Conseguindo conter o riso-** Aha... mas ele nunca conseguiu...

**Pein: **Sério?

**Sasuke: **No ginásio, quando uma menina se declarou pra ele, ele ficou todo branco,

paralisado, sem saber o que dizer! E depois que ele conseguiu dar um fora nela

ficou se sentindo culpado por um mês!

**Pein: **Ele recebia tantas declarações assim? Oõ

**Sasuke: **Aham... só que no colegial melhorou por causa daquele fan-clube de malucas...

**Pein: **Como você sabe sobre o fan-clube? Oõ

**Sasuke: **Metade das meninas da minha classe participam...

**Pein: **Que patético... –'''

**Sasuke: **É, né...

**Sasuke e Pein: **Aff... –

_**(Não muito longe dali... Deidara e Hidan conversavam)**_

**Deidara: **E aí, Hidan? Arranjou algum bico?

**Hidan: **Arranjei sim, num restaurante lá perto de casa.

**Deidara: **Putz, eu preciso arranjar um bico logo também...

**Hidan: **Por quê?

**Deidara: **Tô endividado com uma cacetada de gente... –

**Hidan: **Tamo no mesmo barco, companheiro... u.ù

**Deidara: **i-i

**Voz: **Deidara...

**Deidara: **Huh? ôô Itachi? Despistou sua noiva?

**Itachi: **Noiva o escambau... ¬¬ Ela me agarra sempre que tem chance...

**Hidan: **Acho melhor ela tomar cuidado com isso... OO

**Itachi e Deidara: **Por quê?

**Hidan: **Aquele fan-clube é bem violento... OO

**Itachi: **...

**Deidara: **Que foi, Itachi? Tá preocupado com a noivinha? **–Faz beicinho-**

**Itachi: ****-Chuta a cara do Deidara-** MORRA SEU IMBECIL... ÒÓ

**Deidara: **X.X

**Hidan: **¬¬

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**(Em algum lugar... nos cantos mais escuros da escola... meninas conversavam...)**_

**Voz 1: **Vocês souberam da aluna nova? Ela não larga do pé do nosso Itachi-kun!

**Voz 2: **É! Está na hora dela aprender uma lição! Ele é nosso!

**Voz 3: **Vamu pegá ela no fim da aula... ela vai se arrepender...

**Voz 2: **Sim!

**Voz 1: **Deve ser o único meio mesmo. Reúnam as outras.

**Voz 2 e 3: **Hai!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Os dias estão tão corridos ultimamente que eu nem paro pra pensar mais. Aquela_

_garota quer me matar? Òó Agora eu tô escondido atrás de uma ávore... ela nunca me_

_achará aqui..._

**Naru: ****-Apoiando-se em um galho-** Te achei, Itachi-sama!

_Falei cedo demais. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Na... Naru-san... posso... ficar um pouco sozinho? n.n'''

**Naru: ****-Carinha chorosa-** Eu não posso ficar com o Itachi-sama? T-T

_NÃO!!! Eu sou muito manteiga para lágrimas! Odeio lágrimas! T-T_

**Itachi: **Er... tu... tudo bem, vai...

_Ela sorriu e desceu do galho, sentando-se do meu lado. Argh! Ela tá olhando pra mim!_

_Ela tá sorrindo! SOCORRO! Preciso de aulas sobre garotas! Mas se eu_

_perguntar isso pro Deidara ele vai zombar de mim até a formatura... OO_

**Naru: **Itachi-sama...

_Bem, primeiro, vamos acabar com esse "sama". ¬¬_

**Itachi:** Pode me chamar pelo nome, mesmo.

**Naru: **Err... então... Itachi-kun... você comeria isso? **–Sorriso-**

_Ela me entregou um embrulho muito bem feito. Abri e vi que tinha uns biscoitos feitos à_

_mão. Puxa... eu adoro doces... T-T_

**Itachi: **Você quer que eu coma isso?

_Tradução: Se eu comer, você me deixa em paz:D_

**Naru: **Hai! Fui eu quem fiz! **–Sorriso-**

_Claro que eu comi! Além de adorar doces... não posso ser indelicado. u.ú Estava_

_gostoso..._

**Itachi: **Está bom...

**Naru: ****-Olhinhos brilhando-** SÉRIO???

**Itachi: **Sim... **–Meio sorriso-**

**Naru: **Então agora eu posso ser sua esposa:D

_DE NOVO NÃO!!! OO_

**Itachi: **Err... Naru-san... eu...hm? ÒÒ

**Deidara: **GRAVOU TUDO, HIDAN? ISSO FOI UM ACONTECIMENTO

HISTÓRICO!!! CHAMAREI ISSO DE... "O NOIVADO SOB A ÁRVORE..."

**Hidan: **MAGNÍFICO, DIRETOR!

**Itachi: **DEIDARA, VOU TE MATAR!!!!

**Deidara: **UGH!!! OO **–Leva um chute e quebra a perna-** AAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!

T-T

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**(Final da aula...)**_

**Naru: ****-Andando alegremente em direção ao portão-** Lálálá...

**Voz: **Ei, você, poderia me acompanhar até o banheiro? Não gosto de ir sozinha...

**Naru: ****-Sorriso-** Claro:D

_**(Banheiro)**_

**Naru: **Puxa, até que tinha bastante menina no banheiro!

**Menina 1: **Claro, garota! Viemos dar um trato em você!

**Naru: **Eh? º.º

**Menina 2: **O que você é pro Itachi-kun?

**Naru: ****-Corada, tocando no próprio rosto-** Ele é o noivo da Naru... u///u

**Meninas: **WHAAAAAAAAAT??? ºOº

**Naru: **Mas ele ainda não aceitou... ú//////ù

**Meninas: **Ufa... u.ú'''

**Menina 3: ****-Empurrando a Naru-** Então, não fique encima dele, feiosa! Não tá vendo

que ele é nosso?

**Naru: ****-Caindo no chão-** Ai...

**Menina 4: **É! **–Chuta a Naru-** Vê se não se aproxima mais dele! ÒÓ

_**(Uma cena típica de violência escolar ocorre. Puxão de cabelo, chutes, etc etc)**_

**Menina 1: **Vumbora, galera... ela já teve o que merecia.

_**(Meninas vão embora, deixando Naru, machucada, sozinha no banheiro. Ela chorou**_

_**um pouco, mas parou subitamente, levantou-se e lavou o rosto. Um sorriso**_

_**maléfico iluminou sua face.)**_

**Naru: **Se acham que eu deixo maus-tratos sem troco... estão muito enganadas...

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh...

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

Yo, Minna! Todo mundo legal? Aí mais um capítulo pra vocês! Ehehe! Espero que

tenham gostado! Achei o Itachi um pouco OOC nesse capítulo, mas como é uma UA

acho que não tem problema... :D Estou sem tempo pra responder as reviews, mas

agradeço todas, tá bom? Respondendo à uma pergunta muito pespicaz: Sim, climinha

fofinho entre Tsubasa e Itachi, não? Mas ele não vão ter nada não... XD

Capítulo 5 promete mais um personagem! \O/ Agora é um garoto! Ahauahauahauah:D

Poxaaa... tô com receio de postar a lista e... ei! Deidara! Cadê o Itachi? Ele tá devendo

beijos aqui! ÒÓ

**Deidara: **Ele fugiu. ¬¬

Merdx! Pegue ele! ÒÓ

**Deidara: **Okay:D

Então, como ninguém me mandou sugestão... só a Meme Higurashi Taisho vai receber

um beijo... mas vai ter que ser do Sasori porque o Itachi fugiu. u.ú

**Sasori: ****-Dá um beijo na boca da Taisho-** Pronto... satisfeitos? ¬¬

Uhuhuhuhu... valeu, Taisho! Se tiver abertura para a sua idéia, irei usá-la! Breve

responderei à todas as reviews e darei os devidos agradecimentos, então...

esperem um pouqinho...

Então, gente... ocorreu um grave problema aqui.. u.ú

(SPOILER GRAVE)

Percebi, que, ao confiar em spoilers muito altos, que o nome da bela dos cabelos roxos

da Akatsuki não é Pein. Na verdade, o nome do suposto "Líder" da Akatsuki que é.

Resumindo, o nome do Líder é Pein e o nome da bela dos cabelos roxos ninguém sabe

ainda. Não, não fui eu a culpada desse erro de spoiler, foram os americanos. ¬¬

Já resolvi o problema, por enquanto, ela continuará Pein aqui na fic... n.n

Ja! (Obs: Sim, a cena final da fic, o bullying, foi inspirada de ZETTAI KARESHI – O

NAMORADO PERFEITO, de Yuu Watase (Mesma autora de FUSHIGI YÛGI E

AYASHI NO CERES)

Mandem reviews e deixem uma autora contente! Não custa nada dar um pelo menos "tá

legal" ou "tá uma bosta", néééé:D


	5. Meu vizinho matou um cara! OO

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

_**(Narrações normais)**_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver)_

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

* * *

_**(Em uma cozinha de um apartamento médio, um belo jovem moreno observava uma superfície marrom e fofinha com muito cuidado. Franziu o cenho, entediado, e pegou a sua faca. Com precisão, fez dois cortes profundos na superfície fofinha. Audaz, retirou o pedaço que havia cortado e descansou-o em um prato. Ergueu-o e gritou...)**_

**Itachi: **DEIDARA!!! AINDA VAI QUERER O BOLO??? ¬¬

_Eu não acredito. Tá, a culpa foi relativamente minha, por isso eu estou fazendo isso. Querem saber o que aconteceu? Pois bem, o Deidara quebrou a perna ontem. ¬¬ Agora essa praga não pode se mexer e quando fica com fome sobra pra mim. ¬¬ Maldito Deidara. Agora eu vou e volto do quarto dele, levando e trazendo comida a cada cinco minutos. Ah, eu nunca contei como é o quarto do Deidara? É anormal..._

_Bem, primeiro, vocês sabem que o Deidara é um crianção. E nada melhor para conprovar tal fato do que o anime preferito dele: As Incríveis Aventuras dos Puri-Ghorothas. ¬¬ Anime de criança. Que patético. Pois bem, o quarto dele é forrado de pôsteres dos Puri-Ghorothas, Bonequinhos dos Puri-Ghorothas, DVD's dos Puri-Ghotothas, mangás dos Puri-Ghorothas, até o cobertor e pijama dele são dos Puri-Ghorothas. ¬¬ Claro, esse é um segredo que só eu e o Sasori sabemos. _

_Mas vocês não fazem idéias de quão tamanho é o meu contra-gosto pra entrar no quarto dele. Sério, ele não é normal. Agora mesmo ele está com a perna erguida, lendo o mangá "Puri-Ghorotha volume 20, a luta contra os Purinaldos" pela milionésima vez. Ele tirou o mangá da cara e olhou pra mim._

**Deidara: **BOLOOOOOO!!! \O/

_¬¬ Entreguei o bolo pra ele e saí. _

_Bem, o MEU quarto é mais normal. Tem um laptop, uma mesa de estudos, uma cama com um cobertor NORMAL, e um armário.Putz, eu tenho que sair logo, mesmo sendo fim de semana, eu tenho reunião com o pessoal do Grêmio._

_Sem dizer absolutamente nada para Deidara, bati a porta e fui em ireção à escola._

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 5**

**(Um domingo turbulento! O dia de Deidara)**

**DEIDARA'S POV**

_Cara, não sabia que quebrar a perna era tão demais! Devia fazer isso mais vezes! 8D Mesmo não me dizendo nada, eu ouvi o Itachi batendo a porta. Agora a casa tá só pra mim! Belezaaaaa... como eu não vou ficar na cama o dia todo, vou espiar os vizinhos... é meu hobby favorito! XD Tenho o meu binóculo, chamado "Puri-Ghorotha Rula"!!! 8D Okay. Vamos para a janela. É o prédio vizinho! Uuuuuh... será que tem alguma garota se trocando???? Kisame deveria tá aqui! XD_

_Bem, fui espiar o 4º andar do prédio vizinho. Mas qual foi a minha surpresa se não encontrar um garoto loiro com cara de melão fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha que eu não tô vendo..._

_**(Alguns minutos depois...)**_

_Legal... agora ele tá cortando alguma coisa e colocando em algum lugar... onde isso vai chegar? Oõ_

_**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!**_

_O.O_

**Garoto: **Droga! T-T

_É... ele disse "droga!" e saiu de casa. Agora ele tá na rua com um saco de lixo do tamanho de... uma... pessoa..._

_AAAAAARRRRGH!!! MEU VIZINHO MATOU UM CARA!!! \O.O/''''_

_O que eu faço? Ligo pro Itachi? AH!! SIM!!! LIGO PRO ITACHI!!!_

**Deidara: ****-Pega o celular e liga pro Itachi-**

Tuuu...

**Deidara: **...

Tuuu...

**Deidara: **...

Tuuu...

**Deidara: **...

_**Itachi: **__Alô... – _

**Deidara: **ITACHI!!! ITACHI!!! VOCÊ TEM QUE VOLTAR AGORA!!! ÒÓ

_**Itachi: **__Deidara? Oõ O que quer? Eu tô numa reunião!_

**Deidara: **É UM CASO DE ASSASSINATO EM 1º GRAU (?) !!!!!

_**Itachi: **__Huh? Oõ_

**Deidara: **NOSSO VIZINHO MATOU UM CARA!!! OO

Tu...tu...tu...tu...

**Deidara: **...

_Maldito Itachi. ¬¬ Bem, vou voltar a espiar. O loiro da cara de melão assassino voltou pro apê dele. O que ele vai fazer agora?_

**Garoto: **Aaaah... e agora? Como faço pra limpar essa bagunça?

_Uuuuuiiiaaa!!! Ele tinha levado a vítima viva!!! ELE TORTUROU ELA ANTES DE MATÁ-lA E QUER COBRIR O CRIME!!! OO Vou ligar pro Hidan!!! ÒÓ_

**Deidara: ****-Pega o celular e liga para o Hidan-**

Tuuu...

**Deidara: **...

Tuuu...

**Deidara: **...

_**(Não muito longe dali... Hidan está trabalhando. n.n)**_

**Hidan: **Aqui está o seu pedido, senhorita! **–Sorriso-**

**Garota: **♥-♥ O...o...obrigada...

Tchala-tchalala...tchalalalalalalalala... tchalallulilutamendelutiiisssss!!!

**Hidan: **Opa... com liçença... 8D **–Pega o celular e atende-**

**Garota: **¬¬'''

**Hidan: **Alô:D

_**Deidara: **__HIDAN!!! HIDAN!!! ONDE CÊ TÁ AGORA??? ÒÒ_

**Hidan: **No trabalho... por que?

_**Deidara: **__VOCÊ TEM QUE VIR PRA CÀ EM CASA AGORAAA!!! ÒÓ_

**Hidan: **Pra quê? Oõ

_**Deidara: **__MEU VIZINHO MATOU UM CARA!!! OO_

**Hidan: **O.O''' E...e...e... como eu faço para sair do trabalho?

_**Deidara: **__Use a tática A.C.P.E.P.F.P.L!!!!!_

**Hidan: **Tática A.C.P.E.P.F.P.L? Ataque Cardíaco Perfeitamente Ensaiado Para Fugir do Professor de Literatura? Mas eu não tô na aula! OO

_**Deidara: **__É só o nome, paspalho... pode usar em qualquer lugar... ¬¬_

**Hidan: **Ah, tá, okay. Já tô indo praí! 8D **–Desliga-**

_**(Hidan vai em direção ao seu chefe e finge ter um ataque cardíaco)**_

**Hidan: **UUUUGHHHHHH!!!! SE...SE...SENHOR... T-T

**Chefe: **HIDAN-KUN!!! O QUE POSSO FAZER POR VOCÊ!?!?!?!?! OO

**Hidan: **Me... dá... folga... hoje...

**Chefe: **CLARO!! SE ISSO TE AJUDAR!!!

**Hidan: ****-Recompondo-se-** Sério? Valeu, chéfis! **–Sai correndo-**

**Chefe: **Oõ

_**(Na casa de Deidara e Itachi...)**_

**Hidan: ****-Praticamente arrombando a porta- **DEEEEI!!! CÊ TÁ AÍ?!?!?

**Deidara: ****-Mancando por causa do gesso-** Opa! Tô aqui, Hidan! Vem ver!!!

**Hidan: ****-Olha pela janela-** É aquele moleque com cara de melão? Oõ

**Deidara: **Não se engane pela cara amelãozada (Oõ) dele!!!! Ele é assassino!!! Òó

**Hidan: **Okay, okay! Òó

_**(Meia hora mais tarde, Hidan e Deidara continuavam observando o garoto.)**_

**Deidara: **Ei! Ei! Ei! Hidan! Acorda! Ele tá saindo de casa!

**Hidan: ****-Acordando e limpando a baba-** Hmm... OH! Òó Ele está se encontrando com alguém!!!

_**(Os dois companheiros acompanharam os passos do jovem loiro, que ia ao encontro de uma garota com cabelos loiros bem lisos que chegavam até a cintura, com brilhantes e expressivos olhos verdes. Escutavam a conversa deles...)**_

**Garoto: **Nee-san...conseguiu o que eu pedi?

**Garota: **Sim, bem rápido.

**Garoto: **É da melhor qualidade, né?

**Garota: **Pods crer! **–Mostra um ship minúsculo e entrega para o garoto.-**

**Garoto: **Arigatou, Nee-san!

**Garota: **De nada, se vê por aí.

_**(Lá em cima...)**_

**Deidara e Hidan: ****-Correndo (na verdade, Deidara mancava correndo XD) pra lá e pra cá desesperadamente-** O VIZINHO É DO CONTRABANDO!!! O VIZINHO É DO CONTRABANDO!!! \OO/

**Hidan: **Aposto que o cara que ele matou era um tira!!! Ele foi descoberto e matou ele!!!

**Deidara: **Ótima suposição, Hidan! Mas precisamos de mais "olhos"!!!

**Hidan: ****-Pega o celular e liga pra Pein-**

Tuuu...

**Hidan: **...

Tuuu...

**Hidan: **...

Tchik! "Eita, tá ligado esse negócio? Erm... bem, no momento, eu não posso atendê-lo, deixe sua mensagem após o bip. Se for algum dos meus amigos descarados, quero que todos vocês morram e não tornem a me ligar! –GACHAM!!!"

**Hidan: **OO''' Er... Deidara, vamos ter que passar na casa da Pein...

**Deidara: **COMO??? Eu quebrei a perna, lembra? ÒÓ

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso-**

_**(Depois... no caminho para a casa da Pein, que era a dois quarteirões da casa de Itachi e Deidara...)**_

**Deidara: **Espero que as pessoas que estão vendo não pensem errado... ¬¬''' **–Nas costas do Hidan-**

**Hidan: **Ora vamos, Dei!! Tudo pelo bem da investigação!!! Mas você pesa, cara!!! Òó''''

**Deidara: **Cale-se. ¬¬

_**(Cinco minutos depois chegam na casa da Pein...)**_

**Hidan: ****-Bate na porta-** PEEEEEIIIINNN!!! ABRE AÊÊÊÊ!!! A GENTE SABE QUE CÊ TÁ AÍ!!! ÒÓ

_**Pein: **__AAAAH! TÁ!!! Já vô!!! Òó _**–Abre a porta-**

**Hidan: **OO

**Deidara: **OO

**Pein: ****-Com aquelas máscaras de beleza toda verde na cara. XP- **Quié? ÒÓ

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara: **AIMEUDEUS UM ALIEN!!! ºOº

**Hidan: **O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A PEIN, SEU ALIEN FEIOSO!!! Òó9

**Pein: ****-Chuta a cabeça do Hidan, que cai. Consequentemente, Deidara cai também.-** QUE MANÉ ALIEN, SEUS ENERGÚMENOS!!!!!!!! ÒÓ VÃO INCOMODAR O SASORI!!!

**Deidara: **Err... sobre isso... n.n'''

**-FlashBack-**

**Deidara: **Ei, Hidan! Antes de ir lá na Pein, vamu chamar o Sasori!

**Hidan: **Okay...

DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG...

DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG...

_**Sasori: **__JÁ VAAAAAI... _Sim? –

**Deidara: **SASORI!!! NOSSO VIZINHO MATOU UM CARA E TÁ CONTRABANDEANDO PEÇAS ILEGAIS DE COMPUTADOR!!! ÒÓ

**Sasori: ****-Bate a porta-**

**Hidan e Deidara: **...

**-Fim do FlashBack-**

**Pein: **¬¬ Matou um cara? ¬¬ Contrabando de peças ilegais de computador? ¬¬ Tá me achando com cara de quê???

**Deidara: **... quer mesmo que eu responda? Oõ

**Hidan: **XD

**Pein: **¬¬ **-Pega o celular e liga pro Kisame-**

_**(Dois minutos depois... voltando para a casa de Itachi e Deidara...)**_

**Kisame: **Contrando de ships? Assassinato? Uia! Essa eu quero ver! 8D **–Segurando uma câmera fotográfica-** Ainda bem que a Pein me ligou! \o/

**Deidara: ****-Tentando abrir a porta, esmagando a cabeça de Hidan-** Pronto! 8D

_**(PASSANDO-SE O DIA INTEIRO...)**_

**-ITACHI'S POV-**

_Aff... que reunião chataaaa!!! Não sabia que duraruia o DIA INTEIRO!!! Òó''' Ainda bem que a Naru não estava lá! Completaria o meu dia HORRÍVEL!!! Tudo o que eu quero agora é um bom banho na minha casa limpinha... n.n_

**Itachi: ****-Abre a porta-**

_Mas o q..._

_**(A casa estava como Itachi NÃO queria...)**_

_Pizzas espalhadas pela casa! Refrigerantes abertos e derramados! Hambúrgueres mordidos e com moscas no chão! E umas garrafinhas com um líquido amarelo que eu tenho CERTEZA de que não é suco!!! Òó'''''_

**Itachi: **DEIDARA!!!!! ÒÓ **–Anda até a sala (antes dela há um pequeno corredor)-**

**Deidara: **Uuuuuh! Okaeri, Itachiiiiii!!! 8D

**Itachi: **POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA A CASA ESTÁ NESSE ESTADO??? E O QUE O KISAME E O HIDAN ESTÃO COM UM BINÓCULO NA JANELA??? Òó

**Deidara: **Mas eu tinha te dito, Itachi! Nosso vizinho matou um cara!!! óò

**Itachi: **DE NOVO COM ESSA HISTÓRIA???? **–Para Hidan e Kisame, toma o binóculo-** DÁ ISSO AQUI!!! **–Olha por ele-**

**Deidara, Hidan e Kisame: **Cê tá vendo?

**Itachi: **É o moleque com cara de melão? ÒÓ

**Kisame: **Uhum...

**Itachi: **Okay, então. **–Corre para a porta e sai-**

_**(Dois minutos depois...)**_

**Deidara: **ºOº

**Hidan e Kisame: **ITACHI!!! ºOº

**Itachi: **Então, esse é o assassino de vocês. ¬¬ **-Coloca a mão no ombro do garoto-**

**Garoto: **Err... oi... oo'''

**Itachi: **Desculpe-nos o incômodo, mas esses três trogloditas estavam espiando você. Poderia explicar-se para eu poder dormir tranquilamente hoje? ¬¬

**Garoto: **Err... bem... parece que vocês me confundiram com um assassino... n.n'''

**Deidara: **NÃO INVENTE DESCULPAS!!! EU VI VOCÊ LEVANTO O CORPO PRO LIXO!!! ÒÓ

**Garoto: **Ah...ali era lixo acumulado mesmo... n.n''' Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa de química, e... como eu não sou bom com substâncias... ehehehe... aí eu aproveitei e joguei tudo fora... n.n'''

**Kisame: **E quanto ao ship????? Oõ

**Garoto: **Ah, aquele ship era a memória do meu computador da casa dos meus pais! Ehehe... eu acabei de me mudar, sabe... n.n'''

**Deidara, Kisame e Hidan: **Oh. ºOº

**Itachi: **Se já entenderam, arrumem a minha casa. ¬¬ A propósito, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi. O loiro idiota é o Deidara, o do cabelo platinado é o Hidan, e o peixe axul é o Hoshigaki Kisame. u.ú

**Garoto: **Ah! Muito prazer, meu nome é Shinhyo Aoshi! n.n

**Deidara: ****-Como se nada tivesse acontecido-** PRAZER, AOSHI!!! 8D

**Itachi: **CALE A BOCA E ARRUMEM A CASA, SEUS IGNÓBEIS!!! Òó

**Deidara: **i-i

**Aoshi: **Eu posso ajudar, se vocês quiserem... :D

**Deidara: ****-Comovido-** Cara... como você é bacana!!! T-T **–Chorando-** Em que escola você tá?

**Aoshi: **Eu vou entrar no Colégio Akatsuki, no segundo ano... :D

**Deidara: **SÉÉÉRIOOOOOOOOOO??? TAMBÉM ESTUDAMOS LÁ!!! Legaaaal! Vamos nos ver no campus:D

**Aoshi: **Ah... hai... :D

**Hidan: **Gente... o Uchiha tá pegando fogo... OO

**Kisame: **Rápido! Vamos arrumar a casa antes que ele exploda! \OO/

**Deidara: **EXPLOSÃO??? ART IS A BAAAAAANG!!! \ÒÓ/

**Todos: **¬¬

_**(Na casa de Pein...)**_

(Narração Normal para melhor compreensão)

Após tomar um banho, Pein enxugou os seus cabelos enquanto deitava na cama para descansar. Fechou os seus olhos e ficou sentindo a brisa que entrava pela sua janela. Logo depois, sentiu alguém acariciando os seus cabelos. Não precisava ver quem era, sabia muito bem.

**Pein: **Não achava que você ia voltar...

Virou-se para encarar o garoto sentado à beira de sua cama. Seus cabelos eram da cor do fogo, seus olhos mais frios que os do Itachi, e pirceings estavam espalhados estrategicamente pelo seu rosto.

**Pein: **Pain...

O garoto sorriu, divertido.

**Pain: **Ouvi dizer que você anda usando o meu nome...

**Pein: **Tô usando sim, as com a grafia diferente... só o Hidan sabe.

**Pain: **... Sabe, eu também vou entrar naquela escola.

Pein pareceu surpresa.

**Pein: **Pra quê?

O garoto sorriu, levantou-se e foi embora, deixando Pein sozinha, sentada em sua cama.

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

**Mulher: **Naruuuuuuuuuuu!!! Tá na hora da escola, filha!!!

**Naru: **Já vou, mãe!!!

Naru desamarrou o seu cabelo e deixou seu uniforme levemente aberto. Olhando-se no espelho, deu um sorriso cínico antes de descer as escadas.

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (LEIAM):

Yo, minna!!! Abri as fichas novamente, só que agora, SOMENTE para vilãs!!! Sim, vilãs! Preciso montar o grupo do fanclube do Itachi!!! Mesmas regras: **Nome, Idade, Ano em que cursa, características físicas e psicológicas, tem que gostar do Itachi.**

Também quero que aceitem novamente os meus termos:

**Caso seu personagem seja escolhido, por favor, esteja de acordo e ciente de que ele poderá ser submetido a qualquer tipo de situação. Não gostaria de ficar lendo reclamações depois, então, já estejam de acordo para que eu possa começar a introduzir os personagens. Qualquer tipo de dano moral que venha a causar, não tenho responsabilidade. (Sim, pode acontecer)**

Obrigada à todos:D

**REALÇANDO ALGUMAS COISINHAS...**

-Não vai ter yaoi! Nem me peçam que não vai ter SasoDei, nem SasuNaru, MUITO MENOS GaaLee. u.ú

-O Pain vai aparecer mais sim... +-+ Ele é tão sexy, não acham? Pronto! O Pain é meu! XD

-As duas fichas na qual era MENINOS eu escolhi, pois deu ótimas idéias!

-Os outros vão ter que esperar! XDDDDD Ou querem uma listinha aqui?

-Quero saber CADÊ a fic da Dêssa! DÊSSA!!! SUA FIC, POW!!! Òó

-AMEI todas as reviews! Obrigada pelo apoio! –Chorando-

JA NE!!! ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 6 – NARU'S ATTACK!!!

XD

**REVIEWS:**

**  
Yuukochan –**

_Anháááá... 8D Adoro Zettai Kareshi! __É tudo! Sou louca pelo Soshi! 8D_

_Eu também adoro gente que nem a Naru, é muito fofo de se lidar! XD_

_Aí está a cap. 5! __\o/_

**R.H Saku-chan in action... ****–**

_Epaaa! Dupla dinâmica! Adorei vocês! XD _

_Uia, Hirumo-chan, não se preocupe... o Itachi não tá em sua sã consciência aqui não... uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh..._

_Puxa vida, que amor... XD Lament, mas não vai ter yaoi nessa fic. XD_

_Obrigada por acompanharem a fic! n.n_

**Vivizinha123 –**

_Xi... tem gente qua ama demais o Itachi, hein? 8D Tadinhos dos dois... o que faço agora? MEUS PROTAGONISTAS FUGIRAM!!! –Desmaia-_

_Obrigada pela review! _

**.-xKarlinhax-. –**

_Né? Eu gosto de torturá-lo... ahuahauahauahauahaua_

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Marih-chann –**

_É... o lance dos coadjuvantes é legal né... mas minhas aulas voltaram, porcaria... T-T mas vou tentar! Vou acatar a idéia! 8D_

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Meme Higurashi Taisho –**

_A ganhadora do beijo de Sasori! Puxa, pode mandar outras idéias sim... vou adorar! Mas é aquela coisa... o Itachi fugiu assim que o capítulo acabou, mas quando encontrarmos ele eu obrigo a te dar um beijão! XD_

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Mari Sushi –**

_A criadora da Naruuu! Uia, cê quer beijinho do Aoshi? Ele vai adorar! Pera que eu vô chamar ele..._

_-Dois minutos depois-_

_A PRAGA FUGIU!!! ÒÓ_

_Aheeeem... deixemos isso pra depois, néééé? 8D_

_Capítulo 6 – NARU'S ATTACK!!! XD_

_Valeu!_

**Kadzinha –**

_Sem imaginação? Uia, imagine eu, pra criar esse capítulo! Foi um drama!_

_Ahem, obrigada pela review!_

**Lala-neechan –**

_UIAAA!!! EU VI, CARAMBA+-+ O Pain é tããããããoooo sexy... +-+ Vô catá ele... 8D Putz, imagine, ninguém dava nada pelo Tobi, achavam ele um zero à esquerda! E no final ele é o cão de calçolão chupando manga da Akatsuki! Olha a minha cara que eu fiquei por duas horas depois de saber isso: ºOº _

_Ahauahauahauahauahauahauahauah!_

_Valeu a review!_

**Rah –**

_Nossa... valeu o amor! XD Me ajudou a continuar! XDDD_

_Valeu!_

**Andressa-chan –**

_Puxa, Dêssa... se eu tivesse msn você seria a primeira pessoa que eu adicionaria... cê é tããããooo legal... i-i_

_Vamu ver se você foi escolhida, néééé+-+_

_Ja ne!_

**Mari Santoro –**

_Oraaasssss... o Deidara TEM que ficar mais engraçado que o Itachi! É a dupla "Personalidades Incompatíveis" +-+ E o Hidan e o Deidara são a "Dupla Dinâmica" da fic! AI, EU AMO ISSO! XD_

_O...o...o...o...OPAAAA!!! TEM ANIME DE ZETTAI KARESHI???? O.O ONDE QUE BAIXA?? ONDEONDEONDEONDEONDE?????????????????_

**Rodrigo DeMolay –**

_Oieeee, DeMolaaay! XD Você e o outro Rodrigo são os únicos autores de persongens que eu me lembro de ter aprovado com nome, pois assim que eu vi dois meninos em fichas eu logo peguei eles! XD Seu personagem foi aprovado sim, viu? _

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Peeh –**

_Sério? Você achou estranho? Culpe os norte-americanos! Putz, eles colocam o nome da menina "Pein" e a culpa é minha????? XDDDD_

_Uia, cê gosta do Sasu-kun? É... tem muita gente que tá amando ele... acho que irei colocá-lo mais na fic... ¬¬'''_

_Obrigada pela review!_

**Wuahana –**

_Curta e grossa! Adoro gente assim, objetiva!_

_Valeu a review!!!_

**Lecka-chan –**

_Uia, "Cris-sama"... –Ego subindo assutadoramente rápido- Adorei... +-+ Ahahahahahahaha! Fo justamente de Tenjou Tenge que eu tirei a idéia! Adoro aquele anime! Ahauahauahauahauahau!_

_Aí está o capítulo 5! Desculpa se demorei:D_

_Valeu a review!_

**Leticia Yui –**

_Muito pespicaz, Leticia:D Mas a Tsubasa não vai ficar com o Dei não... eu ainda tô decidindo o par dela. XD Pro Dei eu reservei uma personagem bem interessante! Ahauahauahauahau!!!! –Olhar maníaco-_

**Deidara: **Ewwww! Ela disse que me adora! **–Abraça a Leticia-**

**Cris: **¬¬

_Valeu a review!!!_

**Se esqueci de alguém, avisem:D**


	6. Naru's Attack! Introdução

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamentos do personagem, se tiver)_

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

* * *

**(CAPÍTULO DEDICADO À INUNINHA! Desculpa se eu te esqueci!!! T-T)**

_Sabe onde eu estou agora?_

_Em um ônibus._

_E sabe por que?_

_Porque o mundo me odeia._

_E sabe por que ele me odeia?_

_Modéstia à parte... é porque eu sou perfeito._

_Mas o mundo mais uma vez demonstra que me odeia. ¬¬_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 6**

**(NARU'S ATTACK! – Em vários sentidos! XD - I****NTRODUÇÃO**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Pein: **_(Ué... peinsei que "ele" vinha hoje...)_

**Hidan: **PEEEEEEEEEEIIIINNNN!!!! SOCORROOOOO!!! O KAKUZU QUER ME MATARR!!! ºOº

**Pein: **E isso lá é novidade? Oõ

**Hidan: **Me protegeeeeee!!! i-i

**Pein: ****-Ignorando-**

_**(Segundo ano C)**_

**Tobi: **E isso é tudo por hoje, pessoal! Alguma pergunta?! n.n

**Naru ****–Que estava com a blusa levemente aberta, cabelos soltos e um ar sexy-** Siiiimmm!!! Eu!!! Tobi-san, posso falar com você depois da aula? **–Sorriso-**

**Tobi: ****-Estranhando- ** Err...claro, Tori-san! Oõ

_**(Terceiro ano A, aula de literatura estrangeira com o professor Kakashi. XD)**_

**Kakashi: **Pessoaaaaaaalll!!! Tenho uma no´ticia maravilhosa para vocês:D

**Itachi: **_(Aí vem merdx. ¬¬)_

**Kakashi: **A escola fará um sorteio hoje, em todas as salas!!! E os escolhidos de todos os anos vão a um passeio às fontes termais de Kyoto!!!! \o/

**Itachi: **_(Viu? Eu não disse que era merdx???)_

**Deidara: ****-Levanta a mão-**

**Kakashi: **Sim, Deidara-kun? n.n

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso malicioso-** Esse sorteio é misto??? Quer dizer, meninos e meninas podem ganhar???

_**(Silêncio mórbido)**_

**Itachi: ****-Assassinando Deidara com a mente e planejando matá-lo após a aula.-**

**Kakashi: **Err... sim, Deidara-kun... o sorteio é misto... n.n

**Deidara: **As termas mistas vão tá liberadas:DDDD

**Kakashi: **Creio que sim, Deidara-kun... n.n

**Deidara: **BELEZAAAAAAA!!! \o/ **-Pega o celular (Note que ele está no meio da aula) e liga para o Hidan-** TEMOS QUE DAR UM JEITO DE GANHAR ESSE SORTEIO, HIDAN!!! Òó

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Kakashi: **n.n'''

**Deidara: ****-Ainda falando com Hidan-** SE O ITACHI VAI??? CLARO QUE VAI!!! ÒÓ IMAGINE O COITADO VENDO UMA GAROTA DE TOALHA!!!

**Itachi: **¬///¬

**Kakashi: **Deidara-kun... deixe-me começar a aula... n.n Os nomes escolhidos estarão no quadro de avisos no intervalo. n.n

**Todos: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!!!

_**(Depois... antes do intervalo...)**_

**Tobi: **E o que você queria falar comigo, Tori-san?

**Naru: ****-Olhar de virgem mal-amada. XD (Valeu, Yuukochan!!! XD)-** Sabe o que é... Tobi-kun.. eu queria taaaaaaaannnnto vencer essa competição junto do Itachi-kun... u.ù

**Tobi: ****-Com pena-**

**Naru: **O Itachi-kun nem liga pra Naru, essa ia ser uma ótima chance de conquistá-lo... u.ù

**Tobi: **Mas, Tori-san... e...eu... não sei se posso fazer alguma coisa sobre isso...

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Naru: ****-Olhar maligno-** Não...pode???

_**(Naru ergue Tobi na parede pela gola da camiseta)**_

**Tobi: **To... Tori-san??? OO'''''

**Naru: ****-Olhar demoníaco-** É bom fazer alguma coisa se não quiser que seus orgãos internos venham parar na lojinha de 1,99 da esquina... e eu não estou brincando...

**Tobi: ****-Com medo-** Ha...hai!!! T-T

**Naru: ****-Largando o Tobi e dando o seu melhor sorriso falsamente animado-** Ótimo! n.n

_**(Intervalo)**_

**Itachi: **_(Você deve estar pensando que eu estou indo para o quadro de avisos para ver se eu ganhei. Mas é exatamente o contrário, é pra ver se eu NÃO ganhei. n.n)_

_**QUADRO DE AVISOS:**_

_Aqui estão os ganhadores do sorteio!!!_

_-Uchiha Itachi (3A)_

_-Deidara (3A)_

_-Pein (__3B)_

_-Natsumi Ayumini (3B)_

_-Hidan (3C)_

_-Aizume Shizuna (3C)_

_-Yumi Sayama (3D)_

_-Aiki Sawada (3D)_

_-Mikan Nagano (3F)_

_-Pain (3F)_

_-Shinhyo Aoshi (2A)_

_-Willian D. Terceiro (2A)_

_-Hoshi Hime (2B)_

_-Naru Tori (2C)_

_-Tsubasa (1F)_

_Os escolhidos deverão estar aqui na escola sábado às 7:30 da manhã, onde um ônibus levará vocês até as fontes termais!!! Bom passeio!!!_

**Itachi: **_(O mundo me odeia. ¬¬)_

**Deidara: **AAAAAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! GANHAMOS, HIDAAAAAANNNNNNN!!! \o/ VIU QUE SUBORNAR A VOVÓ-TSUNADE COM SAKÊ FUNCIONA!?!?!?!?!

**Itachi: ****-Preparando-se para jogar Deidara pela janela via catapulta improvisada-**

**Hidan: **EU VI SIM, DEI!!! É NÓIS!!! XD

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

**Kisame: **Sasori, você ouviu isso? Oõ

**Sasori: **O quê?

**Kisame: **Parecia o Itachi jogando o Deidara pela janela via catapulta improvisada e ele gritando "Ao infinito e alééééééémmmmm" enquanto fazia uma estrelinha no céu... Oõ

**Sasori: **Não, não ouvi nada... ¬¬

_**(Voltando...)**_

**Pein: ****-Olhando o quadro de avisos-** _(Então ele estava na turma F...)_

**Voz: **Oi, Pein-chan! n.n

**Pein: **Pain... JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO USAR O 'CHAN!!! Òó

**Pain: **Ugh!!! oO **–Leva um soco-**

**Itachi, Deidara (Recém-chegado e desfigurado): **Quem é esse? Oõ

**Análise Crítica e precisa de Itachi: **_(Cabelos vermelhos-fogo com pirceings estrategicamente espalhados pelo rosto, uniforme desajeitadamente colocado, deixando metade da blusa branca de dentro aberta, causando suspiros na platéia feminina presente no momento. Olhar frio e levemente cínico. Ou seja, um partidão. Tenho que tomar cuidado para não perder a minha posição de garoto mais badalado da escola... Òó)_

**Análise Crítica de Deidara: ****-Olhar abobado-** _(E eu lá tenho análise crítica? Oõ)_

**Hidan: **Paaaaaainnn!!! Quanto tempo, cara!!! Como vai? Não sabia que cê tinha sido transferido!!!

**Pain: **Pois é, né... minha meia-irmã se mudou pra cá e meu pai quer que eu fique perto dela... n.n'''

**Pein: **ERA ESSE O MOTIVO??? ÒÓ ERA ESSE???????? MORRA!!!!

**Hidan: **Vejo que continuam brigando... OO

**Deidara: **Opa, opa, opaaa... não entendi.. Oõ

**Hidan: **Deidara e Itachi, esse é o Pain, meu amigo de ginásio e ex-namorado da Pein:D

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara: **Quanto tempo ele aguentou? Oõ

**Pein: **QUÊ!?!?!?!?!?! ÒÓ

**Deidara: **Na...nada... n.n

**Pein: ****-Vermelha-** Hmpf!!! Nossa relação era mais física que outra coisa... ¬///¬

**Itachi: **Você quer dizer que... OO

**Pain: ****-Sorriso malicioso-**

**Pein: **Sem comentários. ¬¬

**Voz: **ITACHI-KUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi: **_(Acabou-se a minha paz. ¬¬)_ Boa tarde, Naru... HM??? OO''''

_**(Itachi não consegue tirar os olhos do decote que a menina fez com o uniforme)**_

**Pain: **

**Itachi: **Na... Naru... o que significa esse...de...de...de...

**Deidara e Hidan: **Decote ultra-hiper-mega-sexy??? º¬º

**Naru: **Huh? Aaaaah... sei lá... queria mudar o visual... n.n **–Olha para Pain-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Naru: **ONII-CHAN!!! **–Abraça-**

**Pain: **NARU!!! **–Abraça-**

**Todos: **O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!!?

**Hidan: **Puxa... nem eu sabia... Oo''''''

**Itachi: **_(E mais uma vez o mundo demonstra que me odeia... ¬¬)_

_**(Depois...)**_

**Tsubasa: ****-Correndo pelos corredores da escola-** I...ITACHI-SENPAAAAIII!!! T-T ITACHI-SENPAAAAAAAIIII!!! T-T

**Deidara: ****-Esbarrando na Tsubasa-** Uia! Tsu-chan! Que pressa é essa? Oõ

**Tsubasa: **Deidara-senpai! **–Agarra a blusa do Deidara-** EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM O ITACHI-SENPAI IMEDIATAMENTE!!! T-T

**Deidara ****–Tendo ataque de fofura-** Poooooooorrrrr quê? n////n

**Tsubasa: **EU ESQUECI DE REVELAR UM A COISA IMPORTANTÍSSIMA À ELE SOBRE A NARU-CHAN!!! É UM CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE!!! T-T

**Deidara: **Vida ou morte? OO Ele tá na sala do grêmio...

**Tsubasa: **MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA, DEI-SENPAI!!! **–Sai correndo-**

**Deidara: **Ela me chamou de Dei... **–Comovido-** Kawaii...

_**(Enquanto isso...)**_

_**(Em uma sala de aula lotada de garotas...)**_

**Garota 1: ****-Colando uma foto do Itachi no quadro-** Uchiha Itachi, 3º ano, o garoto mais badalado da escola! E o mais importante... SOLTEIRO...

**Garota 2: **Sim, sim! E qual é a tarefa de nós, fãs do Itachi???

**O resto das garotas: **PROTEGÊ-LO DAS VIÚVAS NEGRAS!!!

**Garota 1: **E QUAL É A VIÚVA NEGRA QUE PRECISA SER ANIQUILADA NO MOMENTO???

**O resto das garotas: **NARU TORI, 2º ANO C!!! Òó

**Garota 2: **SIM!!! **–Cola centenas de fotos da Naru perseguindo o Itachi nos últimos dias-** Nas últimas duas semanas em que foi transferida, ela não se mantém 20 centímetros longe dele!!! Òó

**Resto das garotas:** OOOH!!! INACEITÁVEL!!! ÒÓ

**Garota 1: **TEMOS QUE ANIQUILAR ESSA VIÚVA NEGRA!!! SÃO ORDENS DIRETAS DE NOSSA QUERIDA PRESIDENTE!!!

**Resto das garotas e Garota 2: **HAI, VICE-PRESIDENTE MIKAN NAGANO!!! ÒÓ

**Mikan: **DISPENSADAS!!! ÒÓ

_**(FINALMENTE, SÁBADO... 7:30 DA MANHÃ...)**_

_Sabe onde eu estou agora?_

_Em um ônibus._

_E sabe por que?_

_Porque o mundo me odeia._

_E sabe por que ele me odeia?_

_Modéstia à parte... é porque eu sou perfeito._

_Mas o mundo mais uma vez demonstra que me odeia. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **ANIME-SE, ITACHI!!! AFINAL, É KYOTO, CARA!!! KYOTO:D

_Você é o maior culpado, desgraçado. ¬¬_

_Agora estou viajando com ex-namorados brigados, dois idiotas, sete fãs, uma fofinha, um garoto com cara de melão e um gringo. ¬¬_

**Aoshi: **Deidara-senpai... quem é aquela bela garota de cabelos roxos...+.+

**Deidara: **Gostou dela, Aoshi? Oõ

**Aoshi: **Sim, é muito bonita...

**Deidara: **Você é estranho, cara. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **n.n''''

**Deidara: **Quem é o gringo aí do seu lado? Oõ

**Aoshi: **Esse é o meu colega de quarto, Willian! Ele é inglês e ainda não fala japonês muito bem. n.n

**Willian: **Muito prazer, eu me chamar Willian D. Terceiro... n.n

**Deidara: **Uuuuh!!! Legal!!! Posso te chamar de Willy? XD

**Willian: **Yes! n.n

**Itachi: **Olá. n.n

**Willian: **Hello!!! É um prazer conhecer você também!

_**(Mais pra frente do ônibus...)**_

**Pein: **PAIN!!! POR QUE QUE EU TINHA QUE SENTAR DO SEU LADO, HEIN??? E NÃO ADIANTA JOGAR SEUS CABELOS PRA TRÁS QUE ISSO NÃO ME DERRETE MAIS, SEU MALDITO!!! Òó

**Pain: **Ora, Pein... você sabe que ainda me ama...

**Pein: **AMO NADA, SEU BAJULADOR DE MEIA-TIGELA!!!

**Pain: **MEIA-TIGELA???? Pois saiba que minhas técnicas de bajulação melhoraram infinitamente, senhorita!!! Òó

**Pein: **MEIA-TIGELA!!! Òó

_**(Mais pra frente do ônibus...)**_

**Mikan: **Presidente! Foi bom subornar a diretora com Sakê, hein???

**Presidente (Identidade ainda não revelada):** Sim, Nagano-san... agora podemos colocar o nosso plano em ação... **–Sorriso-**

**Mikan: **Hai!!! òo

_**(Na frente do ônibus...)**_

**Tsubasa: **Na...Naru-chan... por que você está na forma "Black"??? T-T Eu ia contar pro Itachi-senpai só que eu não achei eleeeeee...

**Naru: **Uhu!!! Algumas meninas me maltrataram e eu não vou deixar barato... uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh... essa viagem veio bem a calhar... uhu!

**Tsubasa: **_(Isso vai dar muitos problemas... óò)_

_**(De volta no fim do ônibus...)**_

_E... agora estou aqui... sentado do lado de um baka, um gringo e um melão. ¬¬ E vocês ainda cham que a minha vida não é amaldiçoada? Oõ É o caraaaaambaaaaa!!! T-T_

_Eu tô achando que essa viagem vai me machucar... e muito. ¬¬ Em todos os sentidos. ¬¬_

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

Yo, minna!!!! Aqui está o capítulo 6 de AHS!!! \o/ Gostaram??? Desculpem a demora!!! Vocês sabem, né... estudos... trabalhos...provas... n.n''''' É a vida, pessoal! XD Bem, esse capítulo é só uma transição do que está por vir! XP Siiiimmm!!! Passeio às termas!!! Banho termal!!! O que lembra??? XDDD

Agora, às reviews!!! Tô sem tempo pra responder, então, só vou colocar os nomes de quem comentou no CAPÍTULO 5, okay? XD

**REVIEWS:**

**-Marih-chann**

**-Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay (Sabe como é, né... sei lá... loiro... melão... juntei tudo! E deu isso! XD) **

**-Vivizinha123**

**-S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (O par do Deidara aparecerá no cap. 7 ou 8! Espere e verá! XD)**

**-Andressa-chan (Dêssaaaaa!!! Amo sua fic!!! XD)**

**-Sakurinha Rockbell**

**-Leticia Yui (Deidara: quer outro? XD Cris: ¬¬)**

**-Yuukochan (AMO as fics da Yuukochan também!!! Vô comentar em todas!!!)**

**-Mariah-chan17 (Ensaia que funciona!!! Eu já tentei e deu certo!!! XD)**

**-Sabaku no Mariana**

**-Mari Sushi (E mais uma personagem, hein? Você é boa nisso! XD)**

**-Mari Santoro (Eu quero Zettai Kareshi em anime... i-i XD)**

**-Kadzinha**

**-S2 Taty Anja S2**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-****.-xKarlinhax-.**

**-Blackcat Alchemist**

**-Peeh**

**-Inuninha**

**-Denha (Uebaaa!!! Mais uma leitora! XD)**

Esqueci de alguém? XD

Deixem reviews e evitem uma Guerra nuclear que destruirá Alcapuco!!! Òó

XDDD

Ja ne!


	7. Uma semana nas termas! Primeiro Dia

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver)_

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO À YUUKOCHAN!!! **

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 7**

**FONTES TERMAIS!**

_Bem, desde moleque, minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. ¬¬_

_E, depois de ver o quão "sortudo" eu sou para sorteios, percebo que ela nunca será. ¬¬_

_Claro que tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo quando eu conheci o Deidara, no jardim de infância, e quando meu irmãozinho emo nasceu. ¬¬ Maldita vida. Maldita viagem. Malditas termas. Maldito Deidara. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Aaaaaah... o doce cheiro das fontes termais... n.n

**Itachi: **Como se você se importasse com elas... ¬¬ Você só quer ver as garotas. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Mas é claaaaaaaaaaaro que não!!!! Òó As termas servem para você relaxar e descansar os ossos!!! E, cá entre nós, os meus estão bem cansados!!!

_Ahá, conta outra. ¬¬_

**Willian: **Aoshi! Sempre foi um sonho meu visitar fonte termal in Japan!!! ºOº

**Aoshi: **Pois é, Willian!!! Viu que subornar a diretora com sakê funciona?

_Será que todo mundo subornou a diretora? Aquela bêbada... ¬¬_

**Pein: **PAIN, PÁRA SEU INSANO!!!! ÒÓ

_E lá vai eles de novo, o ex-casal vinte. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **TSUBASA-CHAN, MY DARLING!!! VAMOS TOMAR BANHO JUNTOS!!!

**Itachi: ****-Dá porrada na cara do Deidara-** SEU TARADO!!! ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Qual é, Itachi... diz logo que você quer tomar banho com a Tori! n.n

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho-** CALA A BOCA!!! Ò////Ó

_Por que eu tô vermelho, hein????????_

**Kakashi: **Okay, pessoal!!! Saiam do ônibus em fila e tentem não causar problemas, tudo bem? Pein-san, tente não matar o Pain-kun durante a estadia, okay? Agora, irei ler as regras que vocês deverão cumprir durante toda a semana!

Não espiar o sexo oposto!

**Deidara: **_(DROGA! Òó Como se eu fosse obedecer! XD)_

_Enquanto o Kakashi tagarelava umas 30 regras de como se comportar nas fontes termais, notei que tinha uma garota olhando pra mim. É a Hoshi Hime, representante da classe 2B e muito inteligente. Eu conheço ela porque é tesoureira do grêmio estudantil, e pretendo passá-la para o posto de vice-presidente, por ser muito competente. Eita, droga, ela notou que eu tava olhando pra ela._

**Hoshi: ****-Sorriso-**

_Ufa, desviou o olhar. u.u Sabe, acho que ela é popular entre os garotos... tem cabelos negros que chegam até os ombros, sem franjas, e um corpo que aparenta ser frágil... mas... pela escala de beleza e pelas estatísticas de gostos dos garotos da escola para mulheres, diria que a Naru deve ser mais popular agora. Faça-me o favor, os peitos dela são maiores que os da minha mãe!!! OO'''_

_Deixando isso de lado, descemos do ônibus e estamos agora olhando para a cara de batata do recepcionista. ¬¬ _

**Kakashi: **Bom dia, fizemos uma reserva de dois quartos aqui...

**Recepcionista: **Vocês são... do colégio Akatsuki, certo? Muito bem, aproveitem a estadia.

_Ah, pode ter certeza de que eu não vou aproveitar. ¬¬_

**Kurenai: **Mais uma coisa, alunos! Hoje também é a visita de alguns alunos de outras escolas! Podem fazer amizades, romances e tal, MAS NÃO EXAGEREM!!! Òó

_A Kurenai estava aqui? Oõ Bem, deixem-me apresentá-la: Professora Kurenai, prima do Kakashi, professora de Ciências e é esposa do professor Asuma, de História. Nunca deixe ela brava se não você pode se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. ¬¬_

**Todos: **Haaaaaaai!!!

**Kakashi: **Bem! Reservamos dois quartos, um para os meninos e para mim, e outro para as mocinhas e para a Kurenai. Alguma pergunta?

**Hidan: ****-Levanta a mão-**

**Kurenai: **Sim, Hidan? ¬¬

**Hidan: **O professor tinha falado que não podemos espiar o sexo oposto, mas antes ele tinha falado que as termas mistas iam ser liberadas! Òó

**Kurenai: ****-Olhar assassino para Kakashi-** As fontes mistas estão liberadas, mas não pra vocês!!! Como somos apenas dois professores e uma cacetada de alunos problemáticos... ¬¬ Temo que eu deva confiar na... "responsabilidade" de vocês. ¬¬

_O dia que o Deidara tiver responsabilidade é o dia em que eu irei me casar com uma vaca. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Vaca não, Itachi!!! Galinha! Ahuahauahuahauahau!!!

_...droga. ¬¬_

**Pain: **E ninguém vai tocar na minha pura e virgem irmã!!! Òó _**(Valeu, Yuukochan!!! (again...) XD) **_

_Um fato que vocês podem não ter entendido antes: A Naru é irmã do Pain. Por parte de pai, mas ainda é._

**Naru: **Onii-chan, eu já sou crescidinha, eu posso me cuidar sozinha... **–Sorriso horripilante para Itachi-**

_Ui, agora eu senti um frio na espinha... OO_

_**(No quarto dos garotos...)**_

**Aoshi: **Deidara-senpai, o que está fazendo? OO

**Deidara: ****-Só de toalha-** Oras!!!! Vou tomar banho!!! **–Saindo do quarto-**

_Ele não vai fazer isso... OO_

**Itachi: **Deidara, seu mongolóide, existe um lugar para se tirar a roupa DO LADO da terma, sabia? Não é pra sair andando por aí PELADO. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Não? OO Bem, já tirei a roupa mesmo... **–Abrindo a porta do quarto-**

**Willian: **Tem que tirar roupa aqui pra entrar em fonte termal? OO

**Aoshi: **Claro que não, Willian!!! É apenas...

**Itachi: **...os devaneios de um desequilibrado... ¬¬

**Hidan: ****-De toalha-** Me espera, Dei!!! ÒÓ

**Itachi: **Minto. Dois. ¬¬

_**(No corredor... Deidara e Hidan andavam... só de toalha. XD)**_

**Garota 1: **O...o que é aquilo???? OO

**Garota 2: **São dois garotos!!! OO

**Garota 3: **Mas eles estão... pelados!!! OO

**Deidara e Hidan: ****-Sorriso colgate-**

**Garoto 1: **Eca!!! O que significa isso??? Oõ

**Garoto 2: **Aaaaargh!!! OO'''

**Garoto 3: **Ora... até que eu gostei... o///o

**Garoto 1 e 2: **¬¬

**Deidara: **Upa! **–Percebe que esbarrou em alguém-** Desculpa!

_**(Deidara havia esbarrado em uma garota. Estava com um kimono simples, de algodão. Era de outra escola e aparentava ser estrangeira. Seus cabelos eram negros, curtos e repicados. Tinha expressivos olhos verdes. Deidara corou um pouco ao analisar a garota.)**_

**Garota: **Ah... tudo bem... a culpa foi mi.. **–Percebe que ele estava APENAS de toalha-** ...nha... O//////O

_**(A garota de levanta a sai correndo)**_

**Deidara: **Huh? Oõ

**Hidan: **Eu hein... oo'''

**Itachi: ****-Segurando uma toalha-** Os dois peladões vão ficar aí parados com cara de pinguim? ¬¬

**Aoshi e Willian: ****-Também segurando uma tolha-** n.n'''

_**(No quarto das meninas...)**_

**Garota: ****-Observando os meninos pela fresta da porta-** Ei, ei, Aiki-san, eles já sairaaaammm...

**Aiki: **Hm... nyan... tá bom, Yumi... **–Dormindo no chão-**

**Yumi: **AIKI!!! ÒÓ VAMOS APROVEITAR QUE A KURENAI E A PRESIDENTE AUSENTARAM-SE E VER OS GAROTOS (Lê-se, Itachi. XD)!!!

_**(Yumi era ruiva com cabelos beeem lisos. Seus olhos eram cor-de-mel com um olhar bem malicioso. Aiki era a mulher-gato japonesa, usa um tapa-olho em seu olho direito. Seu olhar é igualmente malicioso, beirando ao maléfico. Cabelos lisos e descolorido para loiro, com sua franja caindo no rosto. Vestia o uniforme escolar todo desorganizado, deixando a gravata amarrada na perna.)**_

**Aiki: ** Vai você, sua tarada... ¬¬'

**Yumi: **Vai perder a chance de ver o Itachi... uhuhuhuhuhu...

**Aiki: **...

**Yumi: **...

**Aiki: **...

**Yumi: **...

**Aiki: **...

**Yumi: **...e aí, vai ou não??????

**Aiki: **Tá legal, vamos...

_**(Enquanto as duas saiam, Naru observava-as com o seu melhor sorriso trapaceiro...)**_

_**(Corredor)**_

**Deidara: **Agora eu tenho certeza de que é aqui... òó **–Abre uma porta-**

**Itachi: **Não é, gênio... ¬¬

_Mas que droga!!! Eu apenas queria um banho!!! E o que é que eu ganho? Um andrógeno desmiolado que por acaso mora comigo tentando achar a porcaria da terma!!! E o que há com essa espelunca? Já é o quadragésimo quarto e nada de terma! ÒÓ_

**Aoshi: ****-Sente um puxão-** Argh! OO

_Que barulho foi esse? Oõ_

_**(Aoshi sumiu)**_

**Willian: **AOSHI SER SEQUESTRADO!!! \OO/

**Itachi: **Ele sumiu?

**Hidan: **Aposto que ele achou a terma...

_Que filho da..._

_**(Em um cantinho escuro...)**_

**Aoshi: **O...onde...estou? **–Acordando-**

**Voz: **Olá, Shinhyo-kun... n.n

**Aoshi: **Você é... a Naru Tori-san... o.o

**Naru: **Sim, eu mesma! **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Aoshi: **O que quer comigo? Oõ

**Naru: **Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu... n.n

**Aoshi: **Que favor?

**Naru: **Eu vou fazer uma brincadeira! n.n

**Aoshi: **Heh? Oõ

**Naru: **Uma brincadeira, surdo. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **Sim, eu entendi, mas que tipo de brincadeira? Oõ

**Naru: **Na verdade... **–Cochicha-** Algumas garotas pretendem espiar o Itachi-kun no banho, e eu irei castigá-las por isso... n.n

**Aoshi: **E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Oõ

**Naru: ****-Olhar demoníaco-** É bom ajudar se quiser ser capaz de ter filhos...

**Aoshi: **O.O

**Naru: **Uhu! Bom menino... agora escute...

_**(No fim, nem Aoshi conseguiu escapas das garras malévolas de Naru... XD)**_

_**(Nas termas...)**_

_Ah, vida... as fezes você sabe ser boa... n.n_

**Hidan: **Agora... vamos contar...

**Willian: **...histórias de "horror"...

_Falei cedo demais... ¬¬_

**Deidara: ****-Medo-**

**Itachi: ****-Irônico-** Tá com medo, Deidara?

**Deidara: **C...claro que não!!! ÒÓ VAMOS LÁ!!!

_**(O shôji – porta japonesa – se abre)**_

**Aoshi: **Go...gomen... n.n **–Pálido-**

**Hidan: **Aoshi, sua cara tá horrível... OO'

**Aoshi: **Ehe... n.n'''

**Willian: **Retornamos ao "horror" histórias... òó/

**Hidan: **Yeah! **–Pega uma lanterna-**

**Deidara: ****-Tremendo-**

**Hidan: ****-Iluminando a cara com a lanterna-** Dizem por aí... que essa pousada é mal-assombrada...

**Deidara: ****-Quase tendo um colapso-**

_Se o Deidara tiver uma parada cerebral, eu é que não vou pagar a conta do hospital..._

**Willian: ****-Com uma outra lanterna-** ...e que fantasmas gostar de andar por aqui... era lugar de condenado...

**Hidan: **...e dizem que eles eram executados aqui...

**Willian: **...e ainda sofrer de raiva por morte...

**Hidan: **...e agora...

**Willian: **...toda vez que luz apaga...

**Hidan: **...eles retornam...

**Willian: **...para levar...

**Hidan: ****-Levanta os braços macabramente-** ...PARA LEVAR CARNE HUMANA FREEEEEEESSSCAAAAAAA!!! \ÒÓ/

**Deidara: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! \OO/

**Itachi: **Falando sério, você REALMENTE ficou com medo disso? Oõ

_**(Atrás do muro da terma onde estavam os garotos...)**_

**Yumi: **Ah... Itachi-kun... aquela pele perfeita... aquele peito definido... aqieles cabelos sedosos... aqueles olhos profundos e sexys... º¬º

**Aiki: **Aquele **(CENSURADO) **perfeito... º¬º

**Yumi: **OO Quando foi que...

**Aiki: **Um pouco antes dele entrar no banho... n.n

**Yumi: **Depois diz que a tarada sou eu... ¬¬

**Aiki: **Você apelou pro binóculo e eu que tenho problema??? ¬¬

**Yumi: **...droga. ¬¬

_**(Na terma...)**_

**Deidara: ****-Atordoado-** Vamos... mudar de assunto... OO'''

**Hidan: **Tá...tá... vamos falar de...

**Willian: **Girls! \o/

**Itachi: **Lá vem... –

**Aoshi: **Garotas? Oõ

**Hidan: **É! Tipo... ãhn... Dei! Você já namorou?

**Deidara: **Já... com uma vaca desgraçada que queria tirar a inocência de loiros virgens... u.ú

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: ****-Cochicha para Itachi-** Será que ele é virgem? OO

**Itachi: ****-Cochicha de volta-** Duvido que seja loiro... ¬¬

**Deidara: **¬¬

**Aoshi: **E você, Hidan-senpai? n.n

**Hidan: **Eu? Bem... a minha primeira namorada foi a Azusa... ah, sim... uma gata... n.n

_**(Meia hora depois...)**_

**Hidan: **Mas aí a Juditty me traiu com o Leopoldo e terminamos... u.ú

**Itachi: **...acabou? ¬¬

**Hidan: **Acabei... n.n

_Graças a Deus... ¬¬_

_**(De repente... as luzes se apagam...)**_

**Aoshi: **_(Começou!)_

**Deidara: ****-Lembrando da história-** AAAAAAAAAHH!!! NÃO LEVEM A MINHA CARNEEEE!!! ELA É GOSTOSA DEMAIS PRA MORRER AQUI!!! \OO/

_Não sei se fiquei mais assustado com o blecaute ou mais repudiado com o comentário da baixaria ambulante... ¬¬_

_**(Ouve-se gritos femininos por de trás do muro)**_

**Aiki e Yumi: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ITACHI-KUN!!!! \OO/

**Itachi: **Huh? **–Sente uma pressão nas costas-** O.O

_**(As luzes se acendem... e Yumi e Aiki estão agarradas ao Itachi... que estava apenas de toalha...)**_

**Aiki e Yumi: ****-Analisando o "deus grego" de baixo para cima e desmaiam-**

**Itachi: **o.o'

**Aoshi: **_(É a minha deixa!!!) _PROFESSOR!!! AS ALUNAS ESTÃO QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS!!! OO

**Kakashi: ****-Abrindo o shôji bruscamente-** O QUÊÊÊÊ??? OO

**Aiki e Yumi: ****-Acordando-** FERROU!!! OO

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

Yo minna!!! Capítulo 7!! Puxa, jamais pensei que chegaria tããããooo longe! \o\

Enfim, isso é só o começo!!! Ainda temos mais 6 dias!!! O que acontecerá? Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... n.n/ A identidade da presidente só será revelada depois! XP

Ah, meninos em termas... tentador, né? XDDD Pena que eu não coloquei o Pain... º¬º

Falando no Pain, tô viciada em fazer fanarts dele com a Pein (Blue Hair)!!!! É simplesmente fantástico! XDDD

(SPOILER)

Mas tem gente dizendo que ela é mãe dele!!! O que farei se for verdade??? OO'''

(FIM DO SPOILER)

A-DO-REI as reviews!!! Elas me motivam a continuar!!! \o/

Irei responder apenas as do CAPÌTULO 6, beleza?

**REVIEWS:**

**Mari Santoro –**

Oi, Mari! Por enquanto, estou centrada em AHS, mas quem sabe quando a fic acabar, eu dedique uma pra você, né???? \o\ Feliz aniversário (atrasado... XD)!!! Muitas felicidades!!!

**Andressa-chan –**

Dêssa, my darling... não morra... sua fic me inspira... assim como **Cupidos From Hell**... XDD Obrigada pela review!!! Estarei esperando sua fic!!! XD

**Yui – S2 –**

EBA!!! Mais uma leitora!! Bem vinda ao meu mundinho esquizofrênico!!! \o/ Não se preocupe que eu adorei o par que eu arranjei pro Deidara!!!!

**Lucia Almeida Martins –**

Oiiii!!! Mais uma leitora também!!! Obrigada pela review!!!

**Kadzinha –**

TADINHO DE ALCAPUCO!!! ºOº Ahauahuaahua!!! Puxa, minha fic, educativa??? XDDD Que honra!!!

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy' –**

Ah, não tem como não colocar um gringo nas fic!!! Deu TANTAS idéias!!! \o\

**Mariah-chan 17-**

Deidara hentai, huh... XDDDD Ehehe, sim a Natsumi é uma delas... XDDD

**Yuki Mao Kitsune –**

Obrigada pela review!!!

**Vivizinha123-**

Ehe, obrigada!!! Valeu pela review!!!

**Karlinha –**

Acho que vai ficar mais curiosa ainda... XPPP

**Rodrigo Demolay –**

Cara... tô lendo a sua fic "Akatsuki Babies"... AMEEEEIII!!! Quero ver o que acontece!! Muuuuuito comééédia!!! XD Sim, puxei umas coisinhas de Furuba... XP Que raaaro!!! Um garoto que gosta de Shoujo!!! XD

**Marih-Chann –**

Uma diretora completamente irresponsável...

Queria que a minha fosse assim... XD

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme –**

Eu não faço idéia de onde fica Alcapuco... n.n

Opa! Paz mundial!!! Agora, salve Luxemburgo!!! XDDD

Ja!

**Teca-chan –**

ItaXNaru Tori ficou óbvio, nééé??? XDDD Não vou contar os outras não se não estraga a surpresa!!! XD

Ja!

**Ana Haku-chan –**

Obrigada! Valeu a review!!!

**Peeh –**

É... seu Itachi-kun e da metade da população feminina que ama ele... XD

Estou fora, eu gosto é do Pain... XDDDDDDDD

Aew, Sask!!! Ciuminho, hein? XD

**Mari Sushi –**

Mamãe da Naru!!! \o/ Agora você tem dois filhinhos!!! O PAIN É IRMÃO DELA!!! XDDDDD

Ja!!!

**Yuukochan –**

Cara, eu AMO a sua fic!!! Ela me inspira tanto quanto **Nem tudo é o que parece ser**, da Dêssa!!! T-T

**Blackcat Alchemist –**

A Aiki se ferrou nesse, hein? XD

A líder manterá a identidade desconhecida, por enquanto... uhu!!! XD

**Lecka-chan –**

Tá aí, Lecka!!!!! OLHA A ESCADA!!! XDDDDDD

**Naniat-chan –**

Aí está o 7!!! Eba!!! Nova leitora!!! \o\

Ja!!!

BEEEEEM!!!!! E essas foram todas!!! \o\

Mandem mais reviews!!! Não sejam tímidos!!! Nem que seja para dar um "Tá legal" ou "tá uma bosta" !!! XDDDD

Alcapuco está bem... mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Luxemburgo...

**MANDEM REVIEWS E EVITEM UMA GUERRA NUCLEAR EM LUXEMBURGO!! XP**

Ja ne!

**Quartzo Cristal**


	8. Pain se travestiu? OO

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver)_

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 8**

**(Eu nunca coloco mas... NARUTO não me pertence... XP)**

_Agora eu estou bastante constrangido._

_Sabe por que?_

_Fui agarrado por duas desvairadas no meio do meu relaxante banho._

_E isso não é coisa que acontece todo dia. ¬¬_

**Kurenai: **E VOCÊS PODEM IMAGINAR O QUANTO O ITACHI-KUN DEVE ESTAR CONSTRANGIDO NESSE MOMENTO???? ÒÓ

_Pode apostar que não. ¬¬_

**Aiki e Yumi: **Gomenasai... T-T

**Aiki: **_(Gomenasai o caramba!!!! Valeu MUUUUITO a pena+0+)_

**Itachi: **Kurenai-sensei, tudo bem... n...não precisa atirar as malas nelas... n.n'''

**Kurenai: ****-Pronta para atirar outra mala-** Tem certeza? Oõ Okay então... ¬¬

_Se não fosse pela preservação da minha imagem, eu diria que você poderia até jogar facas nelas. ¬¬ Morram imbecis. ¬¬_

_**(Em uma sacada qualquer, após a bronca...)**_

**Mikan: **Não importa o que vocês digam, suas atitudes foram muito impensadas!!! _(Malditas! Eu queria ter ido junto!!! ÒÓ)_

**Yumi: **Gomenasai, vice-presidente... não resistimos...

**Presidente (Identidade não revelada): **Elas estão certas, Nagano-san... com certeza, a senhorita teria ido junto, se pudesse, não é? n.n Meninas, gravem bem o que viram nas suas memórias, tudo bem? n.n

**Aiki e Yumi: **Hai! T-T

**Presidente: **n.n Isso provavelmente foi obra da Tori... n.n

**Mikan: **Heh? Sério?

**Presidente: **Sawada-san, Sayama-san, vocês lembram quem chamou o professor?

**Yumi: **Hai... era o Shinhyo Aoshi, do segundo ano...

**Presidente: **Ele provavelmente foi chantageado pela Tori-san... n.n

**Mikan: **Uia, aquele traste... vou matar ele... òó

**Presidente: **Não se exalte, Nagano-san... temos um outro alvo. n.n

**Mikan: **Hai... òó

**Garota: **Aaaaah! Shizuna-san, você trapaceou! ÒÓ

**Shizuna: **É claro que não, Natsumi-san! ÒÒ Isso faz parte do jogo!

**Natsumi: **Buááááá... eu perdi... i-i

**Aiki: **¬¬

_**(Enquanto isso... Pein, Tsubasa, Naru e mais uma pessoa tomavam banho...)**_

**Pein: **Posso perguntar uma coisa? ¬¬

**Voz: **Claro! n.n

**Pein: **O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, PAIN??? ÒÓ

**Pain: **Ora... eu queria tomar banho com as minhas garotas favoritas! n.n

**Tsubasa: **O professor vai ficar uma fera se descobrir... oo'''

**Pain: **Ele está ocupado demais tentando acordar o Deidara.. n.n

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

**Kakashi: ****-Abanando o Deidara-** Vamos, Deidara-kun... acorde... n.n'''

**Deidara: **Ugh... X.X Eu...sou gostoso demais... pra morrer... X.X

**Itachi: **¬¬

_**(De volta as termas... XP)**_

**Pain: **n.n

**Pein: **¬¬ Saia daqui. ¬¬

**Pain: **Por queeee? óò **–Sorriso malicioso-** Eu já te vi tantas vezes assim...

**Pein: **Fale mais alguma coisa e você morre... ¬////¬

**Naru: **Onii-chan... já pensou na possibilidade da professoa entrar subitamente aqui? O.O

**Pain: **Já sim, por isso... **–Mergulha na água-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: ****-Volta a superfície com uma peruca rosa e batom (mas ainda com os pirceings)-** Olá sensei... eu me chamo Christine... sutiã GG... colégio feminino Bijinzaka... A-MEI suas alunas... são uns amores... **–Fazendo biquinho-**

**Pein: **AHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAH!!! QUE RIDÍÍÍÍÍCULO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsubasa: **Pa...Pain-chan... OO''' _(AHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!!! XD) _vo...você vai fazer isso...mesmo? OO'

**Pain: ****-Voz afeminada-** Mas é claro que sim, my love!!! ÒÓ

**Naru: **Onii-chan... ¬¬ _(O que deu no meu pai pra por um energúmeno desses no mundo? ÒÓ)_

_**(Em algum terreno qualquer, perto da pousada...)**_

**-NARU'S POV-**

_Putz, não aguentava mais o meu irmão se fingindo de travesti na terma. ¬¬ Saí de lá mais do que rapidinho, a Pein e a Tsu-chan que se lasquem... ¬¬'_

_Nya, esse kimono de algodão é bem confortável, hein? A noite estra fresquinha e o céu está estrelado... e quem é aquele deitado ali na grama?_

_Ai...meu...Deus... Itachi!!! OO Ele...ele está com o kimono levemente aberto e com os cabelos soltos... aaah...lindo... T-T_

_Ei, espera... ainda tenho que bolar planos de vingança! E descobrir quem é a presidente daquele maldito fã-clube... qual é a graça se não puder correr atrás dele? Oõ Esqueci que estou bem explosiva ultimamente... vou disfarçar..._

**Naru: ****-Voz angelical-** I...Itachi-kun! O///O

_Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou... que olhar... _

**Itachi: ****-Voz levemente emburrada-** Ah... oi...

**Naru: **O...o que faz aqui...? n.n

**Itachi: **...eu gosto de observar as estrelas, quando o Deidara não está me incomodando...

_Como eu não tinha nada interessante para fazer, sentei ao lado dele..._

_Ah, conta outra!!! Quero é ficar aqui com ele... _

_Aquele kimono meio-aberto está tentador..._

**Itachi: **Naru...

_Eh? Ele me chamou só de Naru? Sério? ºOº_

**Naru: **Ha...hai? º.º

**Itachi: **...você parou de me perseguir...

_É né... nem percebi... OO_

**Naru: **É...é que...o...o senhor me pareceu...um tanto quanto...in...incomodado com isso...então... \óò/

**Itachi: ****-Sorriu de canto de boca e fecha os olhos-**

_Agora é oficial: Meu coração vai explodir._

_Agora o meu corpo está se movendo sozinho!!! NARU TORI!!! SE AINDA POSSUI ALGUMA SANIDADE MENTAL, PARE DE INCLINAR-SE PERTO DO ROSTO DELE E..._

**Itachi: ****-Abrindo rapidamente os olhos-** !!!!

**Naru: ****-Afastando-se-** Ah...gomen...eu... O/////O

_AIMEUDEUSDOCÉU!!!!!! O.O EU BEIJEI UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!!!! O.O_

_Que olhar é esse que ele me lançou? Não parece com ele..._

_Sem dizer absolutamente nada, ele me prensou no chão. O que foi? Esse não parece o Itachi..._

**Naru: **Itachi...kun...?

**Itachi: **Por que você insiste em me atormentar?! Por que eu não consigo te rejeitar de uma vez?! Você deve ser igual a todas as outras!!!

_Ah, eu entendi..._

**Naru: ****-Olhar sério e voz firme-** E por que você acha que eu seria uma delas? Por acaso eu te tratei como um mero objeto de adoração? Um Deus que ninguém pode chegar perto? Não, te tratei como homem, do meu jeito, mas tratei.

_Ficamos em silêncio, naquela posição comprometedora, por um tempo._

_Depois ele começou a rir. Ao ver ele rindo...meu coração falhou uma batida... o///o_

**Itachi: **É...deve ser verdade...

_Ele saiu de cima de mim. Droga. ¬¬_

**Itachi: ****-Levantando-se e lançando um olhar sexy-** Acho que você não é tão irritante quanto eu pensei... **–Sai andando de volta para a pousada-**

_Acho que estou gostando ainda mais do Itachi..._

_**(De volta à pousada...)**_

_**-ITACHI'S POV-**_

_O que eu fiz agora a pouco? Oõ Por acaso eu fiquei maluco? "Não é tão irritante quanto eu pensei"? Que diabos eu falei? Por que eu tô vermelho (de novo)? Meu coração parece que vai saltar pra fora da boca!_

**Deidara: **E AÊÊÊÊÊÊ, ITACHIIII!!! COMO VAI? o/

_E mais essa agora... ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Cê viu a Tsubasa?

**Itachi: **Ela está no banho, com a Pein e o Pain...

**Deidara: **Com o cara dos pirceings? Òó

**Itachi: **É... –

_**(Deidara não está mais ali... XD)**_

**Itachi: **¬¬

_**(Nas termas onde estão Pein, Pain e Tsubasa... n.n)**_

**Kurenai: ****-Gritando atrás do shôji-** PEEEIN-CHAAAN...TSUBASA-CHAAAN... A ÁGUA ESTÁ BOA?

**Pein: **_(Ahá, se ferrô, Pain... XD) _ESTÁ, KURENAI-SENSEEEEEI!!!! n.n

**Pain: **¬¬ Ora de botar o plano "Christine" em ação! n.n **–Mergulha e volta com a mesma fantasia-**

**Kurenai: ****-Abrindo o shôji-** Olááá meninas, irei me juntar a vocês e... oh! Quem é a sua amiga? n.n

**Tsubasa: **_(Ela caiu! OO)_

**Pein: **_(Não...acredito... ¬¬)_

**Pain: **_(Belezaaaaaa... XD) _Meu nome é Christine... muito prazer em conhecê-la... n.n

**Kurenai: **Oh, muito prazer! n.n

_**(No quarto dos meninos...)**_

**Itachi: ****-Com cara de paisagem-**

**Hidan: ****-Para Willian, sussurrando-** O que deu nele? OO

**Willian: **Não saber... OO

_**(Corredor, com Deidara...)**_

**Deidara: **_(Demorou, mas eu achei! ÒÓ Que desaforadoooo!!! Ninguém toma banho com a Tsubasa!!! ÒÓ Aquele tarado!!!)_ **–Abre o shôji e entra, sem prestar atenção ao redor-**

_**(Deidara esbarra em alguém) **_

**Deidara: **_(DROGAAA!! TINHA ALGUÉM!!!! ÒÓ) _Ah, gome...n... OO

_**(Era a garota que ele tinha esbarrado antes... só que dessa vez... ELA estava de toalha. n.n)**_

**Garota: **OO

**Deidara: **OO

**Garota: **AAAAA... !!!!!! **–Tem a boca tapada-**

**Deidara: **Sssssshhh!!!!!!!! Fica quietinha, moça!!!!!!!! Senão, vão me pegar!!!!!!

**Garota: ****-Morde a mão do Deidara-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deidara: **Aaaaah! Fica quieta!!!! OO

_**(Sem pensar, Deidara cala a boca da garota com um beijo.)**_

**Garota: **O////////////////////O

**Deidara: ****-Afastando-se-** Ehe...gomen de novo... n.n Mas você não ficava quieta e...

**Kurenai: **QUE MAFUÁ É ESSE AÍ???? DEIDARA!!!! ÒÒ

**Deidara: **AAAAAH!!! FERRÔ!!!! OO MAS FESSÔRA!!! O PAIN TÁ ALI TAMBÉM Ó!!!!! ÒÓ

**Kurenai: **Hum? ÒÓ **–Olha para a terma-** DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? AQUELA É A CHRISTINE!!!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara: **_(Maldito cara dos pirceings. ¬¬) _**–Corre-**

**Kurenai: **DEIDARA!!! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR ILESO!!! ÒÓ

**Garota: ****-Em estado de choque-**

_**(No quarto das meninas, o fã-clube conversava...)**_

**Presidente: **Shizuna-san, Natsumi-san...eu tenho um pequeno trabalho para vocês... n.n

**Shizuna e Natsumi: **Ha...hai! ÒÓ

_**(Depois...)**_

**Mikan: **Mandou elas executarem o plano, Presidente?

**Presidente: **Sim, Nagano-san... n.n e, dessa vez, ela não passará a perna na gente... n.n

**Mikan: **Entendo... mas... e se ela já estiver planejando mais alguma coisa?

**Presidente: **...

**Mikan: **Responda-me... presidente Hoshi!!!

**Hoshi Hime: ****-Sorriso-**

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (Sempre tem algo importante, então leia... XD Depois das reviews também.. XD):

Yo minna!!!!!!! Aqui está o capítulo 8!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado!!! Descobrimos finalmente o nome da Blue: **KONAN**!!!!!!!

Beeeem... deu pra perceber que o Itachi esconde uma personalidade maquiavélica, nééé? XDDD E o Pain e a Konan (Pein) estão bastante OOC... oo''

Mas é aquela coisa, tanto o Itachi quanto os dois, são personagens muito difíceis de se trabalhar, pois, pensando no Itachi: o cara não fala e não demonstra sentimento... como poderei fazer uma fic com um cara desses? OO Nunca vi uma só fic que retratava o Itachi com perfeição. Se tiver, me avisem... OO'

Quanto ao Pain e a Konan (Pein)... beeem... ELES ACABARAM DE APARECER!!! Como é que eu vo trabalhar com personagens que eu mal conheço? Deixa eles OOC mesmo... XD

Claaaaaro que eu vou colocar cenas PainXKonan (Pein)!!!!!!!! Eu ADORO esse casal, mas nessa fic, será um belo dum triângulo amoroso... n.n

Finalmente a identidade da presidente!!!! Eu amei essa personagem, exatamente o tipo de presidente que eu queria!!! \o\

Esse capítulo prometeu um pouquinho de romance, hein, pessoal? n.n

As coisas começam a esquentar daqui pra frente! Lentamente...mas esquentando! XD

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto, né? XD

Entãããooo...de presente pra vocês... um especialzinho... n.n''' Mas não ficou muito bom... XD

**ESPECIAL – A FICHA DE DEIDARA E DE ITACHI... XD:**

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama, esses são os dois alunos que irão ser transferidos hoje... n.n'

**Tsunade: **É? Deixa eu ver...

**FICHA 1 –**

Nome: Uchiha Itachi

Idade: 15 anos _**(Eles entraram na escola no primeiro ano)**_

Rendimento escolar: A

Hobby: -

Pergunta que assola a mente: Por que o Deidara existe? ¬¬

**Tsunade: **Quem é Deidara? Oõ _(E por que diabos tem essa pergunta em uma ficha escolar? Oõ)_

**Shizune: **Leia a ficha 2... n.n

**FICHA 2 –**

Nome: Deidara

Idade: Depende... eu tenho 15, mas o itachi fala que eu tenho 2... oo

Rendimento escolar: -F (Ahauahauahauahau!! XD)

Hobby: Caçar taturanas! XD

Pergunta(s) que assola(m) a mente: Por que a Anna Hickman é tão bonita? Por que o ceú é azul? Por que eu sou loiro? Por que a Terra é redonda? ---

_**(Milhares de perguntas sem sentido depois... XD)**_

**Tsunade: **... OO

**FIM! XD**

Aií está! Ficou uma droga, né? XDDDD Mas sei lá... n.n'''

Ehe! Caçar taturanas é o meu hobby!!!! XDDDD

**REVIEWS:**

**Lucia Almeida Martins –**

Não...não vou mais destruir Luxemburgo! XDDDD

Valeu a review! XD

**Kadzinha –**

Puxa vida!!! Minha fic... educativa! XDDDDD

Não faço nem idéééia de onde fica Luxemburgo.. XD

Ironia é quando você diz uma coisa pensando em outra...acho... XD

Tipo: Eu? Inteligente? Um gênio? Que isso... XD

Valeu a review!!!

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'-**

Mim também adorar jeito do Willy falar!!!!! XDDD

Agradecer pela review!!! XDDD

**Leticia Yui-**

Cara, eu adorei essa parte também!!! XDDD

Ehe...tá na cara agora com quem o Deidara fica, né? XD

Valeu a review! XD

**Karlinha-**

Siiiim!!! Cuidado com os vizinhos que te acham doida!!! XD

Oh, sim, AMO matar os leitores de curiosidade!!! Por isso que as coisas acontecem BEEEEMMMMMMM lentamente... XD

Valeu a review!

**Mariah-chan17-**

Uhu! Como a maioria das meninas AMAM o Itachi, né... XD Eu acho ele bonito... Mas prefiro o Pain! XD

Valeu a review!

**Andressa-chan-**

DÊSSA!!!!!!!! TÔ COM CRISE DE ABSTINÊNCIA DA SUA FIC!!!! CADÊ??? XD

Viiiu? Eu disse que ia aparecer!!! E até rolou um beijinho... XD

**Naniat-chan-**

MAS È CLARO que eu vou dar um pouco mais de atenção ao PainX(Blue) Pein!!!!!!!!! \o\ MEU CASAL FAVORITO!!! XD Mas nessa fic vai ser um triângulo... XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay-**

Uia, um cara que gosta de Shoujo!!! Que legal!!!!!! \o\ Gostei mesmo da sua fic, hein? Quero ver a continuação! XD

Valeu a review!!!

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme-**

É pra ter pensamentos eros mesmo... XD

Mã...mã...mãe da Hinata? Oo Nossa... tão tá né... XD Eu acho que ela é só a namorada do Pain mesmo... XD Nada contra! XD

Valeu a reveiew!!!!!!!!

**Yuki Mao Kitsune-**

E não sabe o quaaaaanto me deixa feliz!!!!! \o\

VALEU!!! XD

**Mari Sushi-**

Uia, mãe de 5 pirralhos? Haja sacooo!!! XD E olha! Num é que a Hoshi é presidente? XD

Valeu a review!!!

**Ana Haku-chan-**

Tô continuando... XDDDDDDDD

Valeu a review!!!

**Yuukochan-**

Meninas podem ser pervertidas também... XDDD

Demorei muito? XD

Valeu a review!!!!!

**Wuahana-**

Continuando! XD

Valeu e review!!!

**Yui s2-**

Sim, é ela! XD

Valeu a review!

**Lecka-chan-**

Eu também... XD Nãããoooo!!! Não tenha crise de abstinência de fics que nem eu!!! É contagioso! XDDDD

Valeu a review!!!

**Mari Santoro-**

Uia, temos que controlar o ciúmes aí, hein? XDD Porque o negócio agora esquenta... XD

Valeu a review!!!

**Blackcat Alchemist-**

Sério? Na biblioteca? Por acaso tem alguma bibliotecária com cara de morta? XDDDD

**Teca-chan –**

Uuuuuh...banho com Deidara... XDDDDD

Valeu a review!!!

E foram-se todas!!!! XD

Agora... **PERGUNTA: **Se algum de vocês espiasse o seu personagem e/ou ator e/ou cara/mulher favorito(a), para onde olharia primeiro? OO''' XDDDD

Obrigada a todos!!!! Me motivam a continuar!!!! \o\ Gente, me mandem idéias, PRECISO DE IDÉIAS!!! Se não, capítulo 9 só na metade do mês... T-T Eu nem sei o que a Natsumi e a Shizuna vão fazer de ruim! XDDD

**MANDEM REVIEWS OU MATAREI O ITACHI!!!! XD**

Ja ne!

**Quartzo Cristal**


	9. É o teste de coragem!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem)_

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

* * *

_  
_

_Sabe aquelas partes de filmes que, quando você diz que a situação não pode ficar pior, começa a chover?_

_É. No meu caso, foi um baita toró. ¬¬_

_E agora, estou preso em uma caverna com o do pirceing, uma gringa estranha e com o Deidara, sem nenhuma garantia de sobrevivência. ¬¬_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 9**

**(NARUTO não me pertence... pertence ao Kishi, que se não fizer PainXKonan, vai se ver comigo.. XP)**

**(É A NOITE DE CORAGEM!!! XD)**

_É o nosso quarto dia nessa maldita pousada. Como eu havia previsto, não me diverti. ¬¬ Fui agarrado por malucas, cantei a Naru e tive que evitar que a professora matasse o Deidara. Taí, devia ter deixado ele morrer. ¬¬'_

_Na noite desse quarto dia, tivemos a conversa mais enignmática do universo: garotas. ¬¬'_

**Hidan: **Eu não entendo as garotas! T-T

**Itachi: **Se alguém entendesse, ninguem sofreria tanto em arrumar uma namorada. ¬¬ Não que eu esteja me importando... u.ú

**Deidara: **Que houve, Hidan? oo

**Willian: **Ele levar fora... de garota de colégio diferente... oo'

**Itachi: **¬¬' Só por isso? Que patético... –

**Aoshi: **Itachi-senpai, não fale desse jeito... n.n' Ele pode ter gostado mesmo da garota, e ainda estar apaixonado e...

**Hidan: **Uoaaaaaah!!! ºOº Quem é aquela ali???? Seja quem for, quero conhecê-la!!! OO

**Itachi: **Estava dizendo alguma coisa?

**Aoshi: **Não...nada... ¬¬'

**Willian: **Garotas de nosso colégio estar bem quietas, né?

**Deidara: **É, elas costumam fazer a maior bagunça... o que é que houve, Kakashi-sensei? oo

**Kakashi: ****-Dormindo-** Voe, voe, capitão Américaaaa... ZzZzZzZzZ... uOu9

**Todos: **¬¬'

**Willian: **Então, eu, Mikael Roa William Misashi Bartolomeus Jonatam Terceiro, ir ver o que acontecer com girls! ÒÒ

**Deidara: **Putz, cara, esse é seu nome inteiro???? OO

**Itachi: **OO' Onde entra o "D"? Oõ

**Hidan: **Ow, dos pirceings... você já até tomou banho com as garotas, e não queremos ver o pobre Willy Wonka...digo, Willian, morto, né? n.n

**Pain: ****-Dormindo-** I believe I can fly... I believe I can touch the sky… \uOu/

**Todos: **¬¬' _(Vamos deixar quieto. ¬¬')_

**Itachi: **É, as garotas estão quietas, mas o quarto ao lado tá uma bagunça... ¬¬

_**(Ouve-se um grande alvoroço no quarto ao lado. XD)**_

**Willian: **Quem estar no quarto ao lado? OO'

**Aoshi: **A Kurenai-sensei e uns professores de outras escolas...

**Deidara: **Ah, não interessa. u.ú

**Hidan: **Tá com medo porque a Kurenai-sensei quase te queimou vivo? Aahauahauahauahauahaua!!!

**Deidara: **N...NÃO É NADA DISSO!!! ÒÓ

**Willian: **Queimar vivo ser muito usada na England antiga! n.n

**Itachi: **¬¬'

_**(O shôji de abre)**_

**Kurenai: ****-Um pouco bêbada-** ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRDEEEEMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Ò//Ó

**Pain: ****-Acordando-** Huh? ÔÔ

**Kakashi: ****-Acordando-** AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! \OO/

**Kurenai: **TODOS VOCÊS, CHAMEM AS MENINAS E VÃO LÁ PRA FORA, NA CAVERNA ABANDONADA, A-GO-RA!!!! Òó

**Todos: ****-Medo-** Ha...hai! OO'

_**(No quarto das meninas...)**_

**Todas: ****-Dormindo-**

_**(Deidara abriu a porta e tirou bombinhas de dentro do seu kimono. No canto do quarto, as montou.)**_

**Deidara: ****-Baixinho-** Art is a Bang!!!!

PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ PÁ!!!!!

**Todas: ****-Acordando-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! OO

**Deidara: **Boa noite, florzinhas!!!!!!!!! n.n

**Pein: **DEIDARA!!!!!!! SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVER UMA EXPLICAÇÃO PLAUSÍVEL SEUS DENTES VÃO GANHAR UMA PASSAGEM SÓ DE IDA PRO ESPAÇO SIDERAL!!!!!!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara: ****-Medo-** A...a...a...a... Kurenai-sensei... tá...chamando... OO''''

**Naru: **A Kurenai-sensei? oo _(Aquela filha duma vaca mal-lavada!!! ÒÓ)_

_**(Na frente da caverna...)**_

**Itachi: **Tem outro colégio aqui...

**Aoshi: **É o colégio Suna... n.n Parece que a Kurenai-sensei fez amizade com uma professora de lá. n.n

**Kurenai: ****-Com auto-falante-** OLÁ, QUERIDOS ALUNOS!!!! n.n

**Todos: **_(QUERIDOS É O CARAMBA!!! ÒÓ)_

**Kurenai: **VOCÊS DEVEM SABER POR QUE TIVERAM SEUS SONOS INTEROMPIDOS PARA VIR NA FRENTE DE UMA CAVERNA A UMA DA MANHÃ. n.n

**Todos: **Hai... –

**Kurenai: **IREMOS REALIZAR UM TESTE DE CORAGEM!!!!!!!!!! O COLÉGIO SUNA E O COLÉGIO AKATSUKI!!!! n.n

**Meninas: **NANI??????? OO

**Meninos: **NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T-T _(Aguentar gritinho de menina é o fim da picada!!!!!!!! T-T)_

**Kurenai: **ORA, VAMOS, SEUS MOLENGAS!!!! ¬¬

**Baki, um dos professores do colégio Suna: ****-Com auto-falante-** O PESSOAL DE SUNA, PODEM FORMAR DUPLAS COM O PESSOAS DA AKATSUKI TAMBÉM!!!! n.n

**Meninas de Suna: ****-Olhando pro Itachi. XD-**

**Itachi: **--'''

**Deidara: ****-Medo-**

**Hidan: **Já tá com medo, Dei? Oõ

**Kurenai: ****-Com auto-falante-** SIM, OS COLÉGIOS PODEM SE MISTURAR! n.n ASSIM QUE FORMAREM AS DUPLAS IREMOS COMEÇAR A DIZER AS REGRAS!!!

**Pain: ****-Olhando maliciosamente para Pein-**

**Pein: **Nem vem. ¬¬ Ficar com você no escuro não é boa idéia. ¬¬

**Pain: **...droga.

**Hidan: **Okay...vamos decidir as duplas? Oõ

**Naru: **EU QUERO IR COM O ITACHI-KUN!!!!!!! **–Agarra o braço de Itachi-** Quem me tirar daqui... **–Olhar assassino-**

**Itachi: **--'''''' _(Fazer o quê, né... ¬¬)_

**Hidan: **Errr...então... o Itachi vai com a Naru... oo' _(O fã clube não reclamou... OO)_

**Hoshi: ****-Afastada da turma, sorrindo-**

**Deidara: ****-Medo-** EU QUERO IR COM A TSU-CHAN!!! T-T

**Pein: **Você tá com mais medo que ela. ¬¬ Por que ela não vai com o Willian? Eles mal se conhessem... --

**Hidan: **Nesse caso, você deveria ir com o Aoshi. oo

**Aoshi: **o///o'''

**Pein: **Okay. u.u

**Pain: **Eeeeei! ÒÓ

**Pein: **Cala a boca, carrapato. ¬¬ Você vai com o Hidan. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Então fica... A Naru com o Itachi, a Pein com o Aoshi, o Willian com a Tsu, Eu e o dos pirceings...

**Pain: **Eu tenho um nome, Hidan. ¬¬

**Hidan: **XD Falta o Dei!!! OO'''

**Deidara: **Confessem, vocês me odeiam. ¬¬

**Pein: **Hm...

_**(A menina que o Deidara sempre esbarra passava inocentemente por ali. XD)**_

**Pein: ****-Puxa a garota-** Ow, cê é do colégio Suna?

**Garota: **Ha...hai... oo

**Pein: **Tá com dupla?

**Garota: **Nã...não... oo'''''

**Pein: **Legal, tá decidido. u.ú O Deidara vai com essa aqui.

**Deidara: ****-Corado, lembrando que tinha beijado ela-**

**Garota: ****-Não se lembra. XD-**

**Pein: **Okay, está decidido. n.n

**Deidara: **_(NÃO DECIDA POR VOCÊ!!! ÒÓ) _Okay... oo' Se não tiver problemas pra ela...

**Garota: **Nã...não..tem problema nenhum... n////n

**Hidan: **E você, Tsu? Aceita ir com o Willy?

**Tsubasa: **Ha...hai! n//////n

**Willian: **Miss Tsubasa parecer ser uma moça muito simpática. n.n

**Tsubasa: **A...arigatou, Willian-senpai... n/////////n

**Hidan: **Okay. n.n

_**(Alguns minutos depois...)**_

**Kurenai: ****-Com auto-falante-** MUITO BEM, VOCÊS ENTRARÃO NA CAVERNA EM DUPLAS, E NÓS, OS PROFESSORES, IREMOS ASSUSTAR VOCÊS! ALGUMA PERGUNTA?

**Gaara: ****-Levanta a mão-** Posso ir embora? –

**Baki: **Não. n.n

**Kankurou: **Vamos, Gaara! Olhe o espírito aventureiro! n.n

**Kurenai: ****-Com auto-falante-** COMEÇAAAAAARRR!!!! o/

**Itachi: ****-Sem olhar para a Naru-** Vamos?

**Naru: **Hai! **–Segura a mão de Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho-**

_**(Todos entram na caverna...)**_

**Kakashi: ****-Vestido de Lobo mau-** EU SOU O LOBO MAU!!!! EU PEGO AS CRIANCINHAS PRA FAZER MINGAU!!!!!!!! ºOº **-Leva um soco-**

**Pein: **E eu sou Kona...quer dizer, Pein, uma aluna do terceiro ano que tá com pouca paciência. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **Pein-san...acho que o Kakashi-sensei desmaiou... OO'''

**Pein: **E daí? **–Sorriso-** Vamos ver quantos a gente soca até o fim do trajeto?

**Aoshi: ****-Sorriso-** Hai! n.n

_**(Será que Aoshi tem uma personalidade maléfica oculta? XD)**_

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

_**(Deidara e a garota andavam em silêncio total. Graças a Deus, não havia aparecido ninguém ainda. XD)**_

**Deidara: ****-Vermelho-** Errrr... eu esqueci de perguntar o seu nome... n.n

**Garota: **Ah! Ha...hai! Meu nome é Shia Rokateri... n.n

**Deidara: **Shia? **–Sorriso-** Que nome bonitinho! O meu é Deidara. n.n

**Shia: **Ha...hai! Muito prazer, Deidara-san... o.o

**Deidara: **Desculpa ter te beijado naquele dia. n.n

**Shia: **NANI???? O//////////////////O **–Foi tão chocante que ela reprimiu. XD-**

**Deidara: **Ah...nada... XD

_**(Aparece um monstro feio. XD)**_

**Shia e Deidara: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OO **–Se abraçam-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **Ah, gomen. XD

**Shia: **Ha...hai... o///o

**Monstro: \**¬¬/

_**(Não muito longe dali... XD)**_

**Naru: ****-Vê o mostro-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! OO **–Agarra o Itachi-**

**Itachi: **-///-''''

**Naru: ****-Vê outro monstro-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

_**(Dessa vez o impacto foi tão grande que Naru caiu em cima de Itachi e este, quando abriu os olhos, viu que ela estava espondo uma visão muito desejosa da sua frente. XD)**_

**Itachi: ****-Hemorragia nasal-**

**Naru: **_(Te pegue. +0+) _Gomen...Itachi-kun... n.n

**Itachi: ****-Estado de choque-**

**Naru: **_(Nya, que fofinho. XD)_

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

_**(Hidan e Pain passavam pela caverna ignorando os monstros. XD)**_

**Pain: **Aaah...a Pein é tão sexy... T-T

**Hidan: **Cara, vê se esquece ela, ela não quer nada com você... ¬¬''''

**Pain: **Ora essa!!! Todas querem algo comigo! Òó

**Hidan: **¬¬ Então, vamos comparar!!!!!!!!

**Pain: **Comparar o quê? Oõ **–Pensando besteira-**

**Hidan: **Quantas você já pegou? Òó

**Pain: **Beeeem... u.u

_**(E assim começou a enorme lista de ex-namoradas do Pain.XD)**_

_**(Não muito longe dali... XD)**_

**Tsubasa: ****-Colapso por ter visto o monstro-**

**Willian: **Tsubasa-chan estar bem? OO'

**Tsubasa: ****-Tentando se levantar-** Hai... estou bem... T-T

_**(Willian ajudou Tsubasa a se levantar e ofereceu seu braço para ela conter o medo. Corada, aceitou de bom grado.)**_

**Willian: **Assim, Tsubasa-chan não ficar com tanto medo. n//n

**Tsubasa: **Arigatou, Willian-senpai! n/////n

_**(Não muito longe dali... em cima da caverna. XD)**_

**Shizuna: **Natsumi-san! Cadê os explosivos? ÒÓ'''

**Natsumi: **Pronto...tá aqui... ¬¬' Foi difícil roubar isso do Deidara, tá?

**Shizuna: ****-Montando os explosivos-** Qual é o plano? Oõ

**Natsumi: **Soterramos a Tori e salvamos o Ita-kun. n.n

**Shizuna: **n.n Como o Deidara-san diz... Bang is an Art! n.n

**Natsumi: **É "Art is a Bang". ¬¬

**Shizuna: **Tanto faz. n.n **–Aperta o botão-**

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!! \o/_

_**(A caverna começa a desmoronar. Como isso é uma fic, ninguém morreu, apenas ficou preso lá dentro. XD Naru foi separada de Itachi por uma pedra, o mesmo aconteceu com Hidan e Pain. E assim ficou: Itachi, Pain, Shia e Deidara presos no mesmo lugar, enquanto Tsubasa, Willian, Pein e Aoshi estavam em outro, e Naru e Hidan dividiam o outro. XD A caverna ficou totalmente dividida.)**_

**Naru: **Me separaram do Itachi-kun e me deixaram com um idiotaaaaaa!! T-T

**Hidan: **Hey! ÒÓ

_**(Com Pain, Itachi, Shia e Deidara... XD)**_

_Sabe aquelas partes de filmes que, quando você diz que a situação não pode ficar pior, começa a chover?_

_É. No meu caso, foi um baita toró. ¬¬_

_E agora, estou preso em uma caverna com o do pirceing, uma gringa estranha e com o Deidara, sem nenhuma garantia de sobrevivência. ¬¬_

**Pain: **Okay, nada de pânico. Òó

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! NÓS VAMOS MORRERRRRR!!! T-T

**Itachi: ****-Tapa no Pain-** Cala a boca, esquisito dos pirceings... ¬¬'

**Pain: **Meu cunhado me deu um tapa. º.º

**Itachi: **Eu não sou o seu cunhado. ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Tremendo-** Shia-chan, não precisa ficar com medo... OO'''

**Shia: ****Tremendo-** N...não estou com medo, Deidara-san... oo''''

**Itachi: **Oh, essa foi a gringa que te aguentou? ¬¬'

**Shia: **Prazer...eu sou Shia... o///o

**Itachi: **Uchiha Itachi. n.n

**Pain: **Pain. n.n

**Deidara: **Falando nisso, qual é seu sobrenome, Pirceingniano? Oõ

**Pain: **É...

_**(Ouve-se um raio)**_

**Deidara: **Ah... ¬¬' O meu é...

_**(Ouve-se um outro raio. XD)**_

_**(Mais uma pedra desaba e os quatro se dividem, ficando Deidara e Shia, Itachi e Pain)**_

**Pain: **AGORA NÃO TEM NEM UMA GAROTA PRA ALEGRAR!!! T-T

**Itachi: **¬¬'

_**(Enquanto isso...)**_

_**(Em questão de minutos, Pein e Aoshi viraram amigões. XD)**_

**Pein: **VAMU LÁ, SHINHYO!!! VAMOS DETONAR ESSA ESPELUNCA!!!!! ÒÓ

**Aoshi: **Pein-san assim você vai matar a gente!!! OO''''

**Tsubasa: **Atchim! T-T Aqui está frio... T-T

**Willian: **Toma, emprestar meu casaco. n.n

**Tsubasa: ****-Vermelha-** A...arigatou, Willian-senpai... n.n

**Pein: **Iiiiih...namorico... ¬¬'

**Aoshi: **n.n'

**Willian e Tsubasa: **X/////X

_**(Enquanto isso...)**_

**Naru: ****-Olhar demoníaco-** Se eu ficar com fome, vou fritar o seu braço... +.+

**Hidan: **SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! O.O

_**(Enquanto isso... XD)**_

**Deidara: **Você tá legal, Shia-chan?

**Shia: **Sim...mas aqui está um pouco frio.. X.X

_**(Como Deidara não estava usando casaco, trouxe Shia para perto de si, abraçando-a de leve.)**_

**Deidara: **Pronto, assim deve esquentar um pouquinho. n//////n

**Shia: **A...a...a..a..arigatou... o//////////////////o

_**(Duas horas depois... XD)**_

_EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! O.O'_

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (LEIAM):

Yooo minna!!!!!!! Cap. 9 ON!!!! \o/ Gostaram? Ééééé!!! VIVA A CAVERNA!!! XD Uia, tô preocupada...gostaram do fluffy? XD

Deu pra perceber que o Willy vai ficar com a Tsu? Veio meio que em súbito... O WILLY TEM QUE FICAR COM A TSU!!! XD

Agora...sobre o PainXKonan... n.n'''' Não vai ser PainXKonan, gente... apesar de eu amar o casal, há a ficha do Aoshi que pediu pra ficar com a Konan, e eu irei obedecer, né? Oó Mas vai rolar uns amassos deles dois, se o DeMolay não se importar... XD

Beeeeemmmm...esse cap, só agradecimentos... XD Sem tempinho, sabe.. XD

Tive um comentário bastante pespicaz... eu sou perva? Vocês ainda tem dúvidas? XDDDDDDD

Oh, meninas que responderam à pergunta... estou do lado de vocês! XDDDDD

**REVIEWS:**

**-Andressa-chan**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-yuukochan**

**-Mariah-chan17**

**-Karlinha**

**-Kadzinha**

**-Marih-chann**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

**-Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Leticia Yui**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-teca-chan**

**-Ana Haku-chan**

**-Lecka-chan**

Obrigada à todos!!!!!!!!!!

**MANDEM REVIEWS E EVITEM UMA GUERRA NUCLEAR NA MICROLÂNDIA!!! XDDD (Sim, existe!!! XD)**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	10. Voltando pra casa! Naru volta ao normal!

**_LEGENDA: _**

****_POV do personagem _

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver) _

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD**

* * *

****

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! - Capítulo 10**

**(Voltando pra casa! XD)**_  
_

_  
É. Não posso me esquecer que a vida não é um mar de rosas. Atrevo-me a dizer que a minha tem mais espinhos. ¬¬_

_Aí é a parte onde você pergunta: "Tá, por que?"_

_A resposta é simples, meu caro. ¬¬_

_EU ESTOU PRESO NUMA CAVERNA COM UM CARA DE PIRCEINGS DE FICHA CRIMINAL SUSPEITA. ¬¬ (Falando sério, esse cara deve ter matado pelo menos uns 4. ¬¬)_

_Agora ele tá com cara de entediado fazendo malabarismo com os brincos dele! ÒÓ Haja paciência! ÒÓ_

**Pain: ****-Cantando a musiquinha de circo e falando baixinho-** Tchutchutchurururutchutchutchurururu...tchutchutchutchurururu... Pain, o melhor malabarista do mundo realiza a sua melhor técnica!!! \o/

_Tá vendo? Como é que a Pein aguentou ficar com esse sujeito? OO'' Ele não é normal! Tá certo que eu não convivo com pessoas normais, mas... oo'_

**Itachi: **Pain-san... o que você está fazendo? OO

_A criatura de Plutão agora pegou aquele suspensório ridículo que tinha dentro da orelha, colocou um dos brincos em cima e ficou equilibrando. ¬¬ Esse aí consegue ser mais doido que o Deidara._

**Pain: ****-Concentrado-** Tentando me livrar do tédio... essa caverna é muito chata. òó

_Você não é o único que está entediado, cara. Estamos aqui faz DUAS HORAS. ¬¬ Duas horas é o suficiente para enlouquecer qualquer ser humano._

_Não que você seja um ser humano. ¬¬_

**Pain: **Ei... cunhado... oo

_Eu não sou o seu cunhado, desgraça ambulante. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Sim?

**Pain: **Tá ouvindo alguma coisa? Oõ

**Itachi: **Huh? **–Concentra-se no suposto barulho-** Hmm...

_Agora que ele falou... tô ouvindo sim... oo_

_Supostamente, Deidara é quem deveria estar no provável local ao lado desse onde estamos, por causa de uma maldita pedra. ¬¬ A Naru ficou mais pra trás porque O Pain e o Hidan estavam brigando por causa de namoradas e passamos por lá no infeliz momento. ¬¬ Logo à frente estavam Deidara e a gringa. Quando ocorreu o desabamento, Pain tinha empurrado Hidan que consequentemente empurrou a Naru. Então, provavelmente, ela está um pouco mais afastada... com o Hidan como companhia. n.n_

_O resto do pessoal tava bem longa, mais pra perto da entrada. Enquanto a gente tava perto da saída. ¬¬_

_Bem, retornando ao assunto "barulho"... sim, estávamos ouvindo um barulho... parecia..._

**Itachi: **Alguém golpeando alguma coisa... oo

**Pain: **E outra coisa...

**Itachi: **E outra...

**Pain: **Ei, o som tá vindo pra cá. OO

**Itachi: **Huh? OO

_**CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!**_

**Pain e Itachi: **OO

**Naru: **EU JURO QUE EU MATO O AUTOR DESSA PALHAÇADA!!! ÒÓ

**Pain: ****-Esconde seu mini-protótipo de circo improvisado-**

**Naru: ****-Ignora Pain e soca a parede, destruiando-a-** AAAAH!!! ALGUÉM VAI MORRER HOJE!!! ÒÓ **–Sai pelo buraco e corre para a pousada-**

_Okaaay... o que foi isso? OO Fiquei tanto tempo aqui que enlouqueci? OO Porque eu juro que eu vi uma maluca igual a Naru destruindo as pedras com apenas um soco. OO_

**Pain: **Cunhado! Olha lá! **–Aponta para os outros buracos-**

_Eu não sou o seu cunhado, caramba e... huh?_

**Itachi: **Deidara? Hidan? OO'

_E a gringa..._

**Deidara: ****-Dormindo, encostado em Shia-**

**Shia: ****-Dormindo, encostada em Deidara-**

**Hidan: **Fo...fo..fo...fo...foram as duas horas mais pavorosas da minha vida.. OO **–Horrorizado-**

_Agora só falta a Pein, Tsubasa, Aoshi e Willian..._

_**CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**_

_A parede próxima a Hidan se explodiu. OO_

**Pein: **AHÁ!!!! VIU QUE COM UM CHUTINHO IA, SHINHYO? XD

**Aoshi: **OO'''

_Olha os dito cujos aí. ¬¬_

**Tsubasa: ****-Levantando-se-** Aaaah! Todos estão bem? óò

**Deidara: ****-Acordando-** Que merdx... que barulho é esse...? ¬¬

**Shia: ****-Acordando-** ...

**Hidan: **Bom dia, lindos pombinhos brancos. n.n

**Deidara: **¬///¬

_E assim... todos nós saímos sãos e salvos da caverna..._

_E aí é a parte onde você pergunta: "E cadê os professores?"_

_A resposta também é simples: EU-NÃO-SEI, NÃO-QUERO-SABER e TENHO-RAIVA-DE-QUEM-SABE. ¬¬_

_... espero que tenham morrido. u.ú_

_**(Dentro da pousada... Shizuna, Aiki, Natsumi e Yumi jogavam Banco Imobiliário... XD)**_

**Yumi: **Há...agora seu território me pertence... +.+

**Natsumi: **Que droga, Yumi... ¬¬

_**(O shôji se abre bruscamente)**_

**Shizuna: **oo

**Naru: **TÁ LEGAL!!! ÒÓ QUEM FOI A MORTA QUE EXPLODIU A CAVERNA??? ÒÓ

**Natsumi: **Huh! Não sei do que você está falando... **–Jogando o cabelo para trás-**

**Naru: ****-Pegando Natsumi pela gola da camisa-** Escuta aqui, sua perua ambulante... já não basta a sacanagem de terem me batido só por causa de um cara? ÒÓ

**Voz: **"Cara"? Está chamando o nosso Itachi-kun de "cara"??? ÒÓ

**Shizuna: **Vice-presidente, Mikan-san! OO

**Mikan: **Que confusão é essa aqui???? ÒÓ

**Natsumi: ****-Tentando soltar-se-** Mikan-san!!! Ela está tentando nos incriminar pelo incidente da caverna! OO

**Mikan: **Huh! Tem alguma prova contra nós, Naru Tori? ÒÓ

**Naru: **...

_**(Silêêêêêêênnncio...)**_

**Naru: ****-Pensando-** Na verdade não... oo

**Fã-clube: ****-Capotam-**

**Aiki: **ENTÃO POR QUE TÁ TENTANDO DETONAR A GENTE??? ÒÓ

**Naru: ****-Largando a Natsumi e estalando os dedos-** Mas ainda tem a vingança pela surra...

**Fã-clube: **OO

**Naru: ****-Avançando-** PREPAREM-SE!!!!

**Fã-clube:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

_**(Na frente da pousada...)**_

_Agora queria saber se a Naru louca que eu vi é mesmo verdade ou foi obra dos meus hormônios (?)..._

**Tsubasa: **Pa...Pain-chan... T-T O Itachi-senpai…ainda não sabe da "Black Naru"... T-T

**Pain: **E ele precisa saber? Uma hora ele descobre... **–Sorriso maléfico-**

**Tsubasa: **oo

_O que é que esses dois tão resmungando? Oõ Bem, não importa. u.ú_

_Que barulho é esse? Oõ_

_**(No quarto das meninas...)**_

**Fã-clube: ****-Detonadas, no chão-**

**Naru: **Ainda não acabei...

**Shizuna: **E...E...E...ESPERA!!!! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ QUER VINGANÇA PORQUE TE AGREDIMOS, MAS VOCÊ TEM QUE ENTENDER QUE FIZEMOS ISSO PELO ITACHI-KUN!!!

**Naru: **...

**Aiki: **Você entende, né?

**Naru: **Não! Pelo amor de Deus! Ele é só um cara! Um carinha normal, com suas qualidades e defeitos! Ele não é um objeto de adoração!

**Natsumi: **Nós sabemos disso!

**Itachi: **_(Que barulho é esse? Oõ) _**–Olhando para dentro do quarto-**

**Naru: **Se soubessem, não criariam esse fã-clube ridículo, nem ficariam agredindo toda garota que chegasse perto dele! Que maluquice! ÒÓ

**Yumi: **Ma...mas...

**Naru: ****-Preparando o punho-** Nada de "mas"!!! ÒÓ

_**(Naru tem o punho segurado pelo Itachi)**_

**Itachi:** Naru, já chega.

**Naru: **Itachi...kun?

**Itachi: **Não precisa bater nelas, tá?

**Yumi: **Si...si...si...sim! Perdoe-nos!!!

**Todas: **Perdoe-nos!

**Naru: **!!!

_**(De repente, os olhos de Naru alargaram-se, e ficaram mais brilhantes e inocentes. Baixou o punho, levando as mãos ao rosto)**_

**Naru: **Ehe! n.n Itachi-kun, vamos jantar juntos?

**Itachi: **Heh? OO'

**Fã-clube: **Heh? OO'

**Naru: ****-Puxando o Itachi-** Vamos, vamos!

**Itachi: **Ei!

_**(Silêêêênnncio...)**_

**Natsumi: **O...o que foi isso? OO'

**Yumi: **Sei lá... Oo'

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hoshi observou toda a discursão, escondida na sacada. Quando todos saíram do quarto, ela foi até o banheiro do corredor.

**Hoshi: ****-Socando o espelho, quebrando-o-**

A garota pega sua bolsa, e de lá tira um coelhinho extremamente desfigurado. Começou a socá-lo, rasgá-lo, etc etc...

**Voz: **Hime... sabe que não vai resolver nada destruindo o Chappy. ¬¬

**Hoshi: **Cale a boca, Amaterasu...

**Voz: **Já disse pra me chamar de Akane, Hime.

**Hoshi: **Sai logo daí.

Uma bela garota loira, com os olhos azuis, assustadoramente parecida com Deidara, saiu de trás da porta de um dos banheiros. Sorrindo um pouco irônica, encostou-se na pia.

**Akane: **E aí, Hime? A escola Akatsuki é boa? Vou me transferir pra lá.

**Hoshi: **Hmpf!

**Akane: **Tá brava por causa daquela menina, é? Você me contou tudo pelo telefone...

**Hoshi: **Eu simplesmente não entendo! O Itachi-kun jamais demonstrou interesse por ninguém... mas aí aquela baranga aparece e... **–Volta a socar o coelho-**

**Akane: **E ela... não desistiu depois da agressão física?

Hoshi pára subitamente de bater no coelho. Com os cabelos negros caindo sobre seu rosto, arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

**Hoshi: **Sim... se não caiu na força física... vai cair mentalmente...

**Akane: **Você é má...

**Hoshi: ****-Sorrindo-** Eu quero ver o rosto de Naru Tori chorando...

_**(Na sala de jantar...)**_

_O dia não poderia ter sido mais cansativo. ¬¬_

**Deidara: ****-Todo alegre, mirando seu hashi no último sushi da travessa-**

_Mas, felizmente.. (ou não...)_

**Hidan: ****-Pega o sushi e come-**

_Estamos todos vivos. ¬¬ _

**Deidara: **HIDAN MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!!! DEVOLVA O MEU SUSHI!!! ÒÓ

_...esse aí devia ter morrido. ¬¬_

**Shia: **Deidara-san! Está destruindo a mesa! \T-T/

**Pain: **Peeein-chaaaannnn...abre a boquinhaaaa!!!!

**Pein: ****-Socando o rosto de Pain com tudo-** Vai se danar, criatura. ¬¬

**Willian: ****-Lendo um livro de história em japonês-** Tsubasa-chan...o que ser esse kanji? OO

**Tsubasa: **Esse é o kanji de "árvore", Willian-senpai.. n.n

**Willian: **Ah! Agradecer! n.n

**Itachi: ****-Comendo-**

**Naru: ****-Ao lado de Itachi, comendo, sorridente-**

**Pain: **Aé, cunhado!!! Conseguiu trazer minha irmã ao "white" de novo! n.n

**Itachi: **Hã? White? Do que está falando? Oõ Ficou doido?

_Não que você já não seja... ¬¬_

**Pain: **Errr...hmmm..nada! XD

**Itachi: **¬¬'

_E a confusão durou atééé meia-noite, quando os professores conseguiram sair da caverna. n.n A Kurenai-sensei ficou tão brava que mandou a gente ir dormir a base de remadas. (Só não sei onde ela arranjou o remo. ¬¬)_

_Na manhã do retorno, arrumamos nossas trouxas... E AGORA ESTAMOS PARADOS NA FRENTE DA POUSADA ESPERANDO O ÔNIBUS. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Tchau, Shia-chan! n.n Foi bom te conhecer!

**Shia: **Sim, Deidara-san... também foi um prazer conhecê-lo. n.n

**Naru: **Itachi-kun! Vamos voltar sentados juntinhos????? **–Agarra o pescoço do Itachi-**

**Itachi: **Naru, saia de cima de mim. ¬¬

_E essa agora... ¬¬ Voltamos à perseguição. ¬¬_

_E assim... seguimos para a escola. Voltando à nossa pacata(?) vida escolar normal(?)..._

**Hoshi: ****-Sorriso maléfico-**

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais:

YO MINNA!!! DESCULPEM A DEMORA!! XD Minha internet caiu! XDD Gomen! Gomen! Compensa esse cap.? XD

Uia, AMEI como ficou esse capítulo!!!! Acreditam que eu reescrevi ele MILHARES e MILHARES de vezes? OO''' Quase desisto! XD

Mas gostei desse resultado! \o\

Acho que vocês perceberam, mas a **Akane Amaterasu** vai ficar com o Sasori. XD

Agoraaa...deixem-me explicar umas coisas. n.n

**Bem, meu hobby é esse, fazer fics. XD Mas percebo que as fics que tem de colegial no FF faz tudo acontecer rápido demais, tudo de uma vez, o que faz a fic ficar um pouco.. "quebrada", ao meu ver. n.n Por isso, optei por fazer uma coisa bem lenta, com capítulos engraçados. n.n Meu plano de fic é 35 capítulos ou menos... XP Por isso, primeiro eu ia fazer a Naru e o Itachi se acertarem, enquanto rolaria um "clima" entre os outros casais... XD quando os dois se acertarem, pretendia acertar com o Deidara, depois com o Sasori, e depois com a Tsubasa e o Willian. XD O último que eu iria mexer era o triâng. amoroso PainXKonan(Pein)XAoshi, que no final ela ficaria com o Aoshi, pois foi um pedido da ficha... n.n''**

Maaaassss...se vocês optarem por uma coisa mais rápida, farei com todo o prazer, meus leitores! XD

Bem, acho que é só isso... XD

Por favor, escolham o que vocês querem muuuito em breve! XD

Uia, mas não me peçam para fazerem eles ficarem juntos tudo de uma vez!!! Já estou com enormes dificuldades de administrar taaantos personagens! T-T A personalidade da Naru já é complicadíssima de representar! Nem sei se estou conseguindo... XD Ficou do seu agrado, Mari Sushi? XD

Aaaah, é, aproveitando para fazer propaganda da minha nova fic...

**THE LITTLE SAKURA! XD**

É DeiXSaku. XD Aaaah, quem não gosta da Sakura pode ler também, ela tá super OOC. XD Eu também não vou com a cara dela... Mas nas fics eu gosto. XD Principalmente na fic da Dêssa! XD

**REVIEWS (Apenas agradecendo... sem tempo. XD)**

**-Andressa-chan**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Leticia Yui**

**-Karlinha**

**-Kadzinha**

**-yuukochan**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Mariah-chan17**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-teca-chan**

**-Uotani**

**-Vivizinha123**

Okaaaay...cadê o povo???? Oõ A mãe da Naru não deu o ar da sua graça... nem o pai do Williy. XD Justo agora que eu queria a opinião dele em questão ao par do Willy... XD

Uh, dei uma olhada nas minhas hits. XD Obrigada a todos que lêem e não comentam também! XD EU INVENTEI A MICROLÂNDIA!!!! XDDDDD

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E EVITEM UMA GUERRA NUCLEAR... er... o.o EM KONOHA! XD (Alguém aí tem um país estranho pra me dizer? XD)**

**Ooooh...o teclinha "Go" é tããããooo sexy... porque não clicam nela? XD**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	11. Aluguel atrasado

**_LEGENDA: _**

****

_POV do personagem_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver) _

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD **

* * *

_Okay. Essa viagem atrapalhou totalmente a minha vida._

_Estava tão preocupado em tentar me manter calmo às maluquices do Deidara, que esqueci de uma coisa importantíssima._

_O aluguel do apartamento._

_PRECISO DE DINHEIRO!!!_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL!!! – Capítulo 11**

**(Preciso de dinheiro!)**

_Bem, vocês devem estar pensando: "Ah, a apartamento também é do Deidara, por que ele não ajuda a pagar o aluguel também?"_

_Simples, meus caros. O Deidara é um vagal inútil que não junta nem 300 ienes vendendo limonada na esquina. ¬¬_

_Bem, vamos recapitular. O aluguel do apartamento é 50.000 ienes._

_O que eu tenho de economias é..._

**Itachi: ****-Procurando algum dinheiro na carteira-**

_É..._

**Itachi: ****-Paralisado-**

**Itachi: ****-Possesso-** DEIDARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! CADÊ OS 10.000 IENES QUE ESTAVAM NA MINHA CARTEIRA?!?!?!?!!?!?!

**Deidara: ****-Botando a cabeça pra fora do quarto-** Ah, é... eu ia te dizer... eu usei pra pagar o Sasori-danna e perdi o resto numa outra aposta... n.n

_...seeeeu..._

_**(Na casa do Sasori...)**_

**Aoshi: **Sasori-senpai... está ouvindo alguma coisa? O.O

**Sasori: ****-Ignorando os gritos "SOCORRO SASORIIIIII!!!" de Deidara, pendurado na janela-** Não... u.ú

_**(Na casa de Itachi e Deidara...)**_

_Legal, agora é oficial. Vou perder meu lindo apartamento e vou ter que voltar a morar com o meu tolo irmãozinho emo. NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!! O.O_

_Tá, o lado bom seria que esse loiro oxigenado maldito ia pros confins de um bequinho lotado de drogados. ¬¬_

_Mas agora não é hora pra pensar nisso. Tenho que arranjar um bico e ganhar 50.000 ienes até o fim do mês._

_Acho que eu vou fazer um bico naquele restaurante do Hidan._

_Bem, hora de ir pra escola._

_**(Deidara foi completamente esquecido pendurado na janela)**_

_**(Escola, antes das aulas)**_

**Kisame: **Bom dia, Itachi-san... **–Sonolento-**

**Itachi: **Bom dia. -.-

**Kisame: **Foi boa a viagem?

**Itachi: ****-Encara Kisame com uma cara de "O que é que você acha?!"-**

**Kisame: **Pelo visto não... -.-

**Voz: **BOM DIA, ITACHI-KUUUNNNN!!!!!!!

**Itachi: ****-Sente um peso sobre as costas-** Naru!!! ÒÓ

**Naru: **Ehehe!!!

**Itachi: ****-Tirando a Naru da costas dele-** Agora, não. ¬¬ Tenho que conseguir uma coisa. ¬¬ **-Corre pra dentro da escola-**

**Naru e Kisame: **O quê? O.o'

**Itachi: ****-Gritando ao longe-** Pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento!!! ÒÒ

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Kisame: **Que estranho... ele nunca atrasou com aluguel...

**Naru: **Heeeh? É sério, peixinho? O.O

**Kisame: **É... _(E não me chame de "peixinho". ¬¬)_

**Naru: ****-Pensando-** Então a Naru vai ajudaaar!!!!!! n.n

**Kisame: **Huh? Oõ

_**(Naru não está mais ali.)**_

**Kisame: **O.O'

_**(Corredor)**_

_Tenho que achar o Hidan o mais rápido possível._

_Se não vou ter que trabalhar de "host" e eu não tô a fim. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Hidan!!!

**Hidan: **Huh? Oooooh... Itachi! Que foi? Oõ

**Itachi: **Bico! Preciso fazer um bico!

**Hidan: **Ah, eu te ensino, faz assim ó... **–Faz biquinho-**

**Itachi: ****-Socando o Hidan-** Não esse bico, seu idiota. ¬¬ Emprego!!!!

**Hidan: **Atrasou aluguel? Oõ

**Itachi: **É da sua conta? ¬¬

**Hidan: **Sorte sua, meu chapa! Lá no meu trabalho tão precisando de gente... aproveita e chama o Dei...

**Itachi: **¬¬''' Não pode ser apenas eu?

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso-**

_**(Depois das aulas...)**_

**Chefe: **Oooooooh!!!! Hidan-kun, quem são os seus amigoooss??? Que lindos!!!

_Ai...meu...Deus..._

**Hidan: **Gente, esse é meu novo chefe. n.n O nome dele é Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru: **Mas podem me chamar de Oro-sama! n.n

_É...É UM BIBA!!!!! UM BIBONA!!! AO VIVO!!! O.O_

**Deidara: **Huuuuhhhhh!!!! UMA BIBA!!! O.O

_...esse cara deve falar a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça. ¬¬_

_A propósito... sim, o Deidara veio trabalhar aqui também. ¬¬_

_Junto com o Sasori... -.-' Eu não mereço._

**Orochimaru: **Muito bem, meus amores... como vocês são lindos de morrer, vão cuidar das mesas!!! Não se esqueçam de sorrir!!!

_Odeio sorrir. ¬¬ Por alguma razão as garotas (e alguns garotos...) sempre desmaiam quando eu sorrio. ¬¬'''_

**Sasori, Deidara, Hidan e Itachi: ****-Sorrisos-** Bem-vindas. n.n

**Aiki: **I...I...I...ITACHI-KUN!!! **–Desmaia-**

**Shizuna: **AIKI!!!!! IREI JUNTO COM VOCÊ!!! T-T **–Desmaia-**

**Meninos: **¬¬'

_Até que trabalhar em um restaurante não é tão difícil assim... O.o' Dar uns sorrisinhos...anotar uns pedidos... -.- Lidar com doidas histéricas querendo te agarrar... lidar com o GERENTE tentando te agarrar..._

_Moleza. XD_

_**(Noite)**_

**Deidara: **LAAAAAAA... LAVA ROUPA TODO DIAAAAAAA... QUE AGONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! n.n **–Lavando os pratos-**

_Esse cara não tem noção nenhuma da realidade! Ele vive num mundo só dele!_

**Itachi: **Deidara, você não está lavando roupa. ¬¬

**Deidara: **É, mas eu nunca lavei roupa... óò

_CLARO QUE NÃO!!! NO SEU DIA DE LAVAR ROUPA QUEM ACABA LAVANDO SOU EU SENÃO VOCÊ USA A MESMA CAMISETA O ANO TODO!!! ÒÓ_

**Itachi: **Acabe logo com isso para irmos pra casa. ¬¬

**Voz: **CUNHAAAADOOOOOOO!!! CUNHADOOOOO!!! CÊ TÁ AÍ???

_Quem é o verme maldito que ousa me chamar de cunhado? Oõ_

**Sasori: **Pain-san... o.o

**Pain: **Yooooo!!!! Cadê o cunhado?

_Aaah... só podia... ¬¬'_

**Itachi: **Estou aqui, o que foi? Oõ

**Pain: **AAAAH!!! SEU MALDITO!!! COMO OUSA SE APROVEITAR DA MINHA PURA E VIRGEM IRMÃ, SEUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **–Socando o ar-**

**Deidara: **O quêêê??? Quer dizer que o Itachi...

**Hidan: **Ele...ele... O.O

**Itachi: **Não é pra pensar em merdx. ¬¬ Eu não fiz NADA. ¬¬

**Pain: **FEZ SIM!!!!!! MINHA NARU-CHAN ESTÁ ATÉ AGORA TRABALHANDO NUM RESTAURANTE SUSPEITO!!! **–Socando o ar-**

**Todos: **Heh? Oõ

**Pain: **Vem comigo! ÒÓ

_**(No restaurante "suspeito"...)**_

_Pra onde esse cara me trouxe?_

_É um bar! Um estabelecimento onde as pessoas mais doidas vem beber e brigar. ¬¬'_

_E a Naru está logo ali, servindo uma mesa, com uma roupa de empregada estilo Gothic Lolita! _

_Admito que ela está linda naquele vestido e... CONTROLE-SE, UCHIHA ITACHI!!! Òó_

**Naru: **Desculpe a demora, senhor!

**Homem: **Hiiiih... que menininha bonitinhaaa... **–Bêbado-** Colegial é... que pele branquinha...

**Naru: **Obrigada! n.n

**Homem: **Escuta, não quer ir ali com o tio, depois? Eu vou te dar uma coisa legal...

**Naru: **Claro! n.n

**Pain: **WHAAAAAAAT!!! O.O

**Itachi: **O.O

_ACEITOU ASSIM, NA LATA!!!! Como é bela a inocência... ¬¬'_

_Okay, já chega._

**Itachi: **Por que ele está trabalhando num lugar desses?!?! O.O'''

**Pain: **Oras, ela ouviu você dizendo que precisava pagar o aluguel da sua casa, aí ela tá trabalhando pra te ajudar, ora essa... ¬¬' E arriscando voltar tarde pra casa.

_Ei! Ela tá fazendo isso... por mim?!_

**Itachi: ****-Suspira, cansado.-**

Itachi andou até Naru, que estava de costas pra ele.

**Itachi: **Na-a-ru...

A garota sente um abraço carinhoso por trás. Tomou um susto, mas viu logo quem era, ficando vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

**Naru:** I...I...I...I...I...I...Ita...Itachi-kun... o///o Desculpa... eu só vou receber o pagamento no fim do mês...

O garoto suspirou, novamente.

**Itachi: **Eu nem te pedi pra fazer isso... sua boba.

**Naru: **Desculpe-me... ó////ò

**Itachi: **Obrigado...

_É. Não resisto._

Itachi virou Naru de frente, deixando-a hipnotizada com os seus olhos negros que a olhavam bem nos olhos. Logo, sentiu os lábios de Itachi unirem-se com os seus.

Completamente corada e atordoada, desmaia.

**Naru: **Itachi-kuuunnn... X/////X

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso-**

**Homem: **Kh... ela já tava acompanhada... T-T

**Pain: **Acho melhor deixá-los sozinhos e... EEEEEEIIIII!!! VOCÊ BEIJOU A MINHA PURA E INOCENTE IRMÃ!!!! ÒÓ

**Itachi: **¬¬'

**Pain: **E AINDA FEZ ELA DESMAIAR!!! OLHA COMO A POBREZINHA ESTÁ VERMELHA!!!! **–Carrega Naru-** Vou levá-la pra casa... n.n

Itachi deu um leve beijo na testa de uma Naru desmaiada e despediu-se dos irmãos. Logo depois, saiu do bar também.

_**(Grêmio estudantil – Dia seguinte, fim da aula)**_

Hoshi estava segurando um relógio de bolso antigo, balançando-o.

**Hoshi: **Quanto mais alto sobe... maior é a queda...

_**(Entrada)**_

**Itachi: **Eu tenho que passar no grêmio. n.n

**Naru: **Hai!

_**(Grêmio)**_

**Itachi: **Ah, Hoshi-san... bom dia... n.n

**Hoshi: **Bom dia, Itachi-san... n.n

**Itachi: **Os xerox já chegaram?

**Hoshi: **Hai... n.n **–Entrega os xerox-**

**Itachi: **Arigatou... **–Sorriso-**

**Hoshi: **Itachi-san... posso fazer um jogo com o senhor?

**Itachi: **Claro, como é?

Hoshi retira o relógio antigo do bolso, deixando-o balançar em frente aos olhos de Itachi.

**Hoshi: **Olhe bem para o relógio...

**Itachi: ****-Ficando sonolento- **Que tipo de jogo...é esse...? **–Dormindo em pé-**

**Hoshi: **Quando eu estalar os dedos... você vai reconhecer "Hoshi Hime"... como sua namorada... **–Estala os dedos-**

**Itachi: ****-Abre os olhos-** Huh?

**Hoshi: **Quem é sua namorada? n.n

**Itachi: **Você, Hoshi Hime...

_**(Entrada)**_

**Naru: **O Itachi-kun está demorando...

Naru resolveu ir atrás dele, mas encontra uma cena muito desagradável.

Itachi estava beijando Hoshi Hime.

**Naru: **Itachi...kun?

**Itachi: ****-Afastando Hoshi-** Ah, Tori-san... desculpe-me pela cena. n.n O que deseja?

**Naru: **Ah...na...nada... des...desculpe...atrapalhar... **–Sai correndo-**

**Itachi: **O que deu nela?

**Hoshi: ****-Sorriso-** Não sei...

_**(Rua próxima à escola)**_

**Willian: **Tsubasa-chan? O que acontecer?

**Tsubasa: **Naru-chan!

**Willian: ****-Olha a Naru chorando perto do muro-** Ooh! Naru-chan! O que acontecer com a senhorita?

**Naru: **O...Itachi-kun...ele...ele... **–Chorando-**

**Tsubasa: **Naru-chan...

**Voz: **O que houve aí?

**Tsubasa: **Pain-chan... óò

**Pain: **Naru... o que foi...?

**Naru: **O Itachi-kun... **–Abraça o irmão- ** parece não se lembrar de mim... e de ontem...

**Pain: **Quê?

**Naru: **Ele estava beijando aquela vaca da Hoshi Hime-san...

**Willian: **_(Vaca? oo')_

**Pain: **Calma, Naru... deve ter uma boa explicação pra isso e... ITACHI!!! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO????

Itachi saía da escola de mãos dadas com Hoshi.

**Itachi: **Hein? Oõ

**Pain: **VOCÊ BEIJA MINHA IRMÃ ONTEM E JÁ TÁ COM OUTRA?

**Itachi: **Tori-san? Mas eu nunca beijei ela! OO'''

**Pain: **O q...

**Itachi: **Bem, com licença... vamos, Hime...

**Hoshi: **Hai... n.n

**Tsubasa: **O que aconteceu...?

**Willian: ****-Pegando celular-** Ninguém esquecer assim de tal forma.

_**CONTINUA**_

Comentários Finais (Algumas respostas das reviews estão contidas, então é melhor ler. XD:

Yo, minna!!! Cap. mais longooo... menos comédia... mais drama... XD

Os próximos 2 caps vai ser a resolução desse problema, e irei avançar para o relacionamento de Deidara e Shia. n.n

Gostaram?

Agora... **EU SEI QUE O NOME DELA É KONAN, GENTE**!!! Mas eu comecei a fic assim... XD Só irei mudar quando ver brechas para isso, okay? E eu uso o Pein com a grafia "Pain" porque eu acho mais sexy.XD E sim, eu leio Fruits Basket, Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka... e sim, eu pego cenas deles... XD

O POV de Itachi terá que esperar. Próximo cap. com narração normal. n.n "The Little Sakura vai demorar um pouco.

**REVIEWS:**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-Andressa-chan**

**-Rodrigo NarutoBoy**

**-Kad**

**-yuukochan**

**-Mariah-chan17**

**-Marih-chann**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Karlinha**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Leticia Yui**

**-Kuakua Shampoo**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-The Uchiha Girl**

**-Fernanda**

Vamu lá, povo!!! Eu recebo hits demais!!! Quero reviews!!!! Eles me animam!!! Eles me inspiram!!!

Dêssa...CADÊ VOCÊ MENINA????? O.O

Puxa... melhor ficwriter da Akatsuki??? –Chorando- OBRIGADAAA, Uchiha Girl! T-T

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS!!!**

**MANDEM REVIEWS OU DESTRUIREI... Suna? XD Óia... vou matar o Gaara... é bom deixar review... XD**

**Além disso... aquele "GO" é tentador! XD**

**Leiam as fics "Missão Ranking S" e "Os Akatsukis querem alugar um filme!" XD**

**JA NE!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	12. Hipnose? OO

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem_

_**(Narração normal)**_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! - Capítulo 12****  
**

O celular tocava insistentemente no seu quarto.

Não queria levantar de jeito nenhum, mas a musiquinha estava irritando.

**Aoshi: ****-Pegando o celular-** Alô... u.ú

_**Willian: **__Aoshi! Nós ter um problema! _

**Aoshi: **Não me diga que a sua tartaruga de estimação pulou da janela de novo... ¬¬'

_**Willian: **__Na verdade não ser isso... eu e Tsubasa estar voltando da school, e encontrar Naru-chan chorando! Ela dizer que Itachi estar com namorada! Mas parecer que ontem Itachi beijar Naru-chan! Agora ele não se lembrar!_

**Aoshi: **A parte do Itachi ter beijado a Tori-chan é meio difícil de acreditar... O.O **–Lembrando que foi ameaçado por Naru-**

_**Willian: **__Que ser! ¬¬' Poder ir para sua casa?_

**Aoshi: **Mas eu acabei de acordar... -.- (Nota: Era mais ou menos duas horas da tarde, logo após a aula, ou seja, ele faltou. XD)

_Tu tu tu..._

**Aoshi: **Eles vêm. ¬¬'

Meia hora depois, Pain, Willian e Aoshi estavam conversando na sala do último.

**Pain: **A Tsubasa-chan levou a Naru pra casa.

**Aoshi: **Okay... mas o que aconteceu, afinal?

**Pain: **O Itachi beijou a Naru ontem e hoje aparece de mãos dadas com uma tal de Hoshi Hime. u.ú

**Aoshi: **Hoshi-san? Ela é da 2B, vice-presidente do grêmio... o Itachi e ela devem se falar muito... sem falar que ela é bonita...

**Pain: **É, mas o estranho é que o Itachi parece não se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu ontem.

**Willian: **E ninguém esquecer de coisas assim...

**Voz: **AOOOOSHIIIII!!!!! VAMOS BEBEEEERRR!!!

**Aoshi: **Hidan-senpai! o.o

Algum tempo depois, a situação é explicada para Hidan.

**Hidan: **Mas que filho duma pxxx! Ò.Ò Pegador de uma figa! Arrasador de corações puros e inocentes!

**Pain: **Okay, Hidan. ¬¬ Já entendemos.

**Hidan: **Eu tenho a solução, babies! n.n

**Todos: **Tem? Oõ

**Hidan: **Claro! Ligue pra Pein!

**Pain: **Por quê? O.o'''''

**Hidan: **Nessas horas... precisamos de ajuda feminina!

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **Tá, eu sei que ela não é o maior exemplo de feminilidade... o.o

**Pain: **Okay... -.- **-Pega o celular-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi não era o único que estava dormindo em plena luz do dia. n.n

**Pein: ****-Pegando o celular-** Que é? Qui qui cê quer? ¬¬

_**Pain: **__Peeein-chaaan!!! My darling! O "you" do meu I love, meu pudinzinho, docinho de mashmallow, minha metade da laranja! Preciso de sua ajuda!_

**Pein: ****-Ignorando os adjetivos-** Depende... -.-

Depois de toda a situação explicada por celular...

**Pein: **Ah, isso... pode ter sido hipnose... o.o

_**Pain: **__Pode vir aqui?_

**Pein: **Posso sim, mas você fica me devendo uma. ¬¬'

Logo depois Pein juntou-se à turma na casa de Aoshi.

**Willian: **Como tirar a conclusão de que ser hipnose?

**Pein: **Bem, eu já vi aquela Hoshi Hime fazer algumas demonstrações de hipnose... então, ela deve ter aplicado no Itachi para fazê-la reconhecer como sua namorada.

**Pain: **E como se quebra isso? o.o

**Aoshi: ****-Lendo um livro sobre hipnose-** "Dor muito forte", "a pessoa mesmo quebrar", "descobrir a senha que cancela a hipnose"...

**Pein: **Na dor forte eu resolvo na boa. ¬¬

**Willian: **A senhorita ir desfigurar o rosto de Itachi! O.O

**Hidan: **EU TENHO UMA IDÉIA!!! o/

**Todos: **Tem? O.O

**Pein: **SAIA DESTE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!!!!! O.Ó

**Hidan: **¬¬

**Aoshi: **Que idéia?

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso maléfico-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**(Dia seguinte – Intervalo)**_

**Deidara: **E...ei... Hidan.. por que está me olhando assim? o.o

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso maléfico-** Quero uma ajudinha sua, Dei... n.n

**Deidara: **Tem a ver com o fato do Itachi finalmente ter arranjado uma namorada que não é a Naru? Oo'''

**Hidan: **-Glup- claro que não, seu mongolóide, agora escute-me...

_**(Noite, ainda na escola)**_

Hoshi estava assinando uns papéis na sala do grêmio, quando Deidara entrou.

**Deidara: **Hoshi-saaan! Boa noite! Ainda por aqui? Que coincidência! Como vai?

**Hoshi: **Ah... olá, Deidara-san... n.n **–Veia na testa-**

_**(Não muito longe dali... perto das chaves de controle elétrico da escola...)**_

**Pein: **Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **Vamos, Pein-san! É para o bem da Naru-chan, que veio para a escola tão triste!

**Pein: ****-Com pena, mas difarçando-** Yare, yare... ¬¬'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Naru: **Onii-chan... pra onde está me levando? Eu quero ir pra casa...

**Pain: ****-Carregando a Naru-** Não vou te dizer, apenas fique quietinha! n.n **–Entrando numa sala de aula e colocando a irmã em cima de uma carteira-** Agora fique aqui, tá? n.n

**Naru: **... tá... oõ

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Itachi: **POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO??? ÒÓ

**Willian e Hidan: ****-Segurando o Itachi amarrado-** n.n

**Itachi: **ME SOLTEM!!!! ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Só vamos te soltar...

**Willian: **Quando derem sinal. n.n

Itachi percebe que estão na frente da escola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Deidara: **Sabe, Hoshi-san, eu sempre gostei de borboletas. Elas são muito lindas quando explodem!

**Hoshi: **Ah... sério? ¬¬''' **–Veia na testa- **Desculpe-me... tenho que encontrar o Itachi-kun agora...

**Deidara: **EEEI!!! ESPERA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR!!!! ÒÓ **–Fechando a porta-**

**Hoshi: ****-Duas veias na testa-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pein: **Acabei... **–Trocando os fios-** Agora é só apertar aqui, Shinhyo.

**Aoshi: **Hai... **–Apertando o botão-**

De repente, a escola sofre um blecaute. Tudo ficou escuro que nem breu, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Itachi: **O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A ESCOLA E...

**Willian: ****-Desamarrando o Itachi-** Sua namorada tá lá dentro.

**Itachi: **O QUÊ???? ÒÓ9

**Hidan: **Vai salvar ela, vai. n.n

Itachi sai correndo em disparada para a escola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bem, todos sabem que Deidara tem medo de escuro, de monstros, de filmes de monstros e de história de monstros.

**Deidara: **NÓS VAMOS MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!! \OO/

**Hoshi: **Deidara-san, aqui, uma lanterna pra mim e pra você. n.n

**Deidara: **Ah, brigado. n.n **–Começa a tagarelar-**

**Hoshi: ****-Veia na testa- **n.n

**Deidara: ****-Tagarelando-**

**Hoshi: ****-Sorriso de ódio descontrolado-** n.n **–Desliga a lanterna dela-** Ah, acho que minha lanterna quebrou... n.n

**Deidara: **Ah, pode usar a minha. n.n **–Entrega a lanterna e volta a tagarelar-**

**Hoshi: ****-Finge que a dele também quebrou-** Oh, a sua também quebrou... n.n

**Deidara: **Eita... vamos ter que ficar no escuro.. T-T

**Hoshi: **Deidara-san.. ouvi dizer que nossa escola é assombrada... n.n

**Deidara: ****-Medo-**

**Hoshi: **Ah! Deidara-san, senti algo puxar minha perna... n.n **–Se finge de assustada-**

**Deidara: **AAAH!!! HOSHI-SAN! PODE SEGURAR MINHA MÃO!!! T-T

**Hoshi: **Deidara-saaan!!!! **–Finge estar sendo pega pelo fantasma-**

**Deidara: **HOSHI-SAAAN!!! AI, MEU SANTO!!! ;-;

**Hoshi: ****-Acende uma das lenternas apenas para mostrar seus olhos avermelhados e macabros-** DEIDARA-SAAAAAAAANNNNNN... **–Com voz macabra e ireconhecível-**

**Deidara: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! **–Levando porrada-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Enquanto a confusão corria solta na sala do grêmio, no terceiro andar, Itachi estava no corredor do segundo andar, procurando sua suposta namorada.

**Itachi: **Hime? Hime?

De repente, ouve alguém chorando em uma das salas. Assustado, começa a seguir o som e abre a porta da sala 2C. Naru estava escondida embaixo da mesa do professor, chorando.

**Itachi: **Tori-san! O que aconteceu?

**Naru: **A Naru... tem medo de escuro... **–Chorando-**

De repente, a cabeça de Itachi começa a doer, e ele tem um flash de memória...

**FLASHBACK**

**Itachi: **Naru, pare de agarrar a minha blusa. ¬¬

**Naru: **Ma...ma...mas... Itachi-sama... esse lugar está escurooo... T-T A Naru tem medo de escuro! Eu quero ir embora!

**Itachi: **Mas eu nem pedi pra você vir! O.Ó

**Naru: ****-Fazendo biquinho-** Mas a Naru queria ajudar o Itachi-sama!

**Itachi: ****-Suspirando-** Okay... -.-' **–Segurando a mão da Naru-** Assim tá melhor?

**Naru: ****-Vermelha-** Hai! n.n

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Assim que o flash terminou, abriu os olhos e encarou a Naru, que chorava, encolhendo-se em seus joelhos.

**Itachi: **Tori-san, pare com isso, você já está no segundo ano...

**Naru: **A Naru não quer que o Itachi-kun a chame de "Tori-san"...

**Itachi: **Na... Naru... vamos, vamos embora.

Naru ergueu o rosto, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Itachi corou ao ver aquele rosto tão fofo, e tentava resistir ao desejo de beijá-la.

Sem sucesso.

**Naru: **Itachi-kun?

O garoto puxou-a para fora da mesa e colocou-a sentada em cima desta.

Segurou o rosto da garota com as duas mãos e a beijou ternamente.

Mas logo Naru se afastou, assustada.

**Naru: **Ita...Itachi-kun... mas você não se lembra de mim...

Itachi teve mais um flash de memória, dessa vez do acontecimento do bar.

**Itachi: **Eu vou me lembrando aos pouquinhos...

Dizendo isso, voltou a beijá-la, só que dessa vez, muito mais faminto. Naru sentiu um arrepio sentindo ele beijá-la daquele modo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Deidara: ****-Desmaiado e detonado-**

**Hoshi: **Ufa, agora eu posso sair daqui. n.n

Hoshi desceu as escadas e passou pela sala 2C, encontrando Naru e Itachi se beijando.

**Hoshi: **Itachi...kun...

Itachi afastou-se lentamente e a contra-gosto da boca de Naru. Sorrindo, disse:

**Itachi: **Ah, "Hoshi-san"... desculpe-me pela cena... n.n

Naru começou a chorar novamente e abraçou o garoto pelo pescoço, e este retribuiu carinhosamente.

**Voz: **Você perdeu, bonitinha. n.n

**Hoshi: **Hidan-senpai...!

**Pain: **Yeeey... parece que o Itachi se livrou da hipnose sozinho... o.o

**Itachi: **Hipnose? O.O

**Hoshi: ****-Olhos marejados-** Seus...

**Pein: **Que baixaria, hein, Hime... ¬¬' Hipnose foi demais pra minha cabeça...u.ú _(Mas bem que eu queria dar uns soquinhos no Uchiha-aniki...droga)_

**Hoshi: **Gh... **–Sai correndo-**

**Itachi: **Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Oõ

**Aoshi: **O senhor não ia entender, Itachi-senpai... n.n

**Itachi: **Oõ

**Willian: **Poder ir pra casa? School escura dá arrepios... i-i

**Itachi: ****-Carregando a Naru que não soltava o pescoço dele-** Vamos, né... Oõ

_**(Deidara nocauteado foi completamente esquecido. XD)**_

**Naru: **I-ta-chi-kun! n.n

**Itachi: **Hm? n.n

**Naru: **Por que está me levando pra sua casa?

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso malicioso-** É que eu pensei em fazer alguma coisa pra me redimir lá em casa... só isso.

**Naru: **Séééério???? O quê:D

**Itachi: ****-Sussurrando no ouvido de Naru-** Você descobre...

**Naru: **º///º?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pein: **Ei, Pain... ¬¬

**Pain: **Hmmm? n.n

**Pein: **Vai deixar por isso mesmo? ¬¬ A Naru foi pra casa do Itachi...

**Pain: **Hm... e daí? **–Cai a ficha-** AQUELE TARADO MALDITO DE UMA FIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! DEVOLVA A INOCÊNCIA DE MINHA IRMÃ!!! ÒÓ9

**Pein: **¬¬

**Pain: **Konan-chaaannn... vamos pra sua casa? **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Pein: **NÃO!!!! E NÃO ME CHAME DE KONAN, SEU BAKA!!!! ÒÓ

**Pain: **T-T

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Akane: **Perdeu, hein, Hime?

**Hoshi: **...

**Akane: **Bem, eu é que não vou mais te ajudar nessa, se eu fosse você, desistia.

**Hoshi: **... **–Leva as mãos à cabeça-**

**Akane: ****-Pega um violino, sorrindo-** Espero que tenha boas salas de música naquela escola!

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais (**LELA-CHAN**, É MELHOR LER):

**Cris: ****-Escondida no armário, falando baixo-** Yo, minnaaaa... n.n Querem saber por que eu tô num armário? n.n Tô fugindo do Itachi. XD

**Itachi: **QUARTZO CRISTAL VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR ILESA QUANDO EU TE ENCONTRAR!!!! Ò.Ò

**Cris: **Acontece que ele teve um tique nervoso quando saiu da hipnose... o.o Bem, enquanto ele não me encontra... XD

Vamos começar discutindo sobre uma ficha que eu recebi. n.n Olá, Lela! Olha, achei sua ficha muito interessante, e talz, mas o problema é que eu já fechei o ciclo de acontecimentos, e vou me enbananar se eu introduzir mais um personagem... n.n''' A única coisa que eu posso fazer é inserir um capítulo especial do encontro do Kisame, com o Hidan desolado pelo Kisame ter conseguido um encontro e ele não. n.n

Fora isso, nada posso fazer... quando eu fecho as fichas não é porque eu não quero receber mais, é para não ebnananarem com o meu ciclo de acontecimentos. n.n Eu ia fazer o Kisame e o Hidan ficarem pra titia. o.o

Agoraaa... sobre o capítulo... n.n''' **Eu sei que não ficou muito engraçado... e coisa...e tal... mas eu prometo que faço o meu melhor no 13, tudo bem??? \o\**

Próximo cap... o aparecimento oficial de Amaterasu Akane! n.n/

**Itachi: **ACHEI VOCÊ!!! ÒÓ9

**Cris: **Glup!

**MANDEM REVIEWS OU DESTRUIREI AS FÁBRICAS DE MAQUIAGEM! XDDD (Ando vendo muito Padrinhos Mágicos... XD)**

**JA NE!!!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**-AnnaKawaii**

**-Fernanda-chan (considerando sua idéia... n.n)**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Rodrigo NarutoBoy**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-teca-chan**

**-Yuki Mao Ktsune**

**-Kadzinha**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Fallen Kun Boy**

**-Karlinha**

EU JURO QUE O PRÓXIMO CAP. SERÁ MAIS ENGRAÇADO! XD**  
**


	13. Aniversário

**_LEGENDA: _**

****

_POV do personagem _

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamentos do personagem, se tiver) _

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD- **

**

* * *

**_**(Classe 2ª – Aoshi e Willian)**_

**Kurenai: **Okay, classe... hoje vamos aprender sobre...

**Voz: **AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! T.T

**Aoshi: **O.O?

**Voz: ****-Abre a porta-** AOSHIIIII!!!! T.T

**Aoshi: **Deidara-senpai? Oo'

**Kurenai: **DEIDARA! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: ****-Ignorando o ataque de fúria de Kurenai-** Aoshiiiiiii!!!! T-T O Itachi tá bravo comigooooo... T.T

**Aoshi: **Ele não está sempre bravo com você? Oõ

**Deidara: **Não! Agora é diferente! Ele quer MESMO me matar! \O.O/

**Aoshi: **O que você fez? Oõ

**Deidara: **Eu voltei pra casa e encontrei ele e a Naru no maior amasso! Ò///Ó

_**(Obs: Note que estamos no meio da aula. n.n)**_

**Classe e Kurenai: **O.O

**Deidara: **Não é todo dia que se vê o ITACHI com uma garota NO COLO e ainda beijando ela! Ò.ó

**Classe, Kurenai e Aoshi: **O.O

**Deidara: **E agora ele quer me matar! O que eu faço! O.O

**Kurenai: **Sugiro que saia da minha aula antes que eu mesma faça isso por ele. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Kurenai-sensei é malvadaaaaa... i-i

**Classe: **_(Graaaaande novidade. ¬¬)_

**Aoshi: **Deidara-senpai. n.n

**Deidara: **Hm?

**Aoshi: **Foi muito bom te conhecer. n.n

**Deidara: **Hã? Oõ

**Aoshi: ****-Aponta para frente-**

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra trás-** O..pa... O.O

**Itachi: ****-Olhar demoníaco-**

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL!!! – Capítulo 11**

**(O aniversário de Itachi! Professor Purpurina em açãããoo! XD)**

_Definição de "aniversário", para as pessoas comuns: Data onde se comemora um ano do ciclo de vida de um indivíduo. _

_Besteira. ¬¬_

_Definição de "aniversário" de Uchiha Itachi: O dia em que você tem aquela sensação de que nunca deveria ter saído da cama; o dia na qual você quer que termine sendo que ele mal começou; o dia em que a vida parece querer demonstrar ainda mais que te odeia... etc etc etc... ¬¬_

_Sim. Hoje é o meu aniversário de 18 anos. u.ú_

_Mas nesse dia, terei que ir jantar na casa de meus pais. ¬¬'_

_Eu não me dou bem com o meu pai._

_...e o Deidara vai junto. ¬¬'''_

_Como se já não bastasse meu martírio diário, ainda terei que aguentar os malditos "parabéééénsss, Uchiha/Itachi-san/kun/chan!!!"_

_Ainda vou descobrir o maldito que pendurou __**"HOJE É O ANIVERSÁRIO DO NOSSO QUERIDO PRESIDENTE DO GRÊMIO, UCHIHA ITACHI"**__ no quadro de avisos. ¬¬_

_E para piorar ainda mais as coisas, a noite mais feliz da minha vida foi arruinada por um loiro futuramente morto._

_E EU AINDA NÃO SEI POR QUE EU __AINDA__ NÃO MATEI ELE!!! Ò.Ó_

**Hidan: **Olha o aniversariante aliiii!!!!

**Itachi: **¬¬

_Por que eu tenho a leve impressão de que estou cara a cara com o energúmeno que colocou aquela maldita mensagem no quadro de avisos? ¬¬_

_Não poderia ser o Deidara... nesse momento ele está preso no banheiro masculino com a cabeça enfiada na privada. n.n_

**Hidan: **Uchiha? Oo

**Itachi: **Hn.

**Hidan: **Você tava mesmo aos beijos com a Naru no seu quarto? o.o

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

**Tobi: **Veja, Sasori-senpai!

**Sasori: ****-Olha pra cima-** O.O

**Tobi: **É um pássaro?

**Sasori: **Não.. O.O

**Tobi: **É um avião?

**Sasori: **Não... O.O

**Tobi: **É o Chapolim? Oo

**Sasori: **Não... é o Hidan... O.O

_**(Voltando ao corredor... XD)**_

_Maldito aniversário. ¬¬ O Deidara escapou da morte por afogamento... u.ú_

_Estamos na segunda aula agora._

_A diretora Cachaça Ambulante... quer dizer, Tsunade-sama, vai apresentar um novo professor... eu mereço. ¬¬_

**Tsunade: ****-Um pouco bêbada-** Óia aíííí...o novo fessôr de vocêêêsss... Fujisawaaa? Não sabia que tinha um irmão gêmeooooo... **–Cambaleando-**

_¬¬'_

_**(A porta se abre, e entra o novo professor de Ciências.)**_

**Orochimaru: **BOM DIA, MEUS ALUNINHOS!!!!!!!! \o\

**Sala: **O.O

_Ei... espera... não é o gerente do restaurante que eu tava trabalhando? O.O_

**Orochimaru: **Meu nome é Orochimaru, mas me chamem de Tio OroOro! \o\

_O caceta que eu vou te chamar de Tio OroOro. ¬¬'_

**Deidara: **EEECAAAA!!! UMA BIBONA!!!!!!! \O.O/ **-Não se lembra-**

_Sua sinceridade me comove, Deidara. ¬¬_

**Orochimaru: ****-Colocando a mão no peito, de um jeito afetado-** OOOH!!! QUE INSULTO!!! MAIS RESPEITO COM OS BISSEXUAIS!!! ÒÓ VOU DEMITIR VOCÊ!!!

_De bissexual você não tem nada, Biba-sensei. ¬¬' E não trabalhamos mais naquela espelunca que mais parecia um bar gay abandonado. ¬¬_

**Orochimaru: **Beeem... agora irei fazer a chamada! Asamoto... Tsubasa!

_Que cara burro, pegou a lista do primeiro ano. ¬¬'_

**Deidara: **COMO SE ATREVE A PRONUNCIAR O NOME DA TSU, SUA BIBONA-SENSEI!! ÒÓ

**Itachi: ****-Jogando um caderno no Deidara-** Biba-sense...quer dizer, Orochimaru-sensei, essa é a lista do primeiro ano... creio que a lista dessa sala esteja embaixo.

**Orochimaru: ****-Largando todos os papéis e chegando perto de Itachi-**

_ECA! ÒÓ'''' Sai de mim, bibona-sensei!!! ÒÓ'''_

**Orochimaru: ****-Segurando a mão de Itachi-** Qual é o seu nome mesmo...?

**Itachi: ****-Assustado-** U...Uchiha...Itachi... OO

**Orochimaru: **ITACHI-KUN!!! NÓS SEREMOS ÓTIMOS AMIGOS, AGORA QUE SOU SEU SENSEI!!! n.n **–Baixinho-** E talvez algo mais... ukukukuku...

**Itachi: **Ha...hai... oo'

_Nem caindo de uma escada de lâminas e mergulhando em uma piscina de álcool, eu serei seu... ergh... "amigo"... ¬¬'_

_Ufa, biba-sensei já foi pro canto dele._

_Deixando ele de lado, tenho que me preparar para hoje à noite._

_Porque eu tenho que ir pra casa dos meus pais. ¬¬'_

_E pior, a mãe do Deidara __E__ o Deidara também vão estar lá._

_Ah, nunca contei a história da mãe dele?_

_O nome dela é Lina. O marido dela fugiu com outra mais jovem e mais bonita. XD_

_Desde então, ela já arrumou uns 40 namorados e tentou se casar umas 20 vezes..._

_Mas sempre abandonavam ela no altar... u.ú_

_Mas ela ia atrás do infeliz..._

_A última vez que eu vi o último noivo ele estava preso em uma jaulinha de cachorro indo de avião (na área de bagagens) pro Afeganistão._

_A mulher é doida._

_Deidara teve a quem puxar. ¬¬'_

_**(Este POV foi um oferecimento da autora CUPIDOS FROM HELL... XD Thank you, Yuukochan!)**_

_**(Saída, fim de tarde)**_

**Hidan: **Ei, Uchiha… cê viu a dupla homicida? Oõ

_Lê-se: Pirceingniano e Pein..._

**Itachi: **Eles encheram a cara na casa do Aoshi ontem, logo depois da viagem. ¬¬ Os cadáveres devem estar lá, no chão da sala alheia. ¬¬

**Hidan: **o.o'

**Deidara: **AÊÊÊÊ!!!! ITACHI, AMIGÃO!!!!

**Itachi: ****-Olhar demoníaco-**

**Deidara: **Va..va...va...va...vamos direto pra casa dos seus pais? O.O

**Itachi: ****-Voz sombria-** Vamos...

_Meus problemas vão começar... ¬¬_

_**(Casa dos Uchiha, de noite)**_

**Itachi: ****-Abrindo a porta-** Com licença...

**Voz: **ITACHI-CHAAAAAAAANNNN!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!

**Itachi: ****-Sendo agarrado no pescoço-** Ah, olá, Lina-san... O.O

**Lina: **ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHINHO QUERIDO???? S2.S2

**Deidara: **MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! \o/

**Lina: **DEIDEI-CHAN MY CUTE!!!!!!!!!!

_O encontro de uma família estranha é tão... estranha... o.o_

**Lina: **Deidei-chan, quero te apresentar seu novo futuro papai!

_Quem é o pobre infeliz dessa vez?_

**Lina: **O nome dele é Yuki! n.n

_Ahuahaua, um cara pelo menos 20 anos mais jovem que ela... coitado. n.n_

**Deidara: **Oiiii, Yuki! Quer um presente?

**Yuki: **Er...claro... o.o'

**Deidara: ****-Pega um livro do nada-** Eu vou te dar esse livro de "Como Sobreviver no Tibet"!!! n.n

**Yuki: **H...hã?

**Deidara: **Ou... se você for pros confins mais profundos da Pensilvânia, aqui está algumas coisinhas contra vampiros... n.n

**Yuki: **Ah, obrigado... o.o

**Deidara: **E ainda temos esse furador à pilhas, caso a caixa em que você provavelmente irá para o Texas não tenha furinhos!

**Yuki: **O.O'''

_O Deidara é tão prevenido... ¬¬_

**Mikoto: **Ita-chan! Parabéns, filhinho! n.n **–Saindo da cozinha-**

**Itachi: **Obrigado, mãe. n.n

_Essa é a minha mãe. Não, não sei o que ela viu no meu pai. ¬¬_

**Naru: **ITACHI-KUUUUNNNNN!!!! **–Pula em cima do Itachi-**

_NARU?!?!?!? ÒÓ_

**Itachi: **Por isso que eu não te vi na escola hoje... ¬¬'

**Naru: **A Naru descobriu que hoje é o aniversário do Itachi-kun e então ela pediu o endereço da casa dele pro Deidara-senpai! n.n

**Itachi: ****-Olhar demoníaco para Deidara-**

**Naru: ****-Chorosa-** Itachi-kun não gostou? i-i

**Itachi: **Adorei. n.n

**Naru: ****-Sorriso- **Seu irmão é uma gracinha, Itachi-kun!

**Itachi: **O QUÊ?????? Ò.Ò

_Ela sabe que eu sou ciumento, não sabe? E ela sabe que eu não me dou bem com o mu irmão, não sabe?_

**Naru: **Vocês são tão parecidos...devem se dar muito bem. n.n

_Não, não sabe. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Naru-chan! Você veio mesmo! n.n **–Empurrando todos os "presentes" para Yuki-**

**Sasuke: ****-Descendo as escadas-** Ela chegou aqui logo de manhã. ¬¬

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke: ****-Calçando os sapatos-** Tô saindo...

**Mikoto: **Vá com cuidado. n.n

**Sasuke: ****-Abre a porta e dá de cara com Sakura e Naru-**

**Naru: **Sasu-chan! Bom dia! n.n

**Sasuke: ****-Ignorando Sakura-** Ah...é aquela garota que tava perseguindo o Itachi... o.o

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kuuun... i-i

**Mikoto: ****-Aparecendo na porta-** Ah, Naru-chan! Que bom que veio! n.n

**Naru: **Olá, Mikoto-san! n.n

**Sasuke: **Eu tô perdendo alguma coisa aqui? Oõ

**Naru: **A Naru vai ajudar a Mikoto-san nos preparativos para a festa do Itachi-kun! n.n

**Sasuke: **¬¬'

**Naru: ****-Entrando-** Com licençaaaaa... n.n

**Mikoto: **A cozinha é por aqui... n.n

_**(Mikoto e Naru foram para a cozinha)**_

**Sasuke: ****-Encara a Sakura-**

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun:D

**Sasuke: ****-Ignora a Sakura e sai andando-**

**Sakura: **i-i

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: **Okay... e o que essa Sakura tem a ver? Oõ

**Sasuke: **Ela se recusa a acreditar que eu já tô namorando com outra. ¬¬

**Itachi: **O Sasuke tá namorando? O.O

**Deidara: **Eu ouvi direito? O.O

**Naru: **O Sasu-chan tá namorando com a Hyuuga Hinata-chan, uma amiga da Tsubasa-chan!

**Sasuke: **Que é? Você tá namorando também. ¬¬

**Itachi: ****-Refletindo-** Tem razão... o.o

**Naru: **O que quer dizer com isso? ò.ó

**Itachi: **Nada... n.n'''

**Mikoto: **Bem, não vamos ficar aqui parados na porta, né? Vamos entrando! n.n

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bem, até agora, nenhuma situação pesada, graças a Deus._

_Tá, tirando o fato do Deidara ter tomado sakê pensando que era suco e ter ficado tão bêbado que caiu pela janela... mas a queda nem foi tão alta assim... (Droga. ¬¬)_

_Bem, nada de ruim aconteceu porque meu pai ainda não chegou... graças a Deus também._

_**(A porta se abre)**_

_Putx merdx, eu e minha enoooorme boca. ¬¬_

**Fugaku: **Cheguei.

**Mikoto: **Querido, seja bem-vindo. n.n

_Agora, deixem-se explicar o fato de eu não me dar bem com o meu pai. u.ú_

_Ele é presidente de vários postos policiais de todo o Japão, e era para eu sucedê-lo no cargo, mas eu não quero ser policial, por isso, disse para deixar com o Sasuke._

_Claro, brigamos feio e não nos falamos desde então._

_Agora, por exemplo, ele me ignorou e subiu para o quarto._

_Não estou mais nem aí, sabe... ¬¬'_

_Eu é que não vou virar policial. u.ú_

_**(No dia seguinte... sábado)**_

**Deidara: **ACORDA ITACHIIIIIIIII!!!!! HOJE É SÁBADO, RAPÁ!!!!

**Itachi: ****-Olhar demoníaco-** Deidara... ontem eu fui dormir às 5 da manhã... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Sério?! Mas já são oito horas! o.o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: ****-Se enfiando de volta nas cobertas-**

**Deidara: **Mas nós combinamos de encontrar os marmanjos numa lanchonete nova que abriu! O Pirceingniano falou que temos que ir imediatamente senão vamos nos arrepender pelo resto de nossas vidas! Ò.Ó

_Por que eu sairia com um bando de mongolóides se eu posso sair com a Naru? Ò.Ó_

**Itachi: **Tá legal... já tô levantando... -.-

_Eu sou mesmo um idiota. ¬¬'_

_**(Em frente a lanchonete...)**_

**Pain: **Bom dia, dorminhocos! n.n

**Aoshi, Willian, Itachi, Hidan e Deidara: **¬¬

**Pain: **Sabem porque eu chamei vocês aqui, certo?

**Todos: **Não...

**Pain: **Pelo menos sabem que isso poderá marcar vocês pelo resto de suas vidas?

**Todos: **Não... O.o'

**Pain: **Caham... então... vamos entrar... u.ú **–Abre a porta da lanchonete-**

_Mas o q... O.O_

**Naru, Pein, Shia, Tsubasa: ****-Sorrisos-** Bem vindos! n.n

**Pain: ****-Sossiso malicioso-**

**Aoshi, Willian e Deidara: ****-Hemorragia nasal-**

**Itachi: ****-Estado de choque-**

_Deixem-me contar para vocês o motivo de hemorragias nasais, sorrisos maliciosos e meu estado de choque._

_As meninas estão vestidas com roupas decotadas e cheias de babados... e... eu já disse que são ultra-decotados? O.O'''_

**Pein: **Argh... são os trogloditas... ¬¬'

**Deidara: **º,,º

**Itachi: **O que significa isso? º,,º

**Naru: **Itachi-kun! Bom dia! Gostou da minha roupa?

_Claro, Naru... você ficou uma graça mas..._

**Itachi: **QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODE FICAR ANDANDO POR AÍ COM ESSE DE...DE...DE...

**Deidara: **Decote?

**Itachi: **É! Ò////Ó

**Naru: **A Naru tem que trabalhar e... **–Baixinho-** A Naru achou que o Itachi-kun ia gostar... ó.ò

**Itachi: **De fato, gostei... -///-' Mas não é pra você se mostrar pra todo mundo assim, né? Ò.Ò

**Naru: **Gomen... i-i Mas a Naru tem que trabalhar! **–Voltando para atende ruma mesa-**

**Deidara: ****-Pousando o olhar na Shia-** Ah, Shia-chan! o.o

**Shia: ****-Olhando para Deidara-** Deidara-san! o///o

**Deidara: **Olá, como você está? n.n

**Shia: **E...estou bem, obrigada... n///n

**Itachi: ****-Para Hidan-** Eu perdi alguma coisa? Oõ

**Hidan: ****-Sentando numa mesa-** Parece que eles se conheceram lá nas termas... o.o E aí, tá a fim de juntar eles? XD

**Itachi: **Não tenho nada a ver com isso. u.ú

**Hidan: **Aposto que ele ia parar de te encher... n.n

**Itachi: **Sabe, Hidan... o.o

**Hidan: **Hm?

**Itachi: **Acabei de perceber que eles são perfeitos um para o outro... o.o

**Hidan: **¬¬'

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

Yo, minna!!!! Olha aí, cap. 13! Demorei? XD

Queria agradecer ao **Fanfikeiro** pelas críticas, vou me esforçar para melhorar! n.n

Espero que esse cap tenha ficado mais engraçado.. o.o Eu sei que ele ficou um pouco desconexo, meio desnecessário a parte da festa mas eu queria taaaanto colocar! XD

Bem, é isso! Agradecendo às reviews... como ficou enoooorme esse cap... só os nomes novamente... u.u

**REVIEWS:**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-Marih-chann**

**-teca-chan**

**-nanetys**

**-Hajime Kirane-chan**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Karlinha**

**-Fanfikeiro**

**-Hyuuga Hannah**

**-Rodrigo NarutoBoy**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Blackcat Alchemist**

**-Nocturn**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-Fallen Kun Boy**

Só queria dizer muuuuuuito obrigada por acompanharem a fic! E as outras fics também!

**MANDEM REVIEWS OU...OU... ou... o.o''' Ah, mandem reviews. XD**

**JA NE!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	14. A peça que Itachi não pediu XD

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ação, Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

_Okay._

_Eu irei pedir uma transferência. u.ú_

_Irei largar tudo aqui. Meu apartamento, minha namorada, meus... hm... pseudo-amigos, minha vidinha..._

_Mas eu não passo por essa humilhação._

_Nem morto e resussitado três vezes._

**Tsunade: **Está me ouvindo, Uchiha?

_Claro que estou, vaca desgraçada. ¬¬_

**Itachi: **Sim, Tsunade-sama. n.n Mas... não creio que eu aceite muito bem essa idéia... n.n'

_Correção: NEM COM MEUS MEMBROS ARRANCADOS EU VOU ACEITAR ESSA IDÉIA. ¬¬_

**Tsunade: **Pense nisso como um outro festival cultural, Uchiha. u.ú

**Itachi: **n.n'''

_É exatamente esse o problema, sua bêbada psicopata. ¬¬_

**Tsunade: **Por isso que eu chamei você, presidente do grêmio, para organizar tudo. n.n E você ainda vai poder participar!

**Itachi: **Mas Tsunade-sa...

**Tsunade: **BEEEM!!! Coloque esses folhetos em todos os quadros de avisos, sim? n.n

_NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! T-T_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 14**

**A peça que Itachi não pediu. XD**

**Reles alunos: ****-Olhando para o quadro de avisos-**

_**PEÇA DE TEATRO**_

_**Os alunos que querem participar terão que realizar testes**_

_**Para conseguirem os papéis. Todos os anos poderão participar.**_

_**Obs: Caso seja escolhido, poderá sair da aula durante os ensaios.**_

_**Vocês receberão aulas especiais de um famoso professor de teatro.**_

_**Atenciosamente**_

_**A Direção**_

**Alunos: ****-Olhos brilhantes-**

_Hmpf! Tolos imbecis... acham que eu não sei o que tem por trás desses olhinhos brilhantes..._

_Afinal, que paga-mico iria interpretar "A Bela Adormecida" de graça?!_

_Claro que é pra sair da aula. u.ú_

_Todos os estudantes matam e morrem por uma chance de sair da aula! Òó_

**Deidara: **UOOOAAAH!!! LEGAAAL!!!

_Não posso dizer o mesmo desse aí. ¬¬_

**Deidara: **Vamos participar, Itachi!!!!! Vamos! Vamos!

**Itachi: **Não. u.ú

**Deidara: **i-i

_Enquanto Deidara se lamentava em um canto isolado, o pessoal foi chegando._

**Pein: **E aí, Uchiha-aniki? Argh... outra peça? Oõ Eu é que não vou fazer... ¬¬

**Sasori: **Claro que não! Quando você interpretou a Rapunzel, achei que iam todos morrer! ÒÓ

**Pein: **...

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasori: ­****-Sem vontade alguma-** Ó... Rapunzel, Rapunzel... jogue-me suas tranças... –

**Pein: ****-Também sem um pingo de força de vontade, taca uma trança minúscula, mas pesada, na cabeça de Sasori. –** Tó. Se vira. ¬¬

**Sasori: **X.X

**Itachi: **Quem é o diretor dessa... peça? OO'

_**-Não muito longe dali...-**_

**Kisame: **Atchim!

_**-...-**_

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Pein: ****-Taca outra trança na cabeça do Sasori-** Com mais essa você se vira,né? ¬¬

**Sasori: **X.X

**Reles mortal:** Pein-senpai! Você fez o príncipe desmaiar!

**Pein: ****-Segurando uma espada de madeira-** VAI ENCARAR, MULEQUE????

**Reles mortais: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

_**Quando Sasori acordou, todos estavam desmaiados. n.n Mas Sasori ainda acredita que tinha alguns que não respiravam mais.**_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: **A CULPA É MINHA SE ALGUNS DELES TINHA ASMA?!?!

**Sasori: **VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE FOI PROBLEMA DE ASMA???? ÒÓ

**Itachi: **-.-

_Odeio discursões fúteis. ¬¬ A Tsubasa e o meu passarinho estão chegando aí._

**Deidara: **"Passarinho"? ¬¬

_Sem comentários. u.ú_

**Naru: **Itachi-kun!!! **–Agarra-**

**Itachi: **n.n

**Tsubasa: ****-Olhando para o quadro de avisos-** Aaah... eu conheço esse professor... n///n ele é muito bom...

_Mas ele não vai me convencer a fazer isso, Tsubasa. n.n_

_O Aoshi e o Willian estão brigando ali na frente..._

**Aoshi: **Ahauahauahauahauahauahauahuaahauahauahuaahauha!!!! Ahuahauahauahauahauahauahauahauaahauahuahauahauahauahauahauahauahaua!!!

**Willian: **Parar de rir! ò//////ó

**Aoshi: **AHUAAHUAAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU!!!!! **–Batendo as mãos no chão-**

**Itachi: **Que houve? Oõ

**Aoshi: **O WILLIAN! O WILLIAN... AHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!!!!!!!!!!! **–Rolando no chão que nem idiota-**

**Deidara:** O Willy o que?

**Aoshi: **O WILLIAN DISSE QUE INTERPRETOU A BELA ADORMECIDA NO GINÁSIOOOO!!! AHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUA!!!

**Pein: **E daí? Oõ

**Aoshi: ****-Limpando as lágrimas-** E aí.. vocês não entenderam... ELE foi a princesa!

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara e Pein: **Bfffffffffff... **–Segurando o riso-**

**Itachi: ****-Imaginando o Willian de vestido-** O.Õ''''

**Willian: **Mas foi o papel que sobrar!!!!!!! Ò///////Ó

**Itachi: ****-Tentando segurar o riso-** Err... pff... bem... hm... okay... o sinal já vai bater... vamos para a classe...

**Todos: **Okay...

_**(3A)**_

_Agora nós vamos conhecer o professor de teatro, e então no fim das aulas todas as classes vão se dirigir ao teatro da escola... -.-' que vida dura... ¬¬_

**Tsunade: **Agora, apresento-lhes o professor de Teatro... n.n

_Ela está sóbria? Que milagre..._

**Voz: **Olá... n.n

_Seria melhor se ela fosse assim todo dia e... e... e..._

**Homem: **Meu nome é Namikaze Minato... n.n Prazer em conhecê-los! **–Piscadela-**

_Um loiro de olhos azuis com o olhar 43... ei! Espera! Aquele é o MEU olhar 43! Òó_

**Meninas: ****-Suspiram-** Minato-senseeei... S2.S2

_Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar roubando o olhar dos outros e... por que a sala de repente ficou cheias de corações flutuantes ignorando completamente as leis da física?? Oõ _

_Ah, claro.. meninas idiotas. ¬¬_

**Minato: **Eu quero ver muitas meninas bonitas na peça! **–Sorriso conquistador-**

**Meninas idiotas: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!! n.n/

_O cara ganhou muitas meninas em 5 minutos para a peça. ¬¬_

_HÁ! Mas quero ver como que ele vai conseguir meninos e..._

**Minato: **Quero que conheçam minha assistente, Harumi Mai. n.n

_e...e...e... o.o'_

_AimeuDeusdocéu... que avião! O.O_

**Mai: **Yo! n.n

**Meninos otários: **º¬º

_Cabelos negros compridos combinando com olhos igualmente negros... belas pernas... que pernas... CONTROLE-SE, ITACHI!!! Sua namorada tem tantos dotes quando essa! Ò.Ó_

**Mai: **E então, Minato-baka, quem vai nos ajudar nas escolhas?

**Minato: ****-Olhando um formulário-** Erm... Uchiha... o.o I...I.. como se lê isso? Oõ

**Mai: **Sei lá, seu burro. ¬¬

_Ei! Não conseguiram ler o meu nome! Desaforo!_

**Itachi: **Itachi. n.n Sou eu.

**Mai: **Idney? Oõ

**Itachi: **Itachi. n.n

**Mai: **Isabella?

**Itachi: ****-Irritado-** Itachi... n.n

**Mai: **Ah, tá... Isolda. n.n

**Itachi: **¬¬' _**(Agradecendo a Yuukochan! XD)**_

**Minato: **Itachi-san, poderia nos acompanhar? Ao resto dos alunos, nos vemos no palco daqui a meia hora! **–Sorriso conquistador-**

**Mai: ****-Piscadela-**

**Homens Otários: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!!!! S2.S2

_**(Teatro)**_

_No fim das contas, acabei vindo pra essa merdx... ¬¬'_

_O pior são as pessoas que acham que tem talento pra teatro! Ò.Ó_

**Mai: ****-Entediada e levemente irritada-** Próóóóximo... ò.ó _(Se eu não achar alguém que preste vou explodir a escola...)_

**Homem tímido: **Erm... o/////o'''' O...oi... o.o

**Mai: **QUE MANÉ "OI" QUE NADA!!! Ò.Ò COMEÇA LOGO!!! Ò.Ò

**Homem tímido: ****-Assustado-** Ó, ROMEU! ONDE ESTÁS, ROMEU???? TT-TT

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: **Kawajima-san... a peça é "A Bela Adormecida"... u.ú

**Homem tímido: ****-Foge-**

_Incrível. ¬¬''''_

**Minato: **Próximo! n.n

_**(Shia entra, muito tímida)**_

**Minato: **Ai, que fofa. n.n Uma estrangeirinha. n.n

**Shia: **o///o

**Itachi: **Ah, você é a amiga do Deidara...

**Shia: **Ah, o colega do Deidara-san... o.o E...ele estuda nessa escola? Eu acabei de me transferir...

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso-** Estuda sim.. n.n

**Mai: **Chega de clima amigável. u.ú Comece.

_**(Shia faz uma apresentação razoável)**_

**Mai: **Acredite, minha filha, você foi a melhorzinha que eu vi até agora. ¬¬'

_Espero que a Naru não resolva participar dessa... o.o_

**Mai: **Próxima!

_**(Naru entra toda feliz)**_

_EU E MINHA ENORME E PERFEITA BOCA! Ò.ó_

**Naru: **Itachi-kun! n.n A Naru vai se esforçar!

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso amarelo-**

**Minato: **Ah, que linda! É sua namorada, Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **Aham...

_Você não tem nada com isso, usurpador de olhares. ¬¬_

**Minato: **Pode começar. n.n

_**(Naru faz uma apresentação boa, mas dramática demais...)**_

**Mai: ****-Tentando não rir-** Okay, menina... pode ir... Pfff...

**Naru: **Meu pai pode bancar a peça. n.n

**Mai: **Você é a mais nova Bela Adormecida. n.n

_Mercenária maldita... ¬¬_

**Naru: **Eu quero que o Itachi-kun seja o príncipe. n.n

**Mai: **Mas já escolhemos um prin...

**Naru: **Meu pai te paga um extra. n.n

**Mai: **Isolda! Você é o nosso mais novo príncipe. n.n

_É Itachi, sua vaca. ELA DISSE O QUE???????????_

**Itachi: **Mas...mas... O.O'''

**Mai: **Nada de "mas", Isolda. **–Olhar maligno-**

**Itachi: **...

_**(Casa de Itachi e Deidara)**_

**Hidan: ****-Deprê-**

**Itachi: **Acredite, Hidan... eu não queria roubar o seu papel... -.-

**Hidan: ****-Deprê-**

**Deidara: **Então... o Itachi é o príncipe? Nunca te vi atuando... deve ser hilário... **–Ligando uma câmera-**

**Itachi: **NÃO OUSE. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Conseguiu o folheto?

**Itachi: **Consegui... **–Coloca um folheto no chão-**

**Peça: A Bela Adormecida**

**Elenco: Uchiha Itachi (Príncipe)**

**Naru Tori (Princesa)**

**Deidara (Pai do príncipe)**

**Akasuna no Sasori: (Pai da princesa)**

**Shia Rokateri (mãe da princesa)**

**Hidan (Narrador)**

**Ajudantes: Willian D. Terceiro**

**Shinhyo Aoshi**

**Pein**

**Pain**

**Saeki Yuki (Figurino)**

**Rui Kaito (Figurino)**

**Hidan: **O cara dos Pirceings vai ajudar, ééé... -.-

**Itachi: **Aquele cara é bem capaz de invadir o palco com a cena final. ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Pensando-**

_**(CINEMA MAIS ÍNTIMO NA CABEÇA DE DEIDARA)**_

**Itachi: ****-Aproxima-se para beijar a Naru Adormecida-**

**Naru: ****-Dormindo inocentemente-**

**Pain: ****-Saindo dos bastidores vestido de contra-regra-** NÃO TOQUE NA MINHA PURA E VIRGEM IRMÃ, SEU PRÍNCIPE FEIOSO! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: ****-Possesso-** FEIOSO???? Ò.Ó RESPEITE MINHA BELEZA DIVINA!!!! **–Parte pra porrada-**

_**(Porradaria correndo solta)**_

**Deidara: **Aposto 650 ienes que o Pirceingniano ganha. n.n

**Hidan: **Tá maluco? 800 que o Itachi ganha. n.n

_**(CINEMA MAIS ÍNTIMO NA CABEÇA DE DEIDARA – FIM)**_

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso maroto-**

**Itachi: **Eu tenho a impressão de que você teve uma idéia gráfica do assunto. u.ú

**Deidara: **É só impressão sua. n.n

**Hidan: **E quem é essa Shia?

**Deidara: ****-Pega o papel-**Oh, Shia-chan. o.o

**Itachi: **Ela se transferiu pra escola logo depois da viagem..

**Deidara: **Hm... n.n

**Itachi e Hidan: ****-Olhar malicioso-**

**Deidara: **Que éééé? Oõ

**Hidan: **Nada... e-e

**Itachi: **Nadinha... e-e

**Deidara: **¬¬

_**(Casa de Aiki)**_

**Aiki: **Você viu, Shizuna? Vã fazer uma peça na escola!

**Shizuna: **Eu vi, Aiki-san... e tentei participar... mas aí aquela vaca que se acha a gostosona falou que até um peixe atua melhor do que eu... u.ú

**Aiki: **Sério? Ela me comparou com um cachorro... o.o

**Shizuna: **Ahauahaua, se ferrou... xD

**Aiki: **Pelo menos eu fui comparada à um mamífero. ¬¬

**Shizuna: **ò.ó

**Aiki: **Bem, deixando isso de lado... você viu que a Tori vai ser a princesa, né? Que tal fazer uma brincadeira?

**Shizuna: **Huhu! Aiki-san, você é tão má... n.n

_**(Casa do Aoshi)**_

**Pein: ****-Bêbada-**

**Aoshi: ****-Bêbado-**

**Willian: ****-Felizmente, sóbrio-** ¬¬

**Pein: **Anháááá... cê viu, Shinhyo...? Vamu zuá muito nessa peeeeeçaaa... **–Girando-**

**Aoshi: **Sim, Pein-senpaaaaii... **–Girando-**

**Willian: **Vocês dois! Não ter 20 anos de idade pra beber! Só com 2 garrafas já ficar assim! Fígados serem detonados! Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Nhááá, cala a boca, gringo de araque... **–Desmaia-**

**Aoshi: ****-Desmaia-**

_**(Escola-dia seguinte)**_

**Mai: **Hoje nós vamos tirar as medidas para o figurino. u.ú Essa é Rui Kaito e Saeki Yuki.

_Bem, com a confusão de ontem, não deu nem pra pensar direito. Deixem-me apresentar essas duas peculiaridades. Rui Kaito se formou ano passado nessa mesma escola, e está fazendo uma faculdade de moda. Eu sei disso porque ela ainda mantém contato com a diretora. Ela tem cabelos bem longos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e são verdes. Seus olhos são castanhos avermelhados. Corpo bonito..._

_Saeki Yuki é praticamente o oposto dela. Está no segundo ano. Magra, bem pálida e parece que está sempre doente. Ela e o Deidara se falam muito, pois ambos assistem a mesma aula de pintura. Ela é toda fechadona, e uma um blusão preto sempre sujo de tinta por cima do uniforme. Seu cabelo é negro bem curto, e assanhado. Seus olhos são pretos, mas são opacos e sem vida._

_Enfim... a Rui Kaito é uma doida varrida que gosta de travestir homens inocentes._

**Rui: **KYAAA!!! QUE MENININHOS FOFOSSSS!!! º¬º

**Mai: **Por favor, Rui. ¬¬ Faça APENAS o que eu te pedi. u.ú

**Rui: **Aaaaaaah! Mai-chan, eu não posso vestir eles de princesa? ó.ò

**Mai: **¬¬ Não.

**Rui: **i-i

**Itachi: **Mas parece que já providenciaram os vestidos femininos...

**Rui: **Mas é por isso que eu quero vestir vocês de princesa! T-T

_Não disse que ela era doida?!_

**Saeki: **Rui-san...

**Rui: **Hm? Ah, gomen, Saeki-chan! Vamos começar! n.n **–Estica a fita métrica-**

**Mai: ****-Sai da sala-** Foi bom conhecer vocês, garotos. u.ú

**Garotos: **O.O

_**(Sala ao lado)**_

**Mai: **Ô Shanti...

**Shia: **É Shia... n///n

**Mai: **Que seja. u.ú Trouxe o vestido?

**Shia: **Hai... mas minha mãe falou que tem que voltar impecável para casa... foi o vestido que ela usou na festa de 15 anos, quando ela conheceu o meu pai... n///n

**Mai: **Comovente. u.ú Vai vestir pra ver como fica.

**Naru: ****-Entra na sala-** Shia-chaaaaaannnnn!!!!!! Olha o meu vestido!!! **–Vestida com um vestido rosa cheio de babados, comprido, e... decotado. XD-**

**Shia: ****-Vestindo um vestido azul-bebê com toques de branco, com alguns babados. Visual mais comportado.-** Você está linda, Naru-chan... n///n

**Mai: **Perfeito. Vamos começar os ensaios hoje, ouviram?

**Naru e Shia: **Hai!

_E assim passaram-se os dias...e mais dias... -.- A sorte é que eu posso beijar a Naru durante os ensaios. n.n Tá bom que o Pain armou barraco, lógico... ¬¬'_

_**(E chegou a noite da peça...)**_

**Mikoto: **Nya, estou tão feliz! Vou poder ver o meu filhinho de príncipe! \o/

**Sasuke: ****-Com um sorriso maligno no rosto, segurando uma câmera-**

**Lina: **Ah, eles devem estar lindos! n.n Só o meu Dei para me confortar depois de me separar do Yuki!

**Sasuke: **_(Você mandou o cara pro Tibet... NUMA CAIXA! Já devia estar consolada... ¬¬)_

**Mikoto: **Vamos logo senão vamos nos atrasar. n.n

_**(Bastidores)**_

**Pain: **E é bom você não beijar a minha irmãzinha, seu tarado! Ò.Ò

**Itachi: ****-Coçando os ouvidos-** Aham... -.-

**Deidara: ****-Chega com uma roupa vermelha bem espalhafatosa-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Todos: **O.O

**Deidara: ****-Vermelho-**

**Todos: **AHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUA!

**Itachi: **QUE RIDÍCULO!!! QUE RIDÍCULOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Deidara: **Eu odeio vocês. ¬¬

**Shia: **Ah, Deidara-san! n.n

**Deidara: **Shia-chan. n.n

**Shia: **Vermelho fica muito bem em você. n.n Não ligue para eles... n///n

**Todos: ****-Param de rir imediatamente-**

**Deidara: **Sério? Obrigado. n.n

**Sasori: **É impressão minha ou eu estou enxergando flores em volta daqueles dois? Oõ **–Esfregando os olhos-**

**Pain: **Uoooooo!!! É aqueles efeitos de anime!!! Quer dizer que tá rolando um clima!!!

**Mai: **Parem de emanar flores e vamos começar logo! Ò.Ó NARRADOR!!!

**Hidan: **HAAAAAII!!!! T-T

_**(Em cima do palco)**_

**Aiki: **Conseguiu, Shizuna?

**Shizuna: **Claro! **–Segurando um balde de tinta vermelha-** Vai ser um show!!!

**Aiki: **Aham. n.n

_**(Palco)**_

**Hidan: ****-Segurando um microfone e lendo a cola que havia feito na mão-** Ehn... era uma vez... dois reinos inimigos... os Montecchio e os Capuleto.. o.õ

**Mai: ****-Joga um tijolo no Hidan-** A PEÇA É A BELA ADORMECIDA!!! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: ****-Com o microfone ligado-** COMO È QUE EU IA SABER, SUA PXXX!!! Ò3Ó

**Itachi: ****-Entrando no palco e chutando o Hidan para o lado-** Era uma vez um rei e uma rainha que queriam muito ter um filho... -.-/

**Rui: ****-Na platéia-** Ele ficaria bem melhor de vestido... ó.ò

**Saeki: **¬¬'

_**(E a peça corria normalmente... graças ao Itachi...)**_

**Aiki: **É agora, Shizuna!

**Shizuna: **Hai! Ò.Ó **–Prepara a tinda vermelha, mirando em Naru-**

_**(Palco)**_

**Shia: **Minha filhinha! n.n **–Abraça Naru-**

**Naru: **Mamãe! **–Abraça Shia-**

_**(Shia ouve um barulho de algo caindo, olhou para cima e viu montes de tinta vindo em direção à Naru)**_

**Shia: **Naru-chan, cuidado! **–Empurra a Naru e acaba sendo atingida pela tinta-**

**Hidan: **Xi...

**Deidara: **Shia-chan...

**Platéia: ****-Rindo-**

_**(Shia sai correndo, chorando)**_

**Deidara: **Shia-chan! **–Sai correndo atrás-**

**Meninos: ****-Fazem menção de ir atrás-**

**Mai: **Vocês vão ficar aí mesmo. ¬¬ **-Fechando as cortinas-**

**Naru: **Shia-chan...

**Meninos: ****-Sem entender-**

_**(Pátio)**_

_**(Shia estava chorando, sentada no banco)**_

**Deidara: ****-Aproxima-se-** Ei, Shia-chan...

**Shia: ****-Chorando-** Não olhe pra mim, Deidara-san... eu devo estar com uma cara muito feia agora...

**Deidara: ****-Senta-se ao lado dela-**

**Shia: **...afinal...todos riram de mim...

**Deidara: **Mas eu não ri de você! Nem o Itachi, nem a Naru-chan... nem os seus amigos.

**Shia: **...

**Deidara: **Além disso... **–Desconcertado-** Vermelho fica bem em você... **–Sorriso-**

**Shia: ****-Parando de chorar-**

**Deidara: **Deixa que eu limpo o seu vestido. n.n

**Shia: **Ah, mas...

**Deidara: **Tudo bem! Eu sou bom nisso! n.n

**Shia: ****-Sorriso-** Obrigada... n///n

**Todos: ****-Observando por trás de um muro-**

**Itachi: **O Deidara limpando alguma coisa... essa eu quero ver...

**Hidan: **Aposto 350 que ele não consegue.

**Itachi: **Então fique com os seus 350 porque eu também acho que ele não consegue. n.n

**Pein: **Vocês são maus. ¬¬

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

**Deidara: **Shia-chaaan! **–Mostra o vestido impecável-** Tó seu vestido! n.n

**Shia: **De...Deidara-san! Como conseguiu?

**FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: ****-Tentando lavar o vestido-** Não sai! T-T **–Sacudindo o vestido-** Não sai!!!! **–Pisando no vestido-** NÃO SAAAAAIII!!!! T-T **–Pega um lança-chamas e queima o vestido-** Saiu. n.n

_**(No fim das contas, Deidara pegou o vestido da mãe, que era igualzinho, até no tamanho. XD)**_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: **Ahn... não importa. n.n

**Shia: **Obrigada, Deidara...kun... **–Beijo no rosto-**

**Deidara: ****-Vermelho-**

_**(Shia vai embora e chega Hidan)**_

**Hidan: **Deidara arrasando corações... kukuku...

**Deidara: **¬¬'

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

Yooo minnaaaaaaaa!!!! Que dia feliz!!! XD

Beeem... desculpem a demora... XD Mas acho que compensa esse cap enorme, né? xD

Pra ser sincera minha satisfação com esse cap foi pequena... -.-

Queria agradecer ao **Fanfikeiro** pela ótima idéia. n.n Espera que eu tenha atendido às suas expectativas. XD

Também queria agradecer à **yuukochan** , por me ceder as personagens **Harumi Mai** e a **Rui Kaito** n.n

**Saeki Yuki** é de minha autoria. xD Eu adorei ela. xD

Peço desculpas pelo outro cap, pelo visto não gostaram muito... T-T Espero que este compense...

Bem, eu queria aproveitar BEM MAIS o lance da lanchonete, mas eu tenho que apressar as coisas sennão isso vai parar lá no cap. 100. XD Pretendo acabar no 24... o.o

Vamos às reviews. n.n Hoje eu respondo decentemente. xD

**REVIEWS:**

**Andressa-chan-** _Dêêssaaaaa!!!!!! Sumiu, minina!!! Agora, com esse cap... quero ver Nem Tudo é o que Parece ser, hein? XD_

**Fallen kun Boy- **_Buááá... eu gosto de Sasuhina... i-i XD Valeu a review_

**Kadzinha-** :D

**Karlinha-** _Nya, eu sou sádica... o Deidara é meu alvo.. xD O que ele fez pro Itachi: nasceu. XD_

**Yuukochan-** _Estamos no mesmo barco. n.n Minhas notas são terríveis. XD_

**Rodrigo NarutoBoy-** _Eiii! Num suja o chão! XDD Mukya... eu gosto de Sasuhina... gente, foi só uma menção... pelo amor de Deus... xD_

**Lucia Almeida Martins-** _Você tem o total direito de ser franca. n.n A fic teria 35 caps, mas consegui diminuir pra 24. n.n Mas não tem um número certo não... o.o E eu quero explodir os países, dá licença? Oõ É uma maneira divertida de encorajar o povão tímido a comentar. n.n Não vejo problema algum. XD_

**Rodrigo Demolay-** _Guerra Nuclear em Aruba rolandoooo!!! XD –Sorriso sádico-_

**Teca-chan-** _Nééé... parece a minha. O.O XD Mas a minha é casada. XD_

**Nocturn-** _Na vida a gente acerta e outras vezes não. n.n Esse cap eu não tive intenção de comédia... o.o'_

**Fanfikeiro- **_EU GOSTO DE SASUHINAAAAAAAA!!! T-T Nya, achou o Oro OOC? Eu só imagino ele assim... fala sério, aquilo é muito estranho. XD Titio OroJackson Rula. XD_

**Hajime Kirane-chan- **_Muitas correm atrás do Deidara. XD Eu prefiro o Pain! XD_

**Lecka-chan-** _A lanchonete ainda promete... XD_

**Mari Santoro-** _EU GOSTO DE SASUHINAAAA!!! __T-T xDDD Valeu a review_

**Bianca Bion-** _Nya, nova leitora! n.n Eu ia deixar Pein, mesmo... o.o mas o nome dela é Konan. n.n Obrigada pela review!_

**Tamires Scabian Lee-** _De fato, não gosto da Sakura. n.n Acho ela chata... mas leio um SasuSaku numa boa. n.n_

**Mari Sushi-** _Desenhuuuu!!!! \o\ SASUHINA!!! ALGUÉM QUE ME COMPREEENDEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Vo te mandar a descrição por MP. n.n_

Bem, é isso. n.n

**DEIXEM REVIEWS SE SÃO A FAVOR DA PAZ MUNDIAL! –Com o canhão apontado pra Aruba. XD-**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	15. O poder de uma ex!

**_LEGENDA: _**

****_POV do personagem _

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem _(Pensamento do personagem, se tiver) _

**-Ação ou Estado Físico/Psicológico/Civil (?) XD **

_Boa leitura! _

* * *

_ Eu tenho a impressão de que tem alguma coisa estranha com o Deidara._

**Deidara:****-Emanando flores-**

_Eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas eu tenho certeza..._

**Deidara:****-Emanando flores-**

**Itachi:**Deidara, qual é o seu problema? ¬¬'

**Deidara:**Sei lá, Itachi... tô tão feliz... n.n

_Isso já não é novidade pra ninguém. u.ú Você sempre foi uma criatura muito feliz. ¬¬ Até demais, se quer saber. _

**Deidara:****-Emanando flores-**

_Vocês viram? Tem alguma coisa estranha com ele..._

_E eu tenho a impressão de que tem algo a ver com essas flores que estão pousando na minha cabeça... u.ú_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 15**

**O poder de uma ex! XD**

_Deixando a estranha fase de total felicidade de Deidara, eu estava sentado no pátio conversando com o Sasori (que parece ser o único civilizado nessa escola)._

**Sasori:**E é estranho porque aquela sala de música do lado da sala de Artes nem é mais usada e eu fico ouvindo um som de violino vindo de lá...

**Itachi:**Deve ser impressão sua...

**Sasori:**...

_Que olhar assombrado é esse? Oõ_

**Sasori:****-Baixinho-** O meu horóscopo dizia que eu não ia ter uma semana muito boa... será que eu estou sendo assombrado...?

**Itachi:**¬¬

_Retiro o que disse sobre o civilizado. ¬¬ Ele é lunático._

_Precisa passar mais tempo longe do Deidara..._

**Itachi:**Com certeza é só impressão sua... ¬¬' Tenho que ir agora...

**Sasori:**Pra onde?

_Nããããooo te interessa! n.n_

**Itachi:****-Mentindo-** Até a sala da diretora. n.n

_Eu vou ficar com a Naru, tá? ¬¬_

**Sasori:**Então tá... boa sorte com a Naru... n.n

**Itachi:**...

_Ou eu sou uma pessoa muito previsível, ou as pessoas ao meu redor ganharam poderes de ler mentes. ¬¬_

_**(Sala 3B)**_

**Naru:**Pein-chan... você não acha que a Shia-chan e o Deidara-senpai deveriam ficar juntos?

**Pein:**Ahn... sei lá... eles se gostam?

**Naru:**Mas é claro! Você não lembra daquela cena muuuito kawaii deles dois juntinhos no banco? n///n

**Pein:**Ah, aquilo... n.n Acho sim...

**Naru:**Acha mesmo?

**Pein:**Claro, aí eu vou apostar com o Kakuzu quanto tempo dura... n.n Eu ganhei uma grana boa do Itachi e do Hidan porque eles acharam que o Deidara não conseguiria limpar o vestido... n.n**–Mostrando a grana que ganhou-**

**Naru:**¬¬' **–Lembra-se de algo importante-** Ah, Pein-chan,eu preciso da sua ajuda...

**Pein:**Pra que?

**Naru:****-Cochichando no ouvido-**

**Pein:**... **–Sorriso maléfico-**

_**(Corredor qualquer)**_

_Eu ainda não encontrei a Naru... _

_Que droga..._

**Itachi:****-Cara deprimida-**

**Voz:**Heh? Itachi-kun?

**Itachi:****-Levanta o rosto-** Ah...

_Não acredito..._

**Itachi:**Fuyutsuki-san...

_**(Pátio)**_

**Deidara:**Sasori-dannaaaaaaaaaaa!!! \o/

**Sasori:**Hm. u.ú

**Deidara:**Sasori-danna, você viu a Shia-chan? 8D

**Sasori:**Olá pra você também. ¬¬ **-Ciumento-**

**Deidara:****-Dando cotoveladas-** Nyaaaay, Sasori-**channnn**... não precisa ficar com ciúmes... n.n

**Sasori:**Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou gay. ¬¬

**Deidara:**... há controvérsias, né? 8D **–Leva porrada-**

**Sasori:**Paspalho... ¬¬' Não, não a vi hoje. u.ú E é bom vo...cê...

**Garota:**Sasori-kun... n.n

**Sasori:**Fuyutsuki... o.o

**Itachi:**Eu encontrei ela no corredor...

**Deidara:****-Levantando-** Uaaaiii... Sasori-danna... essa doeu... **–Olha para a garota-** ...

**Garota:**Deidara...kun... n.n

**Deidara:**Tsubaki... o.o

_**(Lanchonete)**_

_Argh... que silêncio sepulcral... ¬¬'_

_Deixem-me explicar..._

_Fuyutsuki Tsubaki. Cabelos negros cacheados bem longos, olhos verdes-esmeralda bem expressivos. Corpo pequeno e inocente._

_Ela é..._

_A ex-namorada do Deidara._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(Deidara e Itachi, 3º ano ginasial – fim da cerimônia de encerramento das aulas)**_

**Deidara:**Então o Itachi e eu vamos pra mesma escola de novo! \o/

**Itachi:**Só porque você decidiu. ¬¬ Eu já estava planejando ir para o colégio Akatsuki desde o primeiro ano! Você só me imitou. ¬¬'

**Deidara:**Falta de opção... ;D

Itachi e Deidara estavam saindo da escola quando encontraram Tsubaki aos beijos com outro homem.

**Deidara:**Tsubaki-chan... o que significa isso?

**Tsubaki:**Deidara-kun...eu...e...eu...

**Itachi:**...

O homem que ela estava beijando ignorou completamente os dois e continuou a beijá-la no pescoço.

**Tsubaki:**E...eu...ah...bem...

Deidara passou reto, acompanhado de Itachi.

**Deidara:**Tudo bem, eu já entendi.

Os dois foram embora e deixaram Tsubaki e o homem sozinhos.

_**(Em frente a casa dos pais de Itachi)**_

**Itachi:**Vai entrar?

**Deidara:****-Cabisbaixo-** ...

Itachi virou-se para o amigo e deu leves tapinhas na cabeça dele.

**Itachi:**Eu te disse que ela não prestava desde que você começou a namorar com ela, seu babaca...

Deidara concordou com a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

**Deidara:****-Sorrisão-** Valeu...

**Itachi:****-Sorriso-** Vamos beber alguma coisa.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK (Nome do flashback intitulado por Cris: Como é bela a amizade... XD**

_Falando nisso, acho que essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu fui legal com o Deidara... ¬¬'_

_Depois disso, eles terminaram formalmente._

_A Tsubaki não queria terminar com ele, mas o Deidara cortou conversa e disse que não queria mais falar com ela._

_O Sasori ficou sabendo bem depois._

_Entramos no colegial e nunca mais vimos ela de novo._

_Mas... agora ela aparece com o uniforme da nossa escola..._

_Ele deve querer alguma coisa..._

**Tsubaki:**Deidara-kun, eu...

**Deidara:**Eu não tinha te dito que não queria te ver de novo?

**Tsubaki:****-Levanta-se bruscamente-** Eu sei, mas... mas eu... eu continuo gostando de você e... e... aquele garoto daquele dia... na verdade eu...

**Itachi:**Vamos... deixar vocês dois conversarem sozinhos. Sasori.

**Sasori:****-Levanta-se, calado-**

_Acho que é o melhor a fazer agora..._

_**(Sasori e Itachi saem)**_

**Deidara:** ...e?

**Tsubaki:**Eu...eu...queria...voltar com você...

**Deidara:****-Balançado a mão, sorrindo-** Fora de cogitação. n.n

**Tsubaki:**Eu já imaginava...e...eu posso tentar te conquistar de novo...?

**Deidara:****-Sorriso de deboche-** À vontade...

_**(Shia passa com milhares de livros na mão, que estavam lhe cobrindo a vista)**_

**Shia:****-Cambaleando-** Uááááá...

**Deidara:****-Levantando-se-** Shia-chan! Estava te procurando!**–Pega metade dos livros que ela carregava-** Quer ajuda? **–Sorriso-**

**Shia:**O...obrigada, Deidara-kun... n.n

_**(Deidara e Shia saem e deixam Tsubaki sozinha)**_

**Tsubaki:**Aquela é... a nova namorada dele?!

**Voz:**Não, mas anda rolando um clima legal entre eles...

**Tsubaki:**... eu...não vou deixar... o Deidara foi o único namorado que me deu um fora... eu não vou deixar. **–Olhar maléfico-**

**Hidan:**Puxa vida, essas primas de hoje em dia são tão más... u.u **–Dando de ombros e saindo-**

**Tsubaki:**Você vai ver...eu vou conseguir ele de volta.

_**(Biblioteca)**_

**Shia:**Deidara-kun, obrigada por me ajudar a carregar os livros... estava tão pesados... n//n

**Deidara:**Sem problemas. n.n

**Shia:****-Desconcertada-** Posso...perguntar uma coisa...?

**Deidara:**Sim?

**Shia:**Aquela moça...que estava conversando...quem é?

**Deidara:**Hm... ela é...a prima do Hidan. n.n

**Shia:**Ah... o.o

_**(Um livro cai na cabeça de Shia e ela desmaia)**_

**Deidara:****-Pega a Shia no colo-** Shia-chan! O.O'

**Shia:**X.X

**Deidara:****-Suspira, cansado-**

Deidara senta-se no chão e coloca Shia ao lado dele, e fica admirando-a. Faz menção de beijá-la, mas se afasta rapidamente.

**Deidara:**Ei...o que eu estou pensando!? **–Sacudindo a cabeça-**

**Shia:**X.X

_**(Pátio)**_

**Naru:**ITACHI-KUUUUUNNNNN!!!! **–Agarra-**

**Itachi:**Posso saber por que eu não te vi hoje? ò.ó

**Naru:**Gomen, Itachi-kun... a Naru estava resolvendo umas coisas... ó.ò**–Carinha de cachorrinho sem dono-**

**Itachi:**... **–Dá um selinho em Naru-** Okay, okay...

_Essa carinha... ninguém resite à essa carinha... mas que droga! Ò.ó_

**Naru:**Itachi-kun...

Huh?

**Itachi:**Sim? n.n

**Naru:**Você me ama, né?

C_laro que amo, não seja boba!_

**Itachi:**Mas é claro... n.n

**Naru: **E você disse que faria tudo por mim, né?

_Eu disse? Ah é... eu disse... disse mesmo? Oõ_

**Itachi:**Sim, eu disse... n.n

**Naru:**Então você e o Deidara-sempai se vestiriam de mulher pra me ajudar em uma coisa? n.n

**Itachi:**Mas é cla...o quê? O.O

_O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????? Òó_

_**(Biblioteca)**_

**Shia:****-Acordando-** Heeeh... onde estou? x.x

**Deidara:**Olá, Shia-chan, sua cabeça tá doendo? o.o' Você foi acertada em cheio por um livro...

**Shia:**Aaaaah... desculpe Deidara-kun... por te dar trabalho... x.x'''

**Deidara:**Que isso... não é trabalho nenhum. **–Sorriso-**

**Shia:**o///o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara:**Shia-chan...eu...queria te pedir uma coisa... o///o'''

**Shia:**Sim?

**Deidara:**Aquela menina que eu estava conversando...na verdade...além de ser prima do Hidan...ela é minha ex-namorada...

**Shia:**Ah... o.o

**Deidara:**E parece que ela quer me perseguir... você...poderia me ajudar?

**Shia:**Mas como eu poderia ajudar você nisso? o.o

**Deidara:****-Levantando-se, animado-** FINGINDO SER MINHA NAMORADA! **–Sorriso colgate-**

**Shia:**Ah, entend...hãããããããã???????? O.O

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

Yo, minnaaaa!!! Quartzo-chan com um capítulo melodramático! XDDD Que decadência, hein? XP

Agoraaaa...queria agradecer às reviews... estou muuuito feliz! \o/

O próximo cap será pequeno...eu acho... o.o

Bem, reviews. n.n

**Inuninha-** Inuniiiinha... quanto teeeempo... xD Taí! Mais pra você! XD

**Lucia Almeida Martins-** De jeito nenhum, não estou brava com você. n.n Hm... quando eu falei da destruição nuclear de Konoha eu estava só brincando...-escondendo o canhão- XD Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pela review.

**Fallen Kun Boy- **Não tem importância, que bom que comentou, né? XD Amei aquela parte também! XD

**Mari Santoro- **Acho que esse foi o cap mais brega... xD Mas fazer o que? Eu sou brega, não tem jeito... x.x' Ouran Host Club rulaaaaaa!!!! O Tamaki é uma coisa!!! XDD Mas eu prefiro o jeito do Kyouya... S2.S2 Eu gosto da Bela Adormecida, mas eu prefiro a Pequena Sereia... muito lindooooooo!!! \o/

**BlackCat Alchemist-** Se...se...se...sempai????? O.O Oh, Godi… estou honrada… sempai? Nossa... i-i Oobrigada... Aiki é máááááááá... XDDD

**Rodrigo NarutoBoy-** XD XD XD Tadinho do Willyyyy!!! Mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça... xPPP UAAAAAAAAAAA!!! FALTOU AS FADAS MESMO... O.O''' Bem, passou... XD

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna-** Beeem... Sasori...Sasori, eah... huhuhuh... pode espear que vai ter uns caps dedicados à ele e a personagem misteriosa do violino! Apesar dela já ter aparecido... xD Obrigada. n.n

**Leticia Yui-** XD XD XD Obrigadaaaa... xD

**Yuki Mao Kitsune-** O Deidara tá cute? Oo' Sério? XD Obrigada! XD

**Kad-** Eu também morro de preguiça de ficar logando... x.x XD Sério que eu salvei o seu sábado...?????????? Oo' Puxa vida... só falta miinha fic salvar uma vida gora... o.o'

**Nocturn-** Eu também amei essa perte. XD Taí um cap pra vcsss!! \o\

**Yuukochan-** 8D Ficou bom mesmo? Obrigadaaaa! Isolda foi muito triste... xD

**Karlinha-** xDDD O Itachi tá cada vez mais odiando a vida dele, ou será o contrário? 8D Esperem o final para ver!!! \o/

**Mari Sushi-** Deixa uma review pra ela, sua mááááá... xDDD Ela vai ficar muiiiito feliz! \o/ A yuukochan é uma simpatia... n.n Eu adoro aquela fic... XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay-** Onde fica Aruba? 8D

**Bianca Bion-** Quem não ama a Aka? XDD (Resp: Muita gente...xD) Meu favorita e amado é o Pain... S2.S2

**Andressa-chan-** Puxa vida... se você gostou do ShiaXDei do outro cap... imagina desse... x.x NÃO CAIA DA ESCADA, DÊSSAAAAAAAAA!!! XDD

Eeeeee! Fim! XDD

Taí uma prévia do cap 16!

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 16 (Prévia)**

_**Tsubaki:**__**-Desabotoando a blusa-**__ Deidara-kun...não está quente aqui...?_

_**Deidara:**__O.O'''_

EU SOU MÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!

XD

**DEIXEM REVIEWS OU...ou..hm... ó.ò Bah... xD Deixem reviews.**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	16. A Tática da Enfermaria!

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 16**

**Pseudo-namoradas, vestidos de empregada e a tática da enfermaria! XD**

_Agora mesmo, me vejo em um terrível dilema:_

_Arriscar dizer não e ser morto pela namorada;_

_Enfrentar a humilhação de se travestir de mulher._

_Socorroooooo!!!! T-T_

**Itachi:**Naru...por que não chama o seu irmão? n.n Afinal, ele tem a personagem Christine e tal... n.n

**Naru:**Mas ele vai participar também! Só que eu tenho que achar ele né... o.o'

**Itachi:**Bem que eu não o vejo faz um tempo... onde será que ele está?

_**(Não muito longe dali, em um armário de vassouras qualquer...)**_

**Pain:****-Assistindo a novela "Assim Falou Jucicleide" numa TV portátil-**

**Aluno:****-Abre a porta-**

**Pain:**JUCICLEIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! NÃO ACREDITE NO NÉLSON!!!!!!!! ELE É O IRMÃO GÊMEO DO MAL!!! FOI ELE QUE MATOU SEU ANTIGO AMOR!! NÃO!! NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **–Nota que está sendo observado-**

**Aluno:**O.O

**Pain:**o.õ **–Pega uma vassoura-**

**Aluno:****-Toma vassourada-** X.X

**Pain:****-Volta a atenção pra TV- **ARNOLDO!!! VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE PODE SALVÁ-LA AGORA!!! TT-TT **–Sacudindo a TV-**

_**(De volta ao pátio... n.n)**_

**Itachi:**Deixando isso de lado... por que...se travestir...? O.Õ

**Naru:**Sabe o que ééééééé... o pai da Naru e do Onii-chan está abrindo um bar... e ele não está conseguindo muitos clientes... então eu disse pra ele que ia arranjar umas garotas bonitas na minha escola... o problema é que o meu padrão de beleza sou eu mesma... então, poucas meninas daqui tem chances...

_Ela não é nem um pouco convencida, hein... ¬¬'_

**Naru:**Então... como a Naru acha que o Itachi-kun tem um rosto muito lindo, e o Deidara-sempai é aceitável, assim como o Hidan-sempai e o Sasori-sempai, eu pedi pra vocês... n.n

**Itachi:**...

**Naru:**Você vai, né, Itachi-kuuunnnn?? **–A carinha de cãozinho sem dono-**

_Amaldiçôo a primeira pessoa que fez essa maldita carinha! __Ò.Ò_

**Itachi:**Okay... -.-'

**Naru:**Séééério???? Obrigada, Itachi-kun!**–Beijinho no rosto-**

**Itachi:**...

_Bem, acho que não tem problema..._

_**(Biblioteca)**_

**Shia:**Na...na...na...na...namorada???

**Deidara:****-Com a mão no queixo, pensativo-** Eu chamaria mais de... hm... pseudo-namorada! n.n

**Shia:**Aaah... sim...o.o'''

**Deidara:**E aí? Você aceita? n.n Quando ela finalmente desistir de mim, você fica livre! n.n

**Shia:****-Vermelha-** Ma..mas...isso não é um pouco...vergonhoso? 0.0

**Deidara:**Hmmm... **–Pensando-** Ah, eu já te beijei uma vez, lembra? 8D

**Shia:**Hãããããããããã???????? O.O **–Foi um choque tão grande que ela tinha reprimido-**

**Deidara:**Oras, eu posso muito bem fazer de novo... **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Shia:**O////O

**Deidara:****-Leva cadeirada-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEE!!!!! O.O

**Pein:**Castigo Divino! Ò.Ò **–Segurando outra cadeira-**

**Shia:**Pein-senpai! O.O

**Pein:**Deidara, seu oxigenado aproveitador de garotinhas inocentes... pois saiba que a Shia faz parte da A.M.C.A!!!

**Deidara:**Cuma? Oõ

**Pein:**A-M-C-A! Associação das Mulheres do Colégio Akatsuki!

**Deidara:**Tinha um clube desses? Oõ

**Pein:****-Ignorando a pergunta-** E a garota associada tem que obter permissão da A.M.C.A para namorar! Ò.Ó

**Shia:**O.O'

**Deidara:**Mas não é um namoro de verdade e... o.o'''

**Pein:**Não importa! Vá pedir permissão para a A.M.C.A!!!

**Deidara:**E como eu faço isso? Oõ

**Pein:**Se vira, cara. n.n **–Sai da biblioteca puxando a Shia-**

_**(Pátio)**_

_No momento eu estou pensando em um meio de ir para a Confederação dos Estados da Micronésia sem ser notado. u.ú Eu não vou me travestir!!! ò.ó_

_O Deidara tá chegando aí com uma cara de desespero que tá hilária..._

**Deidara:**ITACHI, ME AJUDE. Ò.Ò

**Itachi:**No quê? Oõ

_**(Depois de toda a história explicada..)**_

**Itachi:**A.M.C.A? Oõ Nunca ouvi falar... -.- Tem certeza que a Pein não queria tirar uma com a sua cara?

**Deidara:**T-T Nãããããoooooooo...

**Itachi:**Bem, ela te disse onde essa... err... A.C.A.M fica? Oõ

**Deidara:**É A-M-C-A. ¬¬ Fica na sala 2-4...que não é mais usada... o.o

_Tem alguma coisa que não tá me cheirando bem... _

**Itachi:**Deidara, você lavou sua meia? ¬¬

**Deidara:**8D

_**(Fim da aula, sala 2-4)**_

**Itachi:**E aí, vamos? ¬¬'

_Eu nem acredito que vim. ¬¬''''_

**Deidara:****-Com medo-** Aham... i.i

**Itachi:****-Abrindo a porta lentamente-** Quem será a presidente dessa... A.M.C.A? Oõ

**Pein:**Okay, meninas... vamos começar a reunião. u.ú

**Meninas:**SIM, PRESIDENTE! Ò.Ó/

**Itachi e Deidara: **O.O

_Tão zuando comigo, né?!?!?!?!!?_

**Pein:****-Percebe a presença dos dois-** Ahn... Deidara, Uchiha-aniki... vocês vieram mesmo... xD

**Itachi:**Claro que viemos... ¬¬' Eu não posso permitir uma atividade dentro da escola que não esteja aprovada pela diretora e... **–Leva cadeirada-** QUEM FOI O MORTO?!?!?!

**Hidan:****-Com outra cadeira-** Ahn... oi, Uchiha... 8D Foi mal... te confundi com a Pein...

**Itachi:****-Possesso-** COMO VOCÊ PODE ME CONFUNDIR COM ELA????????? Ò.Ò

**Hidan:**8D

**Itachi:**Bem...que seja... ¬¬' O que está fazendo aqui?

**Hidan:**Hoje é o dia do debate entre a A.M.C.A e a A.H.C.A. n.n

**Itachi:**A.H.C.A?

**Aoshi:**Associação dos Homens do Colégio Akatsuki. n.n

**Itachi:**¬¬

**Aoshi:**Antes que pergunte, eu sou pago pra ficar no clube. n.n

**Itachi:**Entendo.. -.-'

**Pein:**Caham, caham... o que vão fazer com o Deidara? Ele desmaiou por causa do choque cultural... ¬¬'

**Deidara:**X.X

_Essa escola deveria se chamar O.P, Otários de Plantão! Ò.Ó_

**Voz:**Deidara-kun!

**A.M.C.A, A.H.C.A e Itachi: ****-Viram para a pessoa-**

**Itachi:**Fuyutsuki-san? Oõ

**Tsubaki:**Ah que horror!!! Temos que levá-lo à enfermaria!!!**–Puxando o Deidara-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pein:**Isso é mau. u.ú

**A.H.C.A e Itachi: **Por quê?

**Pein:**Uma garota levando um garoto à enfermaria... u.ú Muuuito mau.

**A.H.C.A e Itachi: **Huh? Oõ

**A.M.C.A:**¬¬'

**Pein:**Bando de imbeciiiisss!!! Vou explicar. **–Puxa o Aoshi e força-o a deitar em uma mesa-**

**Aoshi:**O.O?

**Pein:****-Sentando ao lado dele-** Quando víboras levam garotinhos inocentes para a enfermaria... **–Cara sexy-** Aoshi-kun...não está quente aqui...? **–Abrindo os dois primeiros botões da blusa-**

**Todos:**O.O

**Aoshi:**O///O **–Desmaia-**

**Pein:****-Fechando a blusa-** Hmpf...bando de frouxos... u.ú

**Hidan:**AAAAAH!!! VOCÊ MATOU O AOSHI! ºOº

**Aoshi:****-Desmaiado-** X///X

**Pein:****-Dando tapinhas na cabeça do Aoshi-** Um a menos pra cantina alimentar. u.ú Mudando de assunto, se não quiserem que o Deidara morra por uma hemorragia nasal e/ou parada cardíaca e/ou cerebral, sugiro que corram pra enfermaria... -.-

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi:**Acho que não faz mal ficar aqui um pouco...

**Pein:**¬¬

**Hidan:**Mudando de assunto, que você tá fazendo aqui, Uchiha?

**Itachi:**O Deidara ia pedir alguma coisa que tem relação com pseudo-namoradas... **–Pensando-**

**Pein:**Você realmente não presta atenção no que ele diz. ¬¬

_Claro que não! É perda de tempo. u.ú Metade do que ele fala é merdx..._

**Shia:**Com licença... o.o O Deidara-kun está aí?

**Pein:**Não, ele está na enfermaria com uma víbora prestes a dar o bote. n.n

**Shia:**O.O

**Itachi:**Não assuste a menina... ¬¬

_**(Enfermaria)**_

**Deidara:****-Acordando-** Arrrgh... onde estou? x.x?

**Tsubaki:**Deidara-kun! n.n Que bom que acordou! **–Senta-se ao lado dele-**

**Deidara:**Tsubaki? **–Atordoado-** Onde eu tô?

**Tsubaki:**Na enfermaria. n.n O senhor foi encontrado desmaiado e parece que ninguém estava ligando...

**Deidara:**¬¬

**Tsubaki:**Então eu...trouxe o senhor pra cá... **–Aproxima-se-**

**Deidara:**o.o

**Tsubaki:****Desabotoando a blusa-** Deidara-kun...não está quente aqui..?

**Deidara:**O.O'''

**Voz:**Deidara-kun... o.o

**Tsubaki e Deidara: ****-Viram-se para a pessoa-**

**Deidara:**Shia-chan! n.n

**Tsubaki:**Tsc... **–Fechando a metade da blusa que estava aberta-**

**Shia:**Deidara-kun, você está bem...? O.o' Onde está a víbora?

**Itachi:**¬¬

**Tsubaki:**Com licença... **–Sai correndo-**

**Shia, Itachi e Deidara: **...

**Shia:**Deidara-kun, a A.M.C.A aceitou a proposta! Parece que muitas meninas de lá não gosta da sua ex-namorada... o.o

**Deidara:**Sério!? Que bom! n.n **–Puxa a Shia pra perto e dá um leve beijo em seus lábios-** Conto com você, Shia-chan! n.n

_Legal, o presidente do grêmio se rebaixou pra segurador de vela. ¬¬_

**Shia:**O/////O **–Desmaia-**

_E enfermeiro. ¬¬_

**Itachi:**Aaaaah... ¬¬

_**(Dia seguinte, Aula)**_

_Aaaah... a doce paz de uma aula que eu não estou prestando atenção... n.n_

_Como é boa a juventude..._

**Naru:****-Escancara a porta-** ITACHI-KUNNNNN!!! DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAIIII!!!

**Kakashi e alunos: **O.O

**Naru:****-Puxa dois vestidos pretos de empregada-** OLHE O QUE EU ENCONTREI!!! VAI FICAR PERFEITO EM VOCÊS!!! 8D

**Itachi:**O.O

**Deidara:**O.O Isso...não é um uniforme de empregada?

**Naru:**Ué, Itachi-kun, você não contou pra ele?

**Itachi:**¬¬

**Kakashi e CIA: **O.O'''

**Naru:**Itachi-kun... eu ainda não encontrei o Onii-chan... o.o

_**(Não muito longe dali... no depósito de material para E.F...)**_

**Pain:****-Jogando videogame-** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! NUNCA VAI ME PEGAR!!!!!!!!!!! EU SABIA QUE MÁRIO AINDA ERA O MÁXIMO!!!!

**Aluno:**O.O

**Pain:**O.O **–Pega uma bola-**

**Aluno:****-Leva bolada-** X.X

**Pain:**ZEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!!!! \o/

_**(Aula)**_

**Naru:**Bem, voltando, Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, vamos!!!!! **–Puxa os dois pra fora da sala-**

**Kakashi:**Minha aula não é valorizada, hein... ¬¬

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

**Cris:**Minnaaaaaa!!!! Eu disse que esse cap ia ser curto... n.n Eu ando com um bloqueio criativo daqueles... mas foi o que saiu... o.o Bem, mudando de assunto... hoje eu trouxe um convidado muito especial! n.n Deidaraaaaaa!!!! \o\

**Deidara:**Yeeeeyyyy... n.n

**Cris:**Ele me ajudará a responder as reviews de agora em diante. n.n Mas hoje não, por falta de tempo. n.n

**Deidara:**Mas vamos agradecer direitinho. n.n

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Kadzinha**

**-Teca-chan**

**-Fallen Kun Boy**

**-Karlinha**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Nanetys**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-Leticia Yui**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Uchiha Sak-chan**

**-Nocturn**

**-Lela Bandicoot**

**-AnnaKawaii**

**Cris:**Muuuuuuito obrigada!!!! \o/ Próximo cap, **Itachi e Deidara travestidos! XD **Prometo que será bem grande, então, esperem um pouquinho.. n.n'''

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E EVITEM UM BLOQUEIO CRIATIVO! n.n (Dessa vez eu não vou explodir um país... mas se irritar eu explodo Taiwan! Òó9 XD)**

**Ja ne**

**Deidara e Quartzo Cristal! (XD)**


	17. Travestis e baratas não combinam! XD

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

_É sério... eu devia ter sido parte de um clã no meio de um mundo onde só tem ninjas, e que eu matei esse meu clã inteiro e só deixei o Sasuke vivo. u._

_Porque esse deve ser o único jeito do meu carma ser tão imenso. ¬¬_

_Não sabem porque eu estou reclamando tanto? Oõ_

_Oras, no momento, estou vestido de mulher, num estabelecimento onde se aglomeram gays de todos os tipos! Afinal, como eu vim parar aqui????_

_Ah, claro, a carinha. ¬¬_

**Deidara:**Itachi! Itachi! Como eu fiquei? **–Todo feliz, rodando com o vestido-**

_Ahá! Eu sempre soube que ele tinha um caso com o Sasori e... AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! FICOU BASTANTE NATURAL! O.O Juro, se eu não conhecesse, diria que é uma mulher... tá... com um corpo masculinizado... o.õ_

_Ehehehe... mas isso não importa..._

**Itachi:****-Preparando uma câmera fotográfica-**

**Deidara:**O que vai fazer?

**Itachi:**Eu preciso guardar isso para gerações futuras...**–Tirando fotos-**

_Correção: Colocar no Orkut! XD_

**Sasori:**Mentir é feio, Itachi. ¬¬

**Pain:**XD

_O Sasori também ficou bastante natural... o Pain tá vestido de Christine... deixa eu me olhar de novo..._

_Hmpf! Que ironia... eu sou tão perfeito que até travestido eu fico lindo!_

**Itachi:****-Se admirando-**

**Pain:****-Tirando fotos do Itachi (Vestido de Christine)-**

**Itachi:**EI! Ò.Ò

**Pain:**Tô guardando para "gerações futuras", oras... **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Itachi:**¬¬

_Eu ainda mato esse cara..._

**Naru:****-Abrindo a porta-** Estão prontos? AH! ITACHI-KUN! FICOU TÃO LINDO!!!

_Viu? n.n Como é dura a perfeição... u.u_

**Itachi:**n.n

**Pain:**ò.ó

**Naru:**Vamos logo! Está na hora da cerimônia de apresentação!

_Isso não soou muito bem... o.o_

_**(Depois...)**_

**Orochimaru:****-Com microfone em um palco-** Bem vindos!!! Eu sou Orochimaru, o gerente do bar "Felicidade"! n.n/ Hoje vamos todos nos divertir!

**Multidão:**WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! \o/

_Estamos nos bastidores agora... mas eu juro que eu já vi aquele indivíduo em algum lugar..._

_Ahhh!!! É aquele professor!!! O.O Ele foi demitido por tentar assediar o Aoshi... _

_Eita que esse cara arranja cada negócio... ¬¬'_

**Orochimaru:** E agora apresentamos as nossas "princesas"!!! n.n/

_**(Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Naru entram)**_

**Meninos e Naru: ****-Sorrindo-**

**Orochimaru:**Ué, num tá faltando duas? Oõ

**Naru:**Ah! Desculpe-me, mestre! O.o Shia-chaaaaaaannn!!!!!! Não tenha vergonha!!!! Tsubaki-saaaaaannnnn!!!

_Mestre? MESTRE? Isso aqui já foi longe demais! Ò.Ò_

_Hm... a Fuyutsuki-san está toda toda com o vestido dela. ¬¬ Hmpf. A Naru está beeem mais bonita. u.ú A Shia está logo atrás dela, morrendo de vergonha._

**Tsubaki:**Itachi-kun?! Não sabia que o senhor jogava para este lado... o.o

**Itachi:**¬¬

**Shia:**X//////X

**Deidara:**Shia-chaaaaannnn!!!! **–Abraça-**

**Shia:**Deidara-kun... n///n

**Tsubaki:**DE...DE...DE...DE...DE...DEIDARA-KUN??? O.O

**Deidara:**Oi, Tsubaki. n.n Já conhece a Shia-chan? Ela é minha namorada. n.n

_**(Silêncio...)**_

_Esse idiota sabe que está com um microfone, né?_

**Multidão de homens: **YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! \o/

**Deidara:**O.O'''

**Shia:**O///O'''

**Orochimaru:**Eu prefiro um yaoi... ó.ò

**Todos:**¬¬

**Pain:****-Voz afeminada perfeita-** Não vamos ficar parados! Que comece a festa! n.n/

**Multidão:**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! \o/

_Esse vai ser um looongo dia. ¬¬_

**Itachi:**Naru, esse bar é do seu pai, né?

**Naru:**Aham. n.n

_Tenho a mera impressão de que o pai da Naru tem semelhanças assustadoras com o irmão dela... ¬¬_

_**(Depois... Pain e Itachi na cozinha...)**_

**Itachi:**Essas pessoas são loucas! Ò.Ò **–Cansado, suado e assanhado-**

**Pain:**Bem vindo à realidade! \o/

**Itachi:**¬¬ **-Olha pros pés de Pain-** Pain! Tem uma barata na sua perna! O.O

**Pain:**O.O

_**(No bar...)**_

**Sasori:****-Fugindo de um cara que tentava agarrá-lo-** Esse grito foi do Pain-san? O.o'

_**(Outra mesa)**_

**Tsubaki:**Deidara-kun, poderia me acompanhar? Preciso falar com você.

**Deidara:**Tá.

_**(Fundos)**_**NARRAÇÃO NORMAL**

**Deidara:**E aí? O que foi?

**Tsubaki:**Deidara-kun... aquela menina é mesmo a sua namorada?!

**Deidara:**É sim.

**Tsubaki:**Eu não acredito! Depois de tudo o que passamos (N/A: Essa foi velha... XD) você tem a coragem de sair com outra?!

**Deidara:**Eu devia dizer o mesmo pra você.

Tsubaki ergue a mão e dá um tapa em Deidara. Neste momento, Shia havia saído para tomar um ar, e viu a cena.

**Shia:**Deidara-kun...? **–Corre para o local-** Você está bem?

**Deidara:**Estou sim, Shia-chan. Obrigado...

Shia dá um leve beijo onde o loiro levou um tapa. Este corou bruscamente, e, esquecendo-se de que Tsubaki estava ali, beijou a suposta namorada ternamente. O que não contava é que ela corresponderia, deixando-o aprofundar este beijo.

**Tsubaki:**Eu...não...acredito... **–Corre-**

Assim que os dois perceberam o que estavam fazendo se afastaram rapidamente.

**Deidara:**Desculpe, eu...

**Shia:**Não... a culpa...foi minha...

O clima incômodo foi cortado graças à uma voz.

**Voz:**PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ò.Ò

Uma barata passou voando em cima da cabeça de Deidara. Este apenas olhou-a, confuso. Depois olhou para frente e viu Pain e Itachi correndo desesperadamente em sua direção.

**Pain e Itachi: ****-Pulam com uma rede usando a cara de Deidara como impulso-** NÃO VAI FUGIR, SUA MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: \**X.X/

**Shia:**Deidara-kun!!!! O.O''''

_**(Depois do trabalho, no vestiário, Deidara se trocava sozinho)**_

**Deidara:****-Se lembrando do ocorrido-** _(Por que eu fiz aquilo...?)_**-Nariz sangrando-** Aaaaaaah!!! \O;;O/ Meu nariz! Meu narizzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!! \i;;i/

Shia entra correndo no vestiário e oferece um lenço ao Deidara.

**Deidara:**Ah...obrigado... o;;o

**Shia:****-Percebe que ele estava sem camisa e vira-se de costas para ele-** Não...foi...nada... o///////o

Após limpar o nariz, Deidara começa a admirar a garota à sua frente, que estava vestindo um vestido branco bem simples, com um par de sandálias. Provavelmente tinha ouvido ele gritar, reclamando sobre o nariz. Sem controle sobre os atos, encosta-a na parede, ficando à sua frente, e a beija. A surpresa foi tão grande que Shia demorou para entender que estava sendo beijada pelo seu suposto namorado. E ele não parou por aí. Começou a beijá-la no pescoço. Foi aí que a garota finalmente entendeu a situação.

**Shia:**D...Deidara-kun! O que está...fazendo..?

**Deidara:**Eu não sei...

Shia tentava empurrar Deidara, sem sucesso, pois ele era bem mais forte. Ele voltou aos seus lábios e beijou-a novamente. A garota apartou o beijo, envergonhada.

**Shia:**Deidara-kun... pare com isso... eu não sou sua namorada de verdade...

Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo acordar. Afastou-se.

**Deidara:**Desculpa...

A garota saiu correndo, envergonhada.

**Deidara:**Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

_**(Itachi entra no vestiário)**_

**Itachi:**E aí, Deidara?! Eu quero ir pra casa.

**Deidara:**Desculpa... eu já tô indo...

**Itachi:**O.O

**Deidara:**Que foi?

**Itachi:****-Pega um caderninho e sussurra, baixinho-** Quarta-feira, XX de Tal Mês... Deidara me obedeceu sem reclamar...

**Deidara:**¬¬

_**(vestiário feminino)**_

**Naru:**Shia-chan, a Tsubaki-san já foi embora. n.n A Tsubasa-chan vai dormir lá em casa hoje, quer vir também?

**Shia:**Sim... ah... Naru-chan...

**Naru:**Hm? n.n

**Shia:**Como é a sua relação com o Itachi-san...?

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Naru:****-Afogada em coraçõezinhos voadores-** Munyaaaaa!!!!!!!! Shia-chaaaan!!! Não pergunte essas coisas de repenteeeeeee...

**Shia:**Ah... sim... n///n

**Naru: **E aí? Vamos lá? n.n

**Shia:**Hai!

_**(Rua - Itachi, Deidara e Sasori.)**_

**Itachi:****-Com sorriso vitorioso, olhando para a barata morta em um pote-**

**Deidara:**O que é isso, Itachi????

**Itachi:**Uma barata. n.n

**Sasori:**Ele ficou a tarde toda caçando essa barata junto com o Pain-san, você e as duas sumiram e deixaram eu e a Tori-chan com todos aqueles hormônios gays em fúria!!!!!! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:**Você não se picou de lá porque não quis. u.u

**Sasori:**Itachi.

**Itachi:**Ahn?

**Sasori:**Sua barata fugiu. n.n

**Itachi:**O.O **–Olha para o pote aberto e vazio-** NÃO PODE SEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! ELA TAVA MORTA!!!

**Sasori:****-Escondendo a tampa nas costas-** Que mistééério... n.n

**Deidara:**...

_**(Dia seguinte – Escola – Intervalo) **_**ITACHI POV**

_Bem, depois de um dia muito turbulento, voltamos à escola normalmente._

_O problema é que o Deidara está muito estranho. Não aquela estranheza costumeira dele..._

_Ora, pelo amor de Deus, ELE ESTÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NAS AULAS!!! Ò.Ò A situação é crítica. Muito crítica. _

_Muitas vezes tentei conversar com ele, mas ele corta..._

_E parece que ele e a Shia-chan andam se evitando... e o plano pseudo-namorados?_

_Não tô entendendo mais nada... o.o_

**Naru:**Aaah, Itachi-kun, você é mesmo um lerdo pra esses assuntos...

**Itachi:**Como assim? Oõ

**Naru:**Tá na cara que a Shia-chan tá gostando do Deidara-senpai! ò.ó

**Itachi:**Ah, é? ¬¬'

**Naru:**Nós podemos ajudar, sabia? 8D

**Itachi:**Não é do meu departamento. u.ú

**Naru:**Aaaaah, Itachi-kun! Ele é seu amigo!

_... é, ela tem razão... mas eu chamaria de... colega de quarto. u.u_

**Itachi:**Hmmm...

**Naru:****-Empurrando o Itachi-**Vai lá e pergunta o que aconteceu pro Deidara-senpai!

**Itachi:**Tá...

_**(Corredor - perto das janelas)**_

**Itachi:**Deidara, agora vamos falar sobre a sua brusca mudança de atitude.

**Deidara:**Eu estou normal. u.u

_Isso pode ser mais difícil do que eu pensei... ¬¬_

**Itachi:**Vamos lá. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

**Deidara:**...

_Viu?Não vai dar certo..._

**Deidara:**Eu...

**Itachi:**Hm?

**Deidara:**Acho que eu... tô gostando da Shia-chan.

**Itachi:****-Capota-**

_ERA SÓ ISSO????? Ò.Ò_

**Itachi:****-Se levantando-** Tá bom... e por que não se declara pra ela?

**Deidara:**Por que ela está me odiando, pô! i.i

**Itachi:**Oõ

**Deidara:**Pra você foi fácil porque a Naru-chan já era louca por você. u.ú

**Itachi:**... mas... talvez ela goste de você também, já cogitou isso?

**Deidara:**Hmpf... por que alguém gostaria de alguém como eu?

**Itachi:**Bem, você tem muitas qualidades... no momento não consigo pensar em nenhuma, mas... o.o' **–Leva um soco-** X.X

**Naru:**Deidara-senpaaaai! n.n Aceite o conselho de uma garota.

**Deidara:**O.O

**Naru:**Se eu fosse você, falava com a Shia-chan! n.n

**Deidara:**Mas, como eu disse, ela está me odiando agora... o.o'

**Naru:**Por que? Oõ

**Deidara:****-Vermelho-** Porque...eu... beijei ela...

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi:****-Acordado-** Puxa vida, Deidara... não conhecia esse seu lado... ¬¬

**Naru:**Que feio... u.ú

**Deidara:**Eu sei... ú.ù E ela fica me evitando desde então...

**Naru:****-Pensando-** Mas você fez isso.. porque gosta dela, Deidara-senpai! n.n Você deveria ir falar com ela mesmo assim. n.n Ela está em casa agora, por que não vai falar com ela? **–Entrega um papelzinho-** Toma, o endereço dela... n.n

**Deidara:**Hm... tudo bem... na pior situação, eu só vou me desculpar mesmo... n.n

**Naru:**Vai lá, vai lá. n.n

**Deidara:**Obrigado. n.n **–Sai correndo-**

**Itachi:**Naru, você é tão boazinha... n.n **–Beijo no rosto-**

**Naru:****-Pegando o celular-** Pein-saaaan... n.n Garantimos os 30.000 ienes do Kakuzu-kun. n.n Pode ir á falar com ele. n.n

**Itachi:**¬¬

_**(Casa da Shia) **_**NARRAÇÃO NORMAL**

**Deidara:**_(Okay. Eu só vou entrar lá, e pedir desculpas... AAAAARGH!!! NÃO POSSO!!! NÃO POSSO!!!! O.O)_**-Olha para uma das janelas da casa de Shia e a vê deitada na cama-**_(Já sei! O.O)_ **–Pula na janela- ** Shia-chan!

**Shia:**AAAAH!!! DEIDARA-KUN!!!! **–Esconde o rosto no travesseiro-** O...que...veio...fazer...aqui...?

**Deidara:**Eu vim me desculpar! Eu não deveria ter te beijado daquele jeito! Desculpa...

**Shia:****-Retira o rosto do travasseiro e olha para Deidara-** Mas...o senhor não tem porque se desculpar...

**Deidara:**Hã?

**Shia:****-Vermelha-** Eu...fiquei feliz quando você me beijou, Deidara-kun...mas... fiquei triste quando pensei que você só estava me beijando para a Fuyutsuki-san deixar você em paz... que eu era só uma namorada de mentirinha...

**Deidara:****-Entrando no quarto e sentando ao lado dela-** Shia-chan... eu nunca beijaria alguém que eu não gostasse, mesmo ela sendo minha namorada de mentira... quando eu te beijei, eu não pensei em mais nada ao redor...

Deidara fez Shia largar o travesseiro, e a deitou, ficando por cima dela.

**Deidara:****-Sussurrando no ouvido de Shia-** Eu quero ser seu namorado de verdade, Shia-chan...

O loiro sentiu duas mãos o abraçarem pelo pescoço. Olhou para Shia, que sorria.

**Shia:**Eu também quero ser a namorada do Deidara-kun...

Sem sair daquela posição comprometedora, Deidara beijava Shia apaixonadamente, e essa corrempondia com o mesmo desejo. As coisas esquentaram um pouquinho, mas...

**Pai da Shia: **O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSOOOOOO!!!! Ò.Ò

**Shia:**Pa...papai!!!!!!! O.O

**Deidara:**O.O'''''

**Pai da Shia: **EU TARADO SEM VERGONHA!!! SAIAR DE CIMA DA MINHA PURA E VIRGEM FILHA!!!!!! ÒÓ

**Deidara:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! O.O

_**(Corredor)**_

**Naru: **A essa altura eles já devem estar juntinhos... n.n **–Contando os 60.000 ienes que ganhou-**

**Itachi:****-Pensando- ** O que vai fazer com esse dinheiro?

**Naru:**Ainda não sei... 8D

**Itachi:****-Coloca as mãos no ombro da Naru-** Naru, vamos viajar.

**Naru:**Hã? o.o

**Itachi:**Eu nunca fiz nada de errado na vida. Nunca faltei aula. E não estamos em provas. Por um mês.

**Naru:**Mas Itachi-kun... o.o

**Itachi:****-Olhar sexy-** Só nós dois...

**Naru:**O.O IREI FAZER AS MALAS AGORA!!! **–Corre-**

**Itachi:**n.n Agora... **–Pega o celular-**

_**(à noite – Cara de Sasori)**_

**Sasori:****-Tomando chá-** Ah...nada como o conforto do lar... n.n Hm? **–pega o celular-** Ah, mensagem. **–Lê a mensagem-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Sasori:**O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??????????????? Ò.Ò

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

FALA POVOOOOO!!! Demorei???

Bem... fiquei SATISFEITÍSSIMA COM ESSE CAP!!!!! EU AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI!!! Espero que tenham gostado também! Ficou bem longo, hein? 8D

Agora... estamos entrando no segundo arco!!! \o/ Vamos esquecer o Itachi e a Naru, por enquanto. n.n Os **POV **agora vão ser do Sasori!!! **É O TEMPO DO SASORIIII!!!!!** XD

Agora... Deidara-san., meu amigo, irá responder às reviews... n.n

**Deidara:**Yeeeaaaah! \o\

REVIEWS:

**Nanetys -**

**Deidara:**Ela nos travestiu mesmo, heeein???? Eu não fiquei lindo??? 8D Diga pro seu primo que maria-chiquinha não faz mal pra alma masculina... n.n **–Usando Maria-chiquinha-**

**Cris:**Obrigada por amar a minha fic!!!! TT-TT Isso me dá forças!!!! \o/

**Lucia Almeida Martins –**

**Deidara:**O PAIN VÊ NOVELA MEXICANA???? Isso é digno de ir pro Orkut... o.o

**Cris:**Só fumo os cubanos é fodx.. XDDD

**Rodrigo DeMolay –**

**Cris:**Sim... ele vê novelas mexicanas... xDDD

**Deidara:**Oh, o pai do Aoshi! O.O Ou é irmão? Tio? Primo? Avô? 8D

**Cris:**Desculpa o Aoshi não estar aparecendo muito, mas ainda vai ter caps dedicados sóà ele e à Pein! n.n

**Karlinha –**

**Deidara:**Eita férro... ela morreu. o.o Se eu der o beijo do príncipe, você acorda? 8D

**Cris:**Mas a Shia vai ficar com ciuminho.. XDDD

**Lecka-chan –**

**Cris:**Tem uma AMCA na minha escola. XDDD A AHCA foi idéia minha... XDDD Cria uma na sua escola! XD

**Deidara:**Admita, eu fiquei lindo de empregada! Ò.ó

**Yuki Mao Kitsune –**

**Cris:**Tirei ela de uma menina lá da escola. u.u

**Deidara:**E pensar que eu namorei com ela... u.u

**Nocturn –**

**Deidara:**DEIDARA OWNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! \o\

**Cris:**¬¬

**Bianca Bion –**

**Deidara:**E essa, eu posso beijar? 8D

**Cris:**Se ela quiser... XD Obrigada por gostar da fiiiicccc!!! TT-TT

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna –**

**Cris: **O Sasori protagonizando começa a partir do próximo cap. n.n Até o Itachi voltar...XD

**Deidara:**Sasori-danna!!! \o\

**Fallen Kun Boy –**

**Deidara:****-Sorriso malicioso-** Esse cap foi atrevimento o suficiente ou quer mais...?

**Cris:**¬¬ Eu não escrevo hentai, tá, Deidara???? u.u

**Deidara:**Mas gosta de cenas calientes... XD

**Cris:**...

**Mari Sushi –**

**Cris e Deidara: **Tawia? Oõ

**Cris:**Elas odeiam a ex dele porque ela é uma víbora mesmo... XD Garotas vêem de longe quem é víbora ou não... XD

**Leticia Yui –**

**Deidara:****-Beijinho no rosto da Leticia-** Oi! O que acontece se eu fizer isso? 8D

**Cris:**¬¬'

Beeem... assim acabou-se as reviewssssss!!!! \o\

Obrigada a todos!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT Amo vcs!!!!

**JA NE!**

**Quartzo Cristal e Deidara**


	18. Caribe, Havaí ou Fiji? XD

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 18**

**Caribe, Havaí ou Fiji? O martírio de Sasori!**

_Maldito Itachi._

_É só isso que eu tenho a dizer. Maldito, maldito, maldito._

_Afinal, que tipo de vizinho deixa a mensagem:_

_**Cansei.**_

_**Não me procure.**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**PS: Estou no Caribe**_

_E viaja pro Caribe? CARIBE! E em plena época de aulas!!!_

_Quem sou eu? Ora, o Bozo. ¬¬_

_Não, não é sério. Akasuna Sasori, 18 anos, 3º ano do Colégio Akatsuki, o antro da perdição._

_No momento estou sendo vítima de assombrações musicais, da ameaça loira e de amigos que viajam pro Caribe com a namorada fazer sabe-se Deus o quê. ¬¬_

_Assombração musical? Ainda não descobri._

_Ameaça loira? O Deidara, lógico. ¬¬_

_O último... tá na cara, né??????_

_E agora que o das rugas(Itachi) sumiu o Deidara fica chorando pelos cantos, deprê, fazendo funerais..._

_Só porque o Kakuzu brincou e disse que o Itachi tinha morrido!_

_E a desgraça nem teve o trabalho de desmentir. Putz, justo agora que ele tinha se recuperado... ¬¬'_

_Ora, por que ele não vai se consolar com a Shia, que é a namorada dele? Tá bom que ele foi descoberto pelo pai dela, e desde então tá com uma hematora enorme na cabeça, não quer dizer que ele tenha que grudar em mim!_

**Deidara:****-Agarrado no Sasori-** Itachiiiiiiii!!! De quem eu vou colar na prova agora???

_Eu nunca disse que ele não estava aqui agora... -.-_

**Sasori:**Deidara, ele não morreu. ¬¬ Ele disse que tá no Caribe...

**Aoshi:****-Aparecendo do nada-** Sério? Ele me ligou e disse que tava em Fiji...

**Kisame:****-Aparecendo do nada-** MENTIRA! Ele me disse que tava no Havaí!

_Bela jogada, Itachi. Agora ninguém sabe onde ele está._

**Willian:**Alguém aí ver Pain-san ultimamente?

**Sasori:**Ah, ele foi suspenso por nocautear mais de 20 alunos... o.o'

**Todos:**O.O'

_Como ele conseguiu essa proeza... nunca saberemos... u.u_

_**(Karaokê)**_

**Pain:****-cantando-** É O AMOOOOOORRRR!!! QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA E ME DEIXA ASSIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! \o\

_**(Colégio)**_

**Deidara:**Itachiiiiiiii... i.i

**Sasori:**Fale "Itachi" mais uma vez que você não vai acordar amanhã. ¬¬

**Deidara:**Vou acordar depois de amanhã? 8D **–Leva porrada-**

_Que merdx. O Itachi não é o único a odiar a vida. u.ú_

_**(Sala de Artes)**_

_E aqui estou eu, vítima da assombração musical._

_Hoje é o dia! Vou descobrir se quem tá tocando é o Jason ou o Chuckie. u.ú_

**Sasori:****-Abre a porta da sala de música-** Ei...

**Akane:****-Pára de tocar-** Hm?

_Putz! Não é o jason! Nem o Chuckie É O DEIDARA!!!! \O.O/ Hm? Espera... os olhos dele não são verdes... e... ele não...tem... peito... O.O_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! DEIDARA FOI CONVERTIDO!!! SATÃ!!!! APOCALIPSE!!!!! O ATAQUE DO DEIDARA COM PEITOS!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Sasori:****-Sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente-**

**Akane:**o.õ Você quer alguma coisa?

**Sasori:****-Parando para raciocinar friamente-** Uff... espere um pouco..

_Respire...respire...respire... antes precisamos confirmar..._

**Sasori:**Err... seu nome... é Deidara?

**Akane:**Não, é Amaterasu Akane.

_Ufa!!! Graças a Deus não é o Deidara com peitos!_

**Akane:**_(Que cara estranho...)_ **–Volta a tocar-**

_Eu estava tão preocupado com a assombração que nunca parei pra reparar como o som é bonito..._

**Deidara:**SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! **–Puxa o Sasori-**

**Akane:****-nem reparou-**

_O que é que o loiro quer agora??? Ò.Ó_

**Deidara:**SASORI-DANNA!!! O HIDAN PIROU!!!

_Ah, isso não é novidade nenhuma... u.u_

**Sasori:**Se ele não se viciou num astro de rock religioso na qual os seus fãs gritam "TODOS SAÚDEM FULANO DE TAAAAAAAL" com certeza ele não está louco. u.u

**Deidara:**...

_**(Depois... Deidara e Sasori observavam Hidan assistindo TV no armário de vassouras)**_

**Hidan:**TODOS SAÚDEM JASHIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! \o/

_O.O'_

**Deidara:**Hidaaaannnn!!!! Não me faça perder você tambééééémmmm!!!! TT-TT

_¬¬_

**Hidan:**Mas Dei!!! O Jashin-sama é o máximo!!! O jeito que ele mistura religião com rock... aaaaah... **–Emocionado-**

_Só falta ele querer ir no show dele e nos puxar junto... ¬¬'_

**Hidan:**E eu tenho três ingressos pro show dele no sábado!!!! \o/ Vamos lá?

_Eu tenho que usar esse poder pro bem..._

_**(Sábado)**_

**Hidan:**Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama Jashin-sama... **–Olhar maníaco-**

**Sasori:****-Acordando-** Hm... -.-' **–Percebe que não está em casa-** HUH??!?!?! Ò.Ò HIDAN!!!!

**Hidan:**Oi, Akasuna... 8D

_Como é que eu vim parar aqui?????_

_Não... espera..._

**FLASH BACK (Meia hora antes)**

**Sasori:****-Dormindo na casa dele-**

**Hidan:****-Olhar maníaco-**

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

_Não quero nem pensar em como ele me trouxe pra cá, nem como conseguiu entrar lá em casa. O Deidara não está aqui... o.o'_

**Sasori:**Hidan, cadê o Deidara?

**Hidan:**Hm? Saiu com a Shia. u.u

**Sasori:**¬¬

_Sobrou pra mim, né. ¬¬_

**Hidan:**AAAAAAAA!!! É ELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jashin-sama:****-Cantando músicas religiosas estilo rock-**

**Hidan:****-Grita que nem mulher e desmaia-**

**Sasori:**O.O

_Eu devia ter gravado essa... o.o'_

_**(Depois do show, numa cafeteria)**_

**Hidan:**Aaaah... o show foi ótimo!!!!!! \o/

**Sasori:****-Tentando fazer os ouvidos pararem de doer-**

_Ih, celular._

**Sasori:****-Atende o celular-** Alô...

_**Itachi:**__Alô, oi Sasori. n.n_

**Sasori:**ITACHI, SEU MALDITO!!!!! ÒÓ COMO OUSA VIAJAR COM A NAMORADA E LARGAR O DEIDARA AQUI?!?!?!?!!?!

_**Itachi:**__Qual é, eu não ia trazer ele pra ficar segurando vela, né. ¬¬_

**Sasori:****-Ignorando-** AGORA A PRAGA LOIRA TÁ MORANDO COMIGO E EU TÔ TENDO QUE ALIMENTÁ-LO!!!! Ò.Ò E PRA PIORAR EU TIVE QUE IR NUM SHOW DE UM MALUCO ROQUEIRO RELIGIOSO QUE O HIDAN SE APAIXONOU!!!

_**Itachi:**__O Hidan é gay?! O.O_

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Hidan:**Tá no viva-voz, viu? ¬¬

_**Itachi:**__Enfim, eu só liguei pra dizer que o Deidara não lava as roupas dele. Ou seja, mais um trabalho pra você. n.n Ele odeia coisa com acelga, alcatrão ou cebola... ah, não se esqueça de dar sorvete pra ele todas as quintas, senão ele morre._

**Sasori:**Ele é algum tipo de cachorro? ¬¬' Onde você tá, afinal?

Tu... tu.. tu...

_Ele não vai sair impune quando voltar. _

**Voz:**SASORI-DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

**Sasori:**ARGH!!! O.O **–É agarrado por trás-** DEIDARA! Ò.Ó

**Shia:**Boa tarde... n.n

**Deidara:**Xaxoli-dyanhaaaaa!!! **–Com a boca sendo beliscada-**

**Sasori:**Vou descontar minha raiva em você... +.+ **-Cólera zero grau absoluto-**

**Deidara:**i-i

**Aoshi:****-Surgindo do nada-** Oi, povo. n.n

**Todos:****-Pulam das cadeiras-** O.O

**Sasori:**De onde você surgiu, estrupício?????????

**Aoshi:**Da sorveteria... 8D

**Todos:**¬¬'

**Aoshi:**Ehehe... cof cof... enfim... vim fazer uma proposta à vocês... 8D

**Hidan:**Proposta?

**Aoshi:**É.. n.n Meu pai vai fazer uma viagem à trabalho perto da praia. E ele falou que posso convidar todos os meus amigos para irem passar o feriadão que vem aí na praia. n.n

_No fim das contas o maldito do Itachi não vai faltar tantas aulas assim... ¬¬_

**Deidara:**Só vou se a Shia-chan for. u.u

**Aoshi:**Mas é claro que ela vai. n.n

**Shia:**n///n

**Hidan:**Parece divertido. n.n Vumbora! \o/

**Aoshi:**Não se esqueçam de chamar a Pein-san! o///o

**Sasori:**Okay, então... u.u

_**(Em frente à casa de Aoshi – dia da viagem)**_

_Hmpf... e no fim das contas eu vou viajar com os vândalos..._

_Bem, se eles não cantarem "É nóis na fita" no carro, eu fico na boa... u.u_

_Do povão, quem vai é o Hidan, o Deidara, a Shia, a Pein, o Willian e eu._

**Aoshi:**Gente, quero apresentar uma pessoa. n.n Essa é minha prima, Amaterasu Akane. n.n

**Akane:**Yo.

**Todos:**O.O

_Eita! É a versão feminina do Deidara! A assombração musical! ELA É PRIMA DO SHINHYO! Como esse mundo é pequeno, meu Deus... ¬¬_

**Hidan:**CARAMBA!!! DEIDARA, NÃO SABIA QUE TINHA UMA IRMÃ!!!

**Deidara:**Eu não tenho irmã. o.o Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. o.o

**Akane:**Ah, você deve ser o Deidara.

**Deidara:**Só pode ser um clone. o.o Ela sabe o meu nome! O.O

**Akane:**Não, é que seu amigo ruivo ali me confundiu com você... nem somos tão parecidos assim. u.u

**Todos:**_(VOCÊS SÃO IDÊNTICOS!!! ¬¬)_

**Pein: **E aí? A gente vai ou não?

**Pai do Aoshi: **Entrem no carro, garotos! n.n

_E assim... fomos pra praia..._

Hidan:VAMO CANTAR "É NÓIS NA FITA"!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: NEM OUSE!!! Ò.Ó_**(Praia)**_

**Aoshi e Willian: **PRAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/ **-Pulam na água-**

**Deidara:****-Sentando na areia e fazendo um castelinho-**

**Sasori:****-Sussurrando para si mesmo-** O fim do mundo está aqui, hein... ¬¬'

_Como esses seres conseguem se instalar em menos de 5 segundos? Mal saímos do carro e o Aoshi e o Willian já estão quase se afogando, Deidara montando um castelinho, Pein e Shia conversando amenidades, Hidan brigando com um cara por um pôster do Jashin, e a prima do Aoshi se bronzeando..._

_E eu sentado em uma mesa lendo um livro. n.n_

_**(Hidan conversando com Deidara)**_

**Hidan:**Deiiii... eu tive uma idéia genial... 8D

**Deidara:****-Parando de fazer o castelinho-** Me conta... 8D

**Hidan:**Vamos arranjar uma garota pro Sasori. n.n

**Deidara:**Hããããã???

**Hidan:**Uma garota, pô... ele anda muuuito sozinho ultimamente... u.u **–Olhar de pena-**

**Deidara:**Você também não tem namorada... o.o

**Hidan:**Cof cof... isso não vem ao caso. u.ú O Sasori é mais importante.

**Deidara:**Mas mas... ó.ò

**Hidan:**Que foi?

**Deidara:**O Deidei tem ciúmes... i-i

**Hidan:**¬¬ Você tem namorada, pô... ele que devia tá com ciúmes. u.u E você é homem, cara! Por que tem ciúmes de outro homem???? Vô contar pra Shia...

**Deidara:**É que... é que... no ginásio... antes de conhecer você... eu o Itachi e o Sasori-danna fazíamos encenações yaoi para fazer as garotas calarem a boca... i-i Aí nasceu uma espécie de ligação especial entre nós três...

**Hidan:**Isso é nojento. ¬¬

**Deidara:**Mas funcionava que era uma beleza. n.n

**Hidan:**Bem, você e o Uchiha já têm namoradas... tadinho do Akasuna! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Tá bom... ó.ò Mas eu nem sei que tipo de garota que ele gosta...

**Hidan:**AKASUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Sasori:****-Do outro lado da praia, lendo e tomando suco-** Que é...? -.-

**Hidan:**QUE TIPO DE GAROTA VOCÊ GOSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???????

**Sasori:****-Cospe o suco-**

**Todos:****-Olham pro Sasori-**

**Sasori:****-Indo até Hidan-** ISSO NÃO TE INTERESSA! Ò////Ó **–Tacando o livro na cabeça do Hidan-**

**Deidara:**Sabia... não vai ser tão fácil assim.. XD

**Hidan:**É né... o.o **–Sangrando na testa-**

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

YO MINNA!!!!!!!! Fiquei tão feliz com os comentários do cap passado!!!!!!!!! AMO VOCÊÊÊÊÊSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! \o/

Agora... essa foi a introdução dos caps dedicados ao Sasori-kun! \o/ Percebi que muitas meninas gostam dele, então é melhor eu caprichar. n.n

**SE ALGUÉM TIVER ALGUMA IDÉIA, REFERENTE AOS PRÓXIMOS CAPS, SOU TODA A OUVIDOS!!! n.n**

Gente.. foram tantos coments que só posso agradecer... TT-TT Estou tão feliz...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Nanetys**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Kadzinha**

**-Nocturn**

**-BlackCat Alchemist**

**-Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**

**-Sabaku no Mariana**

**-AnnaKawaii**

**-The Uchiha Girl**

**-Lela Bandicoot**

**-Fallen Kun Boy**

**-Teca-chan**

**-Karlinha**

**-Inuninha**

**-Patuxa (SAUDAÇÕES À NOVA LEITORA!!! \o/)**

**-Leticia Yui**

**-Lecka-chan**

**-Uchiha Sak-chan**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Yuukochan**

**-Inuzuka Chris (Meus caps saem em tempos indeterminados... XD SAUDAÇÕES Á NOVA LEITORA! \o/) **

AMO AMO AMO AMO VOCÊS!!!!! TT-TT

Espero que gostem desse cap!

TODOS SAÚDEM JASHIN-SAMA MANDANDO REVIEWS!!! XD

Ja ne

Quartzo Cristal


	19. Semelhante ou Diferente?

**_LEGENDA: _**

****

_POV do personagem (Itálico) _

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico- **

* * *

_Isso é coisa que se pergunte à um homem com vergonha na cara???_

_QUAL É O MEU TIPO DE GAROTA?!_

_Se bem que, nunca parei pra pensar nisso. u.u_

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 19**

**O Grande Plano (Que não funciona)para arranjar uma namorada para Sasori!**

_Pensem comigo: no ginásio, eu o Deidara e o Itachi não tínhamos namoradas. Isso porque fazíamos encenações yaoi pras meninas como meios de fazerem elas calarem a boca, e ainda ganhar uma grana..._

_E parecia que elas preferiam uma relação entre nós três do que namorar um de nós. u.u Eu não entendo as mulheres... qual é a produtividade de uma relação entre homens? Oõ_

**Sasori:**Hidan, se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez... **–Possesso-**

**Hidan:**Mas Akasuna!!! Temos que colocar o plano G.P.A.N.S (Grande Plano para Arranjar uma Namorada para Sasori!)em ação! Ò.Ó E, para isso, temos que saber o seu tipo de garota!!!

**Sasori:**EU-NÃO-SEI!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ò

**Hidan:**Você não sabe qual é seu tipo de garota????????? O.O

**Sasori:**É! Ò.Ó

**Hidan:****-Olhar compenetrado-** Isso vai dificultar as coisas... ò.ó **–Começa a escrever em um papel-**

**Sasori:**O que você tá escrevendo aí??? Ò.Ó

**Hidan:**Observações...

**Sasori:**Sobre??????

**Hidan:**Suas preferências. u.u Dizem que os opostos se atraem... então...

**Sasori:**...

**Hidan:**Puxa vida onde eu vou arranjar uma garota igual ao Deidara?????**–Leva porrada-**

_Por que o meu oposto deria o Deidara??? Só porque eu sou metódico, organizado e (modéstia a parte) lindo, e ele é desorganizado, esculhambado e feio????????_

_Okay, faz sentido. ù.ú_

_Deixando isso de lado, o Aoshi resolveu entrar nessa brincadeira. ¬¬_

**Aoshi:**Mas onde vamos achar a versão feminina do Deidara???

**Hidan:**Tem aquela sua prima. o.o

**Aoshi:**Não... ela é mais parecida com o Sasori do que aparenta. u.u

**Hidan:**Droga...

**Aoshi:**Temos que achar alguém...explosivo...

**Hidan:**A PEIN!!!!!!!! ºOº

**Aoshi:**Ei! Ò.Ó

**Sasori:**Você quer me arranjar uma namorada ou me matar? ¬¬**-Leva porrada-**

**Pein:**EU OUVI. ¬¬

**Hidan:**É...o Sasori nunca foi compatível com a Pein. u.u Ela é... forte demais. u.u

_HÁ! Como se eu fosse perder pra uma mulher..._

**Pein:**Mas é claro! Fracotes...

**Deidara:****-Agarrado no Sasori-** Sasori-dannaaaaaaaaaa... i-i Não me abandoneeeeee...

_Vamos ver se eu não ganho dela agora..._

**Sasori:****-Sorriso malicioso para Pein e olha para Deidara, segurando o rosto deste-** Não se preocupe...eu jamais conseguiria te trair...

**Deidara:****-Entendendo o recado-** Sasori-danna... **–Vermelhinho-**

Sasori se aproxima do rosto de Deidara...

**Reles Yaoístas: ****-Hemorragia nasal-**

**Pein:****-Ultra hemorragia nasal-** TÁ LEGAL!!! PAREM POR Aí!!! u.ú

**Sasori:****-Empurrando Deidara com sorriso vitorioso-**

**Deidara:**SHIA-CHAAAAAANNN!!! O SASORI-DANNA ME BATEEEEUUU!!!! ;O; **-Sai correndo-**

**Pein: ¬¬**

**Hidan:**Nessas horas precisamos de ajuda feminina... **–Olha pra Pein-**

**Pein:**...

**Hidan:**Mais feminina... **–Leva porrada-**

_**(Depois...)**_

**Shia:**Uma namorada... pro Sasori-sempai? o.o' **–Acariciando a cabeça de um Deidara choroso no colo dela-**

**Aoshi:**É, achamos que você é feminina o suficiente para nos ajudar... n.n

_**(Obs: Sasori ficou tão enojado com a conversa que foi para o outro lado da praia... xD)**_

**Shia:**Fe...feminina... n.n''' Be...bem...no que posso ajudar?

**Deidara:**Shia-chaaaannn!!! Ele querem tomar o Sasori-danna de miiiimmmm!!!!! TT-TT

**Shia:**Deidara-kun... ó.ò **–Penalizada-**

**Hidan e Aoshi: **_(Esquecemos da barreira "parceiro de yaoi ciumento"... ¬¬)_

**Aoshi:**Ei, espera, Hidan. o.o

**Hidan:**Hm...?

**Aoshi:**Perceba que o Deidara e a Shia são muito parecidos.

**Deidara e Shia: ****-Envolvidos em coraçõezinhos-**

**Hidan:**Oh. O.O

**Aoshi:**Talvez o Sasori-sempai precise de alguém igual à ele para compartilhar suas dores... **–Olhar dramático-**

**Hidan:**Shinhyo tá sabendo, hein? ¬¬'

**Aoshi:**Eu li num livro. n.n/ Talvez ele não precise de um oposto...e sim de um semelhante... 8D

**Hidan:**Onde achamos alguém igual ao Sasori? Oõ

**Deidara:****-Imaginando o Itachi versão feminina-**

**Aoshi e Hidan: **¬¬'

**Voz:**Aoshi...

**Aoshi:**Aaaahn... **–Olha-** Akane... n.n

**Akane:**Meu suco acabou. **–Olhar assassino-** Vai buscar mais pra mim.

**Aoshi:**O.O Hai...

**Hidan:****-Caiu a ficha-** OH!!!!

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasori:**Hidan.

**Hidan:**Aaaahn? **–Olha-** Akasuna... n.n

**Sasori:**Minha tinta acabou. **–Olhar assassino-** Vai buscar mais pra mim.

**Hidan:**O.O Hai...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Hidan:**Per...feito... O.O SHINHYOOOOOOO!!!!

_**(Onde Sasori estava… u.u)**_

_O Hidan e o Aoshi estão mesmo determinados... u.u_

_Como essa brincadeira ridícula tem a ver comigo, não tem como eu ignorar..._

_Mas já tá dando no saco. Ò.Ò Eu não preciso de uma namorada. Muito menos de uma IGUAL ao Deidara! Já basta aquela praga loira na minha vida!_

_Espero que eles não resolvam mudar de idéia e acharem que eu preciso de alguém igual a mim..._

_O que está acontecendo ali?_

**Marginal 1 (XD): **Ei, gatinha... quer brincar com a gente?

**Akane:****-Com cara de tédio-** Não, obrigada. u.u

**Marginal 2: **Não seja assim, gatinha... vem brincar, vem...

**Akane:**Não brinco com gorilas... u.u

**Marginal 3: **Gorila?

**Akane:**Ouvi dizer que estão quase extintos... é uma surpresa encontrar uns por aqui... u.u

**Marginal 4: **AHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAA... **–Cai a ficha-** SUA VADIA!!! **–Tenta dar um soco mas acerta a mão de alguém-**

**Sasori:****-Bloqueando o soco-** Pra bater em uma garota você tem que ser muito covarde mesmo... u.u

**Akane:**Eu concordo plenamente. u.u

**Sasori:**Quer beber alguma coisa?

**Akane:**Quero, obrigada. u.u

**Marginal 1,2, 3 e 4: **O.O' **–Olhando Sasori e Akane saírem despreocupadamente-**

_**(Barzinho fuleiro no meio da praia)**_

_Atrevo-me a dizer que é bem fácil conversar com a Akane-san._

_Diferente de todas as meninas, ela é bem culta... além de tocar violino muito bem._

**Akane:**Ah, Sasori-san...

**Sasori:**Hm?

**Akane:****-Levemente vermelha-** Obrigada por ter me salvo daqueles marginais... eu teria levado um soco daqueles...

**Sasori:****-Desconcertado-** Ah, não foi nada...

_**(Atrás da porta...)**_

**Hidan:**É impressão minha ou não precisamos fazer nada? Ò.Ò

**Aoshi:**xD

**Hidan:**Vamos prendê-los em algum lugar escuro e apertado... que tal? **–Olhar maligno-** Pode rolar coisas bem obcenas...

**Aoshi:****-Alarmado-** Não...! Não pode! Não faça isso, Hidan-sempai!

**Hidan:**Por que não? Oõ

**Aoshi:**Você não entenderia...

**Hidan:**?

_**(Fim de tarde)**_

**Pein:**Que canseeeeeeeira... u.u

**Deidara:**Shia-chan! Vamos tomar banho juntos? **–Leva porrada-**

**Pein:**SEU TARADO!

**Shia:**n///n'

**Sasori:**u.ú'

**Akane:****-Afastada de todos, arrumando suas coisas-**

**Marginal 1: **Ora, ora... se não é a vadiazinha...

**Akane:**Olá. u.u

**Marginal 2: **Temos um lugar bem legal pra prender você... **–Carrega Akane no colo-**

**Akane:**EI!! ME LARGA!

Os marginais levam Akane para uma pequena cabana abandonada, jogam ela lá e trancam a porta, deixando-a sozinha.

**Akane:**N...não... aqui é... muito escuro... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_**(Casa de praia)**_

**Aoshi:**Sasori-sempai! Onde está a Akane?

**Sasori:**Hm? Ela disse que ia arrumar as coisas dela...

**Aoshi:**Essa não! Já escureceu!

**Sasori:**E...?

**Aoshi:**Não dá tempo pra explicar!!! Me ajude a encontrá-la!!!

**Sasori:**O...ok... o.o'

_**(Praia)**_

Sasori e Aoshi corriam para lá e para cá em busca de Akane. Sasori não estava entendendo nada, mas Aoshi parecia alarmado e muito preocupado. Separando-se para procurá-la melhor, Sasori ouviu gritos vindos de uma caba abandonada perto das pedras.

**Sasori:**Akane-san?! **–Arromba a porta-**

Encontrou a garota encolhida, com as mãos na cabeça, suando frio. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi correr e abraçá-lo.

**Sasori:****-Confuso-** Ei..o que aconteceu?

Sasori percebeu que Akane estava tremendo.

**Akane:**Sasori-san...não deixe que ele me bata...não deixe...

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, abraçou-a de volta, carregando-a em seguida.

**Sasori:**AOSHI! ACHEI ELA!

**Aoshi:****-Correndo para o local-** Akane...!

**Sasori:**Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo agora...?

**Aoshi:**Ah...

**Akane:**Aoshi...não se atreva...

Akane resmungava, mas continuava abraçada a Sasori.

**Aoshi:**...se ela quiser te contar...

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo. O ruivo suspirou.

**Sasori:**Depois ela me conta...

_**(De volta à escola)**_

**Kurenai:**HIDAN! VOLTE AQUI!!! Ò.Ò

**Hidan:**SOCORROOOOO!!!! A PROFESSORA QUER ME MATAAAARRR!!! ASUMA-SENSEI!! DÁ UM JEITO NESSA SUA ESPOSA, PÔ!!!

**Asuma:**n.n'

**Sasori:****-Andando despreocupado pelos corredores sem se importar com a confusão-**

**Akane:**Sasori-san...

**Sasori:**Ah, Akane-san. n.n Bom dia...

**Akane:**Desculpe... **–Baixinho-** Pelo episódio da praia...

**Sasori:**Não, tudo bem mas...

**Akane:**...

**Sasori:**...queria saber por que ficou com tanto medo...

**Akane:****-Empurrando Sasori para dentro da sala de artes e fechando a porta-** É um assunto...delicado...

**Sasori:**Olha, se não quiser me contar, não irei me importar...

**Akane:**N...não...eu...quero contar pra você...

**Sasori:**...

**Akane:**Antes de me mudar para o Japão, há 4 anos, eu morava com o meu pai nos EUA... depois da morte de minha mãe, ele começou a ficar muito estranho... todos os dias me batia sem piedade, e me deixava trancada em um quarto escuro e sujo... por muito, muito tempo...

**Sasori:**Akane-s...

**Akane:****-Interrompendo-** Então um dia eu fugi... e encontrei o Aoshi... na verdade, não temos ligação de sangue...mas a família dele me trata como se eu fosse... então nos mudamos para o Japão, que era a cidade natal deles... e...

**Sasori:**Akane-san...por que está me contando? Nem nos conhecemos direito...

**Akane:**...

**Sasori:**Por que?

**Akane:****-Sorriso-** Porque você é um cara estranho...estranho e muito gentil...

**Sasori:****-Vermelho-**

O sinal para a quarta aula bate.

**Akane:****-Vermelha-** C...com licença... **–Sai-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

_Meu coração...vai saltar pra fora..._

_AI MEU DEUS!_

_Eu me apaixonei pela versão feminina do Deidara... O.O_

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

Yo minna!!! Demorei muito, hein? Mas eu queria aproveitar o feriadão, nééé? XD Aproveitem esse cap porque o próximo talvez demore um pouco mais... n.n

Sinto muito, mas estou adiantando os caps do Sasori o máximo que puder, senão essa fic vai pro cap 80. ¬¬' Acho que mais 1 ou 2 caps e Akane e Sasori já se acertam. u.u

Acho que o Sasori se importa muito com o fato da Akane ser o Deidara woman version... x.x'

Agora, Deidara não irá responder as reviews hoje... ele fugiu. u.u

Agora, reviews. n.n

**REVIEWS:**

**Michelle Almeida Martins – **Oi, Michelle! Olha, eu sei que a Akatsuki não é engraçada, por isso mesmo que eu faço graça com eles! \o\ A graça está no fato deles não serem engraçados e nem românticos. n.n Zetsu come de tudo... xD Agora, me dis, você é parente da Lucia Almeida Martins? Tem o mesmo sobrenome. n.n

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna – **Imaginação? EU? EUZINHA? Puxa...obrigada... 8D

**Kakudate Thiemi – **Oie! Puxa, que nick diferente! \o\ Ah, também queria que eles tivessem esse lado no mangá, mas já é pedir demais... n.n'

**Lucia Almeida Martins – **QUANTOS ZEROS! –Morre- XD XD XD Espero que eu não tenha demorado.. o.o

**Lela Bandicoot – **Oie Lela! \o\ A Tsu-chan vai ter uns caps dedicados só pra ela. n.n Quanto aos caps especiais... não posso prometer nada. n.n'

**AnnaKawaii – **Putz...e olha que esse eu coloquei uma encenação... O.O Cuidado com a hemorragia...!!! XD

**Uchiha Sak-chan – **Sério? Uma das poucas? Obrigada!!! \o\ Vamos saudar Jashin! XD

**Mari Santoro – **Interessante sua idéia, Mariii!!! \o\ Vou usá-la mais ou menos...talvez, okay? n.n Se ela se encaixar com o desfecho que eu quero! \o\ Jashin rula!!! XD

**Chocoo-chan – **SAUDAÇÕES À NOVA LEITORA! \o/ Puxa, puxa!!! Obrigada por ler a fic!!! Estou lisonjeada!!!! Continue acompanhando!!! n.n

**Carou-chan – **É né... o que uma doce mulher não faz na vida de um homem amargo... u.u XDDD Obrigada pela review!

**Inuzuka Chris – **Bemm... sobre os caps saírem rápido... x) Não posso garantir... só se eu estiver muuuuito inspirada mesmo! XD

**Kyu Uchiha – **Aka yaoi só SasoDei... u.u Mas eu não escrevo yaoi. u.u Pode me chamar de Cris-chan. n.n/ Obrigada pela review!!!!!!!!!!

**Patuxa – **O...o...o...obra de arte??? –Morre- Puxa...emocionei... TT-TT Brigada mesmo... não vou discutir... x)

**Mari Sushi – **ME DÁ ESSE CHEQUE AGORA! XDDD Ahauahauahau!!! É dos Uchiha! Melhor ainda! XDDD Eita que eu tenho vídeo sim... uhuhuhuhu... XD

**Nocturn – **É só imaginar o Deidei com peitos! \o\ E com voz feminina... e com olhos verdes! XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay – **É, outro dia eu tava lendo a saga do Hidan e vi que faltava o Jashin na fic... aí eu pensei "que tal um astro do rock"? E foi isso que saiu... XDDD

**Fallen Kun Boy – **Não... Itachi está na… -Passa um caminhão- XD É impressão minha ou você me chamou de garotO? Oõ Eu sou menina, táá? XDDD

**Ice Girl Leticia – **x) Deidara fazendo castelinho é fodix... XDDD Brigada peloes elogios e pela review! \o\

**Teca-chan – **Eu também queria ver, Teca... u.u Eita sonhos inalcançáveis... XD

**Karlinha – **Pain cantando!!! Eu amei esses trechos também! \o\

**Kadzinha – **JASHIN RULA! \o\

**Nanetys – **Demorei...? O.O Num pula da janela não... o.o Deixa isso pra eu fazer...XD

**Marih-chan – **Espero não ter demorado! \o/ Brigada pela review!!!

Gente...só quero dizer que fiquei muuuuuuito feliz que tenham gostado, e espero que gostem desse também, apesar de ter ficado pequenino e batido... n.n

**MANDEM REVIEWS SENÃO O JASHIN PEGA! Ò.ó9 (Agradecendo a yuukochan! XD)**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	20. Festa à Fantasia? Ninguém merece!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 20**

**Confusão além da conta (Capítulo com narração normal)**

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**ARGH! TÁ LEGAL, PODE DORMIR AQUI! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**YES!!!!!! \o9

**Sasori:**Só não sei porque você não vai dormir na casa da sua namorada!

**Deidara:**O pai dela me odeia... 8D

**Sasori:**Não o condeno por isso. ¬¬

**Deidara:**Saso-danna malvadooooo!!! **–Batendo as mãos no chão-**

**Sasori:** ¬¬

O telefone toca.

**Deidara!**EU ATENDOOOO!!! o/ **-Leva porrada-**

**Sasori:**Sai pra lá, estrupício. ¬¬ **-Atende o telefone-** ALÔ. Ò.ó

_**Hidan:**__Akasuna, amigão! 8D_

**Sasori:****-Desliga o telefone-**

O aparelho toca novamente.

**Sasori:****-Atende-** QUIÉ? ¬¬

_**Aoshi:**__Sasori-sempai! 8D_

**Sasori:****-Desliga-**

O telefone toca mais uma vez.

**Sasori:****-Possesso, mas atende-** ALÔ. ¬¬

_**Hidan:**__ESPERA! NÃO DESLIGA! Ò.Ó_

**Sasori:**O que quer? ¬¬

_**Hidan:**__Eu consegui convites pra uma balada à fantasia! ºOº Tá a fim?_

**Sasori:**Não. ¬¬

_**Hidan:**__Mas o Jashin-sama vai fazer uma apresentação especial! 8S_

**Sasori:****-Desliga o telefone-**

**Deidara:**Quem era? 8D

**Sasori:**O Hidan. u.ú

**Deidara:**O que ele queria? 8D

**Sasori:**Queria nos arrastar pra uma festa à fantasia. ¬¬

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara:****-Olhinhos brilhando-** VAAAAAMOOOSSS...

**Sasori:**NÃO. ¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**TÁ BOM! MAS SÓ VAMOS FICAR UM POUCO! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**EBAAAAAAA!!!! \o/ Quando vai ser? \ºOº/

**Sasori:**Sei lá, desliguei antes. u.ú

**Deidara:****-No telefone-** Alô, Hidan? 8D Quando que é a festa? Amanhã a noite? Opa! É nóis! \o\

**Sasori:****-Jogando um objeto pesado em Deidara-** COMO FOI QUE CHEGOU AÍ TÃO RÁPIDO?! NÃO USE O TELEFONE DOS OUTROS! Ò.Ò

**Deidara:**Saso-danna, você tem que ir com aquela fantasia de vampiro! ºOº Posso pintar seu cabelo de branco?

**Sasori:**NÃO OUSE. ¬¬ E NÃO ADIANTA FAZER A CARINHA! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Tsc... i.i

_**(Manhã)**_

O despertado tocou insistentemente ao lado da cama de um certo ruivo. Praguejando baixinho, desligou-o com o pé e se levantou. Sem olhar para lugar algum, entrou no banheiro e se despiu. Afagou seus cabelos grisalhos e...

**Sasori:**Ei ei ei ei... o que quer dizer com "grisalhos"? Ò.Ó

Olhe você mesmo no espelho... u.u

**Sasori:****-Olha no espelho- **...

_**(No Brasil...)**_

**Brasileiro 1: **Ô cumpadi... cê tá ouvindo um grito? Oõ

**Brasileiro 2: **Tô sim, cumpadi... mas acho que é impressão, véi... Oõ

Vamos todos saudar o português... ¬¬'''

_**(De volta ao Japão...)**_

**Sasori:**DEIDARA!!!!!!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CABELO?????

**Deidara:****-Se arrastando enrolado no cobertor-** Munyan... eu pergutei pra você durante a noite se eu podia pintar seu cabelo e você disse que podia... -.-

**Sasori:****-Possesso-** SEU...

_**(Mesmo dia – Escola)**_

**Willian:**Bom dia, pessoal! Estar um belo dia! \o/ Ah, Sasori-sempai! Deidara-sempai! **–Acenando ao longe-** O.O **–Receoso-** Sasori-sempai.. o que acontecer com seu cabelo? Deidara-sempai... O QUE ACONTECER COM O SEU ROSTO? O.O'''

**Deidara:****-Desfigurado-** Nhada Nhiãum... n.n **(Tradução: Nada não... XD)**

**Sasori:**Não interessa. u.ú

_**(Sala de Sasori)**_

**Aluno:**AAAAAH! PEIN-SAN! NÃO ME BATA!!!! TT-TT

**Pein:**EU NUM VÔ TE BATER!

**Aluno:**Sério? 8D

**Pein:**EU VÔ É TE MATAR!!! Ò.Ó **–Preparada para dar o bote-**

**Sasori:**Pein, não sei o que ele fez, mas matá-lo não vai adiantar... u.ú

**Pein:**CALA A BOCA AKASU... o que você fez com o seu cabelo? Oõ

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Asuma:**Okay, pessoal... podem se sentar agora e... Akasuna, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? O.O

**Sasori:**Não pergunte, sensei. ¬¬

_**(Sala de Deidara)**_

**Kurenai:**Hidan. u.ú

**Hidan:**Já vou, tia! Ò.ó

**Kurenai:**NÃO ME CHAME DE TIA! E VÁ LOGO PRA SUA SALA!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Ele tá falando comigo, tia... u.u

**Kurenai:**NÃO ME CHAME DE TIA! Ò.Ò

**Hidan e Deidara: **Tá bom, vó...

_**(No corredor)**_

**Deidara:**Pelo menos agora podemos conversar... n.n **–Olho roxo-**

**Hidan:****-Olho roxo-** Falôu. n.n

**Deidara:**Então, tudo pronto pro plano G.P.A.N.S (Grande Plano para arranjar uma Namorada para Sasori)

**Hidan:**Tudo, mas mudou pra G.P.J.A.S. (Grande Plano para Juntar Akane com Sasori)

**Deidara:**Você é um gênio, caro amigo. n.n

**Hidan:****-Afeminando-** Não me bajula! XD Vai ser o seguinte...

_**(Fim de tarde – Casa de Sasori)**_

**Sasori:**NEM VEM QUE EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Aaaah! Qual é, Saso-danna!!!! ó.ò Vai ficar perfeito! VOCÊ TEM QUE VESTIR!

**Sasori:**NEM MORTO E RESSUSCITADO TRÊS VEZES! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Então eu vou te matar e ressuscitar quatro vezes! Ò.Ó

**Sasori:**¬¬'

A campainha toca.

**Sasori:****-Abre a porta-** QUIÉ? Ò.Ó

**Carteiro:****-Entediado-** Encomenda para o senhor Akasuna Sasori. u.u

**Sasori:**Okay... **–bravo-**

**Carteiro:****-Entrega um embrulho enoooorme-** Tenha uma boa noite.

**Deidara:**O que é? o.o

**Sasori:**Sei lá...

Os dois amigos ficam encarando o pacote um tempo. Sasori resolve abrí-lo.

**Sasori:****-Encarando o conteúdo do pacote-** Mas que mer... O.O

**Deidara:**OH! ºOº

Era um enorme display do Itachi com trajes de banho. Havia um pequeno bilhete preso ao display, escrito "para não sentirem a minha falta! XD"

**Sasori:**QUE MERDX É ESSA??? Ò.Ò

**Deidara:****-Emocionado-** ITACHI! AMIGÃO! **–Abraçando o display-** Você emagraceu, hein? 8D

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:**Vamos à uma festa agora, quer ir? 8D

**Display do Itachi: ****-Com o sorriso colgate do Itachi-** ...

**Deidara:**Que bom! \o\ Vamos, Saso-danna! Veste a fantasia! 8D

_**(Na festa)**_

Sasori estava desgostoso da vida, mas isso não é novidade alguma. No fim das contas, teve que vir vestido de vampiro mesmo: Uma camisa branca aberta até a metade, com uma calça preta adornada com cintos, botas pretas e uma capa cobrindo os ombros. Dentes de vampiro falsos. E ele com cara de tédio. XD

Deidara vestia uma fantasia de pirata, o único problema era que ele colocou o tapa-olho no seu olho direito, que não é coberto pela franja. Resultado, não estava enxergando nada e esbarrava que nem otário em tudo. Ah, ele segurava o display do Itachi (acreditando que era mesmo ele... XD)

**Hidan:**AKASUNAAAA!!! DEIIII!!! VOCÊS VIERAM!!! \o\ Akasuna, nem te vi na escola e... caiu tinta branca no teu cabelo? O.O'

**Sasori:**¬¬'

Hidan estava vestindo uma roupa estranha. Branca com alguns detalhes em preto e orelhinhas de urso.

**Deidara:**Hidan, você tá vestindo do que? Oõ **–Olhando pra parede-**

**Hidan:**Não dá pra ver? Eu sou um panda!!! Ò.Ó

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Sasori:**Eu não ouvi isso. ¬¬

**Deidara:****-Mostrando o display do Itachi-** Olha, Hidan! 8D O Itachi voltou! **–Nota: Estava mostrando pra parede-**

**Sasori:**_(Mas é claro que ele não vai acreditar nessa...)_

**Hidan:**UCHIHA!!! 8DDD

**Sasori:**_(¬¬)_

**Voz:**Ah, boa noite, sempais... n///n

Tsubasa acabara de chegar vestida de fada cor de rosa.

**Sasori e Hidan: **o///o _(Kawaii...)_

**Deidara:****-Olhando pra parede-** _(Um dois, feijão com arroz... 8D)_

Aoshi e Willian chegaram perto, emburrados. Estavam vestidos de...

**Aoshi:**Poxa, Hidan-sempai! Ò.Ó Você disse que ia vir de mosqueteiro!

**Willian:**Agora ter apenas dois mosqueteiros! \ò.ó/

**Hidan:**Mas o panda é mais bonitinhuuuuu...ó3ò

Ignorando a conversa paralela, Sasori observava o local da festa. Estava procurando Akane, porém, não a encontrou. Suspirou e voltou a ouvir a conversa...

**Aoshi:**Mas são três mosqueteiros, não dois! Ò.Ó

**Hidan:**Se tá reclamando tando, toma esse gancho e agora você é o Capitão-Gancho! Ò.Ó

**Willian:**E como ficar eu?!?!?!

**Hidan:**Você vai ser o personagem homossexual! Ò.Ó

**Willian:**HÃ???? OÕ

**Aoshi:**¬.¬

**Deidara:****-Ainda com o tapa-olho-** Alguém aí! ACENDE A LUZ! Ò.Ó

**Sasori:****-Enojado com a conversa, vai tomar um ar-**

Bem, o ruivo nunca gostou muito de festas. Sempre barulhentas, com o Deidara e o Hidan bagunçando geral e ele sempre tendo que arrumar a bagunça. Sem o Itachi, agora, seria três vezes pior. O melhor era tomar um ar e se preparar para quando os dois pandemônios encherem a cara...

Absorto em seus pensamentos, acabou avistando a pessoa que mais queria ver naquela festa: Akane, que estava sentada em um banco.

**Sasori:**Akane-san...!

**Akane:****-Olhando pra trás-** Sasori-san! Boa noite...**–vermelha-**

**Sasori:**Boa noite. n.n

Sasori ficou totalmente abobado com a aparência da garota. Ela estava vestida de egípcia, com aquela roupa cerimonial típica, com alguns acessórios na cabeça. Simples, mas muito bela.

**Sasori:****-Vermelho-** Er... posso.. te fazer companhia?

**Akane:**? Claro...

Ambos estavam muito desconcertados, e nem conseguiam conversar direito. Até que Aoshi e Pein (Vestida de mulher-gato. XD) apareceram, completamente bêbados.

**Pein:**AÊW SHINHYOOOOAAAAAAAAH... TCHA VENCHU OISH DOISH POMBINHU ALIÓOOOH... (Tradução: Aê, Shinhyo, cê tá vendo os dois pombinhos ali, ó?)

**Aoshi:**TCHO XIM PEIN-XAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM... AXU QUI NYAUM DEVIAMUX ATRAPALHAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXX... (Tradução: Tô sim, Pein-san, acho que não devíamos atrapalhar...)

**Pein:**DECHA DI XER MANIÉ E ME JUDA AQUIIIIIXXX... (Tradução: Deixa de ser mané e me ajuda aqui...) **–Pega a cabeça do Sasori e o força a aproximar-se de Akane-**

**Sasori:****-Vermelho-**

Aoshi também agarrou a cabeça da prima e aproximou-a de Sasori. Acabaram se beijando, mas, quando os dois desmaiaram de tão bêbados, separaram-se.

**Sasori:**Desculpe... o////o

**Akane:**Não foi sua culpa... o/////o

Sem mais nada pra falar, cada um foi pra um lado...

_**(Na baderna, enquanto Jashin cantava no palco...)**_

A situação estava pior do que Sasori pensava...

**Deidara:****-Dançando com o display do Itachi, totalmente bêbado, e cego...-** AEEEEEUOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! \o\

**Hidan:****-Cambaleando de tão bêbado-** JASHIN-SAMAAAAAAAAA/o/

**Willian:****-Morto (provavelmente levou algum golpe ou se embebedou também...)-** X.X

**Tsubasa:****-Escondida no cantinho, BEM LONGE da baderna... XD-**

**Reles:****-Fazendo a maior bagunça, claro, bêbados-**

**Pein e Aoshi: ****-Mortos lá fora-**

**Sasori:**Mas que mer... EU NÃO SAÍ NEM POR 5 MINUTOS! Ò.Ò

**Deidara:****-Agarrando o Sasori-** XAXOLI-DANHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! S2-S2

**Sasori:****-Socando o Deidara-**

**Deidara:**X.X

_**(E a baderna continuou até tarde...)**_

**Deidara:****-Agora enxergando, mas ainda um pouco bêbado-** Sasoli-danha... n.n Não quer brincar de Verdade ou desafiu cum nóis? 8D

**Sasori:****-Entediado-** Só vou ver... -.-

**Deidara:**Tcha baum... n.n **–Camlabelando até onde jogavam verdade ou desafio-**

**Willian:**Pein-sempai, verdade ou desafio? 8D

**Pein:**Desafio, lógico... u.u

**Willian:****-Possesso-** DESAFIAR VOCÊ A MATAR JASHIN! Ò.Ó

**Pein:**CLARO! SHINHYO! PASSA A 45! Ò.Ó/

**Hidan:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TT.TT

**Sasori:**¬¬'

**Willian:**Então… desafiar você a convencer Sasori-sempai a entrar! 8D

**Pein:**Ah, essa é fácil... SASORI! **–Olhar assassino-**

**Sasori:****-Senta para jogar-**

**Pein:**n.n

**Sasori:**¬¬'

**Akane:****-Do lado de Tsubasa, BEM LONGE... XD-**

**Aoshi:**Hidan-sempai, verdade ou desafio? 8D

**Hidan:**Desafio! \o/

**Aoshi:****-Sussurrando alguma coisa pro Hidan-**

**Hidan:**Ô Akasunaaaaaaaaaaa... **–Olhar maligno-**

**Sasori:**O.O'

**Aoshi:**Pein-san... **–Sussurra algo no ouvido de Pein-**

**Pein:**MUAHUAHUAHUA!

_**(Alguns arruaceiros entram e vêem Akane e Tsubasa)**_

**Marginal 1: **Óia que mininas bunitas, cambada!

**Marginal 2: **Bunitinhaaaaaass... querem sair com a gente?

**Akane:**Não estamos interessadas. u.u

**Tsubasa:****-Desmaia de medo XD-**

**Marginal 1: **Num seja assim, gatinha...

**Akane:**Já disse que não, seu troglodita. ¬¬ Vai ver se alguma putx te quer. Se bem que... **–Olha o marginal de cima a baixo-** Creio que seja crueldade demais com ela... ¬¬'

**Marginal 1: **O QUE VOCÊ FALOOOOU????

O marginal ia socar o rosto de Akane, esta, por reflexo, fechou os olhos. Ouviu o som do choque, mas não sentiu dor. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Sasori levou o soco por ela.

**Sasori:**Bater em uma garota é muita covardia... mas acho que eu já disse isso pra alguém da sua laia... u.u

**Marginal 2: **Mas o q... Ò.Ó TÁ NOS TIRANDO???

**Deidara:****-Nos ombros de um dos marginais-** PORRADA NELEEESSSSS!!!!! Ò.Ò **–Lembre-se que tá todo mundo bebum-**

_**(A porradaria corria solta)**_

**Willian:****-Carregando Tsubasa-** Eu vou levar ela lá pra fora... o.o'

**Sasori:**Akane-san, por aqui... **–Puxa Akane pelo braço pra longe da confusão-**

**Akane:**Tem certeza? Os seus amigos...

**Sasori:**_(Se eles morrerem junto, vou ficar em paz... –Chorando de felicidade-)_ Eles sabem se cuidar... n.n'

De repente, Akane puxou Sasori pelo braço e começou a tremer.

**Akane:**Aqui está escuro...

O ruivo (agora de cabelo grisalho... XD) parou também e virou-se para encará-la.

**Sasori:**Akane-san... eu comversei com o Aoshi e soube que seu pai já faleceu...

**Akane:**Eu sei, mas...

**Sasori:**Você não pode viver presa ao passado, Akane-san... você vai acabar se destruindo...

**Akane:**...

Sasori puxou a garota para perto de si e a abraçou carinhosamente. (Nota da Cris: Morram de ciúmes, meninas... xD)

**Akane:**Sasori-s...

**Sasori:**Será que você precisa de alguém que fique sempre com você... evitando-a de ter tanto medo...?

Segurou de leve o rosto de Akane e aproximou-o do próprio rosto.

**Sasori:**Se não... eu vou parar por aqui..

Akane começou a chorar.

**Akane:**Não pare...

Mal terminou de falar e já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente...

**Deidara:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SASORI-DANNA! VOCÊ TÁ ME TRAINDO?????? **–Chorando (Ele ainda estava bêbado)-**

**Sasori:**DEIDARA, SEU... **–Partindo pra porrada-**

**Akane:****-Gota-**

_**(Dia seguinte, na sala de Sasori)**_

**Pein:****-De ressaca-** Maldito dia... maldita bebida... maldito seja você... ¬¬

**Sasori:****-Radiante-** Eu não tenho nada com isso. n.n

**Fã de Sasori: **SASORI-KUN... É VERDADE QUE O SENHOR ESTÁ NAMORANDO COM A AMATERASU AKANE DA 2C????**-Debulhando-se em lágrimas-**

**Sasori:****-Guarda-chuva-** Sim, é verdade... o.o'

**Fã de Sasori: ****-Morre-**

**Pein e Sasori: **¬¬'

_**(Intervalo – Sala de Artes)**_

**Akane:****-Olhando alguns desenhos de Sasori-** Foi...você quem fez? Que bonitos...

**Sasori:**A música que você fez também está linda. n.n Pode tocá-la para mim?

**Akane:**Claro.. **–Pegando o violino-**

Enquanto Akane tocava, Sasori ficou encostado no ombro da namorada.

_**(Sala de Willian e Aoshi)**_

**Auto-falante:**_WILLIAN DO SEGUNDO ANO, LIGAÇÃO PARA O SENHOR NA SALA DOS PROFESSORES..._

**Aoshi:**Que será?

**Willian:**Ir ver. n.n

_**(Sala dos professores)**_

**Willian:**Estar aqui... **–Pega o telefone-** Alô?

_**Voz:**__Willian?_

**Willian:**Pa...pai?

_**(Fim de tarde – Sala de Tsubasa)**_

**Tsubasa:****-Cantarolando e arrumando as coisas-**

**Willian:****-Abrindo a porta-** Tsubasa-chan...!

**Tsubasa:**Huh? Ah! Willy-sempai! **–Sorriso-**

**Willian:****-Cabisbaixo-** Querer te dizer uma coisa…

**Tsubasa:**Claro! O que é?

**Willian:**Eu...voltar para a Inglaterra amanhã...

**Tsubasa:**!!!

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

YO, MINNA!!!!! Apesar do capítulo ter ficado muuuito batido... EU AMEI!!! –Morre-

Aaaaah!!! Fiquei tão feliz com os elogios!!! \o\

Hoje só poderei agradecer! n.n

**AGRADECENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**-Rodrigo DeMolay**

**-Lucia Almeida Martins**

**-Chocoo-chan**

**-Yuki Mao Kitsune**

**-AnnaKawaii**

**-Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**

**-Carou-chan**

**-Karlinha**

**-Fallen Kun Boy (Tudo bem… ****XD Não tem problema)**

**-Patuxa**

**-Hyuuga Hame**

**-Nocturn**

**-Kadzinha**

**-Mari Sushi**

**-Inuzuka Chris**

**-Kakudate Thiemi**

**-Ice Girl Leticia**

**-Sabaku no Mariana**

**-Tamires Scabian Lee**

**-BlackCat Alchemist (Mandei uma MP pra você. n.n)**

**-Mari Santoro**

**-Kyu Uchiha**

**-Yuukochan**

**-Uchiha Haito**

**-Uchiha Sak-chan**

**-Bianca Bion**

Fiquei muito feliz!!!

Aproveitando e fazendo propaganda da minha fic **Henge!** ... quem quiser deixar fichas, à vontade. n.n

**MANDEM REVIEWS SENÃO NADA DE CAPÍULO NOVO!!!! (Eita, peguei pesado... 8D)**

**JA NE!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	21. Inglaterra? O retorno de Uchiha Itachi!

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 21**

**Inglaterra**

_**(Fim de tarde – Sala de Tsubasa)**_

_**Tsubasa:**__**-Cantarolando e arrumando as coisas-**_

_**Willian:**__**-Abrindo a porta-**__ Tsubasa-chan...!_

_**Tsubasa:**__Huh? Ah! Willy-sempai! __**–Sorriso-**_

_**Willian:**__**-Cabisbaixo-**__ Querer te dizer uma coisa…_

_**Tsubasa:**__Claro! O que é?_

_**Willian:**__Eu...voltar para a Inglaterra amanhã..._

_**Tsubasa:**_

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

**Deidara:****-Com uma rosa na mão-** Bom dia Tsu, minha linda flor do campo...

**Tsubasa:****-Sorriso triste-**

**Shia:****-Olhar assassino-**

**Deidara:****-Para Shia, com um buquê enorme de rosas-** Se ela é uma flor, você é o campo inteiro, meu amor... **–Beijo na bochecha-**

**Shia:**n///n

**Sasori:****-Aparecendo do nada-** Deidara já amanheceu com os hormônios à flor da pele, hein? ¬¬

**Deidara:****-Subindo nos ombros do Sasori-** Você não pode falar nada, te peguei nos amassos com a Kane-chan (Akane) na sala de artes mais cedo... **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Sasori:****-Derrubando Deidara-** CALADO. u///ú

**Tsubasa:****-Afastando-se, cabisbaixa-**

**Deidara:**Sasori-danna não me ama... i-i

**Sasori:**¬¬'

**Aoshi:****-Correndo-** TSUBASA-CHAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ LEGAL????

**Tsubasa:**Shinhyo-sempai...

**Sasori:****-Esmagando a cabeça de Deidara-** Por que ela não estaria?

**Aoshi:**Vocês não souberam? O Willy voltou pra Inglaterra!

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara:**Pensei que ele era polonês...

**Todos:**¬¬

**Aoshi:**Bando de seres insensíveis. ¬¬ Vamos, Tsubasa-chan.

**Tsubasa:****-Voz baixa-** Hai...

_**(Aoshi e Tsubasa entram em uma sala qualquer)**_

**Deidara:**A Tsu era tão próxima do Willy assim? o.õ Eu perdi alguma coisa?

**Sasori:**O Willian foi embora, cabeça de bagre. ¬¬

**Deidara:****-Choroso-**Quem vai ser meu companheiro de bebidas agoraaaa? i-i A Pein num pode porque ela já bebe com o Aoshi e os dois bebuns é muito perigoso...

**Sasori:**Como você sabe?

**Deidara:**Da última vez que eu bebi com eles, começaram a achar que faziam parte de um culto satânico e tentaram me usar como sacrifício... i.i

**Sasori:**Minha nossa...

**Deidara:**Sasori-danna preocupado? 8D

**Sasori:**...como deixaram escapar essa chance?!

**Deidara:**i.i

**Shia:**A Tsubasa-chan sempre falava do Willian-kun quando fazíamos festa do pijama na casa da Naru-chan... o.o

**Deidara:**Willian-KUN? Que intimidade é essa?! Ò.Ó

**Shia:****-Ignorando-** Eu acho que ela gosta mesmo do Willian-kun... u.u

**Deidara:**i.i Até minha namorada me ignora... **–Se pendurando na janela-** Nada mais me importa... u.u/

**Sasori:**DESCE DAÍ, NIANDHERTAL!!!! Ò.Ó

_**(Sala onde Aoshi e Tsubasa estavam)**_

**Aoshi:**Tsubasa-chan...

**Tsubasa:****-Interrompendo-** Shinhyo-sempai... por que o Willy-sempai foi embora?

**Aoshi:**Bem... a família dele e a minha mantém relações faz anos... e o Willy irá suceder o pai na empresa dele. O Willy quis vir fazer o colegial no Japão contra a vontade do pai... eu fui levá-lo no aeroporto, e ele parecia tão abatido...

**Tsubasa:****-Chorando-** Shinhyo-sempai... eu...

**Deidara:****-Abrindo a porta bruscamente-** EU ENTENDI AGORA, TSU!!!! Ò.Ó

**Tsubasa e Aoshi: **O.O'

**Deidara:**VOCÊ QUER QUE O WILLY TE TRAGA UMAS LEMBRANCINHAS! EU ENTENDO! SASO-DANNA!!! LIGA PRO WILLY **AGORA**!!!

**Sasori:****-Para Shia-** Me pergunto o que você viu nesse ser... ¬¬

**Shia:**8D

**Aoshi:**Acho que você não entendeu, Deidara-sempai... ¬¬' O Willian foi embora! SE MUDOU pra Inglaterra!

_**(Silêncio sepulcral)**_

**Deidara:****-Chorando-** WILLYYYYYYYYYY!! VOLTA PRA MIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!!!!! **–Gritando na janela-**

**Sasori:**Eu não conheço ele. u.ú

**Tsubasa:**Err... Shinhyo-sempai, obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu estou bem..! **–Voz baixa-** Com licença...

**Deidara:**Tsu...!!!**–Corre atrás-**

**Sasori:****-Para Shia-** Não está com ciúmes?

**Shia:****-Emanando uma aura maligna-** Imagina... n.n

**Sasori:****-Se afastando-**

_**(Pátio)**_

**Deidara:**Tsu! Tsu! Ei, espera! **–Segura a Tsubasa no colo-**

**Tsubasa:****-Chorando-** Me coloque no chão, Deidara-sempai...!!!

**Deidara:****-Colocando-a no chão-** Por que você ficou tão triste...?

**Tsubasa:**Eu...eu... o Willy-sempai...

**FLASHBACK**

**Willian:**Eu...voltar para a Inglaterra amanhã...

**Tsubasa:**!!!

**Willian:**Desculpa...

**Tsubasa:**Willy-sempai, por...por...por que...?

Willian segurou Tsubasa pela cintura e lhe deu um leve beijo...

**Willian:**Eu não poder ir embora sem dizer antes... eu gostar de você, Tsubasa-chan... **–Sai correndo-**

**Tsubasa:****-Tocando de leve nos lábios-** Willy-semp...!!! **–Chorando-**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Tsubasa:**Eu quero ver o Willy-sempai de novo, Deidara-sempai...

**Deidara:**Você gosta mesmo dele?

**Tsubasa:**Hai...

**Deidara:**Então, tá bom. n.n Você vai vê-lo de novo. n.n

**Tsubasa:**Hã?

**Deidara:****-Puxando a Tsubasa-** Vem, vem. n.n

_**(Diretoria)**_

**Tsunade:**Inglaterra? ¬¬

**Deidara:**_(Merdx, não pegamos ela bêbada... ¬¬) _Uhum. n.n A diretora pode cobrir as faltas por um tempinho? n.n

**Tsunade:**Bem, você é um asno, não faz diferença você faltar o ano inteiro. ¬¬ Mas a Asamoto Tsubasa-chan é inteligente. u.u

**Deidara:**O Itachi é o melhor da escola e tá no Caribe (Havaí ou Fiji) com a namorada sem a supervisão de um adulto.. u.ú

**Tsunade:****-Escondendo o sakê dado pelo Itachi-** Isso é isso, aquilo é aquilo. u.ú

**Tsubasa:**Tsunade-sama, eu farei o possível para me recuperar depois, mas por favor...

**Deidara:****-Mostrando um sakê lacrado, novo e CARO-** n.n

**Tsunade:**Claro, sem problemas. n.n

**Deidara:**A propósito, eu não vou... n.n

**Tsunade:****-Abraçando o sakê-** Ué? Não?

**Deidara:**Minha namorada vai me matar se eu for. n.n A Tsu vai ser acompanhada por outra pessoa...

**Tsubasa:**Ehehe... n.n'

**Tsunade:**E quem seria? Oõ

_**(Aeroporto)**_

**Hidan:**8D**–Segurando uma bandeira escrito "Eu protegerei Tsubasa-chan"-**

**Tsubasa:**o.o'

**Sasori:****-De mãos dadas com Akane-** Pronto, aqui está as passagens, um... "amigo" meu que está na Inglaterra vai ajudar vocês lá... u.u

**Deidara:**Saso-danna pensa em tudo... 8D

**Sasori:**Apenas quero que ela volte com vida. ¬¬' Já o Hidan não precisam nem se preocupar em trazer o cadáver dele de volta... u.u

**Hidan:**¬¬

**Tsubasa:**Desculpe o trabalho, Sasori-sempai... **–Olhar fofo-**

**Sasori:****-Sorriso-** Não se preocupe. n.n

**Akane:****-Aura maligna-**

**Sasori:**_(Tô sentindo um frio na espinha... o.o')_

**Tsubasa:**Mas faz um tempo que eu queria perguntar, Sasori-sempai... o.o

**Sasori:**Hm?

**Tsubasa:**Por que está com cabelos grisalhos? O.o

**Sasori:****-Olha malignamente para Deidara-**

**Tsubasa:**o.o?

**Hidan:**Opa, tá na hora. n.n vamos lá, Tsu-chan. n.n

**Tsubasa:**Hai! Obrigada, pessoal!

**Deidara:**Até mais, Tsu! **–Acenando-** Saso-dannaaaaaa!!! Posso ficar na sua casa? 8D

**Sasori:****-Segurando o rosto de Akane-** Se você quiser ficar de vela... **–Sorriso maldoso-**

**Deidara:**i.i Então eu vou levar a Shia-chan lá pra casa... **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Sasori:**Seu otário, temos aula agora. ¬¬ Se bem que vamos chegar atrasados por conta dessa brincadeira... u.ú

**Deidara:**A noite é uma criança... XD

**Sasori:**¬¬

_**(Avião)**_

**Aeromoça:**Querem alguma coisa pra comer? **–Sorriso-**

**Hidan:****-Olhar sexy-** Quero sim...

**Tsubasa:**_(Esse vai ser um looooongo vôo...)_ n.n'''

**Hidan:**Uááá! ºOº Mas é a primeira vez que eu vou pra fora do país! Não é legal, Tsu-chan?

**Tsubasa:****-Triste-** Hai...

**Hidan:**Não fica assim,Tsu. **–Sorriso colgate-** Não tá indo ver ele de novo? **–Vira o rosto bruscamente-** Agora eu vou atrás da aeromoça... kukukukuku...**–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Tsubasa:**-.-'

_**(Enquanto isso, no Japão... u.u)**_

**Deidara:**PROFESSOR! Ò.Ó/ EU NÃO CONCORDO! OS BÓIAS-FRIAS PODEM COMPRAR UM MICROONDAS!

**Kisame:**E de onde eles vão tirar a energia? Das bananas? Ò.ó

**Professor (Indetermidado... XD): **Deidara-san, Hoshigaki-san, se não tiverem nada construtivo pra falar, por favor, CALEM A BOCA. ¬¬

**Deidara e Kisame: **u.u

_**(Inglaterra)**_

**(Obs: Essa conversa está em inglês, então, o Willy fala certinho. n.n)**

**Secretária:**Mr. Willian, bem vindo...

**Willian:****-Cólera zero grau absoluto (De terno... º¬º)-** É bom estar de volta... u.ú Queria ver o meu pai assim que possível.

**Secretária:**Seu pai já está esperando o senhor. u.u **–Sinaliza uma porta-**

**Willian:**Obrigado.

_**(Avião)**_

**Tsubasa:**Hidan-sempai... ó.ò

**Hidan:****-Todo roxo-** A aeromoça não gostou de mim... i.i

**Tsubasa:**Mas o senhor tentou assediá-la, Hidan-sempai... ó.ò

**Hidan:**Mas ela quase me tacou pra fora do avião!!! (Nota nada importante: Eu sei que isso é impossível, mas isso é uma fic! XD)

**Tsubasa:**-.-'

_**(Japão)**_

**Pein:**INGLATERRA???? VOCÊ MANDOU A TSUBASA COM UM MANÍACO SEXUAL PRA**INGLATERRA**???????

**Deidara:**Ela queria souvenir... ó.ò

**Aoshi:**¬¬'

**Pein:****-No celular-** MÃE! ME ARRANJE DUAS PASSAGENS PRA INGLATERRA **AGORA**!!!**–Veia-** NÃO ME INTERESSA QUE VOCÊ TÁ NA MANICURE! ME ARRANJA!!! **–Desliga-**

**Aoshi:**Que respeito com a mãe... x.x

**Pein:**CALA A BOCA QUE VOCÊ VAI COMIGO! **–Puxa o Aoshi-** DEIDARA! SE VIRA COM A DIRETORA! AAAAH! A CABEÇA DO HIDAN VAI ROLARRRRRRRRRR!!! **–Sai correndo puxando o Aoshi-**

**Aoshi:**PEEEEEEEEEEEEIN-SAAAAANNN!!! ME LAAAAAAAAARGA!!!! X.X

**Pein:**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Cof, cof... x.x

_**(Avião)**_

_Atenção, passageiros... iremos pousar em Londres... etc etc etc... –Cof cof cof-, por favor, apertem seus cintos... _

**Hidan:****-Desesperado com a turbulência do avião-** JASHIN-SAMAAAA!!! O APOCALIPSE CHEGOU!!! VOCÊ ESTAVA CERTO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! \O.O/

**Tsubasa:**-///-'

**Passageiros:**o.o'

E, enfim, sem muitos problemas (?), o avião pousou em segurança em Londres.. n.n

_**(Aeroporto)**_

**Tsubasa:****-Segurando uma pequena mala-** Sasori-sempai disse que uma pessoa ajudaria quando chegássemos... o.o

**Hidan:****-Segurando muuuitas malas-** Ugh... x.x

**Voz:**HIDAN, AQUI!

**Hidan:****-Se vira, com esforço-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! NÃÃÃÃOOO!!! JASHIN-SAMA!!! AGORA O APOCALIPSE CHEGOU MESMO! O.O E É EM CARNE E OSSO!

**Chiyo:**Que rude.. ¬¬

**Tsubasa:**o.o?

**Hidan:**NÃÃÃOOOO!! CHIYO-BAA, NÃO ME MATE! X.X

**Chiyo:**¬¬ Eu não vou te matar... u.u _(Ainda...)_ Você deve ser a Tsubasa-chan, né? n.n Sou Chiyo, a avó de Sasori...

**Tsubasa:**Ah, ah, ah... **–Nervosa-** Prazer em conhecê-la... o.o''''

**Chiyo:**Vocês irão ficar em minha casa, okay? n.n Vamos. HIDAN. ¬¬

**Hidan:**Hai... i.i

_**(Japão)**_

**Sasori:**Não sei porque... agora me veio a prazerosa sensação de que o Hidan encontrou a perdição... o.õ

**Akane:**Não dizer que era a sua avó que ia buscá-los foi crueldade... ¬¬

**Sasori:**Você enfiou o Uzumaki na privada do banheiro feminino! ISSO é crueldade... ¬¬

**Akane:**n.n

_**(De volta à Inglaterra – Casa de Chiyo)**_

**Chiyo:****-Abrindo uma porta-** Você vai ficar confortável aqui, Tsubasa-chan. n.n

**Tsubasa:**Arigatou... o.o'''

**Chiyo:**Quanto ao Hidan, você vai ficar bem no porão. ¬¬

**Hidan:**i.i'

Hidan e Chiyo saem e deixam Tsubasa sozinha.

**Tsubasa:****-Tirando um porta-retratos na mala-** Willy-sempai...

**FLASHBACK**

**Willian:**Tsubasa-chan! Tsubasa-chan! Olhar o que eu comprei! **–Mostra uma câmera fotográfica-**

**Tsubasa:**Ah, que bom! n.n

**Willian:****-Focando em Tsubasa-** Sorrir, Tsubasa-chan!

**Tsubasa:****-Vermelha-** Aaaaaah! Mas eu n-não me dou bem com fotos!!! x.x

**Willian:****-Sorriso-** Então tirar juntos!

Willian colou o rosto com o de Tsubasa e apontou a câmera para eles.

**Willian:**Sorrir! n.n

**Tsubasa:****-Sorriso tímido-**

_Flash!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos, Tsubasa acabou dormindo.

_**(Avião onde Aoshi e Pein estavam)**_

**Pein:**Quando eu colocar as mãos naquele platinado religioso... **–Estalando os dedos-**

**Aoshi:**-.-'

(Notem que todos tem dinheiro de sobra pra comprar passagens Japão-Inglaterra. ¬¬)

_**(Inglaterra)**_

**Conversa em inglês**

**Willian:****-Abrindo a porta-** Pai...

**Pai do Willian: **Willian. Que bom que chegou, precisava falar com você.

**Willian:****-Sentando-se em uma poltrona-** Isso tem algo a ver com o fato do senhor não deixar eu concluir meus estudos no Japão?

**Pai do Willian: **Mais ou menos. Creio que se lembre de uma pessoa... pode entrar.

Uma moça da idade de Willian, com longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados, vestindo um vestido rosa simples, mas elegante, entrou. Seus olhos eram azul-piscina e olhava para o garoto intensamente.

**Willian:****-Levantando-se bruscamente-** Madelaine!

**Madelaine:**É uma honra que se lembre de mim, Willian. **–Sorriso-**

**Pai do Willian: **Meu filho, você se casará com lady Madelaine Duke e assim formaremos uma aliança entre ambas nossas empresas.

**Willian:**O QUÊ?

**Pai do Willian: **Foi organizada um baile de máscaras em comemoração ao noivado.

**Willian:**!!!

_**(Casa de Chiyo)**_

**Tsubasa:****-Enfregando um dos olhos-** Gomen, Chiyo-san... acabei adormecendo...

**Chiyo:**Não tem problema, mas queria saber o que trás você e Hidan para um país tão longe do Japão...

**Tsubasa:**O Hidan-sempai foi gentil e me acompanhou, mas é um assunto meu...

**Chiyo:**Aaaah, entendo. n.n Isso tem algo a ver com o Mikael Roa Willian Misashi Bartolomeus Jonatthan Terceiro?

**Tsubasa:**O.O

**Chiyo:**Conhecido somente como Willian? n.n

**Tsubasa:**Hai...

**Chiyo:**Você gosta dele? **–Sasori contou tudo pra ela. XD-**

**Tsubasa:****-Vermelha-**

**Chiyo:**Hehehe. n.n **–Entrega para Tsubasa um convite-** Para ser sincera, sou dona de uma empresa que aperfeiçoa robôs, e temos ligação com a empresa do pai do Willian. n.n Esses são convites para um beile à fantasia que acontecerá... e ele com certeza estará lá.**–Não sabe que é comemoração de noivado-**

**Tsubasa:**O...o...obrigada, Chiyo-san! Mas, a senhora não tem que ir nessa festa...?

**Chiyo:**Tenho mais três convites. n.n Irei com mais dois funcionários meus... n.n Você pode ir com o Hidan. n.n

**Tsubasa:**Hai! Mas... não tenho máscara... x.x

**Chiyo:**Já providenciei tudo. n.n

**Tsubasa:**o.o'

_**(Aeroporto)**_

**Pein:**PODE ESPERAR, HIDAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!! Ò.Ó

**Aoshi:****-No celular-** Foi o que eu disse, mãe! EU TÔ NA INGLATERRA! X.X Heh? Baile? Máscara? Convite? MÃE! Ò.Ó**–Ouve-se o celular sendo desligado-** Ai... x.x

_**(Japão – Noite)**_

**Deidara:****-Bêbado-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Akane:****-Bêbada-**

**Shia:**o.o?

_**(Noite do baile)**_

Hidan estava de terno, bem elegante, com uma máscara estilo Zorro no rosto...(º¬º)

**Hidan:**Tsu-chaaaaannnn! Vamos nos atrasar!

**Tsubasa:**Hai! Estou pronta!

**Hidan:**O.O

Tsubasa estava deslumbrante: Com uma delicada máscara branca com brilho nacarado, que só cobria seus olhos, vestindo um vestido branco com tecidos transparentes por cima, com um pouco de brilho. Sapatos de boneca também brancos.

**Hidan:**Dãããããã... º¬º

**Chiyo:**Não baba nela, seu safado. ¬¬

A campainha toca.

**Chiyo:**Deve ser os meus funcionários... **–Abre a porta-**

Lá fora, estavam dois garotos. Um parecia um floco de neve, com cabelos brancos e um terno branco. Apenas seus olhos contrastavam com toda aquela brancura, pois era de um negro incrível. Segurava a máscara nas mãos. O outro tinha um ar mais velho, mas parecia um criminoso. Loiro, com uma cicatriz no rosto e olhos muito azuis. Seu terno preto estava mal-colocado... e a máscara presa em seu pescoço.

**Near:****-Em inglês- **Chiyo-san, vamos nos atrasar...

**Mello:**_(Saco de festa, saco de chefe, saco de rival, saco de vida... ¬¬)_

**Chiyo:**Tsubasa-chan, Hidan,esses são Mello e Near, meus funcionários mais eficazes... n.n

**Mello:****-Em inglês-** Japonês! Agora temos que falar em JAPONÊS! Ò.Ó

**Hidan:****-Não entende patavina de inglês-** 8D

**Tsubasa:****-Em inglês-** Não é necessário, eu sei falar um pouco... n.n'

**Near:****-Beijando a mão de Tsubasa-** É um prazer, senhorita...

**Tsubasa:**n//n

**Mello:**Enrola, enrola, enrola... VUMBORA LOGO! Ò.Ó

**Near:**Hai, hai... u.u

_**(Hotel qualquer)**_

**Pein:**Já avisando que eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto que você. ¬¬

**Aoshi:**Mas aqui só tem um quarto sobrando! Ò.ó

**Pein: DORME NA RUA! **Ò.Ó

**Aoshi:****-Bate na testa-** Vamos logo com isso que temos uma festa pra ir...

**Pein:**Praaa?

**Aoshi:**Você quer matar o Hidan, não quer? Ò.Ó

**Pein:**VUMBORA! Ò.Ó

_**(Festa)**_

**Tsubasa:****-Nervosa-** Estou começando a achar que não deveria ter vindo... x///x

**Hidan:**Será? Eu tô gostando... **–Olhando para todas as mulheres que passam pela sua visão-**

_**(Alguns metros mais a frente...)**_

**Itachi:****-De máscara-** Naru, não olha agora... O.O

**Naru:****-De máscara-** Hã?

**Itachi:**O Hidan tá aqui!

**Naru:**Ah. Viu que devíamos ter ficado nas Ilhas Cayman? Ò.Ó

**Itachi:**Mas minha mãe pediu para virmos no lugar dela! X.X Ela ameaçou nos trazer de volta pro Japão! Se ele nos ver, vamos ter que voltar! E agora?

**Naru:**Saindo daqui a gente vai pra Indonésia. ¬¬

**Itachi:**Okay... u.u

**Pai de Willian: ****-No segundo andar-** Peço atenção de todos, por favor.

**Todos:****-Olham pra cima-**

**Pai de Willian: **Queria agradecer a todos por comparecerem, principalmente ao filho de Uchiha Mikoto, que não pôde comparecer, mas é uma grande parceira de nossa empresa, e Chiyo-baa-sama, oura grande parceria.

**Hidan:**Uchiha? Oõ **–Vira-se pro Itachi-** O.O **–Impedido de gritar com o choque-**

**Itachi:**Ferrou. u.ú

**Naru:****-Bate na testa-**

**Pai do Willian: **Agora, anuncio o motivo da comemoração desta noite. Apresento-lhes meu filho, Willian, e sua futura esposa, Madelaine Duke.

Willian desceu as escadas com cara de poucos amigos, guiando Madelaine com uma das mãos, que também não parecia muito feliz...

**Tsubasa:**!!!

**Naru:****-Baixinho para Itachi-** Que canalha!

**Itachi:**Por que?

**Naru:**Ele gostava da Tsubasa-chan! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:**Ah, é? O.O

**Naru:**u.ú

**FLASHBACK**

Willian segurou Tsubasa pela cintura e lhe deu um leve beijo...

**Willian:**Eu não poder ir embora sem dizer antes... eu gostar de você, Tsubasa-chan... **–Sai correndo-**

**Tsubasa:****-Tocando de leve nos lábios-** Willy-semp...!!! **–Chorando-**

**Naru:****-Entrando logo depois de Willian-** Tsubasa-chan! Eu... ouvi...

**Tsubasa:****-Chorando-** Naru-chan...!!!! **–Abraça Naru-**

**Naru:****-Retribui o abraço-**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Itachi:**Mas que coisa.. o.o

**Naru:**Vocês homens... u.ú

_**(Metros adiante)**_

**Hidan:****-Ainda chocado olhando pro Itachi-**

**Tsubasa:**Hidan-sempai...eu...vou embora...!!! **–Corre-**

**Naru:**Ah!**–Olha para Tsubasa correndo-** TSUBASA-CHAN!

**Willian:****-Ouve-** Tsub... **–Olha por todos os lados-**

**Madelaine:**Algum problema?

**Willian:**_(Devo ter ouvido errado...)_Não...

_**(Jardim)**_

Naru procurou Tsubasa pelos jardins, e encontrou-a chorando em um banco. Tirou a máscara que usava e sentou ao lado dela.

**Tsubasa:**Naru-chan?!

**Naru:****-Abraça Tsubasa-** Tsubasa-chan... o que faz aqui...?

**Tsubasa:**Eu... na verdade... não sei... fiquei com tanta, mas tanta vontade de vê-lo novamente...mas... não era... desse... jeito...

**Naru:**...

Os olhos de Naru se estreitaram, e um sorriso maligno brotou de seu rosto...

_**(Festa)**_

**Hidan:**Itachi. u.u

**Itachi:**Eu não ser Itachi. u.u Eu ser Clodovil.

**Hidan:**Não, você não pode ser Clodovil. u.u

**Itachi:**Não posso? Oõ

**Hidan:**CLARO QUE NÃO! Clodovil é a minha amada faca de cozinha! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:****-Capota-**

_**(Alguns metros adinte, em uma mesa)**_

**Willian:****-Ainda matutando por causa do grito "Tsubasa-chan!"-**

**Madelaine:**Willian, creio que esteja com algum problema...

**Willian:**Não é nada...

**Voz:****-Maligna-** NADA?

**Willian:****-Frio na espinha-**

**Naru:**SEU...GRANDE...CAFAJESTE...

**Willian:****-Em japonês-** Na…Na… NARU-SAN? O.O

**Itachi:****-Avista Naru-** NÃO! A NARU ESTÁ NO MODO BLACK! O.O

**Hidan:**E...? Oõ

**Itachi:**Ela pode matar alguém a qualquer momento e eu não quero estar aqui pra ver isso... o.õ

**Hidan:**-.-

**Willian:**Naru-san... o que fazer aqui??? Não estar em Fiji (Caribe ou Havaí) com Itachi-sempai? O.O

**Naru:****-Voz maligna-** Não importa, seu maldito.. você feriu a Tsubasa-chan e eu não vou deixar barato... **–Estalando os dedos-**

**Willian:**Tsubasa-chan? Mas...ela estar no Jap...

Willian parou para olhar a garota que estava a alguns passos de Naru. Apesar da máscara, reconheceria ela em qualquer lugar.

**Willian:**Tsubasa...chan...

**Pai do Willian: **Willian, o que está acontecendo?

**Madelaine:****-Confusa-**

**Tsubasa:**Willy-sempai...

**Willian:****-Levantando-se-** O que fazer aqui?

**Tsubasa:**Eu...

**Pai do Willian: **WILLIAN! EXPLIQUE-SE!

**Naru:**CALA A BOCA, Ô VELHOTE. ¬¬

**Pai do Willian: **Ò.Ó

**Tsubasa:**Naru-chan, não seja indelicada... está tudo bem... eu nunca deveria ter vindo ver você de novo, Willy-sempai... **–Corre-**

**Willian:**TSUBASA-CHAN!

**Naru:****-Aura maligna-**

**Itachi:**Muito bem, minha querida… **-Segura a Naru-** Não queremos confusão.. n.n

**Pai do Willian: **Willian! Que era aquela garota? O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO! Ò.Ó

**Willian:****-Em inglês-** NÃO TE INTERESSA, PAI! EU ME RECUSO A CASAR-ME COM LADY MADELAINE!

**Todos:**OOOH! ºOº

**Madelaine:****-Sorriso-**

**Pai do Willian: **O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO, MENINO? QUER DESTRUIR ESSA ALIANÇA?

**Willian:**Aliança, aliança... VOCÊ SÓ SE PREOCUPA COM ISSO! Se me obrigar a casar com alguém que eu não amo eu...

**Pai do Willian: **...

**Willian:**Eu irei recusar a direção da empresa.

**Todos:**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ºOº

**Pai do Willian: **Não se atreva...

**Madelaine:****-Se levantando-** Senhor, está muito bem assim. n.n

**Pai do Willian: **Lady Madelaine?

**Madelaine:**Confesso que não amo seu filho, e também não queria casar-me com ele. Se ambos não querem casar, não vejo motivo para essa discursão. Esse noivado está desfeito.**–Sorriso-**

**Todos:**OOOOOOOH! ºOº

**Pai do Willian: ****-Para Willian-** Você vai fazer tudo isso… por aquela menina?

**Willian:**Sou capaz de morrer por ela... **–Corre na direção onde Tsubasa foi-**

**Pai do Willian: **Gh...

**Madelaine:**Nossas empresas ainda manterão relações, senhor. n.n**–Sai da festa-**

_**(Ruas de Londres)**_

Willian procurava por Tsubasa, e logo achou-a, pois ela não tinha muita resistência para correr. Estava sentada em um banco, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

**Tsubasa:**Willy-sem...!!!

A garota foi calada por um beijo, que logo correspondeu. Quando se separaram, Willian abraçou-a a começaram a conversar.

**Willian:**Desculpa...

**Tsubasa:**Tudo bem... mas...sua noiva...

**Willian:**Não ter noiva nenhuma, eu romper o noivado...

**Tsubasa:**Mas...

**Willian:**Você ser mais importante, Tsubasa-chan.

**Tsubasa:**...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

**Tsubasa:**Não fique aqui, Willy-sempai... volte comigo...

**Willian:**Hã?

**Tsubasa:**Eu...quero estudar com você... com todos os nossos amigos... e...

Willian beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

**Willian:**Eu volto...!

Tsubasa sorriu docemente e o abraçou de volta.

**Voz:**Que lindo...

**Tsubasa e Willian: **Hã? O.O

**Pein:**TSUBASA, CADÊ O HIDAN? Ò.Ó

**Aoshi:**-.-'

**Tsubasa:**AH! EU ESQUECI! O.O

**Aoshi:**Faaaaala Willy... u.u Mulheres são uma complicação, hein?

**Willian:**u.u'

_**(Dois dias depois, avião de volta)**_

**Hidan:****-Detonado-** X.X

**Aoshi:**-.-

**Willian:**n.n

**Tsubasa:**n.n

**Itachi:**u.ú

**Pein:**u.ú

**Naru:**-.-

_**(Horas depois – Aeroporto)**_

**Sasori:**Bem vindos de volta… ITACHI!!! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:**Yo… n.n'''

**Sasori:**MORRA, SEU MALDITO!!! VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PASSEI COM ESSA PRAGA LOIRA???? MORRA, MORRA, MORRA! Ò.Ó

**Itachi:**Antes disso.. o que você fez com o cabelo? O.O

**Sasori:**¬¬

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais (COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE):

Capítulo LOOOOOONGO!!! ºOº Mas precisava comprimir o WillianXTsubasa em um capítulo só, senão ia ficar muito longo... u.u

Enfim... É AHS CAMINHANDO PARA O FIM! Agora teremos um longo flashback, a trama de Aoshi e de Konan! \ºOº/ mas antes disso, um pequeno ESPECIAL com Itachi retornando à vida de martírio! XD

Avisando, irei viajar dia 30 de dezembro, ou seja, chances de postar antes do dia 3 de fevereiro: UM POR CENTO. u.u Paciência... paciência... u.u

Enfim, reviews. n.n

**REVIEWS:**

**Yuki Mao Kitsune – **Fofo, néé? Queria que meu namorado fosse que nem ele... XD

**Rodrigo DeMolay – **Tava com tanta pressa quando deixei aquela review... mas eu adorei seu presente, viu? Fiquei muuuito feliz! \o/ Quero ver só essa idéia... XD

**Lucia Almeida Martins – **Calma...calma... o Itachi retornará... n.n XD Quanto ao mangá, estou pensando a respeito e... como foi que essa informação vazou??? Oõ Bem, deixa pra lá... -.-

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'- **Mas olha que final feliz! XDD Ah, tudo bem, tá desculpado!8D

**Chocoo-chan – **As garotas podem gostar de outros, mas sempre podem querer um pedacinho do Sasori... ;D

**Patuxa Coffe – **Eita, everybody loves Deidara... Oo' and Sasori! XD

**Lecka-chan – **O display ainda vai causar muita confusão... XD Tô continuando... tô continuando... mas infelizmente, AHS encaminhando para o fim... u.u

**Hyuuga Hame – **Oi, bazuca da Hame... –Medo- O.O Num me mata... taí a continuação... x.x

**AnnaKawaii – **Coloquei! 8D Não se preocupe! Se vocês não me abandonarem, irei com a fic até o fim! n.n

**Jaque Weasley – **Uhuuul... pode pensar em muuuita besteira... XD Com certeza ele não ficou parado lá, né? XD Ele está de férias... x.x

**Foca –**UM DIA? Parece eu lendo Harry Potter... bati o recorde em ler o 5º livro em um dia... o.o'

**Math –**Ah, puxa... obrigada... o///o –Sem jeito- Mas cap 120 num dá, né.. XDD Vai até o 25 e se vocês derem sorte, 30. n.n

**Fallen Kun Boy – **Sasori pegador! XD ABL??? ABL??? –Morre- Ai, não faz isso comigo… XDD Eu acabei de perder um concurso de literatura… xD

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna – **Sasori só voltará a ficar ruivo no capítulo final! XD Ah, mas a Tsu acabou bem, nééé? 8D

**Nocturn – **Obrigada! n.n/

**Carou-chan – **Não... ele voltará com o seu brilho esplendoroso.. XD E super-bronzeado! XD Espere e verá! XD

**Sabaku no Mariana – **MUAHUAHUAHUA! XD Já vi que funciona esse negócio... XD Que bom que gostou. n.n

**Ice Girl Leticia – **A Shia num ia numa festa de bêbados... u.u O pai dela nunca deixaria... XD Mas isso não explica a Tsu lá, né? XD

**Mari Santoro – **Ah, mas ele acabou bem! XD Que bom que gostou! n.n

**Ree –**Ahá! Obrigada! 8D Espero que continue acompanhando! \o\

**Anikil – **Tô torturando? Calma, gente... O.O' Meu Deus, não vou poder viajar... xD

**Kakudate Thiemi – **Infelizmente... ele não está no Brasil... XD Queria que eles estivesse aqui também, heeein... i-i'

**Natsuno Niji – **Yeeeeeey! –Feliz- Eu tiro minha criatividade da minha perfeita e oca cabeça... XD Onde eles estão? Num sei... talvez no caribe... ou Fiji... ou Havaí.. XD AAAAH! CALMA! TÔ CONTINUANDO! XD Ah, não conte com esse especial... n.n Essa fic tá indo pro fim... x.x Desculpa.

**Uchiha Haito – **Beeem... demorar pra postar... é que...err...bem! Eu sou CDF que não estuda, então, não posso dar desculpas de que eu estudo. u.u Demoro por causa de crise de criatividade, problemas pessoais ou simplesmente por preguiça... o.o Só pra dar raiva, eu fiquei uma semana com o capítulo 12 pronto e sem postar! XDD Não me mate! XD Tentarei postar mais rápido... u.u

**Haru no Hana – **Puxa! Puxa! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! \o\

**Kuchiki Byakuya – **Ehehe! n.n Continuei! XD

**Lela Bandicoot – **Não morre! ºOº Senão, não vai conseguir ver a continuação! XD

**AVISO A QUEM COMENTOU EM "HENGE!"! JÁ ESCOLHI AS FICHAS, MAS ELAS AINDA ESTÃO ABERTAS, CASO EU ACRESCENTE MAIS ALGUMA! NÃO TENHAM VERGONHA DE MANDAR FICHAS, HEIN? n.n/**

**COM OS CONTRATEMPOS, TALVEZ SÓ SAIA O RESULTADO DEPOIS DE 3 DE FEVEREIRO MESMO! XD**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS SE NÂO NADA DE FINAL PRA ESSA BUDEGA! Ò.Ó9(Apesar de ainda faltar uns 5 capítulos... o.o)**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	22. Reunião

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 22**

**Doces Dias "Calmos"...**

_E assim..._

_Itachi e Naru viveram felizes pra sempre nas Ilhas Cayman... u.u_

_O CARAMBAAAAA!!! Ò.Ó_

_Mas que droga! Eu NUNCA deveria ter ouvido minha mãe e ter ido pra Inglaterra! Tá legal que eu nunca imaginaria que o Hidan estaria lá, que a Tsubasa e o Willian iam ficar juntos e que o Sasori está namorando o clone do Deidara! Se quer minha opinião eu ainda acho que aqueles dois tem um caso... ¬¬_

_Enfim... já deve saber quem eu sou._

_Uchiha Itachi, de volta aos doces dias... "calmos". u.ú_

**Deidara:****-Agarrado no Itachi-** ITACHIIIII!!! ITACHIIII!!! ITACHIIIII!!!!!! TT.TT

**Itachi:**Você tem três segundos pra me largar. ¬¬

**Deidara:**ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! TT.TT

**Itachi:**Um, dois e três. u.ú **–Dá um soco no Deidara-**

**Deidara:**X.X

_Não vou dizer que a vida não pode ficar pior, porque depois ela sempre piora. ¬¬_

_**(A campainha toca)**_

_**Voz:**__Carteeeeiro... -.-_

**Itachi:**Ah, um momento... -.- **-Abre a porta-** Sim?

**Carteiro:****-Entrega dois folhetos-** Aqui. u.u

**Itachi:**Obrigado... -.- **-Bate a porta-**

**Deidara:**Que delicadeza... ¬¬'

**Itachi:**O.O **–Estado catatônico olhando pro folheto-**

_Mas que porrx a vida piora mesmo sem dizer. ¬¬_

**Deidara:**Itachi? O.O **–Pega um dos folhetos e lê-** Não me diga que...

**Itachi:**Sim...

**Deidara e Itachi: **REUNIÃO DE PAIS! O.O

_Nãoooooooo!!! Esse é o dia em que os professores se juntam aos pais para falar dos nossos podres! Claro que eu sou um estudante impecável, lindo, inteligente... u.u_

_Mas meu pai sempre dá um jeito de me botar pra baixo... ¬¬_

_Será que se eu drogar ele..._

**Deidara:**E AGORA? E AGORA? AAAAAAAAAH! SE MINHA MÃE DESCOBRIR QUE EU INVADI O VESTIÁRIO FEMININO ELA VAI ME DAR UM SERMÃO DE 3 HORAS SOBRE PUDOR E DIREITOS DA MULHER! **–Correndo pra lá e pra cá-**

**Sasori:****-Arromba a porta (Nota: Ainda de cabelos grisalhos)-** RECEBERAM??? O FOLHETO DA DESGRAÇA?????

**Itachi:**Aham... -.-'

**Sasori:**SE MINHA AVÓ JÁ ME BATEU PORQUE EU PINTEI MEU CABELO DE VERMELHO SABE-SE LÁ O QUE ELA VAI FAZER COMIGO QUANDO ME VER COM ESSE CABELO! Ò.Ó DEIDARA! É TUDO SUA CULPA! **–Chutando Deidara-**

**Itachi:**Tenho pena de você...

_Mentira, bem feito. XD_

_**(O telefone toca)**_

**Itachi:****-Atende-** Alô... -.-

_**Hidan:**__ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! O FOLHETO!!! O FOLHETO!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!! SE MEUS PAIS DESCOBRIREM QUE EU QUEBREI A JANELA, CABULEI AULA, TIREI 0 NAS PROVAS, SUBORNEI A DIRETORA, ROUBEI GRANA DOS CALOUROS, BRIGUEI NA CANTINA, NAMOREI METADE DAS GAROTAS DO COLÉGIO, BRIGUEI COM A PROFESSORA KURENAI, FIZ UMA BROCA NO FORMATO DA BRITNEY SPEARS NO FESTIVAL CULTURAL..._

_**(Milhares de podres depois...)**_

_**Hidan:**__...E PERDI UMA APOSTA PRO PROFESSOR DE ESTUDOS SOCIAIS ELA VAI ME MANDAR PRO HAITI NUMA CAIXA SEM FURINHOS! TT.TT_

**Itachi:**Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer as cacas. ¬¬

_**Hidan:**__Grande amigo você é. ¬¬ Tô indo praí. u.ú_

**Itachi:**AAAAAH, MAS NEM OUSE! Ò.Ó

_Tu...tu...tu..._

**Itachi:**¬¬

_**(5 minutos depois, Hidan, Aoshi e Willian estavam na casa de Itachi...)**_

**Itachi:**QUE POVO TODO È ESSE???? SAIAM JÁ DAQUI! Ò.Ò9

**Sasori:**Deixa de ser chato, Itachi... u.ú

**Itachi:**Se fosse na SUA casa... ¬¬

**Sasori:**Aí está. n.n NÃO É a minha casa. n.n

**Itachi:**Te odeio. ¬¬

**Aoshi:**Hidan-sempai! Eu não tenho problemas na escola, por que me chamou? Ò.Ó

**Hidan:**OS HOMENS DEVEM PERMANECER UNIDOS! Ò.Ó9

**Willian:**Você só querer que nós nos ferrar junto com você. ¬¬

**Todos:**¬¬

**Hidan:**Que belos amigos vocês são... i.i

**Todos:**u.u

**Itachi:**Enfim, vocês não podem fugir da Reunião. u.u

**Deidara:****-No telefone-** Sim, sim... eu queria duas passagens só de ida para Luxemburgo... u.u

**Sasori:**TRÊS...

**Deidara:****-No telefone-** TRÊS passagens... u.u

**Aoshi:**Só podem estar brincando, né? x.x

**Hidan:****-De malas inexplicavelmente prontas-** Claro que não. Ò.ó

**Deidara:****-Sacudindo a mão de Itachi-** Foi um prazer morar com você, amigão. u.u

**Itachi:**¬¬'

**Sasori:****-Com as malas prontas-** Adios, amigos! n.n/

**Itachi, Willian e Aoshi: ****-Segurando tacos de golfe-**

_**(DIA SEGUINTE – Faltando dois dias para a Reunião)**_

**Deidara:****-Algemado a Itachi-** É sério. ¬¬ Isso é nojento. u.ú

**Itachi:**Calado. ò.ó Você não pode fugir da Reunião, sua mãe já sabe... u.u

**Deidara:****-Escrevendo um testamento com a mão livre-** Deixo toda a minha coleção Puri-Ghorotha para minha tia Shirley... e minhas cuecas para o meu primo Harold... i.i Minhas roupas a minha avó Clementina pode usar... i.i

**Itachi:**u.ú''' Aposto que os outros dois não estão fazendo tanto drama. ¬¬

_**(Nesse momento, Sasori e Hidan passam pelos dois escrevendo testamentos)**_

**Sasori:**Deixarei a minha casa para a Akane... e meus CD's para... ú.ù

**Hidan:**...toda a minha coleção de fotos de garotas eu deixarei para o Kisame... ú.ù

**Itachi:**¬¬

_Finalmente um tempo pra pensar... _

_MAS QUE BANDO DE IDIOTAS! Ò.Ó_

_**(Sala de Sasori)**_

**Sasori:****-Com cara de defunto abrindo a porta da sala-** Bom dia...

**Pein:**...

_**(A sala está com umar pesado)**_

**Sasori:**O que aconteceu?

**Reles:**A Pein-san não causou nenhum problema hoje... O.O''' Ela tá ali, olhando pra janela faz um tempão! Ò.Ó

**Sasori:**Okay. Sabemos como lidar em situações como essa...

**Reles:****-Com celular-** Para chamar uma ambulância é 911, né?????? O.O'''

**Sasori:**¬¬ É só não amolar ela. u.u

**Hidan:****-Encostado na porta-** ...

_**(Corredor)**_

**Itachi:**Bem, vamos voltar pra clas...!!!

**Pain:****Nas costas do Itachi-** CUNHADOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! O9

**Deidara:**Ooooh... finalmente voltou pra escola, hã? O.O

**Pain:**Pois é... u.u **–Enforcando o Itachi-** QUANDO EU SOUBE QUE ESSE AQUI TINHA LEVADO MINHA PURA E VIRGEM IRMÃ PARA UMA VIAGEM... Ò.Ó

**Deidara:**Mas agora temos que duvidar da virgindade da Naru-chan, cara... u.u

**Pain:**O.O

**Itachi:**Ó.Ò MUDANDO DE ASSUNTO... você recebeu o comunicado da Reunião de pais?

**Pain:**...

**FLASHBACK**

**Pain:****-Pegando as cartas da caixa de correio-** Conta, conta, conta, conta... propaganda, propaganda, propaganda... carta de amor, carta de amor, carta da Yaeko... eita que essa menina não larga do meu pé... conta, conta conta... comunicado de Reunião de Pais... o.o

**Mãe da Naru (Madrasta do pain): **Pain-kun, chegou alguma carta importante?

**Pain:****-Jogando o comunicado fora-** Não... u.u

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pain:**Não, não sei do que está falando... u.u

**Itachi:**¬¬

_Ele sabe..._

_**(Pátio)**_

**Pein:****-Sentada no banco-** ...

**Hidan:****-Senta ao lado dela-** Ei, Konan...

**Pein:**Não me chama de Konan. u.u

**Hidan:**Tá, tá... cê tá legal?

**Pein: **O que você acha? ¬¬

**Hidan:**Acho melhor você não mostrar o folheto pros seus pais, eles...

**Pein:**Tudo bem, eu tô legal... **–Levanta-se e corre-**

**Hidan:**Uff... u.ú Que garota problemática...

_**(De volta ao corredor)**_

**Pain:**Enfim... o.o' Só espero que a K... quer dizer, Pein-chan esteja bem com isso...

**Itachi e Deidara: **Hã? Oõ

**Pain:**Não sabiam? A Pein-chan tem problemas sérios com o pai dela... u.u E a mãe dela só abaixa a cabeça...

**Itachi:**Hm... eu também tenho problemas com o meu pai... -.-'

**Deidara:**É a vida, meus caros... u.u

_**(Willian passa por eles com cara de poucos amigos)**_

**Deidara:**Que foi, Willy? O.O

**Willian:**Minha mãe dizer que vir pra Japão só para Reunião... i.i Minha mãe tratar eu feito baby... TT.TT

_**(Silêncio sepulcral)**_

**Todos:**Boa sorte... u.u

**Willian:**i.i **–Sai andando-**

**Itachi:**Essa reunião vai ser barra pesada… u.ú

_**(DOIS DIAS DEPOIS – Reunião de Pais)**_

_É. Aqui estou eu. Uchiha Itachi. _

_Junto com meu tolo irmãozinho, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Fazendo? Esperando nossos pais. Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku. u.ú_

**Mikoto:****-Ao longe-** ITA-CHAAAAANNN!!! SASU-CHAAAAANNNN!!!!**–Acenando-**

**Itachi e Sasuke: **MÃE! NÃO CHAMA A GENTE ASSIM EM PÚBLICO!!! Ò.Ó

**Mikoto:**Tá bom, tá bom... n.n'

**Fugaku:**... **–Encarando Itachi-**

**Itachi:****-Encarando Fugaku-** Olá pai. u.u

**Fugaku:**Olá. u.ú Vamos logo com isso, tenho trabalho a fazer.

**Sasuke:**Okay, por aqui... u.u

_**(Sasuke e Itachi)**_

**Kurenai:**Bem... Sr. E Sra. Uchiha... seus filhos são ótimos, mas o desempenho de Sasuke pode cair por causa do Uzumaki Naruto... sugiro que tomem cuida...

**Sasuke:**Meu desempenho jamais cairá por causa daquele dobe. Ò.ó

**Naruto:****-Escancarando a porta-** EU OUVI ISSO, TEME!!!!!!! Ò.Ó9

**Fugaku e Mikoto: **O.O'''

**Sasuke e Naruto: ****-Discutindo-**

**Itachi:**-.-'

_**(Willian)**_

**Willian:****-Em inglês-** M-M-M-Mãe! i.i Pára com isso!

**Mãe do Willian: ****-Apertando as bochechas dele (Falando em inglês)-** MEU WILLY É TÃO FOFOOOOO!!!!!! 8DD

**Asuma:****-Não entende patavina de inglês-** o.o'''

_**(Aoshi)**_

**Aoshi:**MAS NÃO FUI EU QUE AFOGUEI O UZUMAKI NA PRIVADA!!! FOI A AKANE!!! Ò.Ó

**Akane:**Seu paspalho, colocando a culpa nos outros... ¬¬**-Mentindo-**

**Pai do Aoshi: **o.o'''

**Mãe do Aoshi: **o.o'''

**Professor:**-.-'''

_**(Hidan)**_

**Mãe do Hidan: **SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUU!!!!!!! FEZ TANTA MERDX NA ESCOLA E NÃO ESTUDOU NADA, NÈ????? **–Com cerra elétrica-**

**Hidan:**SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! O.O

**Professor:**O.O

_**(Sasori)**_

**Chiyo:**SASORI! QUE CABELO É ESSE, MENINO????? QUER VIRAR MARGINAL DE VEZ???? AH, MAS EU VOU TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO, SEU VAGAL!!!! **–Com machado-**

**Sasori:**Ainda bem que eu escrevi o testamento... i.i

_**(Deidara)**_

**Deidara:****-Enforcado-** X.X

**Lina (Pra quem esqueceu, é a mãe do Deidara): **E isso é pra você, mocinho, aprender a fazer menos besteira. ¬¬

**Kakashi:**O.O

_**(Pain e Naru)**_

**Professor:**Sua filha é ótima, mas seu filho... o.o'''

**Pai do Pain e da Naru: **É a vida, meu caro professor... minha esposa ainda mantém esperanças, mas eu já joguei a toalha... u.u

**Pain:**n.n

**Naru:**¬¬

**Mãe da Naru: **-.-'''

_**(Pein)**_

**Pein:**...

Pein estava ao lado do pai, um homem muito alto, com cara de poucas amizades. Ao lado dele estava sua mãe, que era metade do tamanho do marido, e cabisbaixa.

Á frente estava a própria diretora.

**Tsunade:**Bem... eu mesma resolvi fazer a reunião com vocês, pois sua filha é um caso especial. Ela causa muitos problemas em classe, mas é altamente inteligente, e isso a ajuda na hora de ser punida, mas... queria saber se tanta rebeldia vem de casa...

**Mãe de Pein: **E-e-ela é a única a causar problemas...?

**Tsunade:****-Pensando em Deidara e Hidan-** Temos outros casos, mas esse são mentais... u.u

**Mãe de Pein: **Entendo...

**Pai de Pein: **Só isso que tinha para falar? Estou ocupado, diferente dessa minha filha vagabunda que não faz nada. Duvido que as notas dela sejam tão altas assim.

**Pein:**...

**Tsunade:**Na verdade, ela sempre fica em terceiro lugar no ranking do terceiro ano, e isso é um resultado surpreendente...

**Pai de Pein: ****-Levantando-se-** Não tenho tempo pra baboseiras. Essa minha filha pode fazer o que quiser da vida, eu não me importo mais. **–Sai-**

**Tsunade:**Senhor...

**Mãe de Pein: ****-Seguindo o marido-** Espere-me...

_**(Os pais de Pein saem)**_

**Pein:**Eu disse pra senhora...

**Tsunade:**...

_**(Fim de tarde)**_

**Aoshi:**_(Aaaaaaah! Enfim, acabou! i.i Hm?)_ **–Olha para Pein saindo da sala de Tsunade-** Pein-san...!!!

**Pein:****-Olha-** Ah, Shinhyo...

**Aoshi:**Aconteceu alguma coisa? Seu rosto está pálido..

**Pein:**Me encontrar com os meus pais me dá asco...

**Aoshi:**Hã?

**Pein:**N-não é nada... **–Sai andando-**

Pein sentiu Aoshi a segurar pelo pulso.

**Aoshi:**Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode me contar, se quiser...

**Pein:****-Sorriso-** Você é um cara legal, "Aoshi"...

**Aoshi:**Heh?

**Pein:****-Soltando o próprio pulso-** Eu queria que "ele" fosse assim... **–Corre-**

**Aoshi:**Pein-san!!!

_**(Perto da casa de Pein)**_

**Pein:****-Abrindo a porta da casa- **Saia daí, Pain...

**Pain:**Aaaaah, fui descoberto... n.n

**Pein:****-Entrando-** O que quer?

**Pain:****-Entrando junto-** Vim ver se você está legal. **–Sorriso falso-**

**Pein:****-Parando no meio do corredor-** "Legal"...????

A garota começou a quebrar tudo que via pela frente.

**Pein:**LEGAL???? LEGAL???? PÁRA COM ISSO, SEU IDIOTA!!! VOCÊ NUNCA SE IMPORTOU COMIGO DE VERDADE, NUNCA!!! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ME ENGANAR DAQUELA VEZ, MAS OLHA O RESULTADO QUE DEU...!!!

Pein foi calada pela mão do ruivo.

**Pain:**Faz muito tempo... que eu não a via tão exaltada... "Konan".

**Pein:****-Soltando-se-** Quem você acha que provocou isso... "Nagato"? A culpa disso tudo é sua...

**Pain:**Você consegue dizer isso... mas nunca faz nada para tentar se separar de mim de vez... a prova é o nome que usa na escola...

Pain jogou a garota no sofá e ficou por cima dela, beijando-a ardentemente. Konan tentava sair de cima dele, mas era muito forte, e já sentia que ele estava abrindo sua blusa.

**Pain:**Você não pode fazer nada... porque é sempre assim que termina...

**Pein:**Ah...

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HIPER ATRASOOOOO!!! XD Quanto foi? Um mês? É férias, pessoal... mas eu tô de volta antes do previsto! XD

Ah, falando nisso, resolvi ficar meio ano aqui, em Salvador, mas continuarei postando normalmente! XD

Eeeeeee... é o começo de um mistéééééério... \ºOº/ Mas acho que todo mundo sabe, nééé??? XD

Puxa, puxa, recebi taaaaaaaanta review!!!!!!!!!! ESTOU FELIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!

Bem, esse cap teve 0 comédia, hein... ó.ò

Vai ser difícil inserir comédia nesses... eu imaginei algo bem... ah, sei lá... XD Mas espero que gostem... 8DDD

Tiveram um Feliz Natal? E Ano Novo? n.n

Beeem... foi tanta review que eu nem tenho como responder... MAS AGRADEÇO A TODAAAASSSS!!! FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ!!!! \o\ ADOREI OS NOVOS LEITORES!!! i.i/

**Hikari Kaoru, Hyuuga Hame, Haru no Hana, Kyu Uchiha L, Nocturn, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Rodrigo NarutoBoy, Lucia Almeida Martins, Carou-chan, Asahi Mazua, Rodrigo DeMolay, Chocoffe, Mari Sushi, Uchiha Haito, Lecka-chan, Fallen Kun Boy, Ice Girl Letícia, Ana Gon, Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku, AnnaKawaii, Foca, Jaque Weasley, Anikil, Kakudate Thiemi, Natsuno Niji, Uchiha Sak-chan, Uchiha Hyuuga Anna, Ree, DÊÊÊÊSSAAAA!!! XD, Inuninha, Sora Malfoy, Mari Santoro, Ice Cream Usagi-chan, SophiaH, Lili Maggy, Kuchiki Rukia, Uzumaki Susana, Mutsuhi Tsunouchi (Adorei sua pessoa.. XDD)**

Por favor, não me chutem, linchem nem atirem em miiimmmm!!! XDD

VALEU!!!!! \o\

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


	23. Itachi, o Rei do Drama! XD

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

_Era uma bela manhã... com certeza, uma bela manhã..._

_Bem, __h__ora de acordar..._

**Itachi: ****-Abrindo os olhos-** Hmmm...

**Deidara: ****-Em cima de Itachi e com a testa colada com a dele-** BOM DIA, SENHOR DORMINHOCO AOS DOMINGOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS... 8D

**Itachi: **O.O

**Deidara: **o.o?

**Itachi: **O.O

**Deidara: **o.o?

_**(Marte)**_

**Marciano 1: **uhgusgdasdasgiasdgasidggdu? _(Tradução: Ei, mano, C__ê__ ouviu um grito?)_

**Marciano 2: **ushguigduksduadtyduygddgdgudgudgdj... _(Tradução: Ouvi sim, véi... tomara que não seja a mamãe... o.o)_

_**(Planeta Terra)**_

**Deidara: ****-Tapando os ouvidos-** Que grito, cara... o.o'''

**Itachi: ****-Apontando, sem palavras, para o rosto de Deidara-**

**Deidara: **Que foi? O.O

**Itachi: **Seu...rosto... O.O

**Deidara: **Meu... rosto...? o.o'

**Itachi: ****-Asco-** SEU ROSTO TÁ CHEIO DE ESPINHA!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

**Deidara: **O.O

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 23**

**(Capítulo dedicado a Dêssa e a Yuuko-san! 8D)**

**Itachi é narcisista? Com certeza... XD**

**Deidara: ****-Corre pro banheiro-**

**Itachi: **...

**Deidara: -****Voltando, aliviado-**Ora, Itachi... isso não são espinhas... n.n

**Itachi: **E ISSO É O QUÊ, ESTRUPÍCIO???????????? Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **São poros inflamados... n.n

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: ****-Jogando Deidara pra fora de casa-** SAIA JÁ DAQUI!!!! **–Batendo a porta-** _N__Ã__O VOLTE ATÉ DAR UM JEITO NESSAS ESPINHAS!!!!!!!_

**Deidara: **... **–Batendo na porta do Sasori-**

**Sasori: ****-Abre a porta-** Sim...?! **–Chocado-** O seu rosto... O.O

**Deidara: **Itachi me chutou pra fora de casa... i.i

**Sasori: **Até entendo a razão... comeu chocolate ontem, Né?

**FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: ****Comendo chocolate que nem doido-**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Deidara: **Não, imagina... o.o

**Sasori: **Por consideração ao Itachi... ¬¬ Entra aí, vai... u.ú

**Deidara: **8D Sasori-danna é legaaaal!!!

**Sasori: ****-No telefone-** Itachi nunca me deixou fazer Isso... Alô, é do hospício? Sim, eu queria internar meu vizinho... u.u

**Deidara: **i.i

_**(Casa de Pein)**_

Pain abriu os olhos e não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para lugar algum, antes de se levantar bruscamente e vestir-se. Ao seu lado estava uma Pein adormecida, com feições cansadas.

**Pain: **Descanse bem... Konan...

Abriu a porta e saiu.

_**(Lanchonete)**_

**Deidara: ****-Com cara deprimida, segurando um espelho e contando as espinhas-**Buuuuuuuuhhh... dez, onze, doze... i.i

**Sasori:** -**Olhando pro relógio-** O Hidan tá atrasado... que droga, ele chama a gente aqui e depois demora pra chegar... ¬¬

Hidan aparece do nada com a maior cara de paisagem e senta ao lado de Deidara (sem olhar para o rosto deste).

**Hidan: **Sasori eu estou com um problema... ô.ô

**Sasori: **Se você esqueceu de pagar a conta de água eu não vou pagar por você de novo. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Não... é pior... ô.ô

**Sasori: **Foi a conta de luz? O.O

**Hidan: **Eu estou apaixonado...

**Deidara: ****-Deixa o espelho cair-**

_(Silêncio...)_

**Sasori: **Deidara, chame os paramédicos. O.O

**Deidara: -****Discando-**

**Hidan: **ESPERAAA!!! EU NÃO TÔ DOIDO!!! O.O

**Sasori: **É a primeira coisa que um cara que ficou doido diz! Ò.Ó O nome Hidan e a palavra apaixonado só é possível em uma frase quando entre elas tem a palavra NUNCA!!!!

**Hidan: **Não teve jeito... quando eu vi... i.i Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado...

**Deidara: **Ai meu Santo... é pior do que pensamos...

**Hidan: ****-Olhando para Deidara-** Comeu chocolate? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Sem comentários. ¬¬

**Sasori: **Deidara, chamou algum médico? Ò.ó

_**(Depois...)**_

**Sasori: **¬¬ Ele foi a melhor coisa que conseguiu? ¬¬

**Aoshi: **n.n

**Deidara: **Foi o primeiro número que me veio à cabeça... u.u O Aoshi é sábio, vai saber o que fazer... n.n

**Aoshi:** O que aconteceu?

**Sasori: **O Hidan se apaixonou. u.u

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Aoshi: ****-Branco-**

**Deidara: **O choque foi demais pra ele. u.ú

**Hidan: **ú.ù'

_**(Depois...)**_

**Aoshi: **Err... e então, Hidan-sempai... quem é a... err... felizarda? n.n'

**Sasori: **Quem é a amaldiçoada, isso sim... u.ú

**Hidan: **O nome dela é Fushigina Urumi... u.u

**Deidara: **Que nome... O.O'''

**Hidan: **Nos conhecemos desde o primário... mas ficamos um tempo sem nos vermos...

**Sasori: ****-Pegando o celular-** Então a Pein deve conhecê-la... u.u

_**(Casa da Pein)**_

**Pein: ****-Deitada na cama, cansada, pega o telefone-** Alô... -.-

_**Sasori: **__Pein você sabe quem é Fushigina __Urumi?_

**Pein: ****-Desânimo total-** Uru-chan...? Aham... ela é uma amiga de infância... por que quer saber...?

_**Sasori: **__Porque o Hidan __caiu de amores por ela..._

**Pein: **O.O **–Desliga o celular, levanta, se veste e sai correndo-**

_**(Depois...)**_

**Pein: **URUMI??? FUSHIGINA URUMI???? AQUELA FUSHIGINA URUMI?????

**Hidan: **É... u.u'

**Pein: **O.O

**Aoshi: **Pein-san... o que há de errado em ele gostar dessa menina...? O.O

**Hidan:** Você sabe daquelas pessoas beeeeeemmm avoadas...? o.o Que não presta atenção em absolutamente NADA??? Que não fala coisa com coisa? Que tem aquele olhar distante super fofo, nada sexy, mas ainda assim, super fofo? Que as vezes solta umas frases super fofas que faz você se derreter todo, mesmo ela não tendo um corpo sexy????? Que é totalmente desligada para o amor, o que faz ela parecer mais pura ainda??? Ah, que vontade de violar aquela pureza.. i.i

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara: **HIDAN VOLTA PRA MIIIIIIMMM!!!! BUÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT

**Sasori: **Ele pirou completamente. u.u

**Aoshi: **n.n'''

Pein encostou a cabeça na mesa da lanchonete.

**Pein: **Que legal, Hidan... que bom...

**Todos: **O.O

Ela se levanta e vai embora.

**Sasori: **Não é só o Hidan que precisa de paramédicos. ¬¬

**Aoshi: ****-Olhando Pein ir embora-** ...

**Voz: **Hidan-chan...?

**Hidan: ****-Ultra-vermelho-**

**Aoshi, Deidara e Sasori: ****-Olham-**

**Hidan: **Urumi...

Fushigina Urumi era uma garota que seria o último tipo que Hidan se interessaria. Não tinha muito corpo, era bem magra, usava um vestido rosinha claro e sapatos de palha. Seus cabelos negros e ondulados estavam presos em rabos de cavalo em alturas diferentes, bem desajeitados. Usava óculos também tortos que não conseguiam cobrir os seus olhos avoados e azuis, e segurava uma bolsinha branca.

**Sasori, Deidara e Aoshi: **_(ESSA É FUSHIGINA URUMI???)_

**Urumi: **Hidan-chan. ô.ô

**Hidan: **O-oi, Urumi... n///n **–Desajeitado-**

**Urumi: **Vocês são companheiros do Hidan-chan? ô.ô

**Sasori:** Não, somos infelizes conhecidos. u.u

**Urumi: **Ah, entendo. ô.ô

**Hidan: **E-então, urumi, o que faz aqui... o//o

**Urumi: ****-Olhar determinado-** meu irmão mandou eu vir catar coquinho. Ò.Ó Só que não achei nenhum coquinho até agora... **–Olha distante-**

_(Capotão Geral)_

**Aoshi: **_(EXISTE __ALGU__ÉM __COM TAL CAPACIDADE DE RACIOCÍNIO???? O.O)_

**Deidara: **Não se preocupe! Algum dia você acha algum coquinho! 8D

**Todos: **¬¬

**Urumi: **Então, até mais, Hidan-chan... até mais, pessoas na vida de Hidan-chan... ô.ô **–Sai andando com um olhar distante-**

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Sasori: **Isso foi muito intenso... ù.u'''

**Aoshi: **Eu concordo... u.u'''

**Hidan: ****-Ainda vermelho-** Agora vocês me entendem... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Tomara que ela ache os coquinhos... o.o

**Todos: **¬¬'''

_**(Casa de Itachi e Deidara)**_

_Aaaah... o silêncio..._

_Nenhum cara barulhento... nenhuma coisa jogada no chão..._

_NENHUMA ESPINHA..._

_A vida não poderia ser melhor..._

**Itachi: ****-Cuidando da pele-**

_Isso mesmo... nenhuma maldita espinha... n.n Nem uma pequenininha espi..._

**Itachi: ****-Percebe um pequeno cravo bem na ponta do nariz-**

_**(Marte)**_

**Marciano: **udhgfehfbhagaubdjsdjhhsdhjdhjdksfguidyfuehf!!! (Tradução: Eu to ouvindo de novo aquele grito... o.o)

**Marciano 2: **fhkrhiurybcurbycurcywobyyddsdkjfgifkff!!!!!!!! (Tradução: AGORA EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE É A MAMÃE!!!!!! O.O)

_**(Planeta Terra – Japão – Casa de Itachi e Deidara... XD)**_

**Itachi: ****-Desmaiado-**

_Um...cravo... no meu rosto perfeito... X.X_

___**(Lanchonete)**_

**Hidan: **O que eu faço agora??? Eu não me interesso mais por mulher nenhuma!!! Eu vou ficar com abstinência... i.i

**Sasori: **Abstinência DO QUÊ? ¬¬

**(Silêncio...)**

**Hidan: **Enfim, vocês tem que me ajudar. o.o Eu tenho que esquecer a Urumi!!! TT.TT

**Deidara: **Por que esquecer? n.n **–Pega uma foto da Shia do nada-** O amor é tão legal... n///n

**Sasori: **Quando ela ver essas suas espinhas... u.ú

**Deidara: **Com licença... O.O **–Sai correndo-**

**Aoshi: **n.n'''

**Sasori: **Argh, eu não agüento essa palhaçada... u.ú

**Hidan: **A vida é injusta... i.i

**Aoshi: **Errr... Hidan-sempai... mudando de assunto... você não acha que a Pein-san está meio estranha ultimamente...?

A feição de Hidan mudou.

**Hidan: **É... é mesmo...

**Aoshi: **o.o?

**(Fim de tarde – Todos na casa de Deidara e Itachi)**

**Aoshi: **Itachi-sempaaaaaaiiii... o.o

**Sasori: **Itachiiiiiiiii... o.o

Nada mais me importa... i.i

**Itachi: ****-De pé na sacada da varanda-** Naru... sinto muito por não poder mais ficar ao seu lado... i.i

**Sasori: **Todos bateram com a cabeça hoje... só pode ser... ¬¬

**Deidara: **ITACHI!!!!! NÃO SE DEIXE VENCER PELO CRAVO!!! TT.TT

**Aoshi: **Cravo? O.O

**Sasori: **É uma longa história... u.ú

**FLASHBACK**

**(Itachi, Deidara e Sasori no ginásio)**

Itachi havia achado um pequenino cravo em sua testa...

**Itachi: ****-No terraço da escola, na grade-** Kaori-sensei eu sempre tive uma queda pela senhora... i.i

**Deidara: **ITACHIIIIIII!!!!!! TT.TT/

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Aoshi: **Pensei que o Itachi-sempai era uma pessoa mais compenetrada... o.o

**Sasori: **Não quando o assunto é o bem estar e a beleza física dele...

**Naru: **ITACHI-KUN!!!! TT.TT Não pule!!!!

**Itachi: **Não tenho mais razão para viver sem ser belo... i.i

**Sasori: **O.O Quando você chegou aqui???????

**Deidara: ****-Esconde o celular-**

**Itachi: ****-Fazendo drama-** Naru... você me amaria mesmo com esse cravo horrível no nariz... i.i

**Naru: **Não se preocupe Itachi-kun... é só fazer uma limpeza de pele... **–Olhar dramático-**

**(Muitos brilhos em volta do casal)**

**Sasori: **Agora é sério... precisamos de um psiquiatra. ¬¬

**Aoshi: **É... o.o'''

**(Noite – Casa da Naru)**

Naru estava penteando o cabelo dando graças à Deus que Itachi não pulou da janela. Ouviu o barulho de alguém chegando em casa.

**Naru: **Onii-chan... nem te vi ontem à noite...

**Pain: **Eu fui me divertir um pouquinho...

**Naru: **Onii-chan...

Pain não disse mais nada e subiu para o seu quarto.

**Naru: **...

**(Dia seguinte – Escola)**

**(Terraço)**

_(NOTA: Vale lembrar a partir de agora que Pein com "E" é a Konan... esse erro foi causado por um engano que ocorreu em toda a net, e eu também caí nessa... u.u Portanto, Pein com "E" é a Konan, e Pain com "A" é o próprio Pain, que agora todo mundo sabe que se chama Nagato... n.n)_

Pein estava deitada no chão do terraço (matando aula), quando sentiu que o sol estava sendo coberto por alguma coisa.

**Pein: **Shinhyo...

**Aoshi: **Pein-san, você está muito estranha ultimamente... **–vermelho-** Estou... um pouco preocupado...

**Pein: ****-Sorriso-** Você continua sendo um cara legal, Shinhyo... mas eu estou bem...

**Aoshi: ****-Sério-** Não, não está! Hidan-sempai também está preocupado com você! Está muito pensativa e não causa mais problemas como de costume! Você também anda muito pálida! O que acontece?!

Pein muda sua expressão cansada para uma muito perturbada. Levanta-se bruscamente e pega Aoshi pela gola da camiseta.

**Pein: ****-Com lágrimas nos olhos-** Você é um cara legal.. por isso não deve se envolver comigo... alguém como você não deve se importar com alguém como eu...

**Aoshi: **E posso saber por que não...?

A garota encara-o por um tempo, e se descontrola. Soca o rosto de Aoshi com toda a força.

**Pein: **NÃO ME OLHE DESSE JEITO!!! NÃO ME OLHE COM ESSE OLHAR QUE PODE VER TUDO ATRAVÉS DE MIM!!!! NÃO FAÇA EU ME SENTIR MAIS MISERÁVEL DO QUE JÁ SOU!!!!!! PARE!!!!!

Pein é agarrada por alguém.

**Hidan: **KONAN!!!! PARE COM ISSO, VOCÊ ESTÁ ENLOUQUECENDO!!!

**Aoshi: **(Konan?!)

**Pein: **NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!! NÃO ME CHAME DE KONAN!!! NÃÃÂOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan segurava-a com todas as forças, mas ela relutava.

**Hidan: **VOCÊ ACHA QUE O YAHIKO IA GOSTAR DE TE VER ASSIM??????

Ela parou de se mexer rapidamente e caiu nos braços de Hidan.

**Pein: **Como ousa... falar dele...

**Aoshi: **Yahiko...?

**Hidan: **Yahiko é..

**Pein: ****-Interrompendo-** YAHIKO ESTÁ MORTO, HIDAN!!!! E... fui eu quem o matou...

Pein abraçou Hidan com toda a força possível e chorou. Hidan abraçava-a também, e ao Aoshi só restou observar, assustado.

**(Casa de Pain e Naru)**

**Naru: ****-Abr****i****ndo a porta-** Onii-chan...?

**Pain: **Ah, bem-vinda, irmãzinha... **–Sobe para o quarto-**

**(Quarto de Pain)**

O quarto dele não era muito convidativo. Mas o que chamava a atenção era a foto que ele olhava. Dois garotos, uma garota. Olhava atentamente para um ruivinho na ponta da foto, que abraçava a garota pelo ombro. Pain pegou uma faca e enfiou-a com toda a força no rosto do ruivo da foto, atravessando o vidro.

**Pain: **Por que mesmo depois de morto... você continua a me superar...?

_**CONTINUA**_

_Comentários Finais:_

_Yo, minnaaaa!!! Gostaria de agradecer à todos que me ajudaram a inventar um flashback bem legal!!!! 8D Esperem que logo logo ele aparece cheio de drama e trauma!!! XD_

_Agora, queria falar sobre Urumi!!! Ela é uma personagem que eu inventei quando tinha 8 aninhos, que eu desenterrei das trevas!!!_

_Ela e Hidan serão os protagonistas da minha próxima fic da Akatsuki!!! Claro, de fichas!!! Quem não conseguiu participar dessa, agora tem Essa nova que irei fazer após o fim de AHS!_

_Agora, REVIEWWWSSSS!!! 8D_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Yoru-chaan 8D – **Puxa, largou tudo que tava fazendo? XD Obrigada!!! Fico ultra feliz por gostar tanto assim!!! 8D Espero que eu tenha sido mais rápida com esse cap... n.n_

_**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi – **Seu Nick ainda me encanta! XD METIDO???? EU???? Nunca. u.u Espero que não tenha me tornado uma medita... i.i –Medo- Eu AMO bishounens com cabelo branco ou vermelho! São meus favoritos! XDD_

_**Shiroi-san – **A tinta do Sasori só vai sair daqui a muuuito tempo... XD E aí? Gostou de Salvador? 8D_

_**Kyu Shirohana ****–**Eu me recuso a não falar com os meus leitores. u.ú Isso é super indelicado! Ò.Ó E faço questão de deixar review em toda a fic que leio também! 8D_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay ****–**DEMOLAAAAAYYY!!!! 8DDD Minhas férias foram ótimas! XD E, siiimmm!! Minha atualização foi real!!! XDDD Não se preocupe que o triângulo promete muuuito!!! \o\ E eu vou te processar por fazer eu me apaixonar perdidamente pelo Aoshi... i.i Eu quero ele na minha próxima fic também! XD_

_**Nocturn ****–**Valeu Nocturn!!! Espero que continue acompanhando!!! 8D_

_**Mari Sushi – **MARIIIII!!!!! 8DDD Eu coloquei Aoshi entre aspas porque esse é o primeiro nome dele, e a Konan sempre chamou ele de "Shinhyo", sacas? 8DDD também achei o pai da Konan uktra sacana... XD Espero que goste desse cap! XD_

_**DaH cHaN ****–**uhuhuhuhuhu! Adoro sacanear com o Hidan e o Deidara! XDD Muito mau o pai delaaa! \o\ Valeu! 8D_

_**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna – **Muuuito obrigada!!!! Espero que goste desse também!!! \o\_

_**Lucia Almeida Martins – **Ehehehehehehehe!! Também adorei essas partes! XDD Valeu!_

_**Mari Santoro – **MARIIIIII!!! 8DDD Meu Natal e Ano Novo foram ótimos!!! XD Obrigada por dizer que não me atrasei!!!! XPP Beijos!!!_

_**Lecka-chan – **E pior que existe gente assim... u.u n.n Obrigada pela review!_

_**Yuki Blackwell – **Seu sobrenome é muuuito bonito! ºOº As coisas agora vão virar uma panela de pressão... XDDD Obrigada!_

_**Sabaku no Mariana ****–**Puxa, puxa, obrigada!!!!! 8D Espero que continue acompanhando!!!_

_**Jaque Weasley ****–**Acho que entendi... o.o tentativa de estupro? Talvez... x.x Não tinha pensado nisso... XD Acho que vou mudar o ranking pra M... XDDD_

_**Natsuno Niji ****–**Estou meio sem tempo pra ler fics agora, mas qualquer dia eu leio sim!!!! 8DDD Obrigada pela review!!!_

_**KaoriH ****–**Todos amam essa Barata... xD Acho que foi a melhor personagem que eu já inventei... xDDD Atualizei!!! Ò.Ó7_

_**Cerejeira ****–**Puxa, puxaaaa!!! Propaganda da minha fic!??? Agradeço!!! n.n Que bom que resolveu ler!!!!!!! 8D Obrigada!_

_**Uzumaki Susana ****–**Você que fez propaganda pra Cerejeira-san??? OBRIGADAAAAAAAAA!!! 8DDD Eu também nasci em Salvador!! Mas moro em São Paulo faz um tempão já... XD_

_**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari – **São as férias, né... XD Mas a parte da Konan e do Nagato não era pra ser engrada... n.n''' XD Obrigada!_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan ****–**Taradérrimo.. XDD Obrigada pela review!_

_**Carou-chan ****–**Depois da forca veio as espinhas... X Tadinho do Deidei... XD_

_**Uchiha Haito – **Também adoro você, Haito-san!!! 8DDD_

_**Ice Girl Letícia ****–**Obrigada pela review!!!!!!!_

_**SakuraH ****–**Não se preocupe, ele ta te esperando no seu quarto pra você ver o quão lindo ele tá de cabelo branco... xDDD_

_**Fallen Kun Boy ****–**E esse Drama vai ficcar mais intenso!!! XD Melhor que os livros da escola???? Não bajula, o ego infla... n///n_

_**Srta Padfoot ****–**reee!!! 8D Vai ficar com muito mais pena do Deidara nesse cap, haaaan??? XDD_

_**Kakudate Thiemi ****–**Já devo ter dito isso, mas seu nome também é lindo!!!!!! ºOº Eu também nunca apronto nada na escola... XDD_

_BEEEEEMMMM!!! E SE FORAM TODAS!!! 8D_

_Alquém aí sabe onde se meteu o **NarutoBoy**????? O.O Ele sumiu, gente... XDD_

_Bem, por enquanto, é isso!!!!_

_Aviso quando irei postar a nova fic!!!! 8D_

_**OBRIGADA!!**** DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA ALIMENTAR A CRIATIVIDADE DE UMA HUMILDE ESCRITORAAAAA!!! 8DDD**_

_**Quartzo Cristal**_


	24. Yahiko

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**ALGUMAS EXPLICAÇÕES PRÉ-CAPÍTULO!**

**Sobre Yahiko:**

Puxa, gente, muitos se confundiram com o Yahiko... mas ele é um personagem do mangá!!! Ele é aquele ruivo do flashback da Konan e do Nagato! O Nagato, que é o Pain, é aquele emo de cabelo preto! E o Jiraya ficou tão surpreso com o Pain porque aquele era o corpo do yahiko, mas tinha o Rinnegan (Aqueles olhos maneiros) do Nagato! Ou seja: Nagato pegou o corpo de Yahiko de algum jeito... ou seja, YAHIKO ESTÁ MORTO. u.u Essa parte eu não mudei, mas mudei as circunstâncias e motivos da morte dele... u.u' E claro, o Pain não pegou o corpo dele em AHS, né.. xD

Obrigada pela atenção, espero que não surjam mais dúvidas! 8D Talvez haja uma pequena confusão na hora do flashback deles, mas espero que todos possamos superar isso! XD (EU TAMBÉM ME CONFUNDI QUANDO FUI RELER... XD)

**NOTAS DA FIC:**** Comédia – 0 ****Drama- 100 Romance – 80**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 24**** (PENÚLT****I****MO CAPÍTULO)**

**(DEDICADO AO DEMOLAY! Se bem que devo process****á-lo por me fazer amar o Aoshi demaaaaaaiiiissss!!! XD)**

**Yahiko**

_**(Enfermaria da escola)**_

**Pein: ****-Dormindo-**

**Enfermeira: **Ela está sofrendo muito stress... aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Hidan: **Não que eu saiba, senhora... obrigado... **–Sai da enfermaria-**

_**(Corredor)**_

**Itachi: **O que houve, Hidan?

**Hidan: **Nada, nada... ela só ta cansada...

**Aoshi: **...

**Itachi: **Bem que eu achei ela estranha esses dias! Não falei nada porque parecia que você sabia do assunto... e não queria falar pra ninguém mas...

**Hidan: **Não foi nada, Uchiha... está tudo bem.

**Itachi: **...

**Aoshi: **Hidan-senpai...

**Hidan: **Com licença, eu vou procurar o Dei! **–Corre-**

**Aoshi e Itachi ficam sozinhos)**

**Aoshi: **Itachi-senpai... tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a Pein-san...

**Itachi: **O Hidan não sabe mentir... u.ú Mas eu não sei se posso ajudar em alguma coisa, já que o Hidan é tão mais íntimo dela e... **–Engole as palavras-** Bem, eu vou ver a Pein... **–Entra na enfermaria-**

**Aoshi: **Pein-san...

**(Fim de tarde)**

**Tsubasa: **Itachi-san! Eu soube que algo aconteceu a Pein-senpai!

**Itachi: **Ela só desmaiou, acho que não foi um problema muito sério...

**Naru: **Itachi-kun... tem certeza que foi só isso...? Meu Onii-chan também... não vem pra escola a dias...

**Itachi: **O Pain-san...?

**Willian: **Será que ser só isso mesmo...? o.o

**Aoshi: **Tem algo estranho!

**Deidara: **Eu não notei... o.o

**Itachi:**Você é um asno, claro que não notou nada. ¬¬

**Shia: **Não será melhor alguém ir visitá-la...?

**Aoshi: **Eu vou...!!!!!!!! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo...!!!! **–Corre-**

**Naru: **O Aoshi-chan... gosta mesmo da Pein-chan, né? n.n

**Itachi: **AOSHI-**CHAN**?????? Que intimidade é essa????? Ò.Ó

**Tsubasa: **Que admirável... i.i

**Willian: **Que respeito todo ser esse...????????? O.O

**Shia: **Aoshi-chan... i.i

**Deidara: **VOCÊ TAMBÉM, SHIA-CHAN?????? TT.TT/

**(Noite... casa de Pein)**

**Pein: ****-fazendo dobraduras de papel-**

A campainha toca.

**Pein: **Está aberta, Aoshi...

**Aoshi: ****-Abre a porta-** Como sabia que era eu...?

**Pein: **Você veio me perguntar sobre o Yahiko... né?

**Aoshi: **Bem... sim...

**Pein: **Eu não irei te falar nada...

Aoshi sentou-se ao lado de Pein e assim ficou.

**Aoshi: ****-Sorriso-** Eu vou ficar aqui até você me contar. n.n

E ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo... e apenar o ruído das folhas de papel que Pein dobrava era ouvido.

Até que ela começou.

**Pein: **Por que... você quer saber...?

**Aoshi: **Porque eu me importo com a Pein-san, e quero saber o que a aflige... **–Vermelho-** (Nota da autora: Ai muh Deux, que fofoooo!!!!! i.i DeMolay me paga... XD)

Pein encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto.

**Pein: **Yahiko foi... meu namorado...

**Aoshi: **Heh?!

**FLASHBACK**

**Anos atrás, 1º ano do GINÁSIO**

Desde pequenos... éramos apenas nós três...

Yahiko...

...Nagato...

...e eu.

**Pein: **AAARGH!!! PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA É UM SAAACOOOO!!!!!

Eu estava animada por ter passado pro Ginásio... e eles também.

**Yahiko: **Puxa vida, não acredito que a Konan conseguiu passar com aquelas notas... n.n

**Pein: **CALA A BOCA, YAHIKO. ¬¬

Nagato era muito quieto... mas sempre se abria conosco...

**Pain: ****-Ainda de cabelos negros cobrindo os olhos-** Suas notas também não são altas, Yahiko... ¬¬

**Yahiko: **Ei! Ò.Ó

**Pein: **No fim das contas o único CDF aqui é o Nagato... u.ú

**Pain: **A culpa não é minha da falta de inteligência de vocês... u.ú **–Leva um cascudo-**

**Pein: **Abusado. u.ú

**Yahiko: **o.o'

Sim, estávamos sempre juntos. Nós três...como amigos. Mas...

Eu estava tendo estranhas sensações quanto ao Pain... eu não o via mais apenas como um "amigo"...

E o primeiro semestre se passou, comigo guardando esse sentimento apenas para mim... pois ele nunca me corresponderia...

**Pein: **Ne... Nagato... **–Vermelha-**

**Pain: **Ahn...?

**Pein: **E se... um amigo próximo seu começasse a gostar de você... o que você acharia?

Eu não sabia... que eu ia me machucar tanto naquela hora...

**Pain:** Eu acharia nojento, uma pessoa conhecida querer mais intimidade que a amizade...

**Pein: **Ah... é, né...

Então... eu resolvi não falar nada...

E, algum tempo depois...

**Yahiko: **Konan, podemos conversar a sós no terraço...?

**Pein: **Hm? Ah, claro... n.n

**(Terraço)**

**Yahiko: **Na verdade eu queria te dizer que... eu...

Eu estava... tão convencida a esquecer Pain... que...

**Pein: **Hm...? n.n

**Yahiko: **EU estou... apaixonado por você...

Eu não medi as conseqüências de meus atos...

Não me importei com os sentimentos de Yahiko...

Resolvi usá-lo para meu próprio benefício...!!!!

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: **Eu... aceitei o pedido de namoro do Yahiko... e ficamos juntos por 1 ano inteiro...

**Aoshi: **Mas...você gostava do...

**Pein: **Eu...

**FLASHBACK**

Eu achei que assim eu faria o Pain ficar apaixonado por mim... mas... quem acabou mudando de idéia... fui eu...

Eu fui muito feliz com o Yahiko... e ele estava me ajudando, sem saber, a esquecer Pain...

Mas, eu achei que, para esquecê-lo completamente, teria que me entregar meu corpo ao Yahiko também... e, no segundo semestre do segundo ano ginasial, estávamos já unidos de corpo e alma...

E foi quando...

**(Casa de Konan – Que na época ainda morava com os pais)**

**Mãe da Pein: **Konan, Nagato-chan está aqui!

Eu senti... meu coração bater mais forte...

**Pein: **De...deixa ele entrar...

**(Quarto da Pein)**

**Pain:**E aí, Konan? Tá feliz com o Yahiko?

Eu não tinha esquecido ele... mesmo depois de m entregar completamente ao Yahiko...

**Pein: ****-Um pouco trêmula-** Si...sim...

**Pain: **Que bom... hehehe! Que pena que eu perdi você quando tive a chance...

E foi aí que...

Meu mundo começou a desmoronar.

**Pein: ****-Quebrando coisas-** QUANDO TEVE A CHANCE?????? EU TE DEI MUITAS CHANCES, NAGATO, MAS VOCÊ NÃO APROVEITOU NENHUMA!!!!! MESMO AGORA EU... **–Tapa a boca-** Eu...

**Pain: ****-Sorriso sexy-** ..."ainda gosto de você"... é?

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e começou a me beijar... e eu não consegui me conter...

Pois eu esperava aquilo há muito tempo...

Mas... alguma coisa estava diferente... era diferente quando eu estava com o Yahiko...

Eu... acabei me entregando ao Pain também...

Três meses depois...

Comecei a me sentir mal...

**Pein: ****-Cai no chão e sangra pelas pernas-**

**Pai da Pein: **Konan, o que você tem?!?!?! KONAN!!! Querida, vamos levá-la ao hospital...

E, no hospital...

**Pein: **G-grávida????? Eu estava... grávida?????

**Médico: **Sim... mas você teve um aborto natural... sentimos muito...

**Pai da Pein: **SUA VAGABUNDA... **–Ergue a mão-**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: **No terceiro ano do ginásio, comecei a morar sozinha em outro lugar... meu pai havia me expulsado de casa... meus únicos visitantes eram Pain e Yahiko... mas eu não queria contar a verdade a eles...

**Aoshi: **Mas... o filho era do... Pain-san?!

**Pein: **Sim...

**FLASHBACK**

Eu acabei revelando para Yahiko a verdade, por não agüentar a pressão...

**Yahiko: **VOCÊ ESTAVA... GRÁVIDA????

**Pein: **Si...sim...

Um enorme silêncio reinou sobre nós...

E ele me perguntou:

**Yahiko: **Quem... era o pai...?

Eu demorei para responder...

**Pein: **Nagato...

Yahiko saiu correndo pela porta... eu nunca esqueci desse dia...

**(Escola)**

**Pein: **Nagato, o Yahiko...

**Pain: **É, ele me chamou para conversar no topo do prédio daquela empresa...

**Pein: **... você soube que eu...

**Pain: **Hm? Você o que? **–Sorriso-**

**Pein: **Ah, nada...

E ele realmente não sabia de nada...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: ****-Chorando-** E... aquela noite... chegou...!!!!

**Aoshi: **...

**FLASHBACK**

**(Noite – No topo do prédio)**

**Pain: **E? O que queria conversar?

Yahiko deu um soco em Pain, que caiu no chão.

**Yahiko: **Seu... maldito...!!!!

**Pain: **Ei ei ei ei!!! Qual é???

**Yahiko: **Você... e a Konan...!!!!

**Pain: ****-Sorriso sarcástico-** Então Romeu descobriu que Julieta o traía! Hahahahha! Foi mal aí, parceiro...

**Yahiko: **SEU IDIOTA!!! VOCÊ A SEDUZIU E ACABOU DEIXANDO ELA GRÁVIDA!!! COMO VOCÊ VAI SE RESPONSABILIZAR POR ISSO??? ELA FOI PRO HOSPITAL POR CAUSA DE UM ABORTO NATURAL!!!

**Pain: **Grávida?!

Yahiko atacou Pain e este se protegeu. Começaram uma briga brutal, e Pein chegou nessa hora.

**Pein: **YAHIKO! NAGATO!

Senti algo errado e fui ao encontro deles... encontrei os dois dois brigando ferozmente um com o outro... Tentei Pará-los...

Entrei no meio dos dois... e então...

**Yahiko e Pain: **NÃO ATRAPALHA, KONAN!!!

E os dois me empurraram, mas Pain empurrou mais forte e... acabei esbarrando em Yahiko...

E...ele... caiu...

**Yahiko: **Ko...nan...

Ele caiu... do prédio...

Caiu... até... o chão...

**Pein: ****-Tentando olhar pra baixo-** Ah... aaah... Ya... Ya...

**Pain: ****-Abraçando Pein-** Konan, não olhe...

**Pein: ****-Chorando-** Ya... Ya... Ya... YAHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! YAHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

**Pain: ****-Também chorando-** NÃO OLHE PRA BAIXO…!!!!!!!!! NÃO OLHA, OKAY??????

**Pein: **AAAAAAAAAH, MEU DEUS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: **A ambulância chegou na mesma noite... e o funeral dele foi no dia seguinte... e eu não consegui comparecer... nem Pain...

**Aoshi: **Pein-san...

**FLASHBACK**

Logo depois disso... viramos apenas nós dois...

Eu...

E Nagato...

Completamente mudados...

Eu passei a ser reclusa e violenta...

Nagato mudou sua aparência e ficou ruivo, colocou inúmeros pirceings... e presenteou-me com uma flor branca artificial que uso sempre no cabelo até hoje... e eu caí totalmente de amores por ele...

Ele passou a chamar-se de Pain, entramos em uma gangue de motocicleta, espancávamos quem quiséssemos, éramos livres...

Mesmo depois da morte de Yahiko, ficamos juntos...

Mas, um dia... Durante uma briga...

**Pein: **QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, PAIN???????? NÃO ME TRATE COMO UMA MULHERZINHA QUALQUER UM SABE QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DISSO!!!!!! SAIA JÁ DAQUI!!!!

**Pain: **SE ENXERGUE VOCÊ, SUA **ASSASSINA**!!!! FOI VOCÊ QUE MATOU O YAHIKO!!! FOI VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ!!!! **–Percebe o que falou-** Ah...

**Pein: **Ah...!!!!!! Gh... **-Chorando-**

Pain se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

**Pain: **Não fica assim... vem cá... desculpa...

Mesmo depois de todas as ofensas, brigas... sempre continuávamos juntos...

Mas depois desse dia... eu... fugi...

E me mudei para essa casa... para essa escola... no primeiro ano do colégio.

Rezando para que ele não me encontrasse de novo...

Rezando para que Yahiko me perdoasse...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Pein: **No colegial, reencontrei Hidan... que era um bom amigo por todos esses anos, apesar de não ser muito íntimo... mas consegui me abrir com ele... ele sabe da minha história...

**Aoshi: **Pein-san... **–Chorando-**

Pein tocou de leve no rosto de Aoshi.

**Pein: **Por que chora por uma alma sem salvação como eu...?

**Aoshi: **Por que...? Você também não chora por você...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo...

**Pein: ****-Sorriso triste-** Você lembra muito o Yahiko, Aoshi... ele sempre foi bonzinho...

**Aoshi: **E... então eu acho que somos mais parecidos do que você imagina... porque eu também estou apaixonado por você...

Aoshi inclinou-se um pouco (já que era bem mais alto que Pein) e deu um beijo na garota.

**Pein: -****Vermelha-** Aoshi...

**Aoshi: ****-Sorriso-** Sabe... eu acho que você amava, na verdade...o Yahiko-san... o que você sente pelo Pain-san é apenas atração carnal... note que, quando ele mudou a aparência, acho que você viu nele um Yahiko... e você não o matou, foi apenas um infeliz acidente...

**Pein: ****-Chorando-** Eu...amava... o Yahiko...!?

Aoshi beijou Pein novamente, e dessa vez ela correspondeu.

**Pein: **Mas agora... eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele...

**Aoshi: ****-Sorriso-**

Inclinou-se totalmente contra ela e a beijou ferozmente, sendo completamente correspondido. Pein apartou o beijo e perguntou:

**Pein: **Cometerei o mesmo erro...?

**Aoshi:** Pode apostar que não...

E voltaram a beijar-se.

**(Deixo o resto para a fértil imaginação que eu sei que todos têm. 8D)**

**(Dia seguinte – Biblioteca)**

**Pain: ****-Lendo-**

Pein entrou na biblioteca e parou na frente de Pain.

**Pain: **Sim...?

**Pein: **Estou cortando relações com você.

Pain riu.

**Pain: **Você... deveria ter feito isso antes...

**Pein: **Hã?

Pain a abraçou.

**Pain: **Em casa... eu refleti sobre tudo... tudo o que passamos em todos esses anos... e... Konan, na verdade, você amava ao Yahiko... não a mim... naquele dia que você me perguntou que se algum amigo se declarasse para mim... eu respondi aquilo porque... eu não percebi suas intenções... e... eu já estava amando você desde aquela época...

**Pein: **Pain...

**Pain: **Mas já é tarde demais, você já pertece a outro... eu não soube te amar direito, e acabei te machucando com isso... me perdoe... queria te prender a mim usando Yahiko como desculpa...

**Pein: ****-Chorando-** Sim...

Separaram-se.

**Pain: **Eu nunca mais irei aparecer na sua frente...

**Pein: **...

Andou para retirar-se.

**Pein: **Adeus... Nagato...

**Pain: **Adeus, Konan...

**(Saída da escola)**

Aoshi estava parado na frente do portão, quando Pain passou.

**Pain: ****-Sussurrando-** Cuida bem dela, porque eu não consegui...

Aoshi levantou a cabeça bruscamente, mas Pain já havia ido embora...

E não voltaria mais.

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

AAAAAAAHHH!!!! EU AMEI!!! EU AMEI!!!! FICOU DO JEITINHO QUE EU QUERIA!!!!!!!!!! Deixem-me explicar porque usei uma abordagem mais forte: Bem, sempre achei Pain e Konan dois personagens maduros, mesmo para colegiais. n.n Sempre achei que ambos já tinham uma ampla experiência na área sexual, e quis demonstrar isso de uma forma beeem dramática... ºOº Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu!!!!!! 8DDD

A morte de Yahiko ficou muito legal, eu amei!!! 8DDD

E FINALMENTE PEINXAOSHI!!!! ºOº Antes de agradecer às reviews, quero expressar meu amor ao Aoshi... ELE É TÃO CUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! –Morre- Aquele cabelo loirinho... aquele jeito amável e sincero... aaaaah... x.x Queria que meu namorado fosse assim... XDDDD

E, claro, eu irei processar o **DeMolay** por me fazer cair de amores pelo fofo do Aoshi... XDD

Ah, SIM!!! **AKATSUKI HGH SCHOOL – CAPÍTULO FINAL** !!!!!! Finalmente essa enorme série chega ao fim!!!!! n.n Eu sei que muita gente vai ficar chateada e tal... xDDD mas as coisas acabam um dia... XDDD

**NÃO SE PREOCUPEM!!!!!! UMA NOVA SÉRIE SENDO CONSTRUÍDA E SERÀ POSTADA ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS DO TÉRMINO DE AHS!!! 8DDD Será se fichas!!!! \o\ OBRIGADA!!!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Yoru-chan, Ice Cream Usagi-chan, SakuraH, Mari Santoro, Rodrigo DeMolay (O alvo de meu processo... XD), Uchiha Haito, Carou-chan, Schne Hissi (Legal o nome... XD), Bananna Potter (LEGAL ESSE NOME!! XDDD), Rodrigo NarutoBoy (ONDE CÊ SE METEU, HOMEM!!! XDDD** **QUE CHIQUE, VEGAS!!! XD), Yuki Blackwell, Nyuu – Lucy, Kyu Shirohana, Mari Sushi, Foca, Uzumaki Susana, Cerejeira, Lucia Almeida Martins, Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme, Fallen Kun Boy, Anikil (Math 8D), Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari (Inuninha 8D XD), Jacke Weasley, Mutsuchi tsunouchi, Nocturn (NOCTUUURN XDDD), Tsuki Konohana (Nem me fale... XD), Kakudate Thiemi, Natsuno Niji, Lela Bandicoot, Mari kishi (Outra Mari pra minha amada coleção de Mari amigas!!!!!!!!!!!! 8DD)**

**DESCULPE NÃO PODER RESPONDER!!!!!! MAS ADOREI TODAS!!!!**

**Obrigada!!!!!!!!! Até o último capítulo!!!!!!**

**Quatzo Cristal**


	25. Owari

_**LEGENDA:**_

_POV do personagem (Itálico)_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

**-Ações ou Estado Físico/Psicológico-**

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL! – Capítulo 25 (FINAL)**

**DEDICADO A TODOS QUE LERAM E ACOMPANHARAM ESSA LONGA S****ÉRIE!!!! 8D ARIGATOU GOZAIMAAAASU!!!!**

**Sasori: ****-Ruivo de novo-** FINALMENTE AQUELA MALDITA TINTA BRANCA SAIU! Ò.Ó9

**Akane: **Que pena... você ficava tão bem de cabelo branco... o.o

**Sasori: ****-Procurando tinta branca permanente no catálogo de vendas-** Deidara me paga... ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Rosto limpinho novamente-**SASORI-DANNAAAAAAA!!!!! **–Agarra o Sasori pelo pescoço-**

**Akane: ****-Olhar ultra-maligno-** Saia já daí, projeto de mim... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Me obrigue, cópia feminina de mim... ¬¬

_**(Raios-Laser "Eu te odeio" nos olhos de Akane e Deidara)**_

**Sasori: **¬¬'

**Itachi: ****-Passando por ali e ignorando a situação-**

_Bem... parece qu__e todo aquele clima de tensão __terminou. u.u Não sei como__, nem quando__ nem porque...__ mas parece que o Aoshi e a Pein estão namorando..._

_O que aconteceu naquela noite, hein... o.o_

**Itachi: ****-Tentando não pensar em besteira (sem sucesso)-**

_Mudando de assunto, a minha vida "anormal" voltou ao seu... han... normal... u.u_

_Mas tem ainda mais uma coisa que vai fazer a minha úlcera piorar..._

_O discurso de formatura. u.u_

_Você sabe, o ano acabando...__ veteranos se formando... u.ú E eu, como melhor aluno da escola, preciso fazer um discurso estupendo para marcar a escola com meu nome para sempre... –Olhar demoníaco-_

_E enquanto__ minha úlcera piora, o namorico corre solta pela escola... ò.ó__ Vê se pode, em público..._

**Naru: **ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!! **–Agarra o Itachi pelo pescoço e cai em cima dele-**

_Tá legal, eu retiro tudo o que eu disse. U.ú_

**Itachi: **Naru! Saia de cima de mim! Ò.Ó

**Naru: **Eu não posso... u.u

**Itachi: **Posso saber porque? ¬¬

**Naru: ****-Chorona-** Porque o Itachi-kun vai se formar, e vai ser mais difícil da gente se verrrrr... i.i

**Itachi: ****-Amolecendo-** E-eu sei, mas existe muitos lugares pra gente se encontrar... e a faculdade que eu vou cursar é a 5 quadras daqui... u.ù

**Naru: ****-Olhar fofo-**

**Itachi: ****-Vermelho e completamente amolecido-** Tá bom... u.u Me encontra no depósito de material esportivo daqui à umas três horas... **–Sorriso sexy-**

**Naru: ****-Vermelha-** SIIIIIMMM!!!!!!!!!! O///O

_A Naru fica tão fofa correndo... u///u_

_Enfim, falando em faculdade, eu tenho que recolher os folhetos de opções de carreira do terceiro ano... o.o Que saco... ¬¬_

_Só quero ver o que meus excêntricos amigos vão colocar naquele folheto... o.o_

___**(5 minutos depois)**_

**Hidan: **8D **–Entregando o folheto ao It****a****chi com cara de idiota-**

**Itachi: **Valeu... ¬¬ **-Pega o folheto para ler-**

___Vamos ver... Hidan. ¬¬_

___Folheto de opções de carreira... você deve colocar 3 opções. u.u_

___Host O.O_

___Vendedor de fragrâncias para mulheres_

___Modelo de roupa interior 8D_

**Itachi: **MODELO DE ROUPA INTERIOR? ¬¬

**Hidan: **Que é? Oõ É minha meta! Exibir meu corpinho sexy para a Uru... digo, para todas as mulheres... u.u

**Itachi: **Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que uma garota roubou seu coração elástico... ¬¬'

**Hidan: **Meu coração nunca foi elástico. u.u Ele era apenas indeciso... **–Olhar dramático-**

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Chegando do nada-** O MEU FOLHETOOOOO!!!! 8DDD **–Entrega para o Itachi-**

**Itachi: **Estou até com medo de ler... o.o

**Deidara: **Por queeee...? i.i

**Itachi: **Pintor... escultor... e... O.O

**Deidara: **8D

**Itachi: **INCENDIÁRIO???? ¬¬

**Deidara: **ART IS A BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! ºOº **-Leva uma porrada-**

**Itachi: **EU NÃO QUERO TER NADA A VER COM UM CRIMINOSO MENTECAPTO!!! Ò.Ó (Nota da autora: Obrigada, Hissi! Era essa a palavra que eu procurava! XD)

**Sasori: **Que confusão... ¬¬' **–Entrega o folheto para Itachi-**

**Itachi: ****-Lendo o folheto-**

**(Silêncio...)**

**Itachi: **Por que Auxiliar de Assistente de Substituto do Bandeirinha Reserva? Oõ

**Sasori:**Eu não tinha mais nada pra colocar... u.u Mas eu pretendo ser artista, mesmo... u.u

**Konan: ****-Surgindo do nada-** Háhá, eu tenho uma melhor. n.n Eu serei ASPONE. 8D

**Todos: **ASPONE? Oõ

**Konan:** Assessora de Porrx Nenhuma. n.n

**Todos: ****-Capotão geral-**

**Kisame: ****-Que, não sabemos como, já estava ali-** Eu serei o protagonista do filme TUBARÃO 6! 8D

**Itachi: **Kisame. ¬¬

**Kisame: **Han? 8D

**Itachi: **Esse filme é mais velho que minha avó. ¬¬ E ela já morreu. u.u

**Kisame: **Tudo bem... u.u

**Todos: **u.u

**Kisame: **Eu ainda posso ser Arrancador de teias de aranha... 8D

**Todos: **¬¬

**Konan: **O Deidara poderia ser Assessor da Assessora do Prefeito... n.n

**Deidara: **E isso existe? O.O'

Esse mundo é repleto de idiotas ou eu tenho um estranho dom de atraí-los para mim???? ¬¬

**Sasori: **E você Itachi? o.o

**Itachi: **Eu o quê? o.o

**Sasori: **Ora, que carreira você vai seguir? Oõ

**Itachi: ****-Reflete um pouco e exibe seu melhor sorriso-** SEGREDO. n.n

**Konan: **Ai meu Deus. o.o Itachi, faça o que quiser, mas não vire prostituto! O que a Naru pensaria? ¬¬

**Itachi: **NÃO É ISSO!!!!! ¬¬

**(O sinal bate**** e Itachi sai correndo)**

**(Silêncio)**

**Konan: **EI, galera... u.u

**Todos: **Han?

**Konan: **Temos que descobrir o que o Itachi vai fazer depois da formatura. n.n

**Deidara: **Ah, eu sei, ele vai ser...

**Kisame: ****-Interrompendo-** É verdade, ele não pode fazer tanto mistério... u.u

**Sasori: **Acho uma péssima idéia. ¬¬

**Konan: **Ninguém se importa com o que você acha. u.u

**Kakuzu: **É verdade. u.u

**(Silêncio...)**

**Sasori: **DE ONDE VOCÊ SURGIU??????? Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Do portão, oras... de onde mais? Oõ

**(Silêncio...)**

**Sasori: **Deixa pra lá. ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Alguém aí viu o Uchiha? Tenho que entregar o folheto... u.u

**Hidan: **Vai ser o quê, Kakuzu?

**Kakuzu: **Dono de cassino em Vegas, o que mais? u.u

**(Silêncio...)**

**Konan: **Resolveu ser gângster. ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Não, eu disse dono de cassino. u.u **–Acr****e****scentando a palavra HONESTO à profissão "Dono de cassino"-**

**Todos: **¬¬

**Sasori: **Ei, vou mostrar uma coisa pra vocês. n.n Mas só como comemoração á formatura, OUVIRAM??? ¬¬

**Todos:** o.o

**(Corredor)**

**Itachi: ****-Fazendo o discurso mentalmente-**

___Caros formandos... estamos aqui reunidos para... u.u_

___Não, muito brega..._

___Caros alunos do terceiro ano... u.u_

___Não, muito normal... u.ú_

___Caros colegas..._

___Muito infantil... ù.ú_

___CAROS BURROS IGNÓBEIS QUE PASSARAM MILAGROSAMENTE__ GRAÇAS AO SUBORNO PRA DIRETORA... Ò.Ó_

___Perfeito. n.n_

**Deidara: **ITACHIIIII!!!! ITACHIIIIII!!!! VENHA VER!!!! O.O

**Itachi: **O que foi, loiro? ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Puxando Itachi pra fora da escola-** VEM LOGOOOO!!!!!!

**(Em frente à escola)**

**Todos: **O.O

**Sasori: **n.n

**Todos: **O.O

Isso é... O.O

**Itachi: **UMA MERCEDES NOVINHA!? O.O

**Sasori: **Yup! n.n Minha avó ganhou num concurso, só que ela tem sete carros, então me mandou esse... n.n

**Deidara: **POSSO DIRIGIR???????????? 8D

**Sasori: **Apenas caras com QI acima de 120 podem dirigir. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Meu QI é 200. Ò.ó

**Konan: **Só se for em Quantidade de Ignorância. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Eu também quero dar uma volta! 8DDD

**Sasori: **Você está incluído na lista dos mentecaptos... u.u

**Deidara: **DEEEXA SASORI-DAAAANNAAAA!!!!!!!!! T.T

**Sasori: **Não. u.u

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori:**¬¬

**Deidara:****-Cara de cãozinho sem dono-**

**Sasori: **Você vai pagar por isso. ¬¬ **-Jogando as chaves para o Deidara-** Vamo entrando, pessoal. u.u

**Itachi: **Tá doido?! Prefiro viver. u.ú E eu tenho um encontro com a Naru agora... u.u **–Voltando pra escola-**

**Sasori: **E vocês? ¬¬'

**Konan: **Bem... u.u Deidara dirigindo... mas eu nunca entrei numa Mercedes... º¬º **-Entrando-**

**Kakuzu e Hidan: ****-Entrando-**

**Kisame: ****-Entrando-**

**Sasori: ****-Entrando no banco da frente-** A propósito, Deidara... você sabe dirigir? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Tirei a carteira ontem em um curso por correspondência. 8D **–Ligando o motor-**

**Todos: **VAMOS MORRER!!!!!

**(Escola)**

**Aoshi: **Ne, Willian... o que a classe da Tsubasa-chan vai fazer pra ajudar na festa de formatura?

**Willian: ****-Abrindo o depósito**** de material esportivo-** Acho que ser a decoração do teto... u.u

Willian e Aoshi encontram Naru e Itachi no maior amasso...

Sendo que a Naru estava com a blusa praticamente aberta... u.u

**Aoshi e Willian: **O.O

**Naru e Itachi: **O.O

**Aoshi e Willian: **O.O

**Naru e Itachi: **O.O

**Aoshi e Willian: **O.O

**Naru e Itachi: **O.O

**Aoshi: ****-Tentando amenizar o clima-** Err... Itachi-sempai, você viu a Pein? n.n''''

**Itachi: ****-Ajeitando a blusa que também estava aberta-** Hm... u.ú Ela saiu com a galera numa Mercedes... u.u

**Aoshi: **Oõ

**Itachi: **Com o Deidara dirigindo... **–Olhar distante-**

**Naru: ****-Fechando a blusa-** ele tem carteira? Oõ

**Itachi: **Tirou a carteira ontem em um curso por correspondência. u.u

**Aoshi: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! \O.O/ KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!! **–Sai correndo-**

**Willian, Itachi e Naru: **(Konan? Oõ)

**(Sala de Shia e Akane)**

**Aoshi: **AKANE ME EMPRESTA O CELULAR AGORA!!!!!! O.O

**Akane: ****-Entregando o celular-** Que bicho te mordeu? Oõ

**Aoshi: ****-Ligando-** A PEIN PODE ESTAR EM UMA MERCEDES DESGOVERNADA! T.T

**Akane:** Ah, A Mercedes do Sasori... u.u Passamos momentos muito bons nela... **–Sorriso malicioso-**

**Shia: ****-Estava ali o tempo todo-** O.O

**Aoshi: ****-Esperando a chamada-**

Tuuuuuuuu...

Tuuuuuuuu...

Tuuuuuuuu...

___**Konan: **__Alô..._

**Aoshi: **ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?????? T.T

___**Konan: **__Numa Mercedes super maneira com um andrógeno loiro ignorante dirigindo. n.n_

**Aoshi: **QUEBROU ALGUMA COISA? TÁ SANGRANDO? TÁ COM DOR???? T.T

___**Konan: **__Vixi... relaxa, homem... O.õ__ Ti__r__ando o fato de que quase atropelamos uma velhinha na esquina nada aconteceu... u.u DEIDARA OLHA __A OUTRA VELHINHA!!!!!!!!!!_

**Aoshi: **O.O

___**Konan: **__Relaxa, passou perto. n.n __A gente se vê hoje de noite lá em casa, tá? n.n__**–Desliga-**_

_Tu...tu...tu..._

**Shia: **Deidara-kun está dirigindo um carro? O.O

**Aoshi: ****-Estado de choque-**

**Akane: **u.ú

**(No meio da estrada, na Mercedes...)**

**Sasori: **DEIDARA SE VOCÊ FIZER UM ARRANHÃOZINHO NESSE CARRO EU JURO QUE EU FAREI QUESTÃO DE ASSINAR O SEU TÚMULO!!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: ****-Dirigindo que nem doido-** UHUUUUUUULLLL!!!! 8D

**Hidan: **URUMIIIII!!!! EU TE AMOOOOOO!!!!!!! **–Gritando aos sete ventos pela janela-** T.T

**Kakuzu: **CASSINOOOOOOOO!!! DESCULPEEEEEE!!!!! T.T

**Kisame: ****-Branco-**

**Konan: **¬¬ **-Na maior calmaria-**

**Sasori: **E EU AINDA QUERIA LEVAR A AKANE AO CINEMA HOJE!!!! T.T9

**Deidara: **AEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!! \o\ **-Tira as mãos do volante-**

**Todos: **A ESTRADAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: ****-Recompondo-de-** Tá, ta, ta bom. o.o

**(Escola, na aula)**

**Kakashi: **Uchiha-kun, onde estão Deidara e Kisame? O.õ

**Itachi: ****-Despreocupado-** Provavelmente morreram ou estão no hospital... u.u Professor, uma pssoa pode tirar carteira de motorista por curso de correspondência? Oõ

**Kakashi: **Oô

**(Estrada)**

**Deidara: **MAS POLICIAL!!! EU FIZ CURSO POR CORRESPONDÊNCIA!!! Ò.Ò

**Policial: **Sei, sei, todos dizem isso. ¬¬ Multa. u.u

**Deidara: ****-Pegando a multa-**Puxa, quantos zeros...

**Sasori: **O.O O que ele fez?! Estava de olhos fechados... u.u

**Policial: **Quase atropelou duas velhinhas, derrubou dois hidrantes, destruiu uma lanchonete, atrapalhou o desfile de balé das meninas do colégio Ouka, mandou um cachorro e uma vaca pra conxixina... ¬¬

**Konan: ****-Saindo do carro-** FOI DEMAIS! \o/

**Meninos: ****-Estado de choque**** saindo do carro****-**

**Sasori: ****-Bate na testa**** saindo do carro****-**

**Deidara: ****-Saindo do carro-**

**Policial: **E o mais impressionante é que a Mercedes saiu intacta... u.u

Nesse momento a Mercedes sai em disparada ladeira abaixo, passa por um cruzamento, mais duas velhinhas, um gato e finalmente se destroça em um poste.

**Deidara: **Acho que esqueci de puxar o freio de mão... n.n'''

**Sasori: ****-Aura maligna-**

**Konan: ****-Tapando os ouvidos-** LÁ VEM BOOOOMBAAAAAA!!!!!!!! u.u

**Meninos e Policial: ****-tapando os ouvidos-**

**(Escola)**

___Okay. O discurso de formatura é amanhã. n.n Meu discurso ficou ótimo! 8D_

**Itachi: ****-Percebe que o pessoal chegando estava chegando de táxi-**Uia... como eu previa... n.n

**Sasori: ****-Possesso-**

**Deidara: ****-Mais desfigurado que qualquer capítulo que ****mostrou**** ele assim. XD-**

**Konan: **Ah, Aoshiiiii!!!!! o/

**Aoshi: ****-Correndo**** junto com Naru****-** SE MACHUCOU?????? \O.O/

**Konan: **Que nada, foi demais! XD

**Naru: **¬¬'

**Aoshi: ****-Aliviado-** Ufa... u.u

**Willian: ****-Aproximando-se com Shia e Tsubasa-**

**Shia: **Deidara-kun...! **–Abraça-** O que aconteceu com seu rosto? O.O

**Deidara: **Nyada Nyaum... n.n **–Beijinho ****na boca da Shia-**

**Hidan: **Eu vi a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos... o.o

**Kakuzu e Kisame: **Eu também... o.o

**Tsubasa: **Willian-kun, o Kisame-sempai mudou de cor! 8D

**Todos: **u.u'

Fez-se um silêncio, cortado pelos risos do Itachi.

**Itachi: **Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, vocês são demais, viu... ahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!

E então, todos caíram na gargalhada.

**(Dia seguinte, último dia de aula)**

**Akane: **É... chegou o dia...

**Shia: **É... né...

**(Auditório)**

Todos estavam reunidos, do primeiro ao terceiro ano. Itachi estava nervoso, lá no palco, ao lado de alguns professores.

**Tsunade: ****-Meio bêbada-** Bem... é hoje que os alunos do terceiro ano se formam e finalmente me verei livre do Deidara e do Hidan... u.ú

**Deidara e Hidan:** 8D

**Tsunade: **Vamos ouvir algumas palavras do nosso ex-presidente do conselho estudantil e melhor aluno da escola... Uchiha Itachi... ô Uchiha, se apresse aí, vai... ¬¬

Itachi aproximou-se do microfone.

**Itachi: **Caros Alunos do colégio Akatsuki, nos reunimos aqui hoje para nos despedirmos ...

Ele fez uma pausa.

**Itachi: ****-asgando o papel do discurso-** É melhor eu falar o que eu estou pensando, né? n.n **–Pega o microfone-**

Todos observam atentamente.

**Itachi: **A vida toda estávamos protegidos por esse mundinho chamado escola, e agora vamos enfrentar um mundo maior, mais maduro... nos separaremos dos amigos mais queridos...

Ele fez uma pausa novamente.

**Itachi: **Mas eu tenho certeza de que sempre nos lembraremos desses nossos dias felizes e malucos que passamos aqui, nesse colégio... pelo menos eu... nunca irei esquecer. **–Sorriso-**

Mais uma pausa e hemorragia nasal por parte das meninas.

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso-**

**Itachi: **Por isso, desejo boa sorte na vida, para todos vocês... n.n **–Curva-se-** Muito obrigado! n.n

**Konan: **Hahaha... Idiota! **–Lágrimas nos olhos-**

**Deidara e Hidan: ****-Chorando que nem idiotas-**

**Naru: **Itachi-kun... **–Corada-**

**Kisame, Sasori, ****Aoshi, Willian, ****Shia, Akane: ****-Sorrisos orgulhosos-**

**(Fim de tarde**** – casa de Itachi e Deidara)**

**Itachi: **Ufaaa... acabou... u.u' Que sufoco...

**Naru: **Ne, Itachi-kun.. eu também quero te agradecer. n.n

**Itachi: **Pelo que? Oõ

**Naru: ****-Olhar dramático-** Por você estar comigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na pobreza...

**Itachi: **Ei, nós não somos casados... u.u'

**Naru: **8P

**Itachi: **...ainda. n.n

**Naru: ****-Corada e surpresa-** Ahahahaha! n.n

**(Casa de Shia)**

**Shia: **De...Deidara-kun.. espera...

**Deidara: ****-Beijando o pescoço de Shia-** Nem a pau... quero aproveitar que seus pais estão viajando... **–Piscadela-**

**Shia: **o///o

**(Casa de Sasori)**

**Akane: ****-Ameaçando Sasori com uma faca-** E É BOM NÃO ME TRAIR NA FACULDADE. ¬¬

**Sasori: ****-Beijando Akane-** Claro que eu não te trairia...

**Akane: ****-vermelha-** Bajulador. ¬¬

**Casa de Konan)**

Eita, eles dois já estavam dormindo depois de uma noite daquelas... u.u'

**(Dia seguinte, na lanchonete)**

**UMA CONVERSA ENTRE FORMADOS**

**Konan: **No fim das contas, não sabemos o que o Itachi vai fazer... ¬¬'

**Itachi: ** n.n

**Deidara: **Eu sei, ele vai ser...

**Hidan: ****-Interrompendo-** Bem, decidimos manter contato, então, uma hora descobrimos... o.o'

**Sasori: **CONTATO? ¬¬ NUNCA. u.ú

**Kakuzu: **Eu estarei em Vegas... u.u

**Kisame: **Mas você tem celular e provavelmente vai ficar rico. ¬¬'

**Kakuzu: **Tem razão. n.n

Silêncio...

**Itachi: **Passamos por poucas e boas, né... n.n'

**Todos: **É... n.n'

**Itachi: **Vamos manter contato sim... n.n

**Todos: **Okay!

**Itachi: **E por falar nisso, Deidara, eu vou me mudar. ¬¬

**Deidara: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! O.O

**Itachi: ****-Se levantando-** Nem discuta. u.u

**Deidara: **ESPERA ESPERA!!!! X.X **–Sai ****correndo atrás-**

**Sasori: ****-Rindo-** Esses dois... n.n'''

**Todos: ****-Rindo-**

**FIM**

**-PROGRAMAÇÃO INTERROMPIDA-**

**Ahahahahahaha!!! Peguei vocês! AINDA FALTA!!! XD**

**EPÍLOGO – ANOS DEPOIS... xD**

Konan estava tomando seu pacato café da manhã. Tinha virado dona de uma rede de academias de ginástica e Aoshi tornou-se advogado. Estavam noivos há dois meses.

**Konan: **Aoshi, liga a TV aí... u.u a exposição do Deidara e do Sasori vai aparecer lá... u.u

**Aoshi: ****-Ligando a TV-** Incrível como eles acabaram trabalhando juntos... u.ú O Sasori já tem uma filhinha, sabia?

**Konan: **Fiquei sabendo... **–Jogando pro alto uma revista com o Hidan posando na capa-** E esse ignóbil... ¬¬'

**Aoshi: **O.O Konan...

**Konan: **Hum?

**Aoshi: **Olha a TV... O.O **–Apontando pra TV-**

**Konan: ****-Olha pra TV-** Mas o q... O.O

**(Exposição)**

**Deidara: **Shiaaaaa! Sasori-dannaaaaaaaaa!!! Akane-nee-saaaan!!! OLHA QUEM TÁ NA TV! 8D

**Shia, Akane e Sasori: **O.O

**(Set de filmagens)**

**Hidan: **Uru-chaaan! Olha quem tá na TV! Era esse de quem eu tava falando! 8D

**Urumi: **Ooooh... o.o

**(Vegas)**

**Kakuzu: ****-vendo TV-** Mas esse cara... hahaha... xD

**(Inglaterra)**

**Tsubasa: **Willian, olhe quem está na TV... n.n'

**Willian: ****-Sentado na cadeira de presidente da empresa-** Ahá! xD

**(No parque aquático)**

**Kisame: ****-Como presidente do parque-** Ahahahahahahaha! Mas esse cara... xDDD **–vendo TV-**

**(Um lugar)**

**Camera-man: **No ar em três, dois, um... n.n

**Repórter: **Estamos aqui nesse momento entrevistando os mais novos candidatos à presidência do Japão! n.n Queríamos uma entrevista com o senhor... n.n **–Chegando para um dos candidatos-**

**Voz: **Claro. n.n

**(Casa de Konan e Aoshi)**

**Konan: ****-Rindo que nem louca-**

**Aoshi: ****-Sorriso-**

**Itachi: ****-Na TV, com a Naru do lado-** Conto com seu voto à presidência. n.n

_______As vezes eu queria que minha vida fosse mais normal._

_______Mas, refletindo um pouco, até que não é tão ruim assim, como está!_

_____**FIM!!!**_

COMENTÁRIOS FINAIS (E finais mesmo... xD):

THE END! OWARI! FIM!

Puxa vida, fico muito feliz de ter conseguido terminar uma fic tão longa!!!!!! O.O

Agora, agradecimentos!!!

Obrigada à todo que leram, acompanharam, elogiaram, criticaram, odiaram, apoiraram, etc etc etc!!!! Vocês me deram força ara continuar!!!!!

**ARIGATOU!!!**

**- KaoriH****2. ****- KiTSuNe Xx****3. ****.Mikki chan x3****4. ****0o0o Sah-chan 0o0o**** 5. ****Aizen Hito-chan**** 6. ****Andressa-chan**** 7. ****Anikil**** 8. ****Aninha-chan02**** 9. ****AnnaKawaii****10. ****Ant. Mrs. Jaganshi****11. ****Banana Potter 2****12. ****Bella Elric****13. ****BelNara****14. ****Biah Hyuuga****15. ****Blackcat Alchemist****16. ****Buh Ayumu Hyuuga****17. ****Camis****18. ****Carou-chan****19. ****Cerejeira****20. ****Chocoffe****21. ****Denha****22. ****eclairsakura****23. ****Fallen Kun Boy****24. ****Foca****25. ****giih Celas Otonashi****26. ****Hamaki-chan****27. ****Hanna Uchiha****28. ****Haru no hana****29. ****Hatake Damy****30. ****Hiei-and-shino****31. ****Ice Girl Leticia****32. ****Ice-cream Usagi****33. ****IluChan****34. ****Isa belle b.a.y.h****35. ****Jaque Weasley****36. ****Juh-Chan -.-Ero-Hyuuguinha xD****37. ****Juju-Chan n.n****38. ****Kadzinha****39. ****Kakashi-senpai****40. ****Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP****41. ****Kyu Shirohana****42. ****L-chan s2****43. ****Lalychan****44. ****Lecka-chan****45. ****Lela Bandicoot****46. ****lili maggy****47. ****Mari Kishi****48. ****Mari Sushi****49. ****Mary-neechan****50. ****Miiih-chan****51. ****Miseno-san****52. ****MugenFrekie****53. ****nanetys****54. ****Natsuno Niji****55. ****Nyuu - Lucy****56. ****Papillon Holie****57. ****Paty-chan Kuruta****58. ****Rah Inuzuka Black****59. ****Rai-chan i.i**** 60. ****reneev**** 61. ****Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'**** 62. ****Rodrigo DeMolay**** 63. ****Ruby Lolita**** 64. ****S2DeAtH aNgElS2****65. ****Sabaku No Mariana****66. ****Saki-chan - The uchiha girl****67. ****Sakurinha Rockbell****68. ****Schne Hissi****69. ****Sora Malfoy****70. ****TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE****71. ****tathais****72. ****teca-chan****73. ****Uchiha Haito****74. ****Uchiha Hyuuga Anna****75. ****Uzumaki Hyuuga****Meme****76. ****Uzumaki Susana****77. ****Yamanaka Nocturn Minato****78. ****Yoru-chaan 8D****79. ****yui-s2****80. ****Yuki Blackwell****81. ****yuukochan**

**(Nota: Essa é a lista que me favoritou como autora, se esqueci de algu****ém, ME PERDOE! XD)**

**Agora...**

**Até a próxima, MINNAAAAAA!!!!!! \o\**

**Ja ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
